God of Destruction of Universe 15
by pta917
Summary: Midway through his trip to Earth, Cooler is made a once in a life time opportunity. And opportunity that will take him towards new levels of power in a new universe. (On indefinite hiatus)
1. New Home

Cooler rested in his hoverchair, it felt like an eternity since they had begun their journey towards the Earth. In his dreams, he envisioned all the ways he was going to kill the Saiyan monkey that had dared to humiliate his family.

His chin rested on his right hand as he did his best to stay awake, Cooler wasn't proud to admit that he had slept during most of the trip but even someone of his statutes couldn't deal with this boredom. His gaze lazily drifted around the room, it was his ships control center and it was same as it was the day before and the day before that. His Squadron, almost mechanically, operated the controls it wasn't that they were scared of their lord, compared to Frieza theirs was rather comprehensive. Even so the situation did call for the outmost efficiency.

Cooler's eyes were closing when his men's scouters lit up, moving from their positions their attentions feel towards something behind Cooler. As they were about to get up and charge, their master lifted his right hand in protest causing them to go back to their stations.

"Few can sneak aboard my ship and stay hidden for so long." he paused to better think about the situation

"Or maybe this is the Yardratian technique, but I'll take it that you aren't a Yardratin yourself since you caused such a reaction in our equipment." Cooler once again paused, this time his chair turned to face the strange individual that stood before him

"…To be able to trace me this deep into space…your senses truly are amazing." his words caused the man to chuckle

"I'll take that as a complement." Cooler jumped from his chair, yet he didn't approach the man

"Yet, this is my ship. And I need a name, to give to the man I'm about to throw out of the airlock." Cooler pointed out with a confident expression

"How aggressive of you, sir. You can call me Whis." the man finally announced

"You speak as if I am supposed to know that name." Whis reacted with a nervous laugh

"Indeed, it isn't as well known around here. What about Beerus?" Cooler and his men froze in place

"I see it ring a bell. I am his attendant."

"What business does the attendant to the God of Destruction have with me?"

"Maybe I should explain a few things first." and with this Whis proceeded to explain how the several universes were organized and what the role of the God of Destruction was

"That is interesting information. But it doesn't answer my question." Cooler remarked, Whis sighed

"Contrary to what is normally said there are more than just 13 universes, several more actually. But we normally tend to refer to those that live under similar rules as this one. There are others that are different, sometimes to extreme levels…" Cooler stopped him mid-sentence

"Your point?"

"Universe 15 it, and its twin, are currently without a God of Destruction. You have been considered to take the place of destroyer in that Universe." Whis decided to stop and let the news settle in

Cooler's whole body tensed, he did his best to hide the demonic grin that was trying to emerge, above all he had to keep his composure and not let his true emotions be seen by the attendant.

"Why chose me. I dough that I was your first choice."

"Indeed. But you are the last of your family and how can I put it…" Whis paused, to carefully consider his words

"…I wouldn't bet on you when the time comes."

"How dare you insinuate that some Saiyan trash would be enough to kill me, the mighty Cooler!?" Cooler roared in outrage, yet Whis was unfazed

"I'm simply saying it like it is. Not even in your transformed state you will be able to beat him, that much I know." Cooler fell into a dumbfounded silence

"Back to the problem at hand. Do you accept my offer, Cooler?"

He didn't believe, or didn't want to believe, the attendants words that the Saiyan could beat him even if he was transformed. Still the opportunity to become a god wasn't something that came around all that often and if he were to ascend to such levels a simple Saiyan would be like an ant no matter how strong he is.

"I gratefully accept."

"Great! Now place your hand on my shoulder and we can get going." Whis said with great excitement

"Sir, what about us?" Salza asked, causing Cooler to stop midway towards Whis

"You will stay here and be my figureheads. When I return, I want an Empire to welcome me, your function will be to rule over it while I'm gone." Cooler announced with an authoritarian and inspirational tone

"Yes, sir!" his men replied, getting back to their stations

Cooler placed himself on Whis's side and placed his hands on the man's shoulder, before they left Whis pointed something out.

"You won't be able to return, at least for a while."

"I expected as much."

Unlike the trip to Earth, the trip to the other universe took only one day, but they remained more than a week in another unknown location. Since Cooler didn't have the powers of a god he had to go through a process to gain such power level. When the trip was finally over they ended up in a massive cave, the duo stood in a quadrangular white marble base and looking around he could see an opening from where sunlight crept in.

The atmosphere itself was rather dense, if it wasn't this new-found power Cooler felt like he would be unable to properly breath or even stand. Whis also took a quick look around before tapping the ground with his scepter, the sound echoed through the cave for a moment nothing happened till another figure materialized before them.

The figure was young looking female, she had the same skin and hair color as Whis, yet her hair hung freely from her head going all the way down her back. She also had a matching scepter, her outfit was all red, with the same markings on it has Whis had yet hers had her neck and part of her cleavage exposed and lacked the halo.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Whis announced disappearing

"Of course." she replied, turning to fully face Cooler

"So, you will be my attendant?" Cooler asked

"When the time comes. For now, I have to train you…" Cooler interrupted her

"I was given the powers of a god! Why would I need training?"

"Tell me, how do you feel right now?"

"Like I wield overwhelming power." Cooler replied in an honest and proud manner

"That is a problem. You see, if it wasn't for the special atmosphere in this place your presence alone would be destroying everything around you." he crossed his arms before speaking

"I'm listening."

"Good. Indeed, you have been given the powers of a God of Destruction, but your body still has to learn how to deal with it the same way you controlled your normal powers."

"How do we deal with that then?" Cooler hissed, less than pleased with the prospect of training

"First I will break you down and then I will build you back up into a true god." she replied with a mischievous smirk

"A necessary sacrifice…Your name? You have yet to introduce yourself." Cooler pointed out

"How rude of me. I am Zeke, also known as the Watcher by the people of this universe." with a twirl of her scepter she materialized a large leather bound book named, Diary of the Watcher

"While you train, I will fill you in on the situation. So, to begin with I say…do a thousand pushups." she suggested beginning to search through the pages of the book

Even if he wasn't pleased with the situation, Cooler suck up his pride and proceeded to do his training. A month in the subject of what the God of Destruction did came into the conversation, by this point he had been told that outside of that role he also had to protect the Soul King, the linchpin of this universe. Cooler was on his knees, gasping for air after his latest round with Zeke, yet the attendant simply stood there looking like she had the same day they had met.

"I would say, think of this as a job. And like all jobs there is an experimental period at the beginning where your boss is still deciding if you fit the role or not." Zeke said

"My…boss?" Cooler gasped, getting back to his feet

"For now I will be taking on that role. That being said for the first few months, maybe years, after we finish your training I will be directing you."

"What does that mean?"

"I will tell you what you can, and cannot destroy." Zeke noticed right away Cooler's body tensing and his hands curling into fists

"You can't be serious! How can I be the God of Destruction, if I can't freely destroy what I want?" Cooler roared back, but like he expected she was unmoved

"You are a god first and a destroyer second. And as a god you must show the restraint "mortals" lack even if you were one of them before. I know that others gods, like Beerus prefer to live a simple life. Go to a planet, taste their food, destroy it, if it displeases him. That is not what a true God of Destruction is! You and your family are royalty correct?" she had an uncharacteristic serious tone to her voice

"Yes. But that never stopped us from destroying planets when we saw fit to do so." Cooler replied

"Wrong! You did so, because you felt like it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what kind of people you were once you get a hand on your files. Now you have the opportunity to truly destroy when you see fit to do so, but for now you will have to follow my instructions." her expression came across as "Are we clear?"

"What if I don't follow what you say?"

"You were given these powers. As easy as they were given to you, as easy your life can be taken from you."

Her point was made and Cooler didn't want to put her words to the test, so he continued his training. As Zeke had told him it had the duration of a year, during that time he learned about the beings that populated this universe, but more importantly he learned to not only sense one's power level but also sense reiatsu. It came as a shock when he learned that most of the more interesting beings were souls and it came as a disappointment when he learned that they were all weak.

For some time now Zeke had seemed to be following the life of one Ichigo Kurosaki, even after seeing the boy in action Cooler was less than impressed, after all the boy was but what they called a Substitute Shinigami. That was till one day Zeke showed up during his training and a prideful look on her face and with her scepter showed they boy fighting with the one known as Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I told you! This one is a prodigy, just look at him fighting toe-to-toe with a Captain and using his Bankai!" Cooler stopped what he was doing and turned to face her

"Why are you so impressed, at his level he is still nothing compared to us." Zeke sighed

"You fail to understand that he is a Substitute Shinigami! And in such a short time he was able to not only get strong enough to enter and fight his way through Soul Society, but he also gained his Bankai. Something that sometimes take years for someone to achieve." yet the Frost Demon's expression refused to change

"Anything else of note?"

"Aizen Sōsuke, finally made his gone and revealed his true colors. He is now full time at Hueco Mundo." a more interested grin came over Cooler's face

"It seems that things are getting more interesting, towards the end of my training."

"Just a few more weeks and you can go and explore your new domain."

Those weeks came and went, it was the morning after the last day and Cooler for the first time stepped out of the cave that had been his home for a year. First thing he did was to look down at his body, surprisingly it hadn't changed much after such arch training. Thinking back at what he had been through, he cursed himself for ever having said that the worst thing he had ever gone through was having Frieza as a brother.

Taking a deep breath, he took flight, indeed he felt lighter compared to when he arrived at this place. Looking around he could see the tops of purple leafed trees, a river passed through the colorful forest, looking behind him at the cave he was met with a mountain that reached up into the sky. Cooler could see several indentations in its side, most likely entrances, then something caught his attention, the smell of food and the whining of his stomach followed.

During his time in the cave he had had relatively frequent meals, yet as part of his training Zeke wanted to take his body to its limit. Not even thinking twice he rushed upwards to the source of the scent, stopping midway up the mountain he found a circular opening with Zeke standing inside it.

"Your meal is ready, my Lord." she announced with bow

Cooler simply replied with a curious look and entered the room, in the center was a long table covered in all kinds of foods, to his right was a massive fish tank with all types of creatures and to his left a door that lead to a hallway.

" "my Lord"?" Cooler remarked walking towards the table

"Yes. Today marks the first day that you will officially be this universes God of Destruction, which means that this is also my first day as your attendant." Zeke explained

"This food, is it all for me?" he asked, taking a seat at the table

"Who else could it be for!? It's only the two of us here, and I've already eaten."

"Just the two of us? You mean that I have no subjects, no servants, not even warriors?" Cooler hissed, dumbfounded by the concept

"Why would we need such things? I can take care of everything by myself, and warriors we have no need for them." Zeke replied, intrigued by his words

Cooler's eyes went back to his meal, how could this be possible even when he was "mortal" had an entire empire to serve him. Now that he was a god he was reduced to an attendant, indeed she was useful and had amazing healing abilities, but other than that he had need of subjects and warriors like his Armored Squadron.

"You say I can't destroy as I please. What about taking some of these universes beings as my servants and guards?"

"An interesting thought…if it doesn't affect the balance of things too much, I think it would be ok if done in moderation." Zeke rationalized

"Show me those beings you told me about…the Arrancar." right away Zeke's scepter projected the image of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches and the Arrancar

"Perfect soldiers and servants, from what I'm seeing." Cooler concluded getting up from the table without taking a single bit and walked out of the dining room

"Wait, my Lord. Where are, you going!?" Zeke called out, going after him

"We're leaving. Our destination Las Noches." he announced

"But you haven't eaten anything, or sleep in several weeks." Zeke pointed out, with concern

"Our kind was made to survive in space and other harsh environments, we can easily go without food or sleep for months."

"Still how do you plan on getting there?"

"You will take me obviously." he replied, stopping in the middle of the hallway

"As you wish, my Lord." Zeke replied, Cooler went to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Let's go then." he commanded

"My Lord, there is no need for physical contact to travel." Zeke pointed out with a mocking smirk, causing Cooler to quickly retract his hand

"Mind if I ask. What is the plan? If we need one that is." Zeke asked

"You said that you are known in this universe so, let's land right at his front door, there should be no reason he wouldn't open."


	2. Las Noches

Cooler and Zeke landed just a few feet from Las Noches gates, they were massive constructs to match the fortress itself, in truth they were more of a required part of the structure as they were rarely used. Cooler looked around at the barren landscape of Hueco Mundo, nothing caught his attention not even energy readings, as everything of interest seemed to reside at Las Noches.

They began to take deliberate steps towards the building, the sand below their feet began to move, Cooler looked down as he sensed something emerging from the ground bellow them. Five figures, cladded in white jumped forth from the sands landing in their way, Zeke did nothing and Cooler was less than impressed by the skull faced guards.

"Grunts." Cooler mumbled

"Your lord, knows who I am. There is no need for violence." Zeke informed the Exequias, who didn't move or react to her words

The massive gates began to lazily move inwards, a groaning sound followed them every step of the way, as they opened another figure was revealed he had a similar outfit as the guards but his head had the shape of a bull like skull. The guards straightened their stances, sheathing their blades as they took a step to the side so the new arrival could approach the duo.

"This is more like it." Zeke remarked

"We apologize for the welcome, Watcher. This is but a precaution." the Arrancar's gaze fell on Cooler

"I understand. What is your name, Arrancar?" the Watcher said, in an understanding manner

"I am Rudbornn Chelute, and these are the Exequias."

"May we enter? Or is your Lord too busy?" Zeke asked, with a chuckle

"Indeed, Lord Aizen, is in the middle of a meeting and he wishes not to be disturbed…" yet he was cut off by Cooler

"I don't care what your Lord is doing. Warn him that we are coming to meet him." Cooler hissed

"Who may you be?" Rudbornn asked, taking a better look at the strange being

"He is with me, so you have my word that he is trustworthy." Zeke quickly interjected

"Very well. Please come with me."

Rudbornn and his Exequias turned towards Las Noches, he was the first to walk in is soldiers let the duo accompany him before the gates closed behind them. The hallways were strangely quiet, outside of the occasional servant, every path or wall had the same color. The lack of technology, even if he had expected it, it still surprised him to think that what seemed to be such an impressive force worked in so minimal conditions.

Finally, they arrived at a massive door, standing near it were two other Exequias and two female Arrancar one with blonde hair and the other with black pigtails. Rudbornn approached the two female Arrancar and had some words with them.

"Who are they!?" Loly hissed

"Know your place, Aivirrne. That is the Watcher." the leader of the Exequias replied, in a stern manner

"So, that's what she is. What about the purple guy?" she asked, but before her words could fully exit Rudbornn used his left hand to cover her mouth

"I do not know his name, but I can sense that he is hiding his true power." he snarled at Loly, who nodded in reply

"What do you wish us to do?" Menoly finally spoke

"Keep them entertained, while I go and announce their arrival to Lord Aizen."

Having informed them, Rudbornn turned towards the door pushing it open just he enough to get inside he carefully entered the room, before it closed once more. Loly and Menoly looked at each other before calmly, and gracefully, towards the Watcher and the stranger.

"Welcome to Las Noches." they said, with a bow

"How gracious." Zeke pointed out

"Thank you." Loly said

"How can we be of assistance?" Menoly asked

"Take us to your Lord." Cooler replied coldly

"I'm sure Lord Aizen will be with you shortly." Menoly said, with a reassuring and uncertain voice

"Why do you want to talk to him anyways?" Loly asked, Cooler's eyes darted towards her

"Loly!" Menoly gasped

"To think Aizen would allow his people to be so imprudent." Cooler remarked

"How dare…" Loly was about to shout, when luckily Rudbornn emerged from the room

"That's enough, both of you are dismissed. Lord Aizen will see you now." he informed, holding the door open for the guests

Zeke was to one to thank the Arrancar with a nod, before she followed Cooler in. After the door closed the leader of the Exequias had to hold himself back, to not send Loly flying across the hallway.

"Your lack of combat must have really degraded your senses, Aivirrne." he opted to say

"What do you mean?" Loly convinced, confused by his words

"The man that you were about to insult, is in many ways like Lord Aizen." shock was painted across their faces

"That thing, is in no way like Lord Aizen!" Loly protested

"I do not understand what you mean." Menoly remarked, in an honest tone

"He, like our Lord and some of the Espada, is holding himself back in order to coexist with weaker beings. Any combat hardened individual should be able to sense it."

"Or maybe your "combat hardened" senses are that worn out." Loly suggested with a sarcastic smirk

"You better hope, that is the case." was the ominous reply she got, as the leader of the Exequias slowly walked away

The meeting room was a wide space unlike other meeting rooms Cooler had been in, at the end of it was a single throne where Aizen currently sat, to his sides were the other Shinigami traitors. To the left and right of the room, instead of chairs were rock like formations where the ten Arrancar attending the meeting sat or stood at. There were five of them on each side and given their numbers, Cooler concluded that these were the Espada Zeke had told him about.

"Let me personally apologize for how you were greeted." Aizen spoke

"There is no need for apologies." Zeke quickly assured

"Then allow me to ask, what brings the Watcher to my humble home?"

"Your latest actions were enough to get my attention. But above all that, there is someone who wanted to personally meet you." Zeke explained, taking a step to the side so Cooler would have room to speak

Aizen's gaze went from Zeke to her companion, from what he knew this was the first time that the Watcher had been seen traveling with someone. Taking a good look at the being, even for him his look was alien, it obviously wasn't something from the Hueco Mundo or the Living world. Maybe he was something similar to Sajin Komamura, but even that theory didn't hold much ground. What he could tell for certain was that, even when holding back his true power, this being was incredibly powerful, to what extent he was uncertain.

"I hope that he isn't disappointed by what he saw so far." Aizen remarked, in a light-hearted manner

"Your servants could have had better manners. That aside, it is just as I had expected." Cooler replied

"Could you please introduce yourself to us. I feel as if I am at a disadvantage not knowing your name." Aizen pointed out

Cooler didn't reply right away, his gaze went towards Zeke waiting to see what her reply would be, so when she gave him an affirmative nod, the God of Destruction was more than eager to reply.

"I am Cooler. Your God of Destruction." his voice echoed through the room, and Las Noches itself

Silence feel, no one said a word, Aizen only slightly shifted in his seat as he took in the information. Just like it had come the silence quickly went away over the sound of Nnoitra's protests.

"I call bullshit." he hissed, causing all eyes to fall on him, except those of Aizen, Zeke and Cooler

"Be silent, Nnoitra!" Tōsen ordered

"Please do let him speak. I haven't had a good fight in years, not that this would be any different." Cooler remarked, turning to face Nnoitra

"Can't argue that he has spirit." having a sadistic grin on his face, the Espada got up from his seat and jumped down to come face to face with the Frost Demon

Seeing that things were about to turn violent Tōsen placed his hand on his sword and prepared to jump off and put an end to the situation, yet Aizen signaled him to stay put. His Lord's curiosity was too great at this point, so ending the situation like that wouldn't satisfy him.

"Try not to kill him." Zeke pointed out, causing Nnoitra to chuckle

"As if he could even put a scratch on my Hierro."

"Why don't we put some distance between each other. I would give you more time to think about a…strategy." Cooler suggested taking slow steps away from Nnoitra

"Sure." Nnoitra hissed, jumping backwards so he was closer to Aizen throne

Both combatants stood at opposite ends of the room, Zeke not wanting to be caught in the middle took a seat next to the other Espada. Cooler didn't even take a stance, he simply let his arms freely hang to the side, Nnoitra held his weapon in both his hands ready for the right time. Of course, the Espada was the first to act using his Sonido he disappeared, Cooler's eyes remained the same, his foe appeared above him as he threw his Zanpakutō at the God of Destruction.

The half-moon shaped blade came rushing down at Cooler, who naturally did little to try and dodge the blow letting the blade hit him full force. Nnoitra didn't even take the time to see if he had gotten a cut in, he pulled the chain towards his body and with spinning motion brought it back at Cooler. Instead of getting a clean hit in, or having his opponent block it, Nnoitra was stunned when he simply vanished from sight.

"Behind you." Cooler remarked

Nnoitra let out a grunt as he turned around, this time with his tongue out firing a Cero as soon as he made eye contact with Cooler. The blast completely swallowed the God of Destruction, leaving a cloud of smoke in its wake, Nnoitra seemingly pleased with his handy work dropped back to the ground, and turned his attention towards Zeke.

"God of Destruction!? Don't make me laugh. Now what about you let a real man accompany you." he hissed in a depraved manner

"A tempting offer, but I'm not really into idiots who back down halfway through a fight." Zeke remarked sarcastically, looking up

"What…" Nnoitra mumbled, following her lead

With one simple burst of energy the cloud of smoke dissipated, Cooler stood in the same place as he did before with not even a single scratch on him. His arms were crossed across his chest, as he slowly dropped down into the floor, placing his arms to his side he took a single look around to inspect those watching them. Even if squashing this ant did seem like a good way to kill sometime, he could see more interesting looking Arrancar to crush.

"Even after I gave you so many openings you failed to take advantage. How disappointing."

"You bastard!" Nnoitra roared dropping his zanpakutō once more in Cooler's direction

This time Cooler simply dodged the blow and clenching his right hand into a fist landed a single clean hit on the Espadas chest, the blow had enough force behind it to create a shockwave upon impact. Nnoitra let out one smothered cry for air, before collapsing on the ground unmoving.

"You didn't kill him, that's something." Zeke said, looking down at a fallen Nnoitra

"Heal him. Now anyone else have something to say?" Cooler roared, looking at the other people in the room

"A remarkable display." Aizen pointed out, some whispers were heard from the Espada

"Yet, I must ask you what is your true business here." he continued

"Indeed. I currently find myself with a lack of proper servants, and since you can make as many Arrancar as you please. I think that it would be a good show of respect, to give me some to use as my servants." Cooler announced

"How many would you be referring too?" Aizen asked

"About…20 servants and one warrior. Since I don't ask for much, I won't make you give me one of your Espada." Cooler replied, with a smirk

Aizen was silent, it wasn't like he couldn't fulfill such a request, but should he give away so much so early. If it was someone else he could easily crush them, but he had yet to get a proper reading on this God of Destruction.

"I'll give you one week. We're going." Cooler announced breaking the silence, just before Zeke teleported them out of Las Noches

Zeke decided to transport them to a new section of Cooler's new home, it was his throne room, the entire room was made from white marble. On top ten stairs was his throne, a piece decorated in red velvet, with the carvings of dragons on the sides ending at the armrests. Finally, there were three stained glass windows, two smaller ones with random colors and designs and the one bigger one in the middle with a depiction of Cooler himself.

"Please go ahead and take a seat, my Lord." Zeke suggested, in a strangely soothing tone

Cooler walked towards and up the stairs before finally taking a seat in his rightful throne, his arms went to their respective places of rests as he leaned back, letting his tail slide to his left. Zeke stood at the base of the steps, looking up at the God of Destruction in complete admiration of what she was seeing.

"That expression, is unlike what I expected to see from you." Cooler decided to point out, causing Zeke to blush for a moment

"I did design this entire room and the only thing it was missing was you, my Lord. I was simply admiring my masterpiece." she explained, regaining her composed look

"Anyways, would you have something to eat now?" she asked

"No. I have places I want to visit before that." Cooler replied

"As you wish."

"Good." Cooler paused as he got up from his throne and made his way towards Zeke

"Now, take us to Soul Society."

"What's the plan this time?"

"Drop us in the middle of one of their Captain meetings."


	3. Soul Society

Meetings had become rather frequent after Aizen betrayal, even if there wasn't anything to discuss, it served to keep the Captains sharp. It wasn't working that well as most of them had to do their best not to fall over given the shear boredom. Luckily for them, Cooler and Zeke landed in the middle of the meeting, during one of Yamamoto's speeches.

All eyes fell on the Watcher and her companion, and some hands went to their respective weapons as such an entrance caught them off guard. Cooler scanned the room, his arms crossed across his chest, like he expected the strongest was the old man at the end of the room.

"Apologies for the unannounced visit." Zeke said, breaking the awkward silence, the elders gaze fell on her

"Even the Watcher, should take her actions into consideration. Specially at times like this." he finally spoke

"My apologies, Captain-Commander." she remarked

"Who's the purple guy? He looks strong." Kenpachi hissed out

"Unusual anatomy." Mayuri pointed out

"How rude of your men, Captain-Commander. Speaking of my Lord, as if he wasn't here." Zeke chuckled

"Lord?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes opening slightly

"Yes. But he can do a better job introducing himself than me."

"I am Cooler. Your God of Destruction."

"And he also has to look over the Soul King." Zeke quickly added

"They didn't need to know that!" he mumbled back

"Why does the "God of Destruction", protect the Soul King?" Yamamoto asked, a smirk emerged on Cooler's face

"It makes sense since, this universe now belongs to me. And it is in my best interest to keep it as stable as possible. Because call me what you will, Apocalypse, Doomsday, The Incoming Storm, Destroyer, in the end it doesn't matter for I am the weight that keeps the scales even and the Soul King is the one who keeps them together." Cooler replied

"That's a mouthful." Shunsui mumbled

"I like him." Kenpachi announced

"Your words are troubling. But if you indeed are a destroyer, what is your business here?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes fixed on Cooler

"I am a merciful god, so I don't ask for much. I already asked Aizen for servants and a warrior, so I don't have any reason to ask the same from you. I want only one warrior from Soul Society, it doesn't need to be a seated officer. On the other hand, I want him delivered to me in one hour at the Senkaimon." Cooler announced

"It won't be easy to fulfil your request in just one hour, given your parameters." Komamura pointed out

"Not my problem, Shinigami." Cooler hissed back

"Maybe we could settle this over a cup of sake." Shunsui suggested, with a nervous laugh

"Tempting." Zeke remarked, looking back at Cooler who smirked back in reply

"Do as you please. I want to look around, any volunteers to guide me?" his gaze scanned through the Captains

The Captains looked among each other, no one seemed to want to accept the invitation, ultimately it was Unohana who decided to step forwards and approach the God of Destruction.

"I am Retsu Unohana. Captain of the forth Division."

"Lead the way." Cooler remarked, motioning her towards the door

"Bullshit! If you indeed are as strong as you make yourself out to be, I say we test it right now." Kenpachi roared, walking towards Cooler

Several protests fell on him, but Kenpachi simply shrugged. He wasn't about to let words get in the way of him fighting a literal god, before he knew it his hand was already going to his Zanpakutō.

"Are you that eager Captain? If that is the case, let me oblige."

Cooler sighed, taking one step forward he disappeared from sight, Kenpachi's eyes widened slightly having lost his enemy. The God of Destruction reemerged right in front of the Captain, his left hand on the Shinigami's chest and his right index and middle fingers on his forehead, they both disappeared shortly after that.

Zeke remained in the same position deep in her thoughts. It was stunning when a year ago, Cooler showed to have knowledge of Instant Transmission, a technique she herself had little to no knowledge of. When she finally managed to get her hands on some information, she was quick to point out that the Yardrats weren't part of his family's empire. Still the Frost Demon was quick to let her know, that his empire spread over several planets and even if a planet isn't officially in it doesn't mean they don't have access to it.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Tōshirō suggested

"No need. My Lord is capable of containing Captain Zaraki by himself." Zeke reassured

"What about him?" Suì-Fēng asked

"That's what I'm here for." Zeke replied, with an ominous smirk

"Maybe it would be wise, to find where they went to." Shunsu said, in his usual calmed manner

"Captain Suì-Fēng and Captain Kuchiki, find them and minimize any possible damage." Yamamoto ordered

"Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake, you are tasked with…" he stopped to better articulate his words

"…finding a warrior that will please, the God of Destruction."

"Yes sir!" the Captains replied, leaving the meeting hall

"Now that, that is over with. Someone did mention sake." the Watcher pointed out, slowly making her way towards Shunsui

"That would have been me." he laughed

"Please lead the way."

"As you wish, my lady."

Kenpachi found himself in the middle of a clearing, looking around he couldn't really recognize where he was, but he concluded that he couldn't be far from where he was before. It didn't take long for someone joined him, but it wasn't Cooler it was Yachiru who emerged over his left shoulder.

"Where are we Ken-chan?" she asked looking around

"Hell, if I know." he growled back

Finally, Cooler emerged from the tree, the God of Destruction stopped when the trees finally cleared leaving a clean line of sight between him and the Captain. Of course, even if he seemed ignorant to who they were, he knew perfectly who these people were including the freak that is Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Are we going to do this or what!? I'm starting to get bored with all this standing around." Kenpachi snarled, unsheathing his sword, and raising a cloud of dust in response

"Yeah…This is getting boring…" Yachiru yawned

"I'm waiting for you to make your move, Captain." Cooler retorted, waving him over

"Jump of Yachiru." Kenpachi said, his Lieutenant did as she was told and took a seat at a nearby rock

Kenpachi let out a primal roared as he charged forward towards the motionless Cooler, his blade in his right hand. As he was just a few feet from reaching him, Cooler jumped clean over him landing on the other side of the clearing, the Captain quickly spun around and ran towards him. Like before Cooler didn't charge back at him, his arms began move up with them so did some rocks that were scattered around him, then clapping his hands in front of his face he sent them rocketing towards Kenpachi.

Much like he expected, the projectiles didn't faze the charging behemoth simply bouncing off of him, not wanting to waste any more time he lunged at Cooler his blade ready to cut him down. In reply the God of Destruction pointed him open right hand at the Captain, just like that a yellow orb formed around Kenpachi stopping him midair.

"Psychokinesis. Did you really think that I would even bother to go on the offensive, when you have the audacity to fight me with your eye-patch on?" Cooler hissed, his tone obviously displeased with the situation

The barbarian didn't reply, he only let out a frustrated cry as he failed to make a dent in the capsule with his attacks. Cooler thought about how he was going to persuade the Shinigami, first he decided to start slowly closing his hand, causing the capsule do the same.

"I can reduce that orb to the size of my fist. I dough that even you can survive that, Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Bring it!" Kenpachi roared back in defiance

"Insolent…" Cooler mumbled

Slowly moving his extended arm back, he pushed the capsule and its occupant upwards into the sky, emerging above the orb Cooler proceeded to kick it downwards into the ground. The impact created a column of dust and the explosion that followed levelled the nearby trees. The Frost Demon calmly landed on an unearthed boulder waiting for his opponent to emerge, if he was still capable of doing such a thing.

That was when the dust that filled the air began to be sucked down into the crater, then the wind began to pick up also directing itself towards the crater. Even if the display was impressive, it did little to get Cooler's attention as the God of Destruction patently waited for Kenpachi to emerged. Finally, it came, a yellow pillar of light erupted from the ground, from its source the Shinigami slowly began to emerge. The damage was obvious, his upper body was exposed and covered in several cuts and bruises, and his eyepatch was missing explaining the sudden outburst of energy.

"Come now, I don't have much time to play with you." Cooler said

The Shinigami didn't reply, he had a twisted and eager grin covering his face, lifting his Zanpakutō he brought it down in one quick and devastating swing. The God of Destruction limited himself to take a step to the right in order to avoid the earth slicing blow.

"You dodged." Kenpachi finally spoke, his aura slowly dissipating

"What of it?" Cooler asked, not understanding the meaning of his words

"If you dodge it means that it is dangerous." the simplicity of his words, made Cooler's head fall slightly to the side

"…" he tried, but failed to conjure up words to reply to such nonsense

Once again Kenpachi went on the offensive, and Cooler replied with dodging every single of his attacks. Calmly walking back, the God of Destruction reduced himself to evading his opponent wild motions, while he did so he pondered on his words how irritatingly simple they were and how simple the explanation was.

"Do not take me dodging as a sign of weakness. Consider it but the gap between out powers." Cooler explained, all the while dodging swords strikes

Having gotten bored by the situation, he placed his right hand in the way of the blade catching it mid fall, wrapping his fingers around it he pulled the Shinigami close to him. Kenpachi's eyes meet with the Frost Demons for just a second, before a sharp pain scattered through his body. Spitting out an uncomfortable amount of blood, his gaze dropped down to his gut where his foes fist was.

"Dammit…" he staggered, his free hand falling on Cooler's shoulder

"Do you understand, where you stand?" Cooler asked, in a serious manner

"Now…this is…fun…" Kenpachi replied, his grin forming once more

In an instant, he pulled his sword back and brought it down with enough force to send Cooler staggering back a couple of feet. Ignoring the overwhelming pain, Kenpachi started to laugh manically his yellow aura reemerged swallowing his entire body. Cooler's actions in reply were strange to explain given his overwhelming power compared to the Captain.

Both he and his brother were brought up thinking that they were the best of the best, that no one could or had the right to pose them. So, it was at moments like this, that much to Cooler's displease and unwillingness to admit, that he resembled his brother the most. He no longer looked bored or displeased, rage was the emotion that he was displaying now. How could a low-level Shinigami even think of opposing him.

"You will regret your resistance, trash." he hissed

"Did I strike a nerve?" Kenpachi asked mockingly, even if his blow had no visible effect

Cooler lunged forwards, hitting his prey clean in the face with his right knee sending the Shinigami flying into a tree. Slowly he walked up to the now motionless Kenpachi, stopping over his body, he kicked him once in the ribs throwing him towards Yachiru. Even for Yachiru, his rage filled eyes sent a chill down her spine, looking down her Captain had yet to move.

"Do you understand how easy it would have been if you had just given up?" Cooler asked, he got no reply

Lifting his right index finger, he fired a single beam at the duo, at the last moment Zeke appeared in his way and swatted the beam upwards, saving Yachiru and Kenpachi.

"This behavior isn't fit for a god." she pointed out, with a stern tone

"That fool refused to give up…" Cooler began to explain, but his attendant quickly stopped him

"And you let your ego get the better of you!? How childish of you."

Cooler clenched his fist tight, so much so he drew blood, she was right and even then, it only helped to fuel his rage. How could he let himself be pushed by a mere Shinigami, that was something his brother would do, and he was nothing like his brother. Rage soon turned into frustration, as he came to the realization of how low he was sinking every time he had a similar outburst.

"My apologies." he managed to say, directing his words at Zeke who chuckled in reply

"I'll heal them. And then I'll take you to meet the warrior they chose for you." the God of Destruction simply nodded back

The rest of the Gotei 13 stood by the Senkaimon, like Cooler had demanded all the Captains and their Lieutenants were present, Yamamoto stood at the head of the group. Cooler and Zeke appeared several feet from them, Kenpachi and Yachiru were in front of them. Kenpachi walked back to his side, with Yachiru on his back, even if he no longer had any physical damage the damage to his clothing gave away how the fight had gone. Even so he held his head high with a sly grin, as he took his place to the side of his fellow Shinigami.

"That was…refreshing. Now, where is my warrior?" Cooler growled

"We didn't have much time to search for someone who would please you. In the end, we found that she would be the best qualified for the job, not only does she have remarkable fighting skills, but she is a master in the usage of Kidō." Ukitake began to explain

Taking a step aside he revealed an average height Shinigami girl, she was visibly young like an adolescent, she wore the standard Shinigami outfit, her hair was dark green and her eyes were a light brown shade, the situation visibly overwhelmed the girl.

"Her name is Nozomi Kujō. She is an early graduate from the Shin'ō Academy, she graduated 3 years earlier…" Cooler lifted his right hand up to silence Unohana

"A child?" he asked, his tone dangerously serious

"A remarkable one at that. She already has control over her Shikai and it won't take long for her to begin Bankai training. If left with us, she will surely become a Captain." Tōshirō saw fit to point out

"She does seem like a good catch." Zeke whispered, leaning towards her lord

"Still a child with no proper combat experience." Cooler hissed, loud enough for everyone to listen

Those words were enough for the girl, Nozomi began to walk away from the Gotei 13 and towards the God of Destruction and his attendant. Her gaze fixed on Cooler, he could see the determination he had squeeze out of an opponent so often, if he was to guess what she was about to do, he would say something drastic or dramatic.

"I've fought for everything that I've ever achieved. No one believed that I had what it took to become a Shinigami, yet I made it and graduated 3 years earlier. If a warrior is what you need I'll show you exactly what I am capable off." the girl roared in a defiant tone

"She does have fire in those eyes." Zeke pointed out

"They always do." Cooler replied, less than impressed

Nozomi stopped mid-way towards Cooler, her arms hung freely to her sides she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, seemingly reading herself for something.

"You wish to display your power to me?" Cooler asked, in an almost mocking manner

Nozomi's eyes abruptly opened wide, a purple and black aura began to cover her body, her breath became steady as she began to recite an incantation.

"Seeping crest of turbidity." she began

"That incantation!" Ukitake gasped

"It is the incantation for Kurohitsugi." Byakuya pointed out

"…Boil forth and deny…" Nozomi continued

"Can she do such a thing!?" the frail Captain asked

"She has yet to reach such level." Unohana remarked, with a worried sigh

"…Crawling queen…" her words were cut short

Cooler now stood in front of her, close enough so that even if she was able to cast it, she would be caught in the attack herself. His right hand lifted towards her face and he did a simple flicking motion, which was enough to send her rolling across the floor. Still much to his surprise the girl forced herself back to all fours and was about to get back to her feet when he grabbed on to her left arm and pulled her to her knees.

"You're as idiotic as the rest of them. Did you think I wouldn't be able to notice that your body isn't able to resist such power." he hissed, looking down at her

"…It is true…that I can't…go above…73…" she said, gasping for air

"What will you do with her?" Zeke asked, approaching him

"Can you help her improve her skills?" Cooler asked, letting go of Nozomi

"I'm not that proficient in Kidō. But I can help her strengthen her body and possibly reach Bankai."

"Fine…" he said, pausing so he would face the rest of the Shinigami

"Your warrior is, acceptable. Now get us out of here." tapping the ground with her scepter they vanished

Nozomi next opened her eyes finding herself in the middle of a throne room, that was what she assumed seeing the amazingly designed throne that rested on top of several stairs. Resting on that throne was the God of Destruction, her new owner, in his left hand dangled a glass of wine. Looking to her left was the Watcher, but her gaze forcefully went back to the imposing figure on the throne, her body wasn't responsive as she tried to get back to her feet but only managed to make it to her knees.

"Welcome to your new home, Nozomi Kujō." the watcher announced

"Home…" Nozomi mumbled

"Yes. You will be leaving here in your Lord's planet from now on. There is no need to worry others will join you soon enough." Zeke explained, with a carrying tone

"My Lord." Nozomi mumbled, her head moving up to meet Cooler's gaze

"Zeke will train you. If everything goes as planned, you will be several times stronger than you are now. But that is not what I am interested in, I want to know if you will do what I tell you to do?" Cooler asked, his voice echoing through the room

"I will." Nozomi replied, in a determined manner, Cooler didn't reply right away

"If I say…Slaughter the Rukongai, leave no survivors be it women or child. Would you do it?" the glass dance between his fingers

"The Rukongai…" Nozomi went into a deep silence, thinking about all the people that had supported her over the years

"…I won't…" she continued

"Excuse me?" Cooler remarked

"You heard me! I don't care who you are! I won't slaughter innocent people just because you say so!" the young Shinigami roared back, yet she was surprised when the Frost Demon took a calm drink from his glass

"I wouldn't ask such a thing from someone with, morals. Welcome Shinigami, you are the first of my Horsemen." he announced, raising his glass to her


	4. Karakura Town

Aizen sat in one of his many throne rooms, the one that overlooked the landscape of Hueco Mundo to be more specific, Gin stood to his left, Tōsen to his right and his Espada presented themselves in a line to his right. Cooler and Zeke, stood near the entrance looking over the group of Arrancar that the Lord of Las Noches had promised to deliver.

Cooler made a quick head count and counted 23 Arrancar, instead of the 21 he had asked for, he could tell the warrior apart from the others, 20 of them wore generic clothing obviously, the servants. The two extra were female, twins, one with red hair and the other with blue hair, their masks looked the same, the red-haired twin had a sword to her left and the other a whip, Aizen spoke.

"They are Ying…" he said motioning at the blue haired Arrancar

"…and Yang." motioning to the other twin

"I took the liberty of creating two aides for you, Lord Cooler." Aizen explained

"Tell me about the warrior." Cooler demanded, ignoring Aizen's words

The warrior was a tall and muscular being, his hair was long and dark grey, the bottom half of his outfit resembled the generic Arrancar clothing, but the upper half was only covered by a sleeveless jacket. It left his muscular chest, the Hollow hole in its center, and arms exposed and, his hands and lower arms were covered by metallic gauntlets, covered in small spikes, those were his Zanpakutō. Finally, what remained of his mask seemed to be long white dreads that came out from his hair.

"This is Ino Oluja, Arrancar Cientecimo Primero." Aizen said

"A rank over a hundred. He is one of your Privaron Espada, is he not?" Zeke pointed out

"Your knowledge truly is vast Watcher." Aisen remarked calmly

"What does that mean?" Cooler hissed, displeased that he was being excluded from the situation

"He is a former Espada." Zeke replied

"Good enough. We're leaving" immediately Zeke hit the ground with her scepter and the entire group disappeared

Gin took this opening to get a little closer to his Captain and lean in, so that his words would only be heard by Aizen and maybe Kaname.

"Interesting fellow, isn't he?"

"Indeed." Aizen replied, without any visible interest

"Do you think that sending in a spy was a good idea?"

"Had the spy known of its role I would be worried. Since not even he knows his true purpose, there is no reason for suspicion. After all this God of Destruction is an unknown factor, that we could have not foreseen and have yet to see in display." Aizen replied

Nozomi panted as she finished a round of exercises that Zeke had made her do, her knees felt weak and she had lost almost all feeling in her arms. Then she felt a sudden uproar of wind sending her staggering several feet back, her Lord and his attendant stood before her and behind them was a group, of what she identified as Arrancar.

"What…is this?" she asked, her eyes wide with shock

"Take the servants to the upper levels and tell them what their functions will be." Cooler ordered, causing Zeke and the Arrancar to disappear leaving only the former Espada behind

"Nozomi Kujō, this is Ino Oluja. He will be a Horsemen like yourself and your new sparring partner." Cooler announced

"But he's an Arrancar!" Nozomi roared out, the information having seemingly reinvigorated her

"An Arrancar that will do what you refuse to do. Oluja, if I were to order you to slaughter an army of Hollows would you do so?" Cooler asked, turning his head to the side so he was looking at the Arrancar

"If that is what my Lord wishes, I would oblige." was the reply he got

"Besides, you no longer are defined as Shinigami or Arrancar. You are both Horsemen, whatever past grudges you hold are to be forgotten." the Frost Demon said, in a stern and authoritarian manner

"As you wish." Nozomi replied, her head hung low

"Now get started with your training. I have other business to attend to." just like that Cooler was gone, leaving the Shinigami and Arrancar to work things between each other

Cooler materialized at the entrance to his throne room, Zeke and the Arrancar twins were already inside. The twins stood side by side with a straight posture, Zeke on the other hand seemed to be displeased, or so her posture would indicate.

"Is something wrong?" Cooler asked, walking pass the trio towards his seat

"Unlike the others, these two don't seem to be as perceptive to my orders." Zeke growled back, it was the first time he had heard her like this

"I'm sure that you could persuade them." Cooler chuckled, taking his seat and laying back

"I'm sure I could do that. But I don't want to damage your new toys so soon." Zeke remarked, in a playful manner

"Fine. What were your instructions, before you came here?" Cooler asked, causing the twins to turn to face him in unison

"We were told to serve the God of Destruction in any way he sees fit." they replied in the same manner

"I'm sure that I can think of something for the both of you to do." Cooler said, with a sigh

A few days later, Zeke was making her way to the throne room, during her rounds across Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, she had heard that Aizen planned to send two Espada to the Living World, possibly after Ichigo Kurosaki. She had done her best to not bother Cooler with her little hobby, but she couldn't resist and had to tell him.

With one gentle push the door leading to the throne room and what she saw almost made her sick so vulgar the scene before her was. She had seen several stereotypical depictions of a barbaric ruler or emperor, an imposing man sitting on a throne with two beautiful women in little to no clothing resting to his sides. That was what she saw now, Cooler rested in his throne, with both the Arrancar twins sitting on the stairs with their backs leaning against the armrests. The look they gave Zeke when she entered was vicious, as if saying "You are not wanted here.".

"My Lord." she said, announcing her presence

Cooler slowly looked up, his glass still danced between the fingers in his left hand, taking at deep breath he handed it to Yang, before speaking.

"Leave us." he commanded, yet they didn't move right away

"I said leave!" Cooler ordered, this time they did as they were told

First thing Cooler did when they exited was releasing a heavy sigh, letting his body relax against his throne, he finally took the time to direct his full attention to Zeke.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a playful manner

"I have no idea what to do with them." he replied in defeat, causing Zeke to chuckle back

"They are good looking, I'm sure that they can be good for…" Cooler quickly cut her off

"How distasteful of you…" Cooler said, pausing for a moment before deciding what to say next

"You seem to know a lot about my family. But what do you know about my kind in general?" Zeke gave him a curious expression, indicating that she didn't know that much

"We reproduce asexually. That being said we are unable to find type of sexual attraction towards others, so whatever you were about to suggest, you better keep it to yourself." Cooler almost laughed at Zeke's uncomfortable expression at the sound of his words

"Well…I meant not offence, my Lord…" she remarked, still visibly uncomfortable

"Still they did try to entertain me, unfortunately for them their charms feel on blind eyes. But I'm sure that this isn't why you came here."

"…Of course, not! I just came to report that the Diez Espada, Yammy Llargo, and the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer went on mission to the Living World, Their target, Ichigo Kurosaki." Zeke finally managed to say, regaining her composure

"They should have arrived by now…" Cooler interrupted

"You're still observing him?"

"Yes, like I said this boy has great potential." Zeke retorted

"Potential that he has failed to use." Cooler pointed out

"True. But with this new threat, I believe he will be able to tap into that potential soon enough."

Cooler didn't reply, he got up from his seat and slowly began to make his way down the stairs, a small smirk decorated his face as he stopped just a few feet from Zeke.

"You speak so highly of him. But you have yet to meet him face to face, am I correct?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then take us to where the Espada landed."

"As you desire, my Lord." Zeke humbly replied, doing her best to hide her excitement

Not long after the duo left, Ying and Yang carefully made their way, the blue haired twin had a more serious expression on her face, while her sister seemed somewhat disappointed by what they had just eavesdropped.

"Asexual…that would certainly explain his reactions." Ying remarked

"But we practiced so hard before we came here…" Yang wined, however her sister ignored her as they got closer to the steps that lead to the throne

"Why do we have to serve him anyway!? I wanted to serve someone strong, like Lord Aizen." she continued, this time earning her a reaction

"Sometimes you really are air-headed! If Lord Aizen was indeed stronger, do you think he would have given us, or the others to him!?" Ying pointed out, sending her sister into deep thought

"I guess not."

Their bodies tensed, when they felt someone else enter the chamber, slowly turning around they were meet with another one of the Arrancar servants. He was of average height, wore the standard outfit, carried no weapon with him. His hair was raven black and dropped down to his shoulders, with some strands covering his face, what remained of his mask took the shape of two small horns and his eyes were blood red.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, in a calm yet chilling voice

"Of course, not!" Yang replied, with a nervous laugh

"What are you doing here, Zviso?" Ying enquired, causing the Arrancar to slightly shift his stance

"I was just passing by, when I heard your troubling words." he replied in a friendly manner

"You have no need for concern. But you are a fool if you still think you will be able to fulfill your part of the assignment!" Ying hissed, Zviso's face went from friendly to serious

"Is that so? From what I've heard neither will you two. It seems your "charms" are as effective as you two. But there is no need to worry, as long as you remain quiet everything will go exactly as planned. When it comes to my part of the mission, I'm sure that I can handle it."

"You're a fool if you think you have enough power to kill him."

"The question isn't if I can kill him. The question is if he can kill me."

Ichigo had just finished cutting Yammy's arm off, the only thing that filled the air were the Arrancar's cries over his lost limb. The Substitute Shinigami turned around, readying himself to take the fight to the unknown enemy, when the sounds of his foe's pain filled cries were muffled by an ominous clapping. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the source, from a clearing two individuals approached, they were familiar to the Arrancar but completely alien for Ichigo and Orihime.

"Good show." Cooler announced, in a mocking tone

"Ulquiorra, is he…" Yammy was about to ask, yet his comrade interrupted him

"Yes. It's the God of Destruction." his word quickly got to Ichigo's ears, yet he didn't take his eyes out of the purple figure

"Don't stop because of me. Do go on." Cooler remarked

Yammy didn't even take a second to consider and went for a punch to Ichigo's back, but the young Shinigami easily evaded and jumped clean over the Arrancar. Cooler crossed his arms in front of his arms and quietly watched the fight, he could feel Zeke silently cheering on the boy. For a while it seemed like it would be a guaranteed win for the boy, yet in a surprising turn of events the Arrancar managed to regain and subsequently overwhelm him. The more curious thing was the he seemed to have lost all control over his body, and was now reduced to being thrown around like a ragdoll.

"Is this what you call a prodigy?" Cooler hissed

"Like I said, he still has untapped potential." Zeke said with a confident, even if worried smirk

"You know more than what you are letting on." Cooler conclude, Zeke kept the same expression

"On another note, I sense to powerful Shinigami rapidly approaching." Zeke pointed out

"Yes. They seem to be Captain class individuals, probably the two you told me about." Cooler said, uncrossing his arms

"Will you act?"

"You mean indulge?" Cooler asked back

"If you say so."

"After all that is the only thing I can do with these fools." the Frost Demon sighed

As they looked on Yammy was ready to finish Ichigo off, the young Shinigami was on the ground badly beaten and the Arrancar was ready to land the finishing blow. As his fist came raining down, when impact was made a huge cloud of smoke raised and the sound was obviously of him hitting something that wasn't the Shinigami. When the smoke cleared the two new arrivals stood between the fighters, Cooler moved his head to the sides and held back a yawn.

"Enough!" he roared, catching the attention of those present

"You two are no longer needed." Cooler said, looking at the Espada

"Ulquiorra…" Yammy prepared to ask, turning to face his comrade

"We're leaving." Ulquiorra said, opening a Garganta

"Should we let them leave?" Yoruichi asked, looking at Urahara

"Why not? After all we have a much bigger problem standing before us." he replied, his gaze moving towards an approaching Cooler and Zeke

The duo stopped several feet from the Shinigami, indeed they were of Captain-class power but in the end, that didn't mean much. Urahara was the first to act, taking off his hat and humbly bowing before the God of Destruction.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." he spoke

"You already know who I am?" Cooler asked, yet he didn't seem all that interested

"The news travelled rather fast, through Soul Society." Urahara replied, with a nervous laugh as he placed his hat back on

"Yes the "God of Destruction"." Yoruichi remarked sarcastically

"Shouldn't have said that." Zeke chuckled, Yoruichi and Urahara's gazes darted towards her

"Questioning my Lords position, an unwise decision…" Zeke paused, her expression slowly turning serious

"…You should have done like the others and remained quiet."

"What have you done." Urahara mumbled, Yoruichi gave him an almost pained expression

The wind began to pick up, shocked faces looked up as clouds began to gather and the sky turned grey, the ground below their feet slowly started to vibrate. Cooler placed his left foot in front of his right, slightly lifted his arms keeping his fingers extended and leaned slightly forward.

"I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for your foolishness, I would have no excuse to show off my power."

The atmosphere shifted in a second, as it got extremely hard to breed, the wind now rage wildly and the ground began to crack under their feet. Yoruichi and Urahara did their best to keep their footing, but even they were forced on to their knees by such quick outburst of power. From the sky thunder and lightning began to break through, some random bolts began to hit the surrounding area.

Cooler displayed a small smirk, as he released another lock on his power, this time the outburst of energy was enough to send everyone, except Zeke flying a few feet from their original positions. The ground continued to crack and shift, already pieces of it had begun levitate, what was below Cooler began to erode away. The surrounding trees unrooted themselves from the ground, more bolts raining around them some of them hitting Cooler.

Then the outburst stopped, but that was the only thing that changed, the weather now resembled a storm and the atmosphere was unbearable. Over the wind, the sound of screams could be heard, probably caused by a random lightning bolt, or something that had collapsed because of his bursts of energy, or even the occasional typhoon. Urahara, Yoruichi and Ichigo, were as pale as snow, their bodies didn't move even when the floor below them cracked and levitated.

"Behold, 1% of my power." Cooler announced, rounding the number so it would be easier to understand

"It is a little below that." Zeke corrected

"Miss. Shihōin, you were saying?" Cooler sarcastically asked, turning his gaze towards the woman

"I…" she tried to say, but failed under the pressure

Cooler took a deep breath summoning all the unleashed power back to him, the floating pieces of dirt collapsed, the clouds began to clear and the air became breathable again. After such a strenuous event, no one could, or dared to, get back to their feet Cooler placed his arms behind his back and began to approach them.

He stopped in front of the blank faced Shinigami, but Zeke continued to walk and stopped near Ichigo, she looked down at the badly beaten boy his eyes unfocused. It pained her to see him in such a bad shape, but she could feel Cooler's gaze on her demanding her to let him be.

"We're leaving." he ordered

"As you wish." the Watcher sighed, hitting the ground with her scepter and they both disappeared

"…that power…" Yoruichi finally gasped, violently coughing

"You should have stayed quiet." Urahara mumbled

"I wanted to call his bluff."

"If that isn't even 1% of his power…We're powerless before that…" Uraha concluded, finally getting back to his feet


	5. Boring Day

Zeke walked through the corridors of the mountain that was her Lord's home, walking by a few busy servants, she finally arrived at her destination. Before her was a double door made from some black material that was in fact not native to this universe, but it actually came from Cooler's home universe. The doors and room that laid behind them were made of Katchin, known as one of the strongest metals in his universe, even so it had to be reinforced if it was to hold up to the slightest abuse from a god.

Standing on each side of the doors were Ying and Yang, as soon as the Watcher came close they took a step so they were in front of the door, blocking the attendant's path.

"Lord Cooler say that he did not wish to be disturbed." Ying announced

"That would include you." Yang said

"Pardon? Unless ordered directly, I will disturb our Lord as I see fit." Zeke growled back

"Sorry, but we don't have instructions to let you in." Ying informed, with a sarcastic and defiant smirk

Right when Zeke was about to teach the Arrancar a lesson, the doors began to open inwards Ying and Yang quickly retreated to the sides so Cooler would have clear why to walk through. As the doors opened, steam and smoke began to seep through, Cooler emerged shortly using his right hand to cover his eyes from the invading light. His gaze forcefully looked around at the women waiting for his arrival, Ying and Yang were frozen in a bow while Zeke simply waited for him to come out. Taking this time to fully observe the God of Destruction, Zeke could tell that he was drenched in sweat, even more surprising he seemed to be breathing heavy as if he was tiered.

"You two are dismissed." Cooler growled, the twins did as they were told even if they looked hesitant to do so

"You seem tiered, my Lord." Zeke said in a mocking, almost teasing, tone

"Nonsense." he spat back, shrugging off her accusations

"What were you doing in there?" Zeke asked, looking inside the room that even being made of reinforced Katchin did have some damage

"Meditating. It seems that the only worthy to be found in this universe is in my own head." Cooler explained, beginning to walk down the corridor

"Still even if you did learn those techniques rather fast. I don't think that even you are ready to close yourself in a sensorial deprivation chamber for so long." Cooler was quick to argue back

"It's only been a day."

"But for someone who isn't that skilled in meditation, it will still take a toll. Even if the one doing so is the God of Destruction."

"Anything of note happened during my absence?"

"The Sexta Espada and his fracción invaded Karakura Town, without orders from Aizen. His fracción were killed by the Shinigami now positioned at the town. The Espada was forced to retreated when Kaname Tōsen appeared…" Cooler began to talk over her

"So, nothing of note."

"I've also had a meal prepared for you, my Lord."

They moved to the dining room where Cooler began to have his fill out of the food displayed on the table, while he did so Zeke continued to speak.

"I have arranged a meeting, my Lord." Zeke announced, deciding to deliver the information in small portions

"With who?" Cooler spat back, using a cloth napkin to clean his mouth

"The Royal Guard. I think, and they agreed, that since one of your responsibilities is to protect the Soul King you should meet them." Zeke explained

"It would only make sense." Cooler concluded, he a drink from his glass before he spoke again

"Summon the Horsemen."

Zeke hit the ground with her scepter twice, each one sounded different and strangely echoed through the structure of the building. Almost immediately the doors opened and the Horsemen entered the room, Ino Oluja was the first to enter followed by Nozomi Kujō. Over their regular clothing they wore a dark blue cloak, with a sharply drawn white "C" on it, the doors closed behind them and they kneeled before their Lords table.

"What are your orders, my Lords!?" they asked, speaking simultaneously like a well-coordinated orchestra

"Impressive." Cooler pointed out, with a satisfied chuckle

"Thank you my lord." Zeke replied, Cooler got up from his seat and walked up to his two warriors

"We are going to the Soul Palace." he said, Nozomi gasped

"Something wrong?" he hissed, looking down at her

"The Soul Palace…with the Royal Guard and…" Nozomi rambled

"The Soul King, yes. You two will accompany us. Zeke whenever you're ready." Cooler said, turning to face his attendant, as his two warriors returned to their feet

Zeke once more hit the ground with her scepter and just like that they were gone, and in a flash of an eye they had arrived at their destination. Cooler quickly looked around, taking in his surroundings, pillars surrounded them, in front of him was a massive stairway. The most impressive part of the scenery where the five-massive disc like platforms floated above them and finally a cylindrical like structure floated above those. He could also sense that Nozomi was awestruck by her surroundings, while the Arrancar seemed uninterested his eyes darted forward waiting for instructions.

They took a few steps forward, when a group of five individuals materialized before him, it didn't take a genius to conclude who they were. Part of him was almost disappointed by them, after all that he had heard, the Royal Guard seemed to be no different from another Shinigami. Shortly after they appeared, he noticed something else in the corner of his eye, it was Nozomi and she was bowing before the Royal Guard, as it was to be expected from a low-grade Shinigami.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, speaking loud enough so that only she would listen

"I…" Nozomi tried to explain, but Cooler had no interest to listen

"You are now there equal! You are just lowering yourself now." Cooler said, in an almost sickened tone

"My apologies." Nozomi managed to mumble, straightening her posture yet her head hung low as if in shame

"Tell me your names." Cooler demanded and they began to speak from his left to his right

"Tenjirō Kirinji. The Hot Spring Demon."

"Kirio Hikifune. The Ruler of Grain."

"Ichibē Hyōsube. The Monk Who Calls the Real Name."

"Senjumaru Shutara. The Great Weave Guard."

"Ōetsu Nimaiya. The God of the Sword."

Cooler continued unimpressed, not that knowing their names and titles would change his opinion in the first place, yet his interest continued unmoved.

"What will be the purpose of this meeting?" Cooler asked, it was Ichibē that replied

"We will be discussing your role in protecting the Soul King. And what your true intentions are."

"True intentions?" Cooler enquired, his tone serious

"The watcher gave us information on your background…" Cooler stopped him immediately

"You did what?" he growled looking in Zeke's direction

"If you share the same goals, I thought it would only be fare if they know what they are dealing with." Zeke explained, unfazed by his outburst

"Not that it matters. My intentions are quite pure I assure you. I am the God of Destruction and I intend to live up to that title." a drop of sweat dropped down from the Monks forehead

"What Hyōsube, wanted to ask was that if we can trust you with guarding the Soul King?" Senjumaru quickly interjected

"Of course." Cooler replied, with a small nod

"If it is part of my duties, I will do it. But do not expect me to come to the rescue whenever you feel like it. Protecting the Soul King is not my priority, it is yours, keep that in mind."

"We wouldn't dare." Senjumaru said, in a somewhat playful manner, an awkward silence followed

"I'm going to see the Soul King himself." Cooler announced

Before anyone could protest Cooler was gone, leaving a stunned Royal Guard behind. The Frost Demon materialized in the middle of a chamber, in front of him was a strange structure and inside a humanoid figure with no arms or legs. He concluded this to be what he sensed, the Soul King, truly a powerless being in his eyes even If he did keep the Universe balanced. His thoughts then went to a swarm of guards that filled the room, two rows placed themselves in front of him, one of the guards stepped forward and spoke

"You have no permission to be here." the guard said, his blade raised

"Do you know who I am?" Cooler asked, he got no reply

"Then you should know, that it is within your best interest to step aside."

Once again no reply came, Cooler did his best to hold back rolling his eyes, not even thinking about it the God of Destruction took one step forward. Working up the courage the guard, did as he was told, and charged his blade came rushing down at the intruder. What followed was like a flash, in a moment Cooler was already behind him and he was frozen in place. Cooler's gaze went up to the other men, who were now charging at him. Slice after slice came at him and like before he dodged each and every one of them, till he ended up just a few feet from the Soul King. Cooler took a moment to look back, and saw all the guards standing in place frozen just like the first fool that had attacked him, it didn't take long for the bodies to collapsed all of them sliced in half.

Looking back at his objective, he pondered if he should have just blown all the guards away, but he knew that if he did so he could have killed such a frail, yet important, being. His eyes carefully analyzed the being, it was rather unnerving how it was frozen in place, its eyes wide and unmoving.

"What a mess!" the familiar voice of Zeke echoed

"Stubborn fools." Cooler said, not taking his eyes off the Soul King

"Found what you were looking for?"

"You could say so. I think it's time for us to leave, this "meeting" was useless." Cooler said, walking towards her

"A necessary waste." Zeke corrected

They reemerged in front of the Royal Guard, who were visibly worried about what was going on, yet the fact that everything was still in place gave them some peace.

"You should keep your guards better informed." Cooler said, they simply nodded

"If that is all you wanted. We will be leaving." he continued, as no one else spoke Zeke took the liberty to take their leave

They didn't went back to his lair right away, Cooler wanted something else, something that only Mayuri Kurotsuchi could provide. The Captain and his "daughter" were making their way out of a Captain's meeting, when Cooler and his group appeared before him. The Shinigami took a step back in surprise, but quickly recomposed himself before speaking.

"Why am I being honored with your presence, God of Destruction?" he asked, in the most cordial manner he could muster

"I want something from you, Captain. I desire a Gigai, that will enable my soldiers to keep their powers and original appearance, and make them visible for normal people." Cooler replied

"Not a hard request." Mayuri remarked

"Good." and just like that he was gone

"Who does he think he is to be giving me, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, orders!?" Mayuri hissed, when he was sure he could not be heard

They now arrived at Cooler's throne room, Ying and Yang were already sitting to the sides of his seat. He sighed and slowly made his way up the steps and took his seat, leaning back he waved his Horsemen way, officially dismissing them, leaving only Zeke standing before him.

"The Royal Guard, the Soul King…what a disappointment." he sighed, Zeke just rolled at her eyes at him

"Is there anything else for me to do today?" the Frost Demon, asked

"No."

"Then you are dismissed as well." Zeke bowed and left through the door

As soon as she left, the twin Arrancar finally showed signs of life, they slowly slithered towards their Lord. Ying was the first to fully approach him, getting on her knees she was now to his right, her hands fell on his right arm.

"Is something amiss, Lord Cooler?" she asked, in a smooth tone

Cooler didn't answer, while Ying had only placed her hands on his arms, trying to make it seem like she had done it by mistake. Yang wasn't so subtle she outright, wrapped arms around her Lord's left arm, much to her sister's silent protests.

"Any way we can help?" she asked, in an innocent manner

His gaze slowly drifted towards Yang, his eyes meet hers and she felt a sudden push sending her crashing on to her back. He then felt Ying slowly take her hands away from his arm, his head turned to meet her gaze and she was frozen in fear. Their Lord's head returned to its normal position starring back at the entrance, Yang had already taken her seat up against the left armrest, Ying remained motionless.

"There is no way you can help me. Ying…" he spoke, his words catching the Arrancar's attention

"My Lord." she mumbled

"You may go back to what you were doing." for a moment she was lost, but finally she realized that he meant for her to place her hands back on his arm

"Alright…" she said, placing her hands back on his arms

"Yang, you should learn from your sister's actions." he said with a smirk


	6. Klona

Cooler rested in his throne, Yang still sat with her back up against the left armrest, Ying did the same yet on the right armrest. The God of Destruction himself, leaned back with a straight posture, both his arms on their respective resting places, his tail was positioned to his right twitching from time to time. His head hung low with his eyes closed, even if it seemed like the was asleep, he was actually deep in mediation.

If anyone had told him he would have spent so much time meditating, before this he would have killed him on the stop, now he almost laughed at himself. How pathetic it was, to have so much power, enough to destroy all life in this universe, but lacking the freedom to even use a fraction of it. Whatever went through his mind as such a moment, began to agitate his tail it began to move around with more irregular and sharp motions.

One of those wild motions end up hitting Ying and sending the female Arrancar flying down the stairs. Only when she hit the ground, and the impact was heard through the throne room, did Cooler notice what he had just done. His uninterested eyes drifted towards the fallen Arrancar, Yang was already to her sister's side helping her get back up, a low mumble from their Lord caught their attentions making them look up at him.

"Did I hit you?" he asked, they couldn't tell if he was being serious or not

"No…of course not." Ying mumbled, getting away from her sister's care and walked up the stairs

"I merely slipped." she added, using her left hand to hold his right arm in place

"Why do you lie to me, Ying?" he hissed, causing the twin to freeze just as she was about to take her seat, Yang also froze midway through the stairs

"I'm not lying, my Lord. I have no reason to do so." she replied, her eyes slowly went to his right fist curling into a fist

"Then an Arrancar broke her arm by falling down stairs…" Cooler said, mostly talking to himself

"I…" Ying tried to explain, but Cooler spoke over her

"Nonsense. Your lies are pointless." Cooler hissed, leaning forward from his throne and hitting the side of this throne with his tail

Zeke materialized in the center of the room, she had a surprised expression given the fact that she was on her way there before being summoned. Ying and Yang turned around, her faces with a mix of surprise and fear, they had their own opinion of the Watcher, but seeing her appear just after what Cooler had said made them worry.

"How can I be of use, Lord Cooler?" Zeke asked, with a bow

"Ying, is being rather economic with the truth…" Cooler replied, taking a small pause the blue haired Arrancar's head darted towards him, his eyes meet hers

"It seems that during my meditations I hit her a little too hard with my tail. Heal her if you will." he finished, sending a cold chill of relief down the twin's backs

Zeke raised her free hand towards the Arranar, a green aura outlined Ying's body, it only remained there for about a second, the aura faded and Zeke's arm dropped. Ying looked down at her arm and began to move it slowly, to see if it had truly been healed, much to her surprise her arm was as good as new and above that she was still alive.

"Please take your seats." Cooler said, of course the Arrancar did as he ordered right away

"My Lord, I was actually on my way here when you called for me." Zeke informed

"Any news from Earth?"

"Orihime Inoue has just given herself to Aizen's forces and went to Hueco Mundo." Zeke replied

"So Aizen is finally making a move, interesting." Cooler remarked

"Do you intend on taking action against him? Since he does seem interested in going after the Soul King."

"Of course, not!" Cooler replied with a loud laugh

"He certainly seems to have confidence in his means to do so. I say we wait this one out, let the Shinigami take care of this for the moment." her Lord concluded

"As you wish. Also, I have the first planet for you to judge." Zeke announced, her tone turning dark

"Show it to me." Cooler demanded, with a wave of his right hand

A 3D image of the planet was projected from his attendant's scepter, from what he could see it was almost identical to Earth, only this one had several small islands and one big continent as its main landmass.

"The planet's name is Klona. It is inhabited by a race similar to humans…" Cooler interrupted her

"What about fighters and technology?"

"Their best weapon is the catapult, a crossbow for soldiers. Their fighters are what you would expect weak, there are some anomalies but even those aren't anything close to a challenge. There are some reports of magic and strange creatures, so that could be interesting." Zeke said, speaking as if reading from a book

"Current state of their society?"

"Civil war. An empire rains over the bigger landmass, right now there are small pockets of resistance trying to fight off this tyranny." Cooler's lips slowly turned to a smirk

"You told me that you would be supervising me during the first years. So, what can I do on this planet?"

"This planet isn't that important, or interesting for that matter, so do as you please. Destroy it if you want, just walk among its people, or take a nap. Just remember that you are not a conqueror, you are a destroyer, so taking over is not an option." Zeke replied, with a cheerful yet stern tone

"This could be a way to finally kill some time." Cooler said, getting up from his throne

The Frost Demon marched down the steps and towards Zeke, once he was just a few feet from her she hit the ground with her scepter and they were gone. Ying and Yang let out an audible sigh, the red-haired sister eagerly moved herself to her sister's side and taking a hold of her left arm began to speak.

"Guess who's getting close to the almighty God of Destruction!" she mused, with a chuckle

"It's nothing like that!" Ying protested, with a slight blush

"Then what do you call his sudden kindness towards you?" Yang's question was overshadowed by the doors opening

"I was wondering that myself." Zviso announced, walking in

The twin's eyes fell on the red eyed Arrancar, he had a subtle disturbing smirk, his hands rested in his pockets as he moved forwards. They were visibly nervous, he calmly walked up the stairs and leaned down on Ying before speaking.

"Do answer." he hissed

"Isn't it obvious? He is simply using me as a plaything." Zviso seemed less than pleased with the answer yet he took a step away from her

"Is that so?"

"It makes sense. He's always saying he has nothing to do, what better way for him to pass his time than to push around some servant." Ying rationalized

"That is a theory." he seemed to somewhat accept her words, as he walked back towards the entrance

"Don't worry. I'll keep him distracted so he won't notice you." Ying said in a sarcastic manner

"How helpful of you." the male Arrancar pointed out, closing the doors behind him

Once more silence fell and like before Yang was eager to tear it down, so she started to speak with her sister again.

"Come on! Even if that is the case, I'm sure you can use it to your advantage and get some kind of information out of him."

"You really are slow sometimes. Didn't you hear what he thinks of Lord Aizen!?" Ying hissed back, yet Yang seemed dumbfounded by her words

"Aizen's a joke in his eyes, just another opportunity to have fun. Trying to get information out of him is pointless now, we can only wait." Ying continued, her eyes dropping to the ground in defeat

"Still maybe getting on his good side will do us some good in the long run." Yang insisted

"Maybe." Ying sighed

Cooler and Zeke landed in the middle of a burnt field, several feet in front of them was a village who was in the act of being burnt down. The houses were made of stone and wood, the air was still filled by the sounds of people burning for help and the voices of others dying. From the chaos of the village, a man came running forth his clothes were nothing but rags and were stained with blood. In his right hand was an axe, his eyes were dazed and desperate as he ran towards the strange duo, but before he could get too close he fell.

Sticking from his back was an arrow, then another duo emerged from the burnet houses, they were soldiers in black full body armor and wearing skull shaped helmets. One of them had a bow in his hand and the other a sword, they walked up to the body kicking it a few times to make sure he was dead, then their attention fell on Cooler and Zeke.

"Interesting duo, aren't you?" the soldier with the sword asked

"What should we do?" the other said, in a mocking fashion

"You can run away now and save me the trouble of killing you." Cooler suggested

"What did you say, you purple runt!?" was the reply he received

"They have no manners." Zeke sighed

"Indeed. Might as well put them down." Cooler said, slightly tensing his muscles

"Though guy!" the soldier wielding the sword laughed, his comrade followed suit

"Let's kill him." his comrade suggested

"You idiots! What do you think you are doing!?" a voice roared through the battlefield

They turned their attentions to the source of the sound, turning to the left another soldier rushed towards them on a black horse. Cooler could see from the distance that their armors were similar, yet this new arrival had a more well-crafted armor, but what got his attention was his hair. Unlike the others this one's face was exposed and his hair was black, long and spikey, he couldn't help but remember one of the Saiyan's that worked for his brother, Raditz. The black horse stopped behind the two other soldiers and his rider jumped down, his feet hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Step aside." he hissed pushing pass his men

"We're sorry, Sir. Elric!" they said, kneeling before the man

Taking a better look at the knight, Cooler continued unimpressed he had a lager and lean broadsword strapped to his back, his hair was just like the Saiyan's which got on his nerves.

"Don't you two realize who this is!?" Elric roared, his eyes focused on Zeke

"This is the Siren." he finally said, Cooler's eyes went to Zeke

"It is said that one day the Siren would come to our world and bring with her our destruction." Zeke couldn't help but chuckle

"I had forgot about this planet to be honest. I had no idea I had caused that big of an impact. Funny thing is, that isn't wrong." the knight twitched a bit at the sound of her words

"You can leave now." Cooler ordered

"Are you sure, my Lord?"

"Yes. Since you gave me such liberty, I ask for you to return in one day. Meet me at their Kings castle when the time comes." he replied, Zeke disappeared shortly after and Elric couldn't help but to laugh

"You think that you will get anywhere near, our Emperor's castle!? Don't make me laugh, freaks like you are only good for one thing…" Cooler interrupted

"And that is?"

"Dying by my blade!"

Letting out a primal cry Elric charged at Cooler, his sword already prepared to deliver a killing blow, however his opponent didn't even try to move. He swung his blade down on Cooler, trying to ram it through his left shoulder, much to his horror his blade broke as soon as it made contact with Cooler.

"Impossible!" the other two soldiers gasped

"Damn you." Elric hissed, still holding what remained of his sword

"Now, would you mind telling me where your Emperor is?" Cooler asked, with the most collected of tones

"Screw you!" Elric spat back, charging at him

Cooler sighed, not even bothering to raise his arms he opted with firing twin beams, one from each eye, they were weak enough not to cause an explosion so they simply cut through the knight and the other two weaklings. The God of Destruction calmly walked pass the bodies, stomping over Elric's skull on his way towards the village.

As he was exiting the fields he sensed a large group of people approaching him, from the flames a group of about 20 individuals came forth. Unlike the others, they were wearing a mixture of rags and armor, some even wore pieces of armor similar to that of the soldiers. This wasn't strange to him, it wasn't rare for one of his family's planets to rebel from time to time and when they sent a team to pacify the population, the rebels normally wore their own armor. It was a way to use their opponent's strengths against them, which meant that this must be the rebels Zeke mentioned to him.

A young girl began to approach him, she had light brown hair held up in a ponytail, her eyes were dark blue and she was as tall as he was. She calmly sheathed her sword, not even bothering to clean the blood that covered it, Cooler wondered why she was placing herself in such a situation, maybe she had seen Elric's attempts at attacking him.

"Anastasia get away from him!" a young man pleaded, running to her side

"There is no reason to panic." she replied, turning to meet him

"No reason to panic!? Did you see what he did, to one of the Emperor's Knights!? Image what he would do to a normal person like you!?" the boy continued, in a frantic state

"I did and I also saw he arrived with the Siren. All the more reasons for you to calm down, Carter!" still the boy didn't seem to want to step back, that was till he blew up before their eyes Anastasia managed to throw herself back to avoid being covered in blood

"He was starting to annoying me. Please continue." Cooler said, turning his gaze to an horrified Anastasia

"I…I…" she mumbled, her eyes still fixed on the pile of flesh that was Carter

"If you know who the Siren is, why did you approach me?" Cooler asked, deciding to initiate the conversation

"I…we have nothing to lose…" she finally managed to say, turning to face him

"Care to explain."

"We have been living in slavery for years. Even if people don't want to say it, this is a war we can't win. So, if you destroy us or not, nothing will change." Anastasia's voice turned somber as she tried to hold her tears back

"Maybe this will be your lucky day. Indeed, I am the God of Destruction, but I am here to judge your planet. If you will be destroyed I have yet to choose." Cooler informed looking around the burnt village, she gave him a blank expression

"Tell me about that man, Elric." he continued, looking back at what remained of his body

"He is one of the Emperor's Knights. He is a golem like all the other Knights, they may seem living but they are just puppets." Anastasia said, the change in subject having taken her from her stunned state

"That would explain why he felt different from the others. How many of them are there?"

"In the beginning, there were 6, now only 3 remain…" Cooler interrupted her

"What happened to the other 2?"

"They are rather difficult to kill. The first one we managed to collapse a mine on him, and the second couldn't swim so we managed to sink him in a lake." she eagerly replied, with a prideful, almost joyful, expression

"Where is your Emperor's castle?" Cooler asked, his expression turning serious

"It is deeper inland, beyond the mountains. Yet it won't be that easy to enter, with the war they have reinforced their defenses."

"Take me there." Anastasia's answer wasn't the most pleasing one

"I can't! I have to report to our leader and like I said it is impossible to get in there." she spat back, but as soon as she said it her hands went up to her mouth immediately regretting her words

"Where is your leader?" he growled

"He…" he spoke over her

"Just think about it." as Cooler said these words, his left hand went to her shoulder and his right index and middle finger went to his forehead

"What?"

"Think about it. Imagine the location in your head."

Anastasia was still dumbfounded by his words, but not wanting to further anger the God of Destruction she closed her eyes and began to think. When the image of their hideout they disappeared from that village, when she reopened her eyes they grew wide and her jaw dropped. She was flying, correction Cooler had her under his left arm as he flew above the Rebels hideout, this hideout was a long-abandoned fortress several tents surrounded it and from where they stood she could see people walking around. Tears began to drop from Anastasia's face, even if this was a war shaped land, this camp was enough to relit her hope as she saw kids playing bellow them.

"Why are you crying?" Cooler asked, looking down at her

"Nothing. It's that just seeing this, gives me the hope to fight." Anastasia explained, between sobs

"Don't be foolish. Like you said, you are losing, your opponent is stronger. If you were smart you would give in to your superiors."

"Never! I will never bow before the Emperor or his men!" the young soldier hissed, trying to squirm away from his grip

"You are thinking to small…" Cooler said, a small smirk came over his face as he raised his free arm

"In this universe, there is only one superior, me."

A small purple orb formed in Cooler's hand, Anastasia couldn't help but look at it amazed by his display, yet what happened next horrified her. Cooler's hand turned down and the dropped the ball, what followed was an earth-shattering explosion, the impact rose into a mile-high cloud of smoke that then dispersed into the nearby areas. In order to keep the girl alive Cooler created a barrier around himself, all the while she tried to squirm and cut kick his way out of his grip.

When the smoke settled, a crater now rested where the rebel camp once was, in one move Cooler had destroyed the entire rebellion, without a leader it wouldn't take long for it to fall apart and be crushed.

"What did you do!? You monster!" Anastasia screamed, tears streaming down her face, desperation evident in her voice

"To hell with what Zeke said, this planet is mine. All these planets are mine! The only difference is the figure head." Cooler said, he didn't seem to hear the woman's cries

"You bastard…you just killed all those innocent people…and you can only think about yourself!" Anastasia roared, finally getting his attention

"Yet you survived, why would do you think I did that?" Cooler asked, looking down at her

Anastasia was silent, indeed she was the only one that he had left alive, but in her mind she no longer understood what possible motivations this maniac could have.

"Quite the mess you made here." a female voice spoke

Cooler turned around, before him was a car sized raven like bird, on top of it wearing a black cloak that left only her head exposed, was another Knight. This female Knight had long black hair, her lips were painted the same color and her eyes were blood colored, from what the cloak gave away she had a thin frame.

"Identify yourself." the Frost Demon, demanded

"Damaca, at your service." she replied in a teasing manner, taking a small bow

"Have you come to kneel before me?" Cooler asked

"I wouldn't mind. But those are not my orders, I was supposed to be spying on them."

The God of Destruction disappeared before her eyes, for a moment Damaca panicked making her raven turn around to scan every direction. Out of nowhere Cooler reappeared his free hand wrapping around her neck and a weak kick sending her bird crashing down, his grip on the woman's skinny neck tightened as he pulled her close to him.

"Think of your master, think of his throne room." Cooler hissed in a demanding manner

"You're making no sense." she gasped, her hands tightening around his arm

"So be it." he snapped her neck like it was a twig, then dropped her body

"Now think of his fortress." Cooler said, his gaze turning to Anastasia

Anastasia sighed, closed her eyes, and began to think of the dreaded castle, in her mind she could see the walls that separated that side of the Emperor's domain from the war-torn fields. Next, she saw the castle itself a coal colored construction made from several towers, then her focus went to the tower where she knew the tyrant resided.

Her eyes opened soon after that, this time she was in the middle of the Emperor's throne room, Cooler dropped her as he let his arms hung free from his sides. In front of them were 3 thrones, to their left was the Queen, in the middle the Emperor and to her right the princess. The ruler wore a silver colored spikey crown, his cape was a dark blue with red stripes and bellow that he seemed to be wearing a lighter version of the armor he had seen. On his right armrest was a translucid glass orb, made out of the same material as the kings left glass eye. Finally, to their right and left, were three rows of armed guards.

"So, you are the one who killed my two Knights." the Emperor mumbled

"So, the ruler of this land is also a golem." was the only thing Cooler retorted, yet the tyrant was unfazed

"Perceptive. Indeed, I am a golem, my name is Khan." an amused smirk came over his face

"I will make this easy for you. Give up and your death will be quick."

Instead of replying Khan raised his hand, ordering his guards to attack, of course Cooler only had to raise his arms and fire a weak blast in each direction, weak enough to only kill the guards and destroy the walls to his sides.

"Where are your other 2 Knights!? At least those could do better in trying to amuse me." Cooler chuckled

"They are out giving me the victory over the rebels." Khan replied, getting up from his throne and unsheathing his sword

"I'm not interested in fighting you. I want to fight whatever is below this castle." Cooler pointed out, causing the Emperor to freeze in place

"How do you know?" he hissed

"It seems to be strongest being around, not that that is saying much."

"How dare you insult our creator!" Khan roared charging

Cooler calmly stood his ground, but Anastasi instinctually unsheathed her sword and prepared to fight. Khan went straight for Cooler, blinded by his rage, his blade swung up to make contact with his foe's neck but much like Elric's it broke on impact. Khan didn't even react and spun around ready to deliver another attack, yet Cooler bored by the situation simply blew him apart without a second thought.

"They aren't that hard to kill." Cooler laughed, looking down

"We won…The Emperor is dead…We won!" Anastasia cried out, her sword collapsing on the floor as she took in the victory

"Not yet. I will return shortly."

Cooler fired another blast downwards, creating a whole that lead all the way to the dungeons, he followed this by dropping down. When his feet finally made contact with solid floor, he was in a massive unlit chamber, as soon as he began to look around the room was illuminated by an unknown source. Then he understood why the room was that massive, in the center was a stone throne, on it sat a 7 feet tall pale figure, it wore a light brown ragged cloak that left only his hands and bare feet exposed, showing them to be rather skinny. He had no hair or nose, his face itself was somewhat distorted, his eyes were sunk in and all black.

"You finally came, Cooler." the titan spoke, his lumbering voice echoing through the chamber

"How do you know my name?"

"I am old, I was old when I came to this planet driven away by my own flesh. There are no secrets that can be held from me, Frost Demon." It spoke

"Who are you?"

"I am, Chronos." the name was somewhat familiar to Cooler, but he couldn't place it

"You're the one who created the golems?"

"Indeed, I am…" Cooler quickly cut him off

"Let's talk business. Why should I let you live?" Cooler flew up so he was face to face with the giant

"We are similar, in this universe we are unique. Yet I know that isn't a good reason for you. You can't rule this planet, even if you want to, now I don't expect to be put in charge specially because you have already chosen your figure head…" Chronos paused, so his words would sink in

"Yet that person is defenseless, with little to no supporters. Well the army will follow the golems, those who supported Khan are desperate for a stable ruler so they will be pleased with whoever the golems chose. And those golems will obey who ever I command them to do."

"You create more golems, the golems will follow the new ruler and it will be like Khan never died." Cooler rationalized

"Correct." Cooler gave him a pleased smile

"As long as you do as you said, I will allow you to live."

Cooler ascended back to the throne room, his feet touched the ground as he face the entrance that had been barricaded with debris from the destroyed walls to keep the guards from entering. Anastasia had her sword in her hand, ready for the moment the guards would break forth and attack her, while the Queen and the princess were glued to their seats their faces painted with horror.

"Anastasia, please join me by the thrones." Cooler slowly walked up to the vacant throne and took a seat, the women to his sides flinched at his presence, Anastasia simply stood before them

"You have won. Your rebellion is victorious." Cooler announced, the young woman didn't reply as she didn't understand what he meant

"And you Anastasi, are the new ruler of this land."

"What!?" she asked shocked

"That is impossible! Such lowlife could never rule us." the Queen shouted in outrage, Cooler's head slightly turned to his right so his right eye fell on her

"Thank you for your words. But you are no longer needed." with that she was sent flying through the wall and into the ground bellow, her daughter screamed in horror getting up from her seat

"Child, seat down." he hissed, causing her to quickly do as he ordered

"Now Anastasia please take the seat."

Anastasia slowly approached the throne, like a child meeting a stranger, her curious hands went to the well crafter armrests, then to the velvet that covered the seat and backrest. Taking a deep breath, she let her body fall back and sink into the luxurious throne, for a moment if felt like she was in absolute bliss, till Cooler spoke up again.

"You seem to be comfortable, good. For your first official act, what will you do with her?" his eyes went to the princess

Anastasia didn't get the chance to reply, as the guards finally broke thought the barricade and swarmed the room, they stopped just before the hole Cooler made in the floor. Seeing what seemed to be salvation, the princess rushed from her seat and towards them, Cooler acted quickly and used his Psychokinesis to create an orb around the girl.

"Let her go fiend!" the leader of the guards said

"You don't seem to understand the current state of the situation. You Emperor and Queen are dead. The girl to my side is your new ruler and you are powerless to do anything against it."

Surprisingly they didn't protest, froze in their places, and waited for Cooler to dictate their fates.

"Now, I want you to announce this woman as your new leader and spread the word into all corners of this kingdom. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the guards replied bowing, and Cooler let the girl go free in reply

"But before you go, I was waiting for an answer for my question." his head turned to Anastasia

"I'll let her live. The girl is still young and as much to learn."

"As you wish." Cooler said, with a laugh


	7. First Mission

Cooler had yet to move from his throne and since then no one had dared to enter that room, not even Anastasia the future ruler of that kingdom. Yet that didn't mean that he didn't know what was going on, he could hear and feel all the things around him, more specially the coronation of the future Empress. It was in the middle of his diligent mediation that Zeke materialized inside the throne room, like Cooler had asked her to do the day before.

"So, you're not going to destroy this planet?" Zeke asked, in an almost childish manner

"No. As you can see I took the liberty of ending the civil war." Cooler replied, his eyes opening

"You came here and decided to interfere with the affairs of "mortals" …" Zeke said, pausing before speaking her next words

"How godlike of you." she chuckled, all the while giving her lord a teasing smirk

"I'm glad this amuses you." Cooler remarked, straightening his posture in the throne

"It does. But you be honest I was looking forward to see you destroy a planet. I've just never seen anyone do something like that before." Zeke said, like a child trying to get a parent to buy something she wanted

"Next time. My work here is done."

The God of Destruction rose from his seat, walked up Zeke stopping just a few feet from her, his eyes meet with her somewhat disappointed expression as her scepter hit the floor and they disappeared. This time they ended up in the cave where Cooler had spent his first year, it was also the same place where his Horsemen trained, so it was no surprise that Nozomi and Ino where present.

"My lord!" they both said, kneeling before Cooler and Zeke

"You may rise. I can already sense some impressive rise in your power." Cooler pointed out, as he began to walk around them

"Thank you, my Lord!" they replied

"Indeed. Their training regime isn't as brutal or strict as yours was, my Lord, but it is getting results." Zeke said

"What about you Nozomi? How is your Bankai training going?" Cooler asked, stopping right behind the Shinigami

"Well…" she tried to reply, but Zeke spoke over her

"She has yet to start such training. It was my fault, I decided that she should solidify her bases before taking such a difficult step."

"What about her Shikai? Tell me about it."

"Nasty business. It almost doesn't fit someone who focusses so much of her strength in Kidō." Zeke replied, with a disturbing smile

"What about the Arranca's Resurrección?" Cooler asked, his gaze going towards Ino

"You really didn't take any time to get to know them, did you?" Zeke mockingly spat back

Cooler simply sighed, not wanting to argue with his attendant over his lack of will to get to know his subordinates better, he walked around his two Horsemen till he was once again by Zeke's side and then waited for her to answer his original question.

"It packs quite the punch, I've already had to heal Nozomi several times because of burns she received during sparring."

"What about their power levels? Where do they stand compared to what we've seen so far?"

"Nozomi is almost at Lieutenant level, just needs another push. Ino should be a strong as one of the weaker Espada." Cooler noticed that Zeke's words didn't seem to have much confidence behind them, yet he had some faith in her judgement

"Satisfactory. Have my Gigais been delivered?" Cooler asked

"Not yet, my Lord." Zeke replied

"Where is the scientist now?"

An image sprung out from Zeke's scepter, it showed Mayuri attending at Captains meeting a long with the other Captains.

"Horsemen!" Cooler roared, like a commander addressing his army

"Yes, my Lord?" they shouted, eager to serve him

"This will be your first mission. Go to Soul Society, crash that meeting and bring me my Gigais."

His keen eye quickly caught the nervous reaction Nozomi had to his words. This was part of his plan after all, it would be too easy for him to go and get them himself, there would be no sport in it. If he was to send his Horsemen, who aren't even at Captain level strength, things would be more interesting.

"Zeke drop them at the Senkaimon. From there you two will make your way towards the meeting, is that understood?"

"Yes." they replied

"You may take them now, Zeke. When you return come and meet me at my throne room."

Having made his orders known Cooler disappeared, using Instant Transmission to return to his throne, Zeke directed her attention towards the duo and gave them an innocent smile before transporting them to the Senkaimon. They arrived in front of the gate, which was closed at the moment, around them were several pillars, both Horsemen were wearing the cloaks that indicated who they served.

"Any questions about your mission?" Zeke asked on more time, just to be sure

"No, ma'am." the Arrancar replied

Zeke nodded in reply and turned her head toward Nozomi, the young Shinigami hadn't said a word since they left and now more than ever seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Is something the matter, Shinigami?" Zeke asked

"No…I have a question. What are we supposed to do if we meet any resistance?" there was fear in Nozomi's voice, not fear from asking but from the answer her question would get

"Well, I would say the Captains are smart enough not to try anything stupid. Same should go for the Lieutenants, the others I say do as you please. Just try not to kill too many." her superior's words weren't inspiring

Zeke left shortly after leaving the two Horsemen by themselves, they began to walk out of the courtyard when a small squad of Shinigami appeared before them. Their eyes went for the already drawn Zanpakutōs, Nozomi wasn't that surprised that this would be the welcoming they received since they arrived at such an important location. Her Arrancar companion on the other hand was unmoved, in his eyes such low level Shinigami were nothing more than pests, luckily Nozomi was the one to speak first.

"There is no need for violence. We work for the God of Destruction!" Nozomi announced, placing herself between Ino and the Shinigami

The mention of Cooler certainly got a reaction from the men, yet they didn't waver much, outside of her words there was no other evidence that what she was saying was true.

"It's me Nozomi Kujō! I was selected to be one of his warriors…" one of the Shinigami interrupted her

"Even so we cannot let you pass without permission. At times like this, we can't believe everything people say. But if you are willing we can get someone to verify your identity." he said

Nozomi was ready to argue back but her Arrancar companion pushed her to the side, he lifted his arms together till they were hallway up. He clapped his hands together, the sound echoing through the area, slowly his hands parted revealing a dark blue orb.

"Cero." Ino growled

The dark blue orb released itself from his hold and travelled forward easily cutting through the group of Shinigami, his arms once again took refuge under his cloak.

"There was no need for such violence." Nozomi pointed out, it surprised Ino how she kept her composure

"We didn't have time to treat their ignorance." Ino sighed

Once again, they were about to take their leave, when they felt someone else approaching, this time it was only two of them and they were behind them. The Horsemen sighed and forced themselves to turn around to meet who ever dared to stand in their way, when their eyes fell on the new arrivals they already knew who they were. To their left was Ikkaku Madarame and to their right Yumichika Ayasegawa, unfortunately these Shinigami were more of a challenge.

"Seems like we arrived just when things got fun. Right Yumichika?" Ikkaku laughed

"Indeed. So, you two are servants to the God of Destruction?" his partner asked

"That is what we said." Nozomi replied, in a cold manner

"What is your purpose here?" Yumichika continued

"We came to see Captain Mayuri." Nozomi answered again

"No can do. All the Captains are in a meeting. And they wish not to be disturbed." Ikkaku informed

"That is of no importance to us. We have a mission and we will see it through. You can let us pass or join the others." Ino growled

"Then you leave us no other choice." Yumichika sighed

Ikkaku just charged at the duo not really choosing a specific target, Ino was the one to step in front of the incoming foe placing himself in front of Nozomi. Ikkaku game him a wide smirk and went straight for his foe's neck, but the Arrancar easily grabbed on to his blade and kicked him back.

"You should just use your Bankai, Shinigami." he spat at the downed Shinigami

"How do you know about that?" Ikkaku asked, rolling back to his feet

"We serve the God of Destruction and by extent the Watcher. She has eyes all over the place, they happened to be on you when you used it." Ino calmly explained

"What makes you think that you are worth of seeing it?" Ikkaku growled back, taking his stance

The Arrancar let out a low breath and threw a right hand at Ikkaku, who quickly reacted and placed both his arms in front of the incoming blow which efficiently stopped the fist. Yet even for the considerable size a bulk of the Arrancar he was able to spin and hit Ikkaku in the ribs with a kick sending him flying into a nearby pillar.

"Go on ahead, I'll finish thing of here." Ino said, walking towards the fallen Arrancar

Nozomi simply nodded and turned around towards the exit, but any chance of advancing was blocked by Yumichika. They didn't speak, their eyes meet for an intense moment before Yumichika attacked, his foe took a step to the side nearly avoiding the blade yet it still made contact with her cloak. The green haired jumped backwards to gain some distance between them, Yumichika didn't run after her and simply decided to see what she would do. Nozomi placed her hand on her cloak and ripped it away, she unsheathed her Zanpakutō, which looked like a standard katana, she took her stance and signaled her foe to attack.

Yumichika charged forward, he could tell by the girl's stance that maybe simply charging forwards wouldn't be the best ideas, so he pointed downwards with his free hand and shouted "Hadō #1. Shō.". The resulting in him being propelled up from the force of the attack, Nozomi calmly looked up and didn't put up any kind of defense when he fell towards her blade first. Only when he was getting close did she lift up her closed left hand and said "Bakudō #8. Seki." forming a light blue orb that sent her foe flying back when his sword touched it.

"Not bad." Yumichika said, taking a breath

"I appreciate the complement." Nozomi hissed back with a confident smirk

This time it was Nozomi who attacked first, she quickly closed the distance between them and began to deliver several wild swings, most of which her opponent managed to avoid or block most of them. Still in the middle of those wild attacks, Nozomi managed to fire a Shō of her own, hitting Yumichika in his right shoulder giving her an opening to cut him down across the chest.

"Give up! While you still can." Nozomi said, her voice stern yet concerned

Yumichika vanished from sight, but not before mumbling something to himself, the green haired Shinigami almost immediately felt his presence behind her, so she swung her sword backwards to block an incoming attack. She distinctly felt her blade clash with his, but that didn't stop her from feeling 3 other blades cutting into her right side. Instinctually she threw herself forwards to avoid any major damage, which in her mind wouldn't be fair since the cut she gave him also wasn't that deep.

She spun around when her right foot hit the ground, turning to face her opponent who was now wielding his Shikai. In Nozomi's mind this placed her in a though stop, his Shikai only seemed to give him 4 blades instead of just one, but hers could do so much more even some serious damage. Maybe it would be better do chose Kidō and overwhelm him into submission.

Ino still had his cloak on, even his opponent was using Shikai it didn't make much of a difference in the long run, true he had to exert himself but the boy's reluctance to use Bankai would be his downfall. Even if he was confident that he would win, it did bother him that they were spending so much time in the same area, if they took too long the meeting would be over before they had made any real progress.

"Let's finish this Shinigami. We have more important matters to take care off." Ino growled, marching towards Ikkaku

The Shinigami spat some blood on the floor, just to once again charge at his opponent he jumped at Ino bringing the end of his Shikai down on him, just for his opponent to block it with his left hand. Thinking quickly Ikkaku spun backwards bringing the bladed hand up, earning him a cut through the Arrancar's cloak his success was quickly overshadowed by a devastating kick he received to the gut.

"Dammit…" Ikkaku sighed, forcing his body to get up in all fours

His eyes went up to meet his attacker but where he used to be was his now discarded cloak. Ino had lost interest in this fight and went to help his comrade. Yumichika with the help of his Shikai was being able to push Nozomi back and even seemed to be able to create an opening to take her out. Luckily for her, Ino tackled Yumichika through a pillar and out of the courtyard, his head turned towards Nozomi who by now was visibly panting.

"Let's go." he growled, placing her left arm around her

"What, are you doing!?" she spat, panicking in his embrace

"You are weakened. I'll Sonido us there."

The meeting was over, the doors opened as the Captains lazily left so when the Horsemen appeared before them they were caught by surprise and sent into de defensive, especially when one of them is an Arrancar.

"No one is leaving!" Nozomi hissed, pushing herself away from Ino

Even if her words didn't sound to peaceful, they knew who she was and who she worked for, so they weren't going to risk Cooler's wrath, so they sheathed their blades giving her free room to speak.

"Captain Mayuri, Lord Cooler want's his Gigais." she said, her eyes darting towards the scientist

"You better hold your tongue. You speak as if you had authority, underling." he hissed back

"Just give them what they want." Byakuya sighed

"It would be the smarter option." Ino pointed out

"Fine. Follow me."

The rest of the mission went well, Mayuri gave them 10 of those Gigais and along the way informed them that they were interchangeable and would adapt to the users body no matter what their power is. Zeke returned half an hour after they completed their mission and brought them directly to Cooler's throne room.

"Very amusing." was the first thing Cooler said, when they arrived

"Thank you, my Lord." they replied, Nozomi seemed to be having some trouble with her cuts

"Heal her Zeke. The servants can put those away." in the throne room there were 5 other Arrancar that picked up two of the Gigais and walked away with them, while Zeke did as she was told

"Thank you." Nozomi said with a small bow

"If you had used your Shikai, I wouldn't need to be doing this." the attendant remarked, in a playful manner

"Indeed. I was hoping to see you both at full power, but I guess there was no reason for that." Cooler growled, before taking a drink from his glass

"They seem to not want to please you, my Lord." Yang chuckled from her seat

"You two are dismissed. You can do as you please during the rest of the day." Cooler announced, ignoring Yang's words

"Thank you, my Lord!" the Horsemen replied


	8. Legion

Cooler once more meditated on his throne, this me the Arrancar Twins were smart enough to move themselves to the base of the stairs that lead to the throne. This was a especially smart move since, Cooler had started to unleash some of his hidden power during his mediations, he kept it restricted to a certain zone around him, but to be near him would be certain death for them.

Zeke took the liberty to materialize in the middle of the chamber, in order to further announce her arrival, she hit the ground with her scepter in order to catch her Lord's attention. Obviously, the Frost Demon was less than pleased with this as his infuriated eyes opened and darted towards his attendant, who like many times before was unfazed and seemed rather amused by his reaction.

"I hope you have a good reason to interrupt me, Zeke." he growled, his tiered looking gaze drifting around the room

"I wouldn't dare to do so otherwise, my Lord." she pointed out, with a smirk

"Speak."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki have infiltrated Las Noches. So far, they've only come across small fry, but the two Shinigami have already come across low-level Espada and I think the others will have a similar fate soon." she said

"This is of no concern, our only concern is Aizen. So why did you come?"

"I think that maybe we should watch them, it would be a good way to pass the time."

"Fine. Show me."

Her scepter projected the footage, her current view was Ichigo walking away from a fight, he had obviously won, as Cooler watched on the childlike Arrancar that accompanied the boy caught Cooler's attention.

"He has already made an allay?" Cooler asked, leaning forward from his throne

"Indeed her name is Nel and her personality mostly matches her appearance. For me this is the most curious of situations."

"Why is that?"

"Even if she looks like a child she is everything but one. That is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck the former Tres Espada, driven to such state by that wound that she presents on her head…" Cooler eagerly cut her off

"If that wound could be healed…" Zeke completed his words

"She could grow back to her original size." her Lord's face was decorated with a grin, that he quickly got under control

"Let us see how things play out. Maybe this won't be such a bore."

So, they did, they followed Ichigo's path, he meets no real opposition till he came face to face with Ulquiorra. Even if Zeke was strongly after the Substitute, she knew how it would end, importunely it ended with Ichogo's gruesome defeat. Cooler didn't even flinch as he took in everything that was happening before him, what followed did not interest him in the least but it did show him the power that the Arrancar hold.

Even if they didn't want to admit, especially Cooler, they were stunned when Orihime managed to successfully revive Ichigo and he proceeded to fight with Grimmjow, while this was going on Zeke made a slight remark that got on his nerves.

"Look at him coming back stronger, beating after beating, he reminds me of those…Saiyans…" Cooler's body tensed, his hands began to dig into his armrests

"He truly is as foolish as those monkeys. Those who dared to defy us…" Cooler feel silent, choosing to let his rage boil within him

"What you call foolishness, they see it has courage and the will to fight against those who want to hurt them and their friends." Zeke argued back

"It will get them killed." Cooler growled back

"Maybe, but that wasn't what happened with your brother was it, my Lord?" a vein became visible in his forehead, has his hands broke through his armrest

"Be silent! My brother was a full, that made a living of underestimating those around him, I'm certain that if he had acted properly, some monkey wouldn't be able to stain my family's name!"

"So, you're saying if you had gone to fight him like you planned it wouldn't have happened?"

"Of course…" Zeke cut him off

"No, when you came here you were just like him in that regard. Lucky for you, I beat that habit out of you." her quick jab, seemed to be enough to call down the Frost Demon

They continued to watch the action unfold in silence, soon Grimmjow was defeated and Nnoitra stepped in taking advantage of a weakened Ichogo. That was till Nel, transformed and grew back to her original form, this Cooler was more interested to see has a plan began to form in his mind. Shame was that she turned back to a child when she was about to beat Nnoitra, if this wasn't interesting enough then a few Captains arrived at Las Noches.

"Tell me Grimmjow and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck are still alive correct?" Cooler asked getting up from his throne

"Yes."

"Then let us leave for Las Noches. If Aizen won't make any use of them, we will." his words caused a visible reaction in Ying and Yang

"You're going to stop Aizen, my Lord?" Ying asked

"Who knows." he replied with a laugh

Before anyone could do anything, a red light came through the three windows, as a Cero broke through the wall and filled the room. The resulting damage was rather minimal, the wall and throne were lost, the twins were injured but alive and Cooler was unharmed just like Zeke. They took flight and floated out of the chamber, outside was their attacker the Arrancar known as Zviso.

"To attack me in my own throne room, how disrespectful." Cooler hissed, stopping several feet from the Arrancar, with Zeke to his side

"I meant no offense, but I had no other way to get your attention." he informed

"So, you're acting on Aizen's orders, or do you just have a death wish?"

"I don't see how that matters." Zviso replied, taking his hands from his pockets

"True enough. What do you plan to do?"

"Keep you here." Cooler simply laughed, but didn't take any action against him

"Delay, Legión."

At the sound of these words Cooler felt every one of his servants, except his Horsemen and the twins disappear. A blood colored and black aura began to engulf Zviso, as 19 shadowy figures formed around him before being sucked into the aura, finally it engulfed the Arrancar completely before being pushed away with a strong burst of energy. What stood before Cooler surprised him, it was a being very like him, it didn't have a tail, his skin was of a metallic color, his eyes blood red, now he had five horns around his head and a hole in his chest.

"Fascinating. But I've yet to learn your name." Cooler pointed out

"My name is Legion, for we are many." he replied, with a voice that was the mix of male and female.

"Your power is impressive, at the level of an Espada. Still it isn't enough to hold me back." Cooler replied, yet Legion simply stood there

"Armadura Celestial." he spoke

A dark purple bolt erupted from him and went up to the sky, when it hit what was once a bolt transformed into a dome like barrier that filled the sky and covered that side of the mountain.

"Now you won't be able to leave." Legion said, Zeke gave him an unconvinced looked, but that expression soon turned to shock

"He's right! I can't use my travelling abilities." she spoke, dumbfounded

"When you used that ability at Las Noches, it was enough for our scientists to develop a way to disable it. Now, Cooler attack me." He said, his final phrase sound almost like a demand

Cooler simply sighed, if Zeke couldn't get them out of there it could be a problem, so taking care of this ant would be the easiest way to leave this place. He disappeared before Legion, who didn't even react, the God of Destruction materialized just two feet from Legion and delivered at quick punch to the gut. Much to his surprise, his hand went clean through the Arrancar as if he were a hologram.

"Allow me to explain. When you decided to fight Nnoitra, we also got information on your energy. Which enable the creation of my Negación Celestial, simply put your attacks can't affect me." the distorted voice explained, his expression still calm

"That…" Cooler was quickly silenced when Legion punched him the face and sent him staggering backwards

"To maximize this ability, I can absorb the energy behind your attacks and send it back to you. You can't touch me, God of Destruction."

"You just told me your biggest flaw. Now that I know this, I will never hit you with something that could possibly damage me." Cooler pointed out, composing himself

"I never expected you to do something like that. The point of this ability is for you to tire yourself out, since the only way to get out is to kill me."

"So, I can't touch you, correct?" Cooler asked, Legion replied with silence that Cooler interpreted as a yes

"Horsemen!" at the sound of his command, his two warriors appeared to his right

"Yes, sir." they said, kneeling before him

"What about these two? Can they damage you?" Cooler asked, with a defiant smirk

"Indeed, I can't use my power on their attacks. But they aren't enough to beat me." Legion replied, his eyes going to the two Horsemen

"Good enough. Horsemen, the Arrancar known as Legion will be your opponent. Myself and Zeke will get going."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple. While we were having this delightful back and forth, I was also busy determining the location of Las Noches. You may not know this, but this planet is connected to the Living World, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, so it makes finding Las Noches much simpler." Cooler paused, before speaking up again

"There it is. Zeke place your hand on my shoulder." his attendant replied with a small blush as Cooler used Instant Transmission to leave

Legion surprisingly maintained his composure, even if his mission had just failed miserably, but if this place was indeed connected to Hueco Mundo he could easily create a Garganta to take him there.

"Don't even think of leaving." Ino growled

"We are your opponent's now." Nozomi hissed

"Then it can't be helped. I will put a quick end to this."

Legion disappeared from view, using Sonido he placed himself behind Nozomi ready to take her out, but a red Bala from Ino prevented such an attack. The Arrancar followed this up to lunge at Legion, who easily jumped over him and hit a hard knee to his back, sending the Horseman crashing into the forest below.

His attention then turned to the Shinigami who came rushing at him with several wild swings, which he avoided just to give her a punch to the gut. Nozomi's body arched forwards from the impact, Legion was about to push her away when her free hand wrapped around his arm and she fired a Byakurai into his shoulder.

Even if the attack had no effect, it did cause Legion to stagger back pushing him into a Cero from Ino. Using Sonido he dodged the energy blast, for a moment he didn't move, waiting for Ino to join his commander.

"I think we can beat him." Nozomi whispered to Ino

"I'm sorry if I gave you any false hopes." Legion said, pausing for a moment

"You simply have the number advantage. Even if I have the clear power advantage, I feel like making you see that your numbers mean nothing would be educational."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked

Legion didn't reply, he opened his mouth just for black clouds to exit it, they began to take his sides, till there were 19 of them, which finally solidified as copies of their creator. The Horsemen had no time to react as they were swarmed by enemies, even if they managed to block and even push back some of them in the end they were overwhelmed, all the while the original Legion watched on.

Nozomi was sent flying by the combined force of 3 Balas, which made her notice that they were weaker than the original. The copies waited for her to recompose herself before they went on the offensive once more, but this time she was ready as she placed her Zanpakutō horizontally in front of her.

"Hadō #32. Ōkasen."

A barrage of yellow energy followed that took out her 3 attackers and even managed to stun some of those who were attacking Ino. Having a small opening to act Ino followed up with firing a Cero, which took out most of his attackers so only 10 copies were left now.

"Return." Legion said, causing his copies to turn back into smoke and be reabsorbed into his body

Legion charged towards the Arrancar Horseman, Ino replied by doing the same so when they meet each delivered a punch to the face of the other. Since Ino was lager he managed to fully connect with his blow, Legion was sent a few feet back but acted quickly by using Sonido. He appeared to Ino's left and hit him in the side of the head with a knee, as his foe was sent flying Legion felt something wrapping around him, looking down he found it to be yellow Reishi ropes.

"Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō." was the thing he heard next, followed by six beams to ram into his midsection, effectible holding him in place

"What do you plan to do!?" Legion hissed, his eyes turning to meet Nozomi

"Hadō #54. Haien." Nozomi replied, firing a large ball of flame from her left palm

Legion was unable to act as the full force of the blast hit him head on swallowing his whole upper body, the sound of what seemed to be wailing souls escape his body as it began to slowly dropped into the forest bellow.

"Impressive." Ino chuckled, joining Nozomi as they looked down at the burning corpse

"So, this was the big threat? Disappointing." she sighed, as the Armadura Celestial collapsed around them

However, this sense of victory was short lived, the fire that ate away at the fallen enemy quickly dissipated and what remained of the body charged upwards to meet their gaze. When they finally saw it only the lower half remained, several dark purple sparks began to erupt from the stump as it slowly regained its shape, when the body was finally formed it starred them down with murderous rage.

"My name is Legion, for we are many. That isn't enough to permanently kill me."

Using Sonido he appeared before Ino and rammed his right hand into his lower left, just to fire a Bala into the Horseman's body leaving a bloodied hole in its place. With Ino momentarily stunned, Legion turned his attention to the one who had injured him, he took his time to close the distance between them, which gave her time to react.

"It seems that Kidō, won't be enough." she sighed, placing her free left hand around the blade of her sword

"I have no choice then. Sew, Schnitter."

Legion stopped in his tracks as Nozomi unleashed her Shikai, the Zanpakutō that rested in her hands turned into a black mass that involved her hands, taking the shape of two black gloves, one on each hand.

"What is this?" he asked

"Your end." she just motioned her right hand slightly, and the next thing Legion felt was his left arm being sliced off


	9. Horsemen

Legion immediately threw himself back in order to escape whatever had just mutilated him, his hand went to the stump where his missing arm use to be as he began to analyze the situation. Even his keen eye couldn't tell what had just happened, nothing seemed to have changed about the Shinigami except the gloves, that's when he saw it something dancing in the sunlight.

"Are you wondering what happened?" Nozomi asked, her voice was stern and confident

"Yes." Legion replied calmly

"My Shikai is summons dozens of razor sharp, extremely thin, wires. They enable me to cut through almost anything, especially if they are caught of guard." the Horsewoman informed with a slightly sadistic grin

"Interesting." was the cold reaction she got, as Legion's arm regenerated

He straightened his stance as he prepared himself to charge forward, but something else caught his attention, looking above him the sky had gotten cloudy, then a bolt of lightning fell to his right. Turning to see what it had struck he was meet with Ino, the Arrancar's hands were clapped shut a white glow covered him as he spoke.

"Sink, Tormenta."

Ino roared defiantly, his battle cry was followed by a barrage of electric bolts that darted in all directions, of course these weren't enough to damage Legion but in the end, that wasn't the point. When the sky cleared, the Horseman stood before the invader in his Resurrección, the upper half of his outfit was gone, his gauntlets were larger and now made of the same material as what remained of his mask and on his back, were two cylindrical protrusions of the same material. More importantly all his injuries and signs of fatigue were gone, which meant Legion had lost all the progress he had made against this opponent, in addiction he was stronger.

Legion wasted no time and charged at Ino, managing to hit him with a right hand to the face, but much to his surprise his foe grabbed on to his arm and proceeded to discharge several bolts of electricity into him. When the invader tried to use his free arm to discharge a Bala, he felt the Shinigami's wires wrapped around his limb and push it back, as he managed to tense his muscles before she could cut.

"You're open!" Ino roared, firing a Cero with his free hand

The dark blue blast swallowed Legion and sent him flying several feet, this gave the duo some time to breath, when the cloud of smoke dissipated their foe only presented some scratches and burns.

"You two are becoming bothersome." he sighed, clenching his hands into fists as they began to glow

Nel looked around confused, everyone was gone one moment they had just defeated Nnoitra, but then someone took Orihime, Ichigo ran off to fight someone else and the spiky haired Captain just left her there. For a while she just looked around to see if they would return, or someone else would stumble across her, in the end someone did find her as two strangers took form before her.

"Seems like we're rather late, Lord Cooler." Zeke chuckled, in a teasing manner

"Even if my planet was connected to Hueco Mundo, it still took some time to pinpoint the location of Las Noches." Cooler sighed

"It seems that we don't have to search for long." Zeke said, her attention going to Nel

"Who are you guys?" she asked, overwhelmed by their presence

"You don't know who we are? I can understand, after all you've been out of Las Noches for a while now." Zeke remarked, showing actual care for the small Arrancar

"What do you want from Nel?" she continued, stumbling backwards

"From you we want nothing. We are after Nelliel."

"Can you heal her or not!?" Cooler hissed, visibly impatient to such ramblings

"Of course."

Cooler didn't say anything else, he had no reason to do so, he simply applied the necessary pressure on the Arrancar to cause her to collapse. Now that she was motionless Cooler picked her up and placed her under his left arm, it only took a quick scan of the area for him to find his next target.

Only now was Grimmjow able to move, it had taken an eternity for him to turn to his side and ram his Zanpakutō into the ground. Using his weapon as a support, he began the arduous process of pushing himself back up. While all of this was going on he continuously cursed, himself, Ichigo, Nnoitra and all the others he considered guilty for him to be in this current predicament. If he still had the strength, he would use his Resurrección and heal most of his wounds, but at this point even he was having a hard time believing he would survive.

Grimmjow knew that such thoughts would take him nowhere, so letting out one long primal and pain filled scream, he managed to get to his knees and sit on the sand of Las Noches. Weakened laughs began to escape his mouth as his vision started to get blurry, most likely because of the blood loss. Surprisingly his senses were still sharp, so he sensed someone approaching, even what he saw was undefined mess, there was no mistaking the purple shape that made his way towards him.

"Got to say, not who I would expect to see in my moment of glory." Grimmjow laughed, his head dropping as he no longer had the strength to keep it up

"An interesting choice of words, Arrancar. I will ignore the fact that you didn't refer to me as "Lord", given your current situation." Cooler said, stopping just a few feet from him

"Yeah. I don't see what good honorifics will do at this point." he spat back, along with some of his blood

"You would be surprised. For example, Aizen no longer has need for you, if you were to be left alone, you would most likely die. And for someone like you that would be the greatest insult, but if you want I can help you." Cooler said, his tone wise and convincing at least enough for Grimmjow to look at him

"Pledge your loyalty to me. Become one of my Horsemen. You do this and I will save you." Cooler growled, in a passionate manner

Grimmjow pondered his options, he could reject the offer and risk death, or he could accept it. It was true that working for Aizen wasn't his favorite thing to do, but his master did give him some freedoms, and Aizen was just a powerful Shinigami he wondered what working for the God of Destruction would enable him to do.

"I accept…" Grimmjow mumbled

"I didn't hear." Cooler hissed back

"I Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, pledge my loyalty to the God of Destruction." the Espada hissed back, using his last remaining strength to look at Cooler straight in the eyes before collapsing

"He really is in bad shape." Zeke pointed out

"Let's get going then. Send us to the cavern." Cooler ordered

Legion rose from the forest once more, a sign that he had once again been killed by the Horsemen, this would make the third time they managed to accomplish such a feat. Yet he wasn't worried, every time he came back he was fully healed and stronger than before while his opponents were injured and began to tire.

"We need a better strategy." Nozomi panted

"If he keeps getting stronger…Killing him may not be the better option." Ino said, in the same manner

"Low level Bakudōs are becoming less effective. In my current state, it will be risky to try anything rash."

"There is no reason to discuss this, Horsemen. Your defeat is a fact, you have yet to accept it." their opponent remarked, taking aim with his right hand

"Cero." he mumbled, forming a massive dark purple orb in his hand

Both Horsemen prepared for impact, Nozomi was slightly more damaged than her comrade so she took more time to take her stance, at that moment Cooler arrived at the planet. The sudden shift was enough to disturb her already tiered senses, so when Legion fired his Cero she wasn't prepared to take it. At the last moment, possible when she realized her serious mistake, Ino stepped in the way wrapping his arms around her in order to fully guard her he took the full force of the blast.

Ino let out an agonizing cry as the Cero ate away at his back, when the blast finally lost its strength, he was only managed to look down at his comrade before collapsing into the forest bellow, his back reduced to charred flesh.

"You idiot!" she shouted at him, holding back tears

"Seems like Ino took a heavy blow." Cooler pointed out, from inside the cavern

"Indeed. How are you feeling?" Zeke asked an already healed Grimmjow

The Arrancar sheathed his blade and took a few swings at the air to test his strength, a grin quickly overcame his face as he felt his strength coming back to him.

"This feels great." he hissed

"Good. Now step aside, I'm going to heal her next." Zeke informed, her voice sounding more like a demand so much so Grimmjow did as she asked

The healing progress for Nel didn't take that long, but it took slightly more than with Grimmjow, given the nature of the injury. Soon enough before their eyes Nel grew back to her original size, the scar on her head was gone and her mask restored to what it used to be, before Noitra's cowardly attack.

"Thank you." Nelliel said, still examining her newly recovered body

"Don't thank us yet. You were given this opportunity because I want you as one of my Horsemen. So, do you pledge your loyalty to me?" Cooler asked, walking pass Zeke and Grimmjow

Nelliel was somewhat taken aback by his words, she felt like she had a huge debt to the people who restored her body, but to pledge her loyalty to someone was a different manner. Her senses were sharp enough to get an idea of what his being was hiding behind his alien exterior, Cooler's words interrupted her thoughts.

"How short sighted of me. You can't pledge your loyalty to me without knowing who I am. My name is Cooler and I am this universes God of Destruction."

"I am not interested in destruction!" she instinctually spat back, Zeke chuckled and Cooler did his best to not do the same

"I want fighters, people who will follow my orders. But if random acts of destruction do not interest you, that is not a problem. I only require you to fight when I tell you to do so and do not worry I won't have you kill "innocents"."

"If that is the case. I pledge myself as one of your warriors, Lord Cooler."

"Good. Any questions?" Cooler asked, directing himself to the two Arrancar

"I have two companions…" Nelliel began but her Lord interrupted her, Grimmjow didn't seem to have any enquires to make

"You will see them when I let you do so." Cooler growled back, Nelliel wanted to argue but knew that it would be pointless to do so

Finally, Cooler had assembled his four Horsemen just like those mentioned in human mythology. Ino's current state was troubling, from what he could tell his warrior was very close to death, which would leave him with only 3 Horsemen. Maybe this was a sign that he could find a substitute, Nozomi he wanted to keep around since she was the only Shinigami, but Ino was easily replaceable.

"What do you wish to do now, my Lord?" Zeke asked

"Horsemen, you should be able to sense a fight going on, in the other side of this mountain. Correct?"

"Yes." Nelliel replied

"Yeah." Grimmjow replied

"Two of the fighters are your fellow Horsemen. Your current mission is to aid them defeat this invader. An invader that happens to have similarities to me. Do you understand, what I'm asking?"

"To stop this invader." Nelliel replied

"Slaughter the bastard."

"Good. Now go!" Cooler roared, as the two Arrancar used Sonido to disappear

"What will we do then?" Zeke asked

"Ino seems to be in bad shape. What fights are currently happening at Las Noches?"

Zeke projected the first fight she could find, it was Ichigo against Ulquiorra and they just happened to look at the most interesting of moments. Ulquiorra had just used a second transformation, this alone was enough to catch Cooler's attention.

"Take us there. But let us keep some distance from them, we don't want to interfered with this fight." Cooler said, with a smirk

Legion starred down a nervous Nozomi, he could tell that Ino was very close to death but there could still be the chance for him to try and attack him. Yet the Shinigami was in much better shape and posed the biggest threat, straightening his stance Legion lunged at Nozomi. The Shinigami readied her Shikai to firm a protective net around her, that when the both combatants felt someone approach the battlefield, so much so it caused them to jump back to avoid it.

"Yo." the blue haired stranger said, announcing his presence

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Legion asked

"I work for the God of Destruction now. And he told us to kick your ass." Grimmjow replied, with a confident grin

"Us?" Nozomi mumbled, unsure of who he was referring to

Then she felt someone approach her from the right, quickly turning around she was meet with a green haired Arrancar.

"There is no need to be nervous. Lord Cooler appointed us as Horsemen and we were instructed to help you in this fight." Nelliel explained, as calmly as she could as to not further startle the Shinigami

"Ok. But if you are going to help we need to come up with a plan, because killing this guy is not the best option." Nozomi pointed out, just for Grimmjow to snarl at her statement

"What are you blabbering on about!? I can kill this guy without any effort!" he roared back, ignoring the fact that Legion had taken some considerable distance from the group

"You should listen to the Shinigami, she speaks the truth." Legion spoke, lifting the lower half of his arms with his hands turned up and straight, as if to represent a scale

"You see I can die 20 times, yet for each death I come back stronger. Equivalent exchange, that is the power behind Legión. Yet these new arrivals are troubling, and I don't wish to waste any more time with this."

Legion proceeded to ram his hands into his Hollow hole, he forced it to open slightly as he did so clouds of smoke began to exit just like when he summoned his clones. This time however they simply dissipated into the air, from what she could tell Nozomi counted over ten of those clouds.

"Cuerpo Celestial."

A sudden burst of energy followed, strong enough to push the Horsemen back, such burst was concluded by Legion's body doubling in height and bulk.

"I have reduced myself to only 3 lives, but with it have gained enough power to even surpass you, Grimmjow." Legion announced, his voice still the mix of male and female but deeper

"He got a little stronger, so what? I'll still wipe the floor with him."

Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and charged wildly at Legion, the invader simply starred him down seemingly not wanting to avoid the incoming attack. The blue haired Arrancar attacked with an upwards swing, much was his surprise when his foe used his right hand to block the blade and fired a Bala with his left, sending Grimmjow flying back.

"Cero." he said, firing a dark purple Cero at Nozomi and Nelliel

Much to her surprise Nelliel, placed herself in front of the Shinigami and opened her mouth, what followed was even more shocking as the female Arrancar proceeded to swallow the blast. The blast entered her mouth fully before she closed it, just to fire a pink Cero almost immediately, however Legion wasn't in the least surprised or alarmed as he kept his right hand up he took the full force of the blast with his palm.

For a moment, he simply stood there, unmoving much like the Cero that was trying its best to get to him, then he felt a blue light behind him. Turning to meet its source, he saw Grimmjow charging a blast of his own, he lifted his free hand and replied by charging a Cero of his own. Grimmjow was the first to fire, but at the last moment he moved his arm slightly up so his Cero would hit Neilliel's Cero. The following blast was massive in scale, swallowing Legion whole and even affecting the Horsemen around it, Nelliel acted quickly grabbing Nozomi and throwing herself back. Her quick reactions saved them but even that wasn't enough to fully save Nozomi as the young Shinigami found her right arm burnet to the point it was useless.

Grimmjow laughed as he managed to avoid any damage or so he thought, Legion materialized behind him and fired a Cero pointblank into his back, sending the former Espada into the forest bellow. Legion didn't look happy, his right arm was completely incinerated, his right shoulder was badly burnt and so was that side of his face his eye completely closed over. He cursed himself internally, he managed to avoid death but he had taken too much damage, and now he was unable to regenerate outside of getting killed again.

His remaining eye darted towards the female duo, his senses picked up something else emerging from the forest, much to everyone's surprise it was Ino. The injured Arrancar rose slowly from the trees, his expression was painted with pain and discomfort, he stopped in between Legion and his targets.

"I see you are still alive…how bothersome." Legion sighed, disappearing

When he reappeared, his remaining arm stuck through Ino's chest, the Arrancar spat blood at his opponent, however Legion wasn't paying attention to him as he began to charge a Cero. Thinking quickly Ino placed his hands around his attacker's arm and began to unleash all the electricity he could muster, which wasn't nearly enough to kill Legion but it was enough to stop him from firing a Cero.

"Do you think Zeke can heal missing limbs?" Nozomi asked Nelliel

"I can't see why not. But why are you asking me this?" Nelliel replied, confused by the sudden question

"You know…Just happy I still got all of them…" Nozomi chuckled, disappearing

The Shinigami appeared behind Legion and wrapped her arms around his neck, Ino's attack soon began to flow through her but she didn't let go. From his point of view, Legion could tell that she was mumbling something, but over the sound of the electricity he failed to understand what she was saying.

"Hadō #96…" she roared

"Don't!" Ino pleaded

"Ittō Kasō!"

"Damn you!" was the only thing Legion managed to growl back, before a red column of fire swallowed them

Grimmjow took this time to join Nelliel as they took in the aftermath of the suicidal attack, within the resulting smoke they could only feel a feeble sign of life. This was quickly overwhelmed by Legion's quick and effective revival, the invader stood before them as good as new and stronger than before, but he looked livid.

"How…dare you!" he roared, his anger spewing forward as the veins in his body became visible

"If we attack together while he's throwing his tantrum, we should be able to take him out." Nelliel suggested

"Fine…" Grimmjow hissed back


	10. Lord vs Lord

Ulquiorra laid on the floor beaten, more than half of his body was gone, he knew that regenerating it was out of the question without any type of assistance he was done. Of course, he knew that no help would come for him, especially now when his executioner stood over him with his sword aimed at his throat. A sudden shift in the atmosphere halted his foe's movements, Ulquiorra moved his eyes to better understand what was going on, he could see the woman and the Quincy being momentarily stunned by such shift. His gaze then moved to the source of the disturbance, even in his state he remembered immediately what they were it was the God of Destruction and the Watcher.

"Mind taking a step away from him? It would be a waste if you killed him." Cooler said, in a calm manner, letting his arms hang free to his sides

Ichigo slowly turned around, his empty eyes meeting the strange new arrival, his lower jaw opened slightly as he let a low growl escape. Cooler was disappointed, he wasn't expecting a reply since he had been watching the fight till this point, still such a simple reaction didn't make him get any more interested.

"Remember what I told you Zeke. I'll give you some space to work." the Frost Demon said, his eyes fixing on Ichigo

The Human turned Hollow had no time to react as Cooler charged at him and tackled the being a mile away from Las Noches. Ichigo was sent crashing into a dune, while Cooler calmly landed on top of a dead tree, surprisingly the being was quick to recover from the impact and began to charge a Cero.

Orihime was lost she had just seen Ichigo, or the thing that used to be Ichigo, be thrown like a ragdoll something that not even Ulquiorra was able to do. Speaking of which, the Espada was in terrible shape and as much as she wanted to deny, part of her didn't want to let him die but this confusion was enough to leave her frozen.

"Orihime Inoue." a voice said from behind her

"Yes…" she replied nervously turning to meet Zeke

"Heal him." the tone of her voice even if friendly, was overwhelming and demanding

"But…" Inoue tried to argue back her doubts still getting the better of her, what the Watcher proceeded to say only made her more confused

"I'm sorry…" Zeke chuckled

"It seems that you understood that order as a request, I'll make sure to make it clearer the next time I say it. Heal the Espada! Or you want him to die? Who knows what will happen, since Lord Cooler did seem to be interested in him."

The girl didn't make a sound and simply did as she was told, Zeke could tell that the Quincy wasn't pleased with the situation, in no time Ulquiorra was healed. The Espada looked down at his fully healed body, part of him wanted to sigh of relief as not even he was ready to die in such a miserable way. Orihime stood just a few feet from him her head hung low, he understood what she was feeling, it was shame which he found understandable given that she was forced to heal him.

"Good to see you back in shape, Ulquiorra Cifer." Zeke said, in a friendly manner

"You have my thanks for helping me. But I do not understand of what use I can be to the God of Destruction. I was beating by Ichigo Kurosaki, I have failed in fulfilling my role, I no longer hold any use." the Watcher frowned at his short sightedness

"For one who claims that his eyes see all, you really are short sighted, Espada. True if I wasn't for us you would be dead, it is also true that in Aizen's eyes you are a failure I bet that if he could save you he wouldn't even bother to do so. But Lord Cooler he sees the potential in you, like he did with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Come and join us, be one of his Horsemen in such position you will be an equal to the Royal Guard." she paused to see if her words had any effect, yet Ulquiorra seemed unmoved

"What about Ichigo? Could a great warrior like yourself live with that loss? What I present is the power that you need to surpass him. We only seek your loyalty, serve us as you did Aizen, and in return we will give you a home, comrades, a place to drop dead and above all that your revenge." Orihime's eyes were wide and shivers went down her back at the sound of these words

Ulquiorra didn't reply, first he reduced himself back to his base form, then he picked up his sword his gaze didn't move as he starred Zeke down. In a surprising move, he placed his blade down and kneeled before the Watcher, who almost blushed at such an action.

"I will honorably serve the God of Destruction. I will hold no distinction between or my former master, Aizen. I will be his eyes and his blade for as long as he wishes."

Zeke held back a laugh, astonished at how easy it had been for her to get Ulquiorra on their side. Ulquiorra remained in the same position waiting for the order to get up, he wasn't pleased with lowering himself to that extent, but he knew that he was alive because they wanted him to be. Which meant that he owed them his life, which was no small debt so it would be in his best interests to work as hard as he could to repay it, because it would just be as easy for them to take his life away.

"You already got him kneeling!?" Cooler laughed arriving at the scene

In his right hand, he held Ichigo, returned to his normal state yet unconscious, the Frost Demon threw the body towards Orihime and walked up to Ulquiorra signaling him to rise so their eyes would meet.

"You will be a fine addition to my forces. " Cooler didn't linger for long on the Arrancar as he made his way towards Orihime

The poor girl froze as the God of Destruction stooped just a few feet from her position, the pressure that his presence alone applied on her was enough to cause her to fall on her knees. Not wanting to be rude Cooler kneeled down in front of her and placed his right hand under her chin making her look at him.

"And you have the most interesting of skills. From what we know they may even be similar to Zeke's. Which makes you a very rare find, and makes me wonder if I should take you with me." Cooler said with a disturbing smile

"Lord Cooler…" Ishida tried to defend her, but in a blink of an eye his arm was gone

"Ishida!" Orihime cried out attempting to run up to him, but the Frost Demon held her in place

"You are lucky that I wasn't aiming for you, maybe that will teach you not to speak out of place." Cooler only had his eyes on Ishida, he sighed before continuing

"I know exactly what you were going to say, something about not taking her away from her friends or something. Fine, I wasn't planning to take her with me anyway." he released his hold on the woman and walked back to Zeke and Ulquiorra

"Still, we will be keeping an eye on you, such skills cannot go to waste. Zeke, we're leaving." with that they were gone

They materialized in the training cavern, already waiting for them were Grimmjow, Nelliel, an heavily injured and unconscious Nozomi, Ino's disfigured corpse and the head of Legion which Grimmjow proudly held up for Cooler to see.

"I see that you've taken care of our little problem." Cooler remarked

"Of course! He talked big, but once we got him down to his last life he was powerless, which was quite the letdown." Grimmjow explained

"And Ino's dead, no matter I've found a replacement." Cooler said, stepping aside to reveal Ulquiorra

"He is the lastest Horsemen and your leader. Go and join the others. Zeke if you don't mind heal Nozomi." they both immediately did as their Lord commanded

"I'm not working with him!" Grimmjow roared out, as soon as he did he was on the floor crushed under Cooler's power

"Could you please repeat yourself? I didn't understand what you were saying." Cooler asked, in a mocking tone

"I feel honored to work with someone with his skills." Grimmjow said, earning him his release

"Thought so. Now that you are all here I will announce your ranks, after all you are the Four Horsemen. Nozomi Kujō will be Death, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez will be War, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck will be Famine and Ulquiorra Cifer will be Pestilence."

Cooler stopped speaking to see if anyone had questions or wanted to say something about their designation, no one said anything so he motioned Zeke to take him back to his throne room. Arriving at the chamber he looked at the destruction caused by the Cero, it was underwhelming at best, the next thing that he examined was Ying and Yang. By now the duo were already conscious, they sat at the base of the stairs Yang held her sister in her arms, they slowly looked up at their Lord with shame plastered all over their faces.

"We failed you, Lord Cooler. We were completely useless." Ying mumbled

"Truer words have never been spoken. But if I wanted you to be fighters I would have said so long ago. Zeke, how long will it take for this to get fixed?" Cooler asked, turning to face Zeke

"I can fix all of this and heal them in about a minute."

Zeke's words were true, in less than a minute she had fixed the damage done to the chamber and healed the Arrancar sisters. Once more Cooler sat upon his throne, with his aides to his sides and Zeke stood at the base of the stair waiting for her Lord command.

"Let us continue to watch how this unfolds."

From his seat, Cooler watched as the battle in Fake Karakura Town unfolded, how the strength of the Espada seemed overwhelming, the arrival of the Visored, the downfall of the Arrancar and when Aizen finally entered the battle himself. Cooler had been informed about Aizen's abilities so he wasn't at all that surprise when the Shinigami managed to easily squash all the competition. Even when he got the best of Yamamoto Cooler was unmoved, Ichigo did talk a good game but in the end Aizen still had the upper hand, the only thing that got the God of Destructions interest was Aizen's fusion with the Hōgyoku as it seemed the finally something of interest would happen. Eventually it did Aizen began to transform and that was enough to crush whatever resistance remained, so he and Gin went unopposed to Soul Society.

"It seems my turn has finally come." Cooler pointed out, with a bored yawn

"You wish me to take you to Soul Society, my Lord?" Zeke asked, as Cooler approached her

"No. Take us to the battlefield."

"Let's go." Ichigo's father said, placing his right arm over his son's shoulders

"Go where, exactly?" a voice enquired from behind them

Ichigo recognized right away who it was, and even if Isshin didn't know who the voice the feeling that he got from the source told him that it was dangerous. Ichigo turned around, bringing his father with him as he did so, the God of Destruction and his attendant stood before them, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the young Shinigami.

"There is no need to answer, I already know where you were going. Aizen is no longer your problem, from now on I will take care of him."

"Then why are you here!?" Isshin spat back

"I was making sure no one would stand in my way."

"We understand, Lord Cooler." Ichigo humbly said, it surprised his father how cordial he was

"Zeke, now take us to Aizen." with that they left

Aizen and Gin calmly strolled through the streets of Karakura Town, they made their way to a wider street when Cooler and Zeke appeared before them, they stood on the opposite ends as they finally came face to face. Aizen strangely kept his calm expression, it was most likely because of his over grown ego, while Gin did seem to show some signs of worry.

"Zeke, you may leave see if there is anything of worth left from the battle. If there is take it back to the cavern, then return to me." Cooler said, loud enough so only she would hear

Zeke took a small bow and disappeared, Aizen and Gin had already begun to make their way towards Cooler, who keeping his arms crossed only waited for them to make the first move.

"You honor us with your presence, Lord Cooler." Aizen said, in a calm and welcoming manner

"I was hoping that I wouldn't need to act, but since your actions are aimed towards the Soul King I had to do something. And let's be honest Aizen, your ego couldn't handle a defeat from the Royal Guard." Cooler remarked, with a confident smirk

"So, you wish to stop me?" Aizen asked, still perfectly composed

"Yes. But I am a fare God, so I will give you the opportunity to attack first." Cooler replied, not bothering to take his stance

"Please excuse me then. I've already made the first move." Cooler's eyes widened as he felt a blade going through his right arm, leaving a small scratch

"Not even with the power of the Hōgyoku, would I think of underestimating you God of Destruction." Aizen said, from behind Cooler

"You think that illusions and scratches will get you anywhere Aizen?" Cooler hissed sarcastically, finally unfolding his arms

"Of course, not."

Cooler spun around bringing his right hand straight for Aizen's throat, but when he was about to get a hold of him his target disappeared, and another small scratch emerged on his right side. A small smile emerged on the God of Destruction's face, if he wasn't keeping his power at a similar level to Aizen's this would be going very differently, however these illusions were becoming rather annoying. Cooler quickly turned around feeling something approaching him from behind, but when he looked there was nothing there this was followed by a feeling of a blade being dragged across his back.

Reacting to the attack Cooler wrapped his tail around his opponents arm and spun around finally getting his right hand across Aizen's throat, as soon as he felt his foe's throat he clamped his hand firmly around it to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"What are you going to do now?"

"How can you be sure this is me?" Azien asked back, not struggling in Cooler's grip

"I can feel your reiatsu in my hand, there is no way it belongs to Gin." Cooler growled back, triumphant

"How perceptive. But you seem to forget that my Kanzen Saimin, can manipulate all five senses." Aizen paused, just to admire the slight doubt in Cooler's face

"But do not worry, indeed this is me. Yet while you were focused on me I was able to mute the other stimulus around you." Cooler raised an eyebrow at his opponent not fully understanding what he meant, his eyes widened when he remembered that Gin was with Aizen just moments ago

"Bankai, Kamishini no Yari." commanded a voice from behind him

Had this happened before Cooler became the God of Destruction he may have been in trouble, but now he was in the best shape of his life and this included his senses. Cooler threw Aizen to the side and did a back kick on Gin, sending the Shinigami flying through several buildings, looking back at the destruction Cooler was certain he hadn't used enough force to kill him.

"Sneak attacks? Those don't fit you, Aizen." the God of Destruction sighed, directing his full attention to his initial opponent

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from the God of Destruction." Aizen calmly replied

Cooler didn't even bother to reply he charged at Aizen, hitting him in the gut with a devastating punch causing a shockwave upon impact, but he wasn't finished retracting his hand he rammed it through Aizen's chest getting ahold of the Hōgyoku before pulling it out of its hosts body. Aizen fell on his knees, blood dropping freely from his chest and mouth, even with this he tried to get some words in but they were incomprehensible, so Cooler simply crushed the thing in his hand.

"He did not deserve an ending like that." Aizen's voice pointed out, from behind Cooler

The God of Destruction looked at his hand, in it rested the bloody remains of a heart his eyes darted at Aizen's corpse, he could now see that it was Gin. Now he had had enough, one thing was when Aizen was trying to outsmart him, but seeing him reduced to using his own subordinates as distractions was killing his fun.

"Aizen, I won't kill you after all that would be too easy. And who know's in the future you may be of use, so I will make this as painless as possible for you."

A flare of aura enveloped Cooler's body, his plan was simple with enough power he could easily break free of Aizen's Shikai, after that he would be as helpless as any other "mortal". Slowly Cooler began to raise his power, the windows on the buildings that surrounded him began to vibrate and crack under the pressure, the road eroded around Cooler as more of his power was set free. With one final push, he let out enough energy to destroy the buildings around him and break through Aizen's illusions.

Cooler quickly scanned the area for his foe and found him still in one piece crawling out of a pile of debris. The Frost Demon charged at Aizen, doing a horizontal motion with his finger Cooler unleased a blade shaped attack, that easily cut through Aizen and the nearby landscape. Aizen's eyes went blank in disbelief, as he saw everything but his left arm and shoulder be removed a long with his source of power being cut clean in half.

The God of Destruction dropped down near what remained of Aizen, he had to admit that it surprised him how even without the Hōgyoku the former Captain was regenerating his injuries. However, this didn't last long as a cross-shaped beams of light erupted from Aizen's chest, whatever was happening Cooler didn't care he knew enough to know that even if he regenerated Aizen wouldn't get up from his attack. Calmly he began to walk away from the crater, on his way out he was meet by Urahara and Ichigo.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Cooler hissed

"My apologies, Lord Cooler." Urahara said, taking a small bow along with Ichigo

"You can take him from here."

Zeke appeared shortly after took Cooler back to his planet, she took him to the cavern given that she had found something of interest. These discoveries were Tier Harribel and her Fracción, fully healed and in their base forms, the four Arrancar turned to face the God of Destruction but didn't bow.

"Four Arrancar, one of them one rank above Ulquiorra." Zeke informed

"So, they are the only survivors from the battle?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I will not serve you!" Harribel roared, defiantly

"Neither will we." her comrades said

"Explain." Cooler said, tilting his head to the right in confusion

"We fought for Aizen, yet he cuts us off when we no longer are of any use. We won't bow before anyone ever again!" Harribel hissed back

"Yet you fail to understand something. You don't need to bow before me to belong to me." his words echoed through the Arrancar sending chills down their backs

"You still value your lives, don't you? I will offer you a deal, you accept you get to live, what do you say?" Cooler suggested with a disturbing smile

"We will listen." Harribel replied, almost in defeat

"Smart. I give you Hueco Mundo, rebuild Las Noches, after all the throne should go to you, the strongest Arrancar alive. I only wish for some replacement servants and monthly reports along with some random visits now and then. What do you say?"

"We wouldn't serve you directly, instead we would just look over your property?" Harribel asked

"Just like the Shinigami do with Soul Society, yes."

"No other strings attached?"

"I don't remember mentioning any."

Harribel turned to her friends, they all exchanged uneasy looks but they also showed that the idea of ruling over Hueco Mundo, since they had the power to change what Aizen had done.

"We accept."

"How wise of you. Zeke take them back, rebuild Las Noches and then comeback."


	11. The Tournament

It had already been a few months since Aizen's defeat, since then nothing of interesting had happened but Cooler had faith that something else would happen, not even if just a small Arrancar uprising he needed a distraction. The Horsemen on the other hand had their hands full with training, shortly after Aizen's defeat Cooler demanded that they were to train till their power could rival the Royal Guard. Thanks to Zeke they were getting close to that goal, even if their training was arch and brutal, somewhat like when Cooler first arrived at that universe.

Cooler did his best not to fall asleep in his throne, after all he had nothing to do or anything to distract himself with, Ying and Yang did try their best to cheer him up but their dances and provocative actions had no effect on the Frost Demon. Finally, something occurred, Zeke materialized in the middle of the room with an excited expression on her face and seemingly eager to speak.

"Speak." Cooler sighed

"There is a tournament happening between Universe 6 and 7." she spat, as if saying some mind-blowing fact

"Universe 7, that was my universe, correct?" Cooler asked, somewhat nostalgically

"Yes, my Lord. If you wish we can watch the tournament, from here."

"That would certainly kill some time. But first, I wish to know what happened since I left." Cooler said, his tone continued strangely soft and through full

Zeke proceeded to tell him about the Aindroids, Cell, Buu and all the other events that affected that universe, Cooler silently listed to all of it but something kept bothering him the dates that Zeke was mentioning those were all several years after he left and he hadn't been gone for that long.

"Zeke just one thing." Cooler said, causing Zeke to be silent and wait for him to continue

"Why is there such a difference between dates? You speak of things that happened 10 years after I left, but I haven't been here that long."

"Universes are separated by both time and space, even if they have similar planets and beings they are separate by those two factors. That being said the present of one universe could be the past or the future of another. Simply put time passes differently in each of them, even if such change is minimal." Cooler didn't reply motioning her to continue

Zeke continued to speak and finally arrived at the first interaction between Goku and Beerus, even if it enraged and insulted that monkey was still alive, and had gained such power Cooler remained silent. What he was unable to let go was when Zeke mentioned his brother's revival, return to Earth and subsequent defeat at the hands of the same Saiyan.

"What happened to my empire!?" he roared, hitting his right armrest with his fist

"It was in shambles, after this it will be a miracle if it still stands at all." Zeke replied, in a calm tone

"I gave them a mission!" he shouted hitting the armrest one more time

"And they go on and fail me…My men, my empire, wasted away by my brother…" Cooler mumbled, getting his rage under control

"I am truly sorry for your loss, my Lord. But that was no longer your empire, when you chose this position you made a choice. You chose to live for something greater, after all what is having and empire when you rule over an entire universe?" Zeke asked, her words were kind and almost motherly as she did her best to calm the God of Destruction

Coolers hands moved from their resting places and dropped down to Ying and Yang's head, they jumped in place as they felt their lords touch upon their bodies. Cooler was truly doing his best to control himself, when he wanted to kill something so it was taking great control for him not to crack their skulls open.

"Let's just watch the tournament." Cooler growled, crossing his arms

Universe 15 wasn't the only universe that got the opportunity to watch the tournament, one of the others that got such opportunity was Universe 4. This universe's destroyer throne room wasn't that wide, yet it was long on the wall opposite to the two-large brass double doors was a circular multicolor stained window. On all sides were several roman style pillars, the throne didn't rest on stairs, it just rested at ground level, the piece itself was made out of skillfully carved obsidian, decorated with purple velvet. The stranger thing was that this was only one of the thrones in the room, the other one that shares the right armrest with the previous was made of the same mineral, carved with simpler designs and no velvet just a cold seat.

On the throne with the velvet, rested the Goddess of Destruction she was of average height, slender frame, fare skin, her hair was long and silver hiding her left eye, leaving only the right eye exposed to show a crimson pupil. She wore a roman themed clothing, with a pure white color and golden lining.

Her name was Hisada, primarily she liked to carry herself as a lady and she didn't like to waste her time with things that she didn't consider important. That was why her attendant wasn't in the room with her, so most of the news she would receive via a telepathic message.

"You are not going to believe what is happening right now! Universe 6 and 7 are going to have a tournament." she energetically spoke out, even if the room was visibly empty

"If I remember correctly, Universe 7 was your original home, right?" Hisada asked, her head turning to the pillar closest to her right

"Yes." was the cold reply she got from a male voice

"Why aren't you more excited!? There are some Saiyans on their team, you never bothered to ask about them so I concluded you weren't interested. But if they are still around I thought you would want to know more." she rambled on, somewhat pouting at his lack of interest

"I've left the Saiyans behind, living in the past would get me nothing. I've made my new home here." she quickly cut him off

"You really think that this is home? How adorable, darling." this got her an audible sigh

"Come and take a seat to your Queens side. After all I didn't get this throne made for nothing, I even made it more simple like you wanted." still her words didn't move him, so she decided to play dirty

"One of those Saiyan's name is Goku, that is his Earth name. But his original name is Kakarot." Hisada let the name slowly roll out

This was enough to get a reaction from the man, he emerged from behind the pillar wearing a black and light brown armor, with matching thigh guards and shoulder straps, dark red armbands, black leggings, with boots that matched his armor and dark red lower leg bands. On his head, he had a red headband and X like scar on his left cheek, the most interesting feature was a fury "belt" that he had around his waist.

"You finally decided to join me, Bardock?" she asked in a teasing manner

Taking his seat on the empty throne he placed his arms in their respective places, and the destroyer took the opportunity to placed her right hand over his left and hold on to it, but he didn't reply.

"Always so cold, is that a Saiyan thing?" she asked sarcastically, getting no answer

"If you weren't such a dashing rogue, I don't know if I would have saved and kept you around during all these years." this time he wrapped his fingers around hers before speaking

"Don't make me laugh. I can't see you living without me, since you are always so clingy." the saiyan replied with a confident laugh

"Getting cocky, are we? I guess I've earned that much, but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be as strong as you are now, would you? If I wasn't "clingy" the gap between our powers would still be immeasurable." Hisada pointed out, leaning to her side so she could rest her head on his shoulder

"Indeed, I have much to thank you for."

"You've been making up for it, Bringer of Destruction." she chuckled, with a sly smile

"Weren't we going to watch the tournament?" Bardock asked

"Mood killer…" she mumbled, as a large rectangular piece of dark glass materialized before them

First thing that showed up on screen was his son, Goku fighting against a bear like creature, right away Hisada felt her companion's body tense at the sight of his son fully grown. Bardock would never admit aloud that he felt some pride and relief at seeing his son alive and fighting in this tournament, and as a Saiyan he wanted to see how strong he had gotten. However, his opponent wasn't that strong, but the fact that Goku had to think about in order to win wasn't lost on Bardock.

The following fight got an even bigger, but still silent, reaction from Bardock as the next opponent to face his son was very similar to Frieza.

"Bullshit." he hissed, when it was mentioned how good of a guy Frost was

"Did you never listen to the expression, never judge a book by its cover?" the Goddess of Destruction asked

"I don't care."

Frost eventually transformed and they seemed to be evenly matched, that was when Goku transformed his hair turned yellow and the rise of power was obvious, his son had achieved the legendary form.

"Look at that, he can go blonde….Just like you." she pointed out, with a yawn

"He is my son after all. Should be able to do this much" Bardock remarked, doing his best not to let his pride show

"Let's see what else he can do."

The battle ended soon enough and Bardock wasn't pleased with the outcome, it could see that something was wrong with how Frost got his win, the fact that he was powerless to protest only made him angrier. Then came a Namekian, he too lost under strange circumstances, the following participant was also interesting it was Prince Vegeta himself.

"He's also a Saiyan." Hisada informed

"I know. His name is Vegeta, and he was our prince." Bardock wisely stated

"You think he's stronger than your son?"

"Who knows." he chuckled, leaning back on his throne, and tightening his hold on her hand

Vegeta didn't take any chances, and going Super Saiyan quickly dispatched Frost, the next one to fight the prince was a metallic being but he also lost. Next was a Saiyan from Universe 6, who Bardock noted that was notably smaller and scrawnier than what a normal Saiyan would be. Vegeta got the boy to go Super Saiyan, the prince seemed to have the match won when he transformed once more and a blue aura covered him and his hair turned blue.

"Is that…" Hisada gasped, Bardock leaned forward in his seat so he could take in the transformation

"So, that's what they called it "Super Saiyan Blue"? I guess it makes sense." was the only thing he said, leaning back on his throne

"You think your son can do it? But more importantly, do you think they are stronger than you?" she asked, sounding somewhat concerned at this point

"Who knows." Bardock said crossing his arms, just keeping his eyes on the screen

Surprisingly Hit was able to easily dispatch Vegeta, then came his son once more and the fight that followed as an amazing display that made Bardock even prouder and eager to one day meet his son and fight him. In the end both men were exhausted, even Bardock seemed to be tiered as he followed the fight with great precision, whatever happened next even if his son did lose Bardock didn't pay attention.

"You seem tiered, darling." his companion pointed out

"Nonsense. After that I'm starting to wonder if, he is possibly stronger than a God of Destruction." Bardock chuckled

"It seems your age is finally catching up to you, old man." Hisada frowned

Both took a break, indeed the fight between Goku and Hit had been a long and hard fought one, so in the end they felt exhausted much like the fighters. So, they weren't going to pay attention that was going on, so much so Hisada had already jumped from her seat to Bardock's lap, till Zen-Oh and his attendants materialized in the ring.

"Please go back to your seat." Bardock mumbled

"I can see just fine from here and so can you." she growled back, it wasn't a satisfying reply but Bardock knew it was pointless

"He's going to make a tournament between all the universes." Bardock said, repeating to let the idea sink in

"Interesting. You'll get a chance to fight your son, you must be really excited."

Bardock gave her a smirk, carefully he placed her back on her seat, got up and began to walk out of the throne room, letting Hisada dumbfounded by his actions.

"Where are, you going!?"

"Training. There is no chance in hell that, my son will upstage me."

Back at Universe 15, Ying and Yang had left the throne room note because they were ordered to do so, but it was the best option for them to keep their lives. Cooler was absolutely livid and the several holes and blast marks in the walls were proof of that, Zeke calmly remained in her place as he threw his little tantrum.

"To think that the same monkeys that shamed my family, would get to such a level of power…" he hissed, his power going out of control

"Lord Cooler, please try not to destroy much more of this room." Zeke pointed out

"A Super Saiyan with the powers of a God, are you kidding me!? What kind of joke is this!?" he rambled on

"It is complicated…" Cooler spoke over her

"Bullshit! And now they organize a tournament, are we even going to be in it!?"

"They most likely will only involve the first 12 universes."

"It will probably be for the better, we don't have fighters at that level." Cooler replied, as if the reply was water being thrown into the fire that was his rage

"I'm going to the meditation chamber, at least there I can let my rage burn out in peace." Cooler announced, walking pass Zeke

"You want me to repair the damage, Lord Cooler?" Zeke asked, looking back as he walked pass her, he simply replied with a nod as the doors opened to let him out

"Ying, Yang come with me."

"Yes, sir." they said, with an unnerved tone

It didn't take long for Zeke to repair the damage done by Cooler to the chamber, since her Lord wasn't going to be around for some time now, she took the liberty of sitting on his throne, just to make sure it was properly fixed. Zeke leaned back and sighed at how comfortable it was and how she should do this more often, what mattered now was to think of what she was going to do.

Indeed, this tournament wouldn't most likely involve this universe and yes their fighters weren't at the level of what they had just seen, but such a thing as strength was trivial in the hands of someone with the right experience. For example, Cooler received the powers of a God so a similar thing could be done with their fighters, even if it was only temporary. Considering that issue solved, how could she get them into the tournament, well if memory served her right she could be rather persuasive when she wanted to be and she did have some favors, after all being one of the best healers among the attendants did have some meaning.


	12. The Destroyer

This would be the first time the Horsemen would put on their Gigai's, from what he knew the merge should be seamless, his warriors carefully merged into the Gigai's and from what he saw they looked the same as they did before. Shortly after officially being given the spot as an Horseman Nelliel was given an outfit similar to the one she wore when she was an Espada.

"They seem to be working properly. How do you feel?" Cooler asked

"Just like any other Gigai, my Lord." Nozomi replied

"Can't tell the difference from not having it on." Nelliel remarked

"The integration was seamless." Ulquiorra said

"I feel restricted in this thing." Grimmjow growled out

"A necessary sacrifice. You would be useless to have around, if most people we meet can't see you." Cooler informed, silencing the Arrancar

"Zeke, they will be expecting us correct?"

"Yes, my Lord. The Amanzian's will be expecting your arrival, God of Destruction."

"All right, put your cloaks on! When we arrive, I want them to see the might of our forces." Cooler eagerly ordered

Nozomi placed her cloak on, its color was a pale-green with an ash colored C on the left and the word Death written on the back in the same color. Grimmjow's color was a fiery red, the C on his left side and War on his back were green colored. Nelliel's cloak was black, with the C and the word Famine colored a faded yellow. Finally, there was Ulquiorra's cloak, his was a pure white while the C and the word Pestilence had the same color as his hair.

"We're leaving." Zeke hit the floor with her scepter and their disappeared

The planet Amanzi, it was populated by a race of light blue skin beings who origins began in the waters of the planet. Since most of its surface was covered by water, with only a few islands scattered around, but most of the buildings were built out of a blue crystal like material that was used to create beautiful and imposing structures. Only two days ago Zeke and mentioned the planet to Cooler and he had instructed her to go and announced their imminent arrival to them.

The planet was divided into five sections, each of them was ruled by one king so Zeke had to visit all of them to properly arrange for when Cooler visited the planet. It was arranged set that the meeting would occur in Zenovia, the largest of the planet's castles and the meeting point between all five sections.

The group materialized in one of Zenovia's many courtyards, the stop had also been agreed upon so when they arrived there was a massive crowed as far as the eye could see to meet them. Before them were five of the inhabitants with their heads bowed, Cooler quickly examined them, they were about his height and a slim frame, they had five webbed fingers and three webbed toes and meaty dreadlock like hair. Their clothing, even with slight deviations was similar, they wore almost see-through robes, with several golden ornaments, decorated with exotic stones.

"It is an honor to receive you, God of Destruction." the five individuals said, bowing before him

"Quite the beautiful planet you have here." Cooler pointed out taking a look around, while wondering how much it could have sold for back in his universe

"Please introduce yourselves to, Lord Cooler." Zeke said

"Zebe, king of the first section." said the one to Cooler's left

"Drell, king of the second section."

"Wick, king of the third section."

"Wreb, king of the forth section."

"Lorn, king of the fifth section."

"Pleasure. Now lead the way." Cooler nodded

The kings stepped to the side and waited for Cooler and Zeke to step forward, the Frost Demon and his attendant began to walk, but Cooler momentarily stopped before directing a word to them.

"I hope that my warriors will be treated, with the same respect as me."

"Of course!" the kings replied

They began to walk out of the courtyard, Cooler noted that the crowd was silent with only a few whispers going around, he liked that his presented caused such an effect, but such silence bored him. The kings gave Cooler and extensive and tiresome tour of Zenovia, along with several facts about their culture and history, all of this came across as desperation so the God of Destruction wouldn't as it was expected of him. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped in front of a large gate, Cooler noticed two guards standing in front of with large spears.

"This is the dining hall, my Lord. We have prepared a great feast in your honor." Lorn informed

"Horsemen, you are dismissed. You may do as you please." Cooler said, turning to face his soldiers, they bowed and quickly disappeared

Grimmjow only stopped using his Sonido when he arrived at the other end of the castle, arriving at a balcony. Looking down he was surprised at how high up they were, around him he could only see water and it got boring pretty quick, part of him wondered if he could go and kill some people, in the end he gave up on the idea. His keen senses detected a group of five people approaching his location from his left, a small smirk came over him as he begins to think of the possibilities, after all he was to be treated like the God of Destruction himself.

The Arrancar turned around and head to the hall so he would intercept the group, as he did so he almost ran into his targets, which caused two of them to point their spears at him. Getting a better look at what had caught his interest he understood why he got such a reaction, the two in front and on the back were guards, in the center was a female Amanzian. She was as tall as Nozomi, wore the same kind of robe as the others and a few of the golden jewelry, thanks to the robe and some of her physical attributes Grimmjow was certain that she was indeed female.

"What do you two think you are doing!? Do you know who I am!? Do you know who I work for!?" Grimmjow roared at the guards, who finally retracted their spears

"Please forgive them, their duty blinds them. But indeed we do not know who you are. What is your name warrior?" the female asked, walking pass her guards

"The name is Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I am the Horseman of War." the Arrancar announced, his voice echoing through the halls as his lips contorted into a grin

"Pleasure, my name is Hiss. The daughter of Wreb. So, I take it that you are well versed in the arts of war?" she said, now teasingly strolling around him

"I know my way around." he growled back, she replied with a shy laugh placing her hand on his right shoulder

"Maybe you can show me. You see we were organizing small fights, to entertain the God of Destruction and the more important members of our society. I wonder if you would be interested to accompany me, or who knows you could even be in one."

"Lead the way, my lady." Grimmjow said, with a small bow

"A true gentleman."

Ulquiorra had arrived at one of the many bellow water levels, he walked through the hallways who were lit by some strange fleshy things that grew from the ceiling, many of the natives gave him quick looks before looking the other way. He payed no attention to the stares and decided to randomly turn at the left, leading him to a small oval chamber at the entrance were two guards, inside was a small pool of water. Inside that pool was a male Amanzian, he was naturally naked, also with him were two females one on each side, from what Ulquiorra could conclude they seemed to be washing him.

"You may not enter." said one of the guards said, his spear getting in Ulquiorra's way

"Don't be a full, Zod. Let him in if he wishes to do so." the male from the pool said

"As you wish, prince Drig." the guard said, lifting his spear

Yet it was too late, whatever Ulquiorra had done their eyes were unable to perceive it, both guards fell forwards death even before they hit the ground. Seemingly impressed by the display the prince turned around, his arms resting on the pools edge as he got a good look at the Arrancar.

"Good show. Truly terrifying power." Drig remarked

"Trash, should know their place it is as simple as that." Ulquiorra replied, coldly

"Would you like to join us? I'm rather captivated by your eyes." the prince asked, yet his eager attitude had no effect on the Horseman

"How vulgar of a prince." Ulquiorra remarked, walking away from the chamber and deeper into the hallway

"Can't say I didn't try." Drig sighed

Nozomi sat on the edge of a balcony, she didn't know what to do in this place, she would be lying if she said that she didn't find the place beautiful and fascinating, but knowing that her Lord could destroy it by the end of the day stopped her from enjoying it. She heard slow and careful steps making their way towards her, her senses told her it was two of them and that one seemed to have some difficulty walking.

"Grandfather, it isn't safe to get so close to the edge." said a young feminine voice

"I just want to talk to her." said a rapier male voice

The Shinigami's head turned to the left to see the new arrivals, indeed it was a younger female and a paler older looking male, that she assisted walking but the old man still have some fire in him and seemed to walk faster than the woman. He gave Nozomi a quick and warm smile as he sat next to her, just a foot from the edge, the girl sighed and took a seat behind him.

"Greetings, I am Gull. This is my granddaughter Ling, daughter of Lorn." the old man eagerly informed

"I'm Nozomi Kujō, Horseman of Death."

"Why is such a young woman, connected to such messy affairs?" Gull asked, his expression more serious now

"I was chosen, Lord Cooler came to Soul Society searching for a warrior, they picked me." she replied, with a somewhat defeated sigh

"So, you must be a great warrior then?" the man continued, greatly interested

"Not when he took me, I was better than the others in my class, maybe that was why I was picked for my potential. Now I've improved greatly."

"You hear that Lorn!? Not everyone starts off at the top, you to have potential first!" the hold man growled to the girl behind him

"Potential won't take me far if our planet is destroyed." Lorn mumbled back, her eyes falling on the Horseman

"I'm sure that in the end the right choice will be made." the elder sighed, not certain of what he said

"I also hope that you get to achieve whatever goals you desire." Nozomi said, with a friendly simile stunning the Lorn

"But I thought you were here to destroy us!"

"I don't care for killing innocents. I am here because my Lord demands it."

"But if he orders you to slaughter us, you would have to do it!" Lorn argued back, obviously having forgotten how she should treat Nozomi

Nozomi didn't reply, she couldn't since the answer would go against what she had just said, it was true that she had no wish to kill innocents, Lord Cooler had even said that he wouldn't force her to do such things. Still the fear of receiving such an order, from the Frost Demon or even Ulquiorra who was the leader of the Horsemen, sent a chill down her back because in the end disobeying could lead to her death and she didn't want to die.

"Remember your place, Lorn! They are to be treat like the God of Destruction." Gull growled, his tone strong and wise

"I'm sorry grandfather."

"She is correct. If I was ordered to kill innocents, even if it does pain me greatly, I would most likely have to obey."

It was halfway through the feast that someone approached Wreb, the Amanzian whispered something into his king's ear that almost made him choke on his food, composing himself he got up and excused himself from the table.

"Mind telling me where you are going, King Wreb?" Cooler asked, his piercing eyes falling on him

"Nothing to worry about, my Lord." the said, obviously nervous

"I'll take the liberty of worrying, since I feel this has something to do with my men." the Amanzian reaction to his words, got him the confirmation he wanted

"It seems that my daughter, Hiss got…intimate with one of your men. I was on my way to reprimand her for ignoring her duties as a princess." Wreb explained, as best as he could trying not to anger the Frost Demon

"Princess Hiss is set to marry Prince Drig, in a few months." Zeke whispered leaning towards Cooler from her seat

"How amusing." Cooler chuckled, pausing before he spoke again

"Zeke bring the two of them here, make sure that they are properly dressed. Wreb return to your seat." the king didn't dare to question him, Zeke went right away to get the duo

Zeke returned only a few moments later materializing next to the dining table, with her was Grimmjow who was only now composing his clothing and Hiss who was covered in the Horseman's cloak.

"Hiss how could you do this to your lineage!?" Wreb shouted at his daughter

"It is quite simple, daddy. Grimmjow is a real man, unlike Drig."

"What he is, is not important…" Cooler interrupted him

"Silence. Now explain yourself, Grimmjow."

"Well there isn't much to explain, we crossed paths and I was asked to accompany her to see the fights. One thing lead to another and…" Cooler interrupted him

"I see. King Wreb it seems like your daughter is truly the one that fault here." Cooler said, getting up from his seat and walking towards Zeke and Grimmjow

"That is why I was going to go see her myself." Wreb explained, yet the God of Destruction simply nodded no longer interested in the situation

"Miss give Grimmjow back his cloak. Zeke summon the others here." Cooler ordered, Hiss even if reluctantly gave the cloak back to the Arrancar and walked to her father's side

Zeke hit the ground once with her scepter, the strange sound echoed through Zenovia's halls and shortly after the three other Horsemen appeared to their Lords side, Grimmjow also went to join his comrades side.

"It seems that I have seen enough. I have made my judgment, this planet is to become dust in the nights sky." his words printed expressions of horror upon the faces of all the Amanzians faces

"Please my Lord reconsider!" some pleaded

"My decision is final. From what I've seen there is nothing of note here, so there is no reason to spare this planet. Zeke take us into to space, preferably somewhere, where we can see the destruction."

Zeke once more hit the ground and they were gone, leaving the inhabitants of the planet to live the rest of their lives in terror. The God of Destruction and his companions appeared in the vacuum of space, at a distance where the planet still looked overwhelmingly opposing in its size. Zeke had formed a barrier around herself and the Horsemen, but Cooler had asked to be left out of it as he had no problem surviving in such environments.

"Zeke, you said you wanted to see what it looked like for a planet to be destroyed, so watch closely."

Cooler lifted his right hand towards the planet, in it he formed a small black orb with red bolts of energy flowing around it, those present seemed to have some problems believing that such a thing would destroy a planet. The Frost Demon released his hold on the orb and let it slip freely in the direction of the of the planet, for a brief moment they lost sight of it in the vastness of space. Then it happened, in the location that they assumed it had hit the planet began to cave in on itself, cracks slowly began to spread around the globe as the planet began to lose form.

Cooler closed his eyes, in his minds he imagined the final moments of those who inhabited the doomed planet, he had to admit that even he had some sadistic tendencies that he shared with his brother. As the screams of terrified citizens filled his mind, for the first time since he arrived he felt truly at peace with himself and his choices.

Zeke did her best not to lose her composure, now the planet was losing pieces of itself to the coldness of the void, its slow and chaotic destruction were something of beauty in her eyes. Was it wrong to feel such things, she was certain it was but it would only be hypocritical for her to find it in anyway wrong, after all it was part of her job and deep down she loved it. As much as it pained her, her gaze went to the Horsemen as their reactions also greatly interested her.

Grimmjow seemed ecstatic, like a bomb ready to go off, but surprisingly he was showing great control over himself. Nelliel was a hard read, as she kept a relatively composed expression, still Zeke could sense a bit of revolt against what was happening. Ulquiorra kept his usual expression, he didn't seem interested in the destruction but she had seen legitimate shock when Cooler's power had the wanted effect. Nozomi on the other hand had her head hung low, maybe some pity her subconscious took on her not to watch the horror unfolding in front of her. Indeed, the Shinigami had the best heart out of all of those present, Zeke sighed as she could only imagine the pain she was feeling right now, after all it made Nozomi the most "human" out of all of them.

Finally, what remained of Amanzi exploded forwards sending debris in all directions like fireworks, Cooler turned around and entered the barrier his stern look scanned through the group. His eyes stopped at Nozomi, the young Shinigami had just lifted her head and cleaning up some tears, when she noticed that all attention was one her she quickly straightened her stance like nothing had happened.

"At ease, Death. Had this been before I became the God of Destruction, indeed this would be a problem I had no room for the week in my army. Now I can only imagine how many promising soldiers I have wasted. Zeke we're leaving." Cooler said, turning back to where the planet use to be

They emerged in Cooler's throne room, Ying and Yang were quick to take their seats to the sides of their Lord's throne. Cooler calmly walked up the stairs, even before their eyes he seemed somewhat rejuvenated, taking his seat he looked over his warriors before speaking.

"Horsemen, you are dismissed." they bowed and exited the chamber

"You wish something from me, Lord Cooler?" Zeke asked

"Did you enjoy the show?" Cooler asked, leaning back on his seat

"Well, I must say that it was as grand a spectacle as what I had expected." the Watcher replied, trying to keep as formal as she could

"I see. You are free to go if you wish." Zeke bowed and left

"What show, my Lord?" Yang asked ecstatically, like a young child

"Hold your tongue!" Ying quickly spat back

"It's fine, Ying. I destroyed a planet, for the first time since I arrived at this universe, I destroyed my first planet." Cooler said, the joy and delight in his face sent a child down their backs

"Any further questions?" Cooler hissed, leaning towards Yang

"No, my Lord."

"Good. Now go get me something to drink."


	13. Sparring with a God

Cooler rested in his throne, a half full glass rested in between his left middle and ring fingers, his gaze transfixed on the crimson liquid. Zeke quickly entered the room lucky for her, her Lord noticed the doors opening so he raised his head to meet her, taking a small bow she waited for permission to speak.

"Report."

"It seems Ichigo Kurosaki, has meet a man named Kūgo…" Zeke eagerly began to speak, but Cooler quickly interrupted her

"Next! Those news bore me." she frowned at him, before continuing

"I fear that you may be neglecting your Horsemen, specially Nozomi." Zeke hissed, with somewhat of a superior smile on her face

"What do you mean?" Cooler asked, narrowing his gaze

"For example, do you know that only a few days ago, she reached Bankai?"

"No…No, I did not." Cooler replied, with a blank expression

"I fear that things like that and just an overall lack of interaction with them, outside of when it is necessary, could possibly lead to a crumbling of morale." Cooler was silent for a moment, when he seemed to be ready to reply Zeke threw in one final jab

"From what I see, you only seem to like spending time with these two." such reply obviously had an impact on them as they prepared to growl back something at her, but their advances stopped when Cooler leaned forwards

"Find me a planet that is barren of life and where the Horsemen wouldn't be limited in any way."

"Any other characteristic, my Lord?"

"Make sure that where you take us has some good places to hide."

"Easy enough. Anything else that I may do for you?"

"When you're done, summon the Horsemen here." having made his orders known, he leaned back on his seat and waited

Finding the planet didn't take long, she settled for one that was almost all covered in deserts and had some rock structures that could be used as cover or for hiding. Once that task was done she hit the floor once with her scepter, sending out the distinct sound that echoed around them and in just a few moments the Horsemen emerged through the doors.

"My Lord!" they said, momentarily kneeling before Cooler and Zeke

"It has come to my attention that you have achieved your Bankai, Nozomi." Cooler announced, his eyes falling on the lone Shinigami

"Yes, my Lord." she said in a low tone, with somewhat of a blush

"It seems that have neglected you, all of you." Cooler sighed, however Nozomi was unable to hold herself back and spoke

"There is no reason to think like that, Lord Cooler! After all we are here only to serve."

"Indeed, you are here to serve. But if I know that you can be made to do so better, with my help I think that there should be no problem if I did so. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, yes. I just don't want you to tire yourself looking after us." Nozomi replied

"Your worries are noted. But I've already made my decision, we will have a little sparring match between the Horsemen and me. It will be the perfect opportunity for me to see how much the training had payed out."

Cooler jumped from his throne and landed near Zeke, with one motion he signaled the Horsemen to get close and with another he ordered Zeke to take them to their destination. Where they arrived at was a desert area, their current location was a wider area with only a few rocks and large formations around them, it was precisely what Cooler wanted when he described it to Zeke.

"Horsemen move a 100 feet backwards." Cooler paused waiting for them to do as he said, after that he spoke again

"Like I said this will be a sparring exercise, but mostly a team building exercise. That is why it will be you 4 against me. Remember that this isn't a fight you can win on your own, or a fight you can win together, so try to do your best as a team. Remember that Ulquiorra is your leader in this situation, and I am only an enemy so there is no need to hold back or fear angering me. Are you ready to begin?" Cooler shouted, so they could hear him

"Yes, my Lord!" they roared back

"All right, I'll give you the first attack. Zeke please give us some space." Cooler said looking back at his attendant who jumped back to one of the nearby rock formations

"So, "leader" what's the plan?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically

"We split up, two attack from the sides and another attacks from the front so he can only move back…" Nelliel decided to interrupt

"A sound strategy, but useless against him."

"Any possible strategy would go to waste, but if the objective of this sparring session is for us to work as a team, we should do so." Ulquiorra said

"Just tell me what you want me do." Grimmjow growled

"Grimmjow, you and Nelliel attack him from the sides. You will attack with Ceros, those that Lord Cooler dodges, Nelliel will absorb and fire back. Nozomi you will attack him from the front with low to mid-level Kidō, there is no reason to go all out just now…" Grimmjow interrupted

"What will you do!?"

"I will attack him from behind and take him one in close quarters combat."

"Are you insane!? Going after him hand-to-hand is even more pointless than using Ceros or Kidō." Grimmjow hissed

"Exactly. Whatever our course of action is, it will be pointless. Now go."

Grimmjow and Nelliel disappeared in a flash of Sonido, Nozomi used Shunpo to close the distance between her and her target. She appeared just a few feet from Cooler and began to bombard the Frost Demon with several blasts, Cooler did little to dodge them and simply chose to swat most of them way, even letting some of them hit him head on. Then Grimmjow appeared to his right and Nelliel to his left, the blue haired Arrancar fired a Cero, and like someone avoiding a fly Cooler leaned back to dodge it. Like they had planned Nelliel absorbed the blast and fired her Cero Doble back at Cooler hitting him head on or so they thought.

Cooler jumped out of the resulting cloud of smoke flipping midair so he would land behind Nozomi, having his three foes in front of him the God of Destruction made a simple pushing motion creating enough force to send them flying several feet. Shortly after that he sensed someone appearing behind him, moving to the right he avoided a swing from Ulquiorra. However, the Espada was a fast thinker, changing his stance with a fluid motion the Arrancar was now on the offensive throwing several jabs and swing towards Cooler.

"Not bad. Such adaptation proves that I wasn't wrong in making you the leader of the Horsemen." Cooler remarked, all the while dodging attacks

One swing came from his left and towards his neck making contact, Ulquiorra almost couldn't believe he was able to land a hit with such simple techniques, but taking a closer look it had no effect. His blade had made contact with Cooler's neck, but it was the same thing as hitting a wall, Cooler gave him a small smirk before grabbing on to the blade.

"My turn." Cooler said, raising his right hand

"Bakudō #9. Geki!" he heard Nozomi cry out

Cooler tried to look at her but found his body to be paralyzed with a red outline covering him, this gave Ulquiorra time to escape. Had it been someone else maybe this Bakudō would have been useful, Cooler just had to move to get rid of its influence. Nozomi froze in place, when his piercing gaze fell on her, in a blink of an eye he was in front of her close enough to swat her away.

"What are you waiting for!? Use your Bankai!" he growled

She didn't have them to respond when another Cero flew at Cooler, it was Grimmjow and now he seemed happy just firing a barrage of blasts at the Frost Demon.

"Run!" Grimmjow roared at the Shinigami, who with a nervous nod retreated

The former Espada stopped his assault and looked over that de resulting damage, a sound emerged behind him and a chill immediately went down his spine. Cooler stood behind him, his arms crossed and looking as bored as ever, quickly grabbing on to his Zanpakutō Grimmjow spun to his right ready to behead his opponent. His blade hit the right palm of the God of Destruction, Cooler let out a small sigh and pushed Grimmjow sending him crashing into a nearby boulder.

Turning his attention to the rest of the battlefield, he sensed someone move to his right, then to his left soon enough there was unseen movement all around him. From what he knew he concluded it to be either Ulquiorra or Nelliel, quite possibly both of them. Nelliel rushed at him for a head-on attack, but once Cooler seemed ready to act she disappeared, just in the corner of his left eye he noticed Ulquiorra much like before the Arrancar vanished after being noticed.

"You think speed is your advantage?" as he said that Ulquiorra appeared and fired a Cero Which Cooler easily dodged, he vanished shortly after

Deciding that such tactics bored him the Frost Demon disappeared, he reappeared just a few feet away from his starting positon holding Nelliel by the neck. The Arrancar slowly moved her head so their gazes would meet, as soon as that happened she opened her mouth and fired a Cero engulfing Cooler in the explosion and earning her a release from his hold.

"That's something." Grimmjow remarked, joining his fellow Arrancar

"Indeed." a familiar voice said, the Horsemen turned around and Cooler was sitting in a nearby rock

"That should be enough for a warm up. I want to see you all at full power." he hissed, his tone sounding more like a command than a request

"Sew, Schnitter." Nozomi replied, unleashing her Shikai

"The rest spread out, cover his sides and I will cover his back. Once you are in position release your Resurreccións." Ulquiorra instructed, the Arrancar disagreed with Sonido and emerged in their respective positions

"Declare, Gamuza."

"Grind, Pantera."

"Enclose, Murciélago."

The resulting release of energy was definitely impressive, wind over took the landscape and the sky darkened as green reiatsu began to rain down, even in the middle of all this chaos Cooler noticed that Nozomi had distanced herself from the group. The God of Destruction lunged upwards taking the fight to the sky, stopping in the middle of the sky he saw that a newly transformed Ulquiorra was quickly getting closer to him.

Cooler did not attack, he aimed his right hand towards the incoming Horseman and enveloped him around an orb using his Psychokinesis, it wasn't like he didn't want to fight Ulquiorra but he wanted to save him for last along with Nozomi. Rushing towards the trapped Arrancar he gave the orb a swift kick sending it flying a mile away from where they were at. Calmly he landed back on the ground and signaled for someone to approach him Grimmjow eagerly took him on, on his offer and lunged wildly at the God of Destruction.

Cooler had to say that he was impressed, the way the blue haired Arrancar attacked him seemed like some animalistic dance which combined with his speed made for a deadly combination. In the middle of all this Cooler had to admit that Grimmjow was acting strangely, moving around in a way that seemed to imply that he didn't want Cooler to move from his current position.

"Anything you wish to tell me, Grimmjow?" Cooler asked, dodging the former Espada's mid jab

"You'll find out shortly." Grimmjow smirked, firing a Cero at the ground raising a large cloud of smoke

Grimmjow tried to use this to get away from Cooler, just a something wrapped around his right leg, looking down he found it to be his Lord's tail. Then darkness fell upon them, at that moment Cooler saw Grimmjow squirm around like an animal trapped in a beartrap.

"I didn't expect him to get caught." Nozomi said in shock, taking several breaths

"It was always a possibility." Nelliel reassured her

"Maybe if I had better control over Kurohitsugi…" Cooler's voice overwhelmed hers

"I see why it is called Black Coffin, extraordinary power you should be very pleased with your abilities." Cooler said, grabbing a motionless Grimmjow by his right arm

"Is he still alive?" Nelliel asked calmly, looking at the injured figure of the Arrancar

"He is. Now who's next?" Cooler nonchalantly enquired, throwing Grimmjow aside like a broken toy

"I…" Nelliel began, even stepping in between Nozomi and Cooler but someone interrupted her

"What…do you mean next? You're acting like…something like that would be enough…to finish me…" Grimmjow growled, staggering back to his feet

"I see." Cooler sighed lifting his left hand towards Grimmjow's face, but the defiant Arrancar grabbed on to his wrist

"I said…I'm not finished yet!"

The nail's in his free hand began to glow as he summoned Desgarrón, he hurled his hand towards Cooler who showed little to no surprise and replied by rising his right hand. The Arrancar's attack meet the Frost Demon's palm and shattered upon impact, Cooler's hand didn't spot till he literally facepalmed Grimmjow sending him rolling into the ground.

Nelliel was the next one to attack charging at Cooler lance first, the first strike Cooler dodged but all this running around was starting to get on his nerves and quickly to will to play around was fading. Disappearing, he emerged to Nelliel's right hitting the former Espada in the ribs with a spinning kick, the following sound was thunderous and sickening as they broke from the impact. Of course, the impact was enough to send her flying several feet and revert her to her original state once she hit the ground.

"What about you use your Bankai?" Cooler asked, facing Nozomi

Nozomi was about to reply when an overwhelming presence fell on them both, their gazes darted up as Ulquiorra, in his second transformation, descended from the heavens.

"Impressive Ulquiorra, it can clearly see that your training brought forth great power. It even seems Nozomi is having trouble keeping her footing." Cooler laughed, as Ulquiorra landed in front of him

"Thank you, my Lord."

Ulquiorra went on the offensive, spinning he wrapped his tail around Cooler and tried to send him flying, but Cooler grabbed on to it and sent Ulquiorra into the air. The former Espada easily composed himself and darted back at him, the Frost Demon sighed and charged straight at Ulquiorra. Going for a simple punch Cooler wasn't moved when with a vigorous flap of his wings Ulquiorra dodged his blow and taking aim fired a Ceros Oscuras at him. From the blast erupted a right hand wrapping itself around Ulquiorra's face, Cooler emerged shortly after with a massive grin on his face as he pushed Ulquiorra down into the ground, sending him crashing skulls first into the ground.

"Good fight. Now, Nozomi would you like to join us?" Cooler calmly asked, his gaze falling on the Shinigami

The look Nozomi would have given him a chill if he was anywhere near her level of power, still he could tell some reluctance in her eyes. A light green aura began to cover her body, like shy flames soon enough they grew in both size and strength as wind began to pick up around them. Letting go of Ulquiorra, Cooler crossed his arms and waited for what came next, her aura shot up into the sky as her reiatsu bathed the area.

"Bankai, Letzter Schnitter!"

Finally, the pillar of light began to tear apart into several thin wires, that was when the ground around them began to be cut in all directions having Nozomi as the center. The God of Destruction felt the deadly wires going pass him, looking at a fallen Ulquiorra he saw him being cut up by the strength that was being unleashed.

When the display stopped, her reiatsu wasn't at the level of Ulquiorra's but considering she could damage the former Espada with just the initial burst of power, Cooler saw himself as a fool to have ignored it for so long.

"My Bankai could be comparable to Captain's Kuchiki, it simply augments the number of wires I can use." Nozomi informed

Cooler lunged at her and went for a spinning kick, but as his right foot was about to make contact he noticed Nozomi moving her right fingers. Several wires wrapped around his right leg giving the Shinigami time to dodge the blow, Cooler decided to jump back and think of another way to attack.

"They don't seem to be sharp enough." Cooler remarked, since he was uninjured

"They can only do so much." Nozomi chuckled, taking slow steps towards him

Cooler took a breath and using his Psychokinesis began to raise several stones around him, however before he could do anything else Nozomi moved her hands and sliced clean through them. Her eyes widened in horror when Cooler was no longer in front of her, then a hand fell on her right shoulder and began to apply pressure.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Cooler remarked

"And I did." Nozomi said, ignoring the pain in her shoulder

"I see…" Cooler chuckled, sensing several wires tighten around his neck and arm

"Sparring session is over!" Zeke announced cheerfully, landing next to them killing the tension in the process

"Fine. Heal them." Cooler sighed, walking away from his attendant and the Horsemen


	14. Fall of Xcution

Ichigo, in his Shinigami form, and Chad arrived at a mansion that was surrounded by trees and a distanced from the nearby city. Chad had found Ichigo and managed to convince him to come and listen to what Kūgo Ginjō had to say. Ichigo had already been with him a couple of times, so he had a good idea of who he and his group were. However, the man said that he wished to speak with him in private, till now Ichigo just hadn't found the time to do so. As they got closer to the building, its double doors swung open revealing Ginjō and behind him a much smugger looking man.

"Glad to see you agreed to follow Chad here. But there was no need to show up like that." Ginjō said, with somewhat of a nervous laugh

"Chad found me finishing up my rounds, so I really didn't have time to change." Ichigo pointed out, taking some time to analyze the building that stood before him and its occupants

"We should go back in. The others are waiting." the stranger remarked

"True enough, Tsukishima. Please follow us." the leader of Xcution sighed, waving Ichigo and Chad inside

All of this was being projected through Zeke's scepter, the attendant was carefully watching what was happening, while Cooler lazily sat back in his throne wondering why he was watching this.

"What about them, worries you so?" he finally asked

"I know what their plan is. They will try to turn Ichigo against Soul Society…" Cooler interrupted her

"What for!? They are only 9 in total, counting Ichigo. There is no way they could be a problem." he growled out

"But he doesn't know that does he!?" Zeke spat back, seemingly insulted by his words

"Maybe we should do something about this." Cooler mumbled, like he was thinking aloud

"Such small things, are of no interest to us." Zeke quickly pointed out

"Still like you said, they may go against Soul Society. And who knows, even maybe the Soul King himself." Cooler chuckled, doing his best to not laugh

"You are mocking me, my Lord."

"Nonsense. After all, as the God of Destruction it is my duty to maintain balance. If Ichigo were to become an enemy, it would certainly disturb that balance. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hardly, my Lord. Such small things…" he spoke over her again

"It would disturb the statuesque, I cannot let that happen." Zeke gave him a dumbfounded expression

That was when he hit the right side of his throne with his tail, startling Ying and sending the sound echoing through his lair, just before he shouted.

"Ulquiorra!" Zeke's eyes almost widened as she began to understand what he was going to do

Right away a small Garganta formed to the Watcher's side, as the former Espada walked out and bowed before his master.

"My Lord."

"I have a mission for you. Zeke show us where they are." Cooler said, his voice slow yet venomous

Zeke did as he ordered and projected the image of a large room, there were two small couches, a large one, some tables, a few chairs and a bar. Spread around the room were the Fullbringers and their guest Ichigo, only those that had meet him at the front door and Chad seemed to be talking to him, the others talked among themselves.

"These, my Horseman of Pestilence, are your new mission and prey. All those present, except Ichigo Kurosaki, are to be slaughtered. You will leave immediately and bring a swift end to those insects. Do you understand?"

"Of course, my Lord." Ulquiorra replied, looking up at the throne

"Good, but before you leave I have other details to share with you. Under no circumstance will you say why you are there, that is way I don't want you to take your cloak. Second, if anyone stands in your way feel free to deal with them how you see fit, except if that person is Orihime Inoue she is of too much value to kill."

"I will do as you command, Lord Cooler."

"Now go." Cooler ordered, with another small bow Ulquiorra disappeared into the Garganta

"A waste of our time, my Lord." Zeke hissed, visibly not pleased with the situation

"I am simply looking after your protégé."

"By having Ulquiorra kill one of his best friends!?"

"The friend that lead him into a trap, yes."

Ichigo was sitting on one of the small couches, Chad had taken a seat on a chair next to him while Ginjō and Tsukishima sat on chairs in front of him. Behind them was the bar where Giriko was currently serving Jackie, Yukio also sat by the bar but he was playing on his console. Moe was occupying the right side of the large couch as he did his best not to fall asleep, while Riruka sat on the other side with a box of sweets on her lap.

Suddenly the space air began to open revealing nothing but darkness behind it, right away Ichigo picked up his Zangetsu and got into position while the other Fullbringers also readied themselves for what could come from the Garganta. What Ichigo saw, made his eyes widen and a chill almost go down his back, as the Cuatro Espada walked out of the portal and their eyes meet.

"Ulquiorra." he said in chock

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we have a score to settle."

The Arrancar vanished, appearing only a foot from Ichigo hitting the Shinigami in the chest with his left and propelling him through the wall and into the outside. When Ichigo was sent crashing into the ground behind the mansion, did Ulquiorra stop and proceed to fly up and disappear into another Garganta leaving a stunned Shinigami behind.

"Tsukishima, Chad with me! The rest stay here." Ginjō ordered, activating his fullbring and jumping after Ichigo

"What about me!? I can fight!" Moe quickly protested

"Then stay here and cover our backs if we need it." Tsukishima remarked, silencing the young man

Activating his Book of the End, and Chad activating his Brazo Derecho del Gigante, jumped after their comrade quickly catching up to a confused Ichigo.

"Did you scare him off?" Ginjō asked, jokingly

"Don't think so. He must have some kind of plan." Ichigo replied

"Don't worry, with all of us here he doesn't stand a chance."

The leader of Xcution would soon regret saying those words, as soon after that the room that they had been in simply exploded in a missive fire ball. Their choked faces managed to look up at the devastation as the flames quickly died down and an injured Jackie jumped out pulling Riruka out with her. As they were about to land on the ground, a Bala emerged from the room hitting Jackie in the back causing a bloody explosion.

Riruka landed stiffly on the floor, still she was able to stagger back to her knees and began to crawl towards them, but someone appeared before them and her. Ulquiorra looked down at his injured prey, for a moment he pondered on how efficient his strategy to lure out the strongest enemies was.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo roared

"El Directo!" Chad cried out, firing a blast towards Ulquiorra who easily dodged using Sonido

"Be careful, you almost hit Riruka." Ginjō pointed out, while this was going on Ichigo quickly went into his Bankai

The sound of another Bala filled the air, as Rurika was sent flying from the attack and once more Ulquiorra appeared before them, his expressionless face further angering those present.

"You had no reason to kill them! I am your target, not them!" Ichigo roared, pushing pass the other three

"Do not be so self-centered, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am simply cutting down the trash that stands between us."

"Stay back, I'll deal with him." Ichigo informed the others

"No way. He killed our comrades, our friends, we won't simply sit back and watch." Ginjō informed now standing to his side

"I will always stand with you, Ichigo." Chad said, appearing to his left

Ichigo was the first one to charge, right away Ulquiorra pulled out his sword just in time to block his foes attack. The two Fullbringers used this opportunity to attack from the side, naturally Ulquiorra remained calm, using his free hand he fired a Cero at Ginjō who used his blade to block the blast. He proceeded to jump back, risking getting cut by Ishigo's blade and used Sonido to disappear, emerging behind Chad with blood dripping from his sword.

"Ichigo…" Chad gasped, as blood spayed from his neck and his head fell from his shoulders

"You…" Ichigo hissed, a dark aura forming around him

"You…bastard!" letting out a primal roar, there was no need to move his hand as the aura went to his face and took the form of his Hollow mask as he once more charged at Ulquiorra

"So, you've decided to get serious." the Arrancar said, facing his incoming foe

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The blast came rushing at Ulquiorra at unbelievable speed, so much so the Arrancar only had time to place his arms up as protection as the blast swallowed him whole. Still Ichigo wasn't done, his rage blinded him as he lunged once again into the resulting cloud of smoke, when he saw a humanoid shape he went straight for the kill. When the attack landed, the smoke was sent back by the impact and Ichigo was able to see what his rage had accomplished.

Ulquiorra stood there, the upper half of his clothes almost all burnt off exposing most of his upper body, some scorch marks covered him but nothing serious. What Ichigo noticed next made his eyes widen with fear, Ulquiorra had easily grabbed the blade of Tensa Zangetsu with just one hand.

"It seems that you haven't improved at all since the last time we fought." Ulquiorra followed this by doing a spinning kick that hit Ichigo in the face, shattering his mask and sending him flying

"Don't think that you've won!" Ginjō cried out, lunging at Ulquiorra his blade glowing green

"Know your place, trash."

The Horseman charged at the Fullbringer, using his superior speed he appeared right in front of the man stopping him in his tracks, taking a quick look at the man's face Ulquiorra fired a point-blank Cero into his chest. Dropping back into the ground bellow, he took a quick look around the carnage he had caused, why would Lord Cooler ask him to deal with such trash, for a moment he thought they would be an actual challenge.

"It would be foolish to attack me." he spoke sensing someone behind him

"Whatever do you mean? I have no interest in fighting you." Tsukishima remarked

Ulquiorra didn't even bother to turn around, he wasn't worth the trouble and he knew it, with one motion of his sword he unleashed enough energy to cleanly cut through the man. With that he was left more bored, than when he had first arrived, but his senses picked up someone else.

"You still wish to struggle?" Ulquiorra asked, as Ichigo staggered back to his feet

"How did you get so powerful?" Ichigo asked, getting his breathing under control

"What do you mean, I am as strong as I was back then."

"Don't bullshit me! You grabbed on to my blade, while I had my mask on. No way you could have done that back then."

Ulquiorra then remembered that he had indeed done such a thing, maybe it was the fact that he was now use to being at a new level of power or his control over it still needed improvement.

"Yes, I did raise my power level during that small period of time." Ulquiorra replied, ignoring Ichigo's question

"Even with all that power…I cannot let you go after what you just did…" Ichigo hissed, summoning his mask once more

"If you insist to fight me, I will have to truly show you the true gap between our powers."

Ichigo didn't reply and took his stance ready to attack, much to his surprise Ulquiorra sheathed his sword, and placed his hands back into his pockets as his aura began to take shape. For a moment Ichigo was inclined to think he was about to use his Resurrección, but he had already seen it and it was nothing like this.

"I have learned many things during my training, one of them was how to hold back my power." Ulquiorra informed, as wind began to pick up around him and his aura grew larger and more imposing

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, what he felt was just like when Kenpachi took off his eyepatch, made all the scarier as Ulquiorra was doing this out of his own will. After a few moments, he could already feel the air around him getting to thick to properly breath, ramming Zangetsu into the ground he used it to keep himself up. Then maybe because of the pressure or the hit he took earlier his mask shattered once more, as Ulquiorra's aura dissipated but the atmosphere didn't get any more pleasant.

"What you see now, is my full power while in this form. As you can see it is more than enough to take on a Captain."

"I see that your ego, has grown to match such power." Ichigo laughed, doing his best to get back to his feet

Maybe it was the Shinigami's words, or Ulquiorra didn't feel to be at full power, he pushed some of it back so that Ichigo wouldn't have any problems being around him.

They were interrupted, as slow clapping came from the forest, the God of Destruction and the Watcher emerged before them. Ulquiorra was quick to bow and seeing his reaction Ichigo slowly did the same, Cooler waved them up, before quickly looking around.

"You put on a good show. And like I expected you were more than enough to get rid of them." he finally said

"Thank you, my Lord." Ulquiorra remarked taking another, bow his words caught the Shinigami by surprise

"Ulquiorra Cifer, is one of Lord Cooler's elite warriors. He is currently the strongest." Zeke said

"Then you mean…Chad is dead, because you ordered it!?" Ichigo roared, his hate filled eyes falling on Cooler

"Indeed, I gave the order." Cooler replied, with a pleased smirk

They noticed a sudden rise in Ichigo's reiatsu, the young Shinigami's grip on his sword tightened as he was about to make the worst decision of his life, attack the God of Destruction. Ulquiorra was already getting into position to intercept him, however in the last moment Cooler spoke.

"Are you considering attacking me?" Cooler asked, his expression blank

"After what you did to Chad…After what you did to all of them…" Cooler couldn't help but interrupt him

"So, you think that you, a simple Shinigami, will strike down the God of Destruction? You still have a lot to learn before you can even try to do that. But if you want a fight I will kindly oblige." Cooler took some step forward, distancing himself from Zeke

He began to let some of his power seep out, while his venomous gaze fell on the already injured and tiered Ichigo, of course the young warrior took his stance ready for whatever could come next. Cooler stopped just a couple of feet from him and lifted his right index and middle finger, he proceeded to direct his aim to Ichigo's right knee, however before he could fire Zeke spoke.

"Lord Cooler. Perhaps you would like to go back and get some rest. And leave such inferior being to me." Cooler and Ichigo looked over at her, she had a soft smile and almost motherly expression

Cooler froze in place, not out of rage but fear, the tone of her voice and that expression he had seen it before. During his training, he had foolishly let his ego get the better of him that was when she suggested that he should take a break, at the time he denied and what followed was enough for him to know never to do anything similar again.

"Ulquiorra, open a Garganta we're leaving." Cooler growled, walking up to the Horseman who with one wave of his hand opened the portal and they left

"To think that I would have to reprimand Lord Cooler in front of a mortal." Zeke sighed, directing her attention back to Ichigo her expression now more serious

"Why do you follow him?" Ichigo asked

"I follow Lord Cooler because that is my duty." she quickly replied

"But why him!? He is a monster, just look at what he did to a group of innocent people!" Ichigo spat back, looking at the devastation

"A "monster"? Hardly. What you people fail to see, and don't know, is that before taking on this role Lord Cooler was a tyrant, he ruled over several planets and species. He is not use to your definition of ethics, or does he really care. In fact, he should not care, especially now that he is the God of Destruction, it is not his problem if you like him or not that isn't the point." the Watcher paused, as she was now at armlengths from Ichigo

"Now I will not hide that there was no reason for such a wasteful display. But their intentions weren't pure, they wanted to turn you on Soul Society." she paused again just to see his expression

"Chad would never do that to me!" Ichigo growled, in out rage

"Maybe not, but that doesn't change what their plan was. So, you should be thankful that we saved Soul Society from another possible headache." she sighed and began to pat him on the head, somewhat like a mother would do with her child

"But if does pain me to see you in such bad shape. And losing your friend, I'm truly sorry for that." with just one motion she had killed all the tension, Ichigo was dumbfounded by her actions

"Don't speak of him!" he cried out, pushing her hand aside and distancing himself from her

"If you didn't agree with this, then you should have just stopped him, like you did now!"

"Such a stubborn child, but that is to be expected." Zeke sighed, lifting her hand towards him as it began to emit a green aura

"Don't move while I'm healing you." the Watcher quickly said, so as he wouldn't try to escape

"Sometimes for people to learn, they have to make mistakes. That is what happened here a mistake gone too far, be thankful it wasn't anything serious."

"They are all dead! How can you say that this isn't serious!?"

"Yet again you forget where we stand. We won't stop over a few human lives, they are to insignificant for us to notice. That is why Ulquiorra was the one to kill them, not Lord Cooler as even he knows that they were below him. But you are upset and need time to calm down, I don't expect you to understand our reasons or motivations, you are not supposed to do so in the first place." once more her hand went to pat him, then ran down his check, finally resting below his chin lifting it up so their eyes would meet

"Next time you see us, do not even think of repeating what you did here. Not matter how interesting I find you, my place is still that of an attendant, so I can only intervene so many times." hitting the ground with her scepter she was gone

Cooler rested in his throne, his anger boiling his insides as he patiently waited for Zeke's return, Yang had tried to distract him by offering him a glass of wine but he didn't even throw it away he simply remained frozen in place. Ying was on her knees to his right side, her hands resting on his arm thinking that such unnecessary contact would get a reaction out of him, in the end his did nothing. Zeke returned after what seemed to be an eternity, Cooler looked up to see her stern expression, he tried to formulate words Zeke however spoke first.

"It doesn't bring me any pleasure to have interrupted you in such a manner." she said, her head hung low in shame

"No. You were right. You were right from the beginning, it is not our place to get involved in such small things." Cooler remarked, his honest tone shocking the two Arrancar

"Still it is one thing to reprimand you while I was training you. It is another to do so when you are my superior."

"Nonsense. Like you said before, I am new to this position, unexperienced. Your role is to help me, to be by my side and tell me that I was wrong. After all no one else would be able to do so." he let out a tiered chuckle, silence fell for a few moments

"I will not ask what you told him, I feel that it is not my place to know." Cooler said

"If you wish, I can…" the Frost Demon, softly interrupted her

"There is no need…If you did not agree with my decision to kill them, why didn't you question me?"

"You would learn from that mistake, it took longer than I expected, but you got there."

"Indeed…"


	15. Shadow of the Quincy

Back in Universe 4, Bardock was training for the upcoming tournament he did so inside a large underground training chamber. This chamber was 1000 feet wide and 500 feet in height, the combined knowledge of the universes top scientists was used built it. So, it could be used for several things, from manipulating the gravity inside to the landscape itself, normally it was a simple white background but could be easily changed to any kind of scenario.

Bardock panted slightly as he tried to compose himself, it wasn't like the gravity was too high or the desert like scenario was affecting him, but he hadn't stopped training since he first heard of the tournament. In his mind, he cursed himself, as it seemed that he was getting soft in his advanced age, however it became easier to breath as he felt the gravity go down to normal levels. Turning around he saw someone drop down from the entrance in the ceiling, landing not too far from him was Hisada's attendant, he was old looking extremely old looking.

His skin was even paler than the normal Angle, his eyes were reduced to slits, he had a long white beard that went down to his chest, his air was held up in a pony tail that went down his back. He wore Geta's over his bare feet, a light blue man's kimono covered his body, with a white sash around his waist and his halo rested above his head, his scepter rested in his left hand which he used almost as a walking stick.

"Elder!" Bardock said, taking a quick bow

"There is no need for that, please rise." the attendant waved him up with a laugh

"Why are you down here?" Bardock asked

"Hisada misses you. And above that she gets worried when you spend so much time in here." he replied, with a truly worried tone

Bardock stopped, there was a time he had spent almost a year inside the chamber completely alone, from what he was told when they finally came to find him he was more akin to a wild beast, it helped him achieve a new level of power at the cost of his mind. After that it took him several months for his mind to return to normal, so he could understand why she would worry.

"I was weaker back then. Now that my mind is stronger, there is no way that will happen again." Bardock informed, very confident in his words

"Still she worries. The least you could do is put those worries to rest." the elder growled back, his tone stiff and imposing, somewhat like a father protecting his daughter

"Your knowledge knows no bounds does it, Elder?" Bardock asked, in a lighthearted manner

"You flatter me, Bardock. Either way you should get going, I'm going to go pick up Lord Hisada from her latest trip as the God of Destruction. I think she would love to see your face, when she got home." the attendant informed with a smirk

"Consider it done, Elder. I know how "energetic" she is when she comes back from those." Bardock remarked, sighing

"The wonders of youth, enjoy it while you can." the Angel laughed, turning his back to Barodck

"I'm not that young myself."

"You're in the double digits, that holds no weight in my eyes."

"In your eyes? I wonder how many can you actually see as being old."

"Good question, I would guess not many." giving the Saiyan one final tiered smile he was gone

Zeke walked at a fast and somewhat worried pace through the halls of Cooler's palace, again he had placed himself inside the sensorial deprivation chamber, turning sharply to her left she finally came across the double doors. Ying and Yang were on each sides of the doors, but today she didn't have the time to mess around, with one pushing motion the doors began to slowly open, steam quickly exiting the room.

"You seem to be in a worry Zeke." Cooler laughed, slowly exiting the room

"My Lord, I apologize for the sudden interruption. But I have missed something…I don't know how but my eyes have missed something!" it was clear that whatever had happened had indeed affected Zeke, or at least her ego

"Calm down. I'm sure that whatever you "missed" is not that important." Cooler remarked, in a friendly manner

"I'm not so sure, my Lord. This may be the end of Soul Society." Cooler was left stunned by such dramatic choice of words, but he could see that she believed them

"What did you miss exactly?"

"Quincy, my Lord." she paused, composing herself before she continued

"Do you remember the conflict that I told you about? The one from 1000 years ago?"

"I do."

"The being known as Father of the Quincy, Yhwach. Who was thought to have died in that battle is alive."

"If you missed him, how do you know that now!?" Cooler hissed

"He and a sizable armed force, invaded Hueco Mundo about 20 minutes ago." a vein almost popped in Cooler's forehead

"I will ignore the fact that it took you so long to tell me…" he growled

"I am so sorry, I wanted to make sure before raising any false alarms." Zeke replied, with a bow

"We're leaving, Zeke. You two inform the Horsemen that Hueco Mundo has been invaded."

"Yes, Lord Cooler!" the twins replied

Zeke hit the ground with her scepter and they were gone. Now half an hour had passed since the Wandenreich, how they got there it was unknown but they were able to emerge extremely close to Las Noches giving them the element of surprise. Worse thing was that a long with Yhwach there were 4 Sternritters, that easily cleared the way to the throne room where Harribel was waiting. She and the Quincy leader fought in a one on one fight, but even at her full power she was nothing but an insect in his presence, her 3 comrades were easily incapacitated by just one of his Sternritter.

"Majesty, the fortress is under our control. The men are waiting for your orders, to start the extraction." Royd Lloyd informed, just as Yhwach was throwing the Arrancar into her throne

"Tell them to wait. We will have enough time for that once I end this fight." Yhwach said, in a calm manner

"As you wish."

"Extraction…What do…you mean?" the Queen of Hueco Mundo asked, forcing herself back on her knees

"Hueco Mundo is but the first stone in the path towards our goals. And it is a haven of disposal fighters." Yhwach remarked

"You…bastard…I won't let someone like you…take them away from their home…" Harribel spat back defiantly, staggering back to her feet

At that moment, Cooler and Zeke appeared inside the throne room behind Harribel, the two Quincies eyes darted towards the new arrivals and the Arrancar fell just from trying to turn to face them. Cooler walked over to the defeated queen, his cold eyes analyzing the damage she had received, before he carefully kicked her over so she would be facing the ceiling.

"You had a very simple job to do Harribel. Still you failed."

Suddenly Loyd Lloyd and Bazz-B rushed inside the chamber, ready to take on whatever had just appeared in the same location has their Lord, what they found made their hearts skip a beat.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bazz-B remarked

"It's him…" Lyod mumbled

"The head of the Special War Powers." Ryod said, under his breath

"There is no need to panic." Yhwach said, turning his head to see the newly arrived Sternritter

"Where is Opie?" he asked

"Still rounding up the Arrancar." Bazz-B replied

"I feel like I'm being ignored." Cooler hissed, immediately getting the attention of all those present

"Our apologies, Lord Cooler. We didn't mean to offend the God of Destruction." Yhwach quickly remarked, and to the shock of his men kneeled before the being

"At least someone has some manners. Or is skilled at sucking up." Cooler chuckled, his gaze darting to the soldiers who followed the example of their lord

"You seem to know much for someone who's been missing for 1000 years." Cooler remarked

"I'm sorry, Lord Cooler. But we were never missing, we were always present, waiting for the right moment to act." Yhwach said, lifting his head to meet the Frost Demons gaze

"Why did you invade Hueco Mundo?" Cooler asked, ignoring the cockiness he felt in the Quincy's voice

"It is filled with a warrior race, they are strong but not strong enough to oppose us. If they can't oppose us, they will be forced to serve us and work as our soldiers."

"I see. A sound plan, one that I have used in the past. However, it seems that your information is incomplete. Hueco Mundo and its Arrancar belong to me."

"Please forgive our ignorance, God of Destruction. We would have not done such a thing if we knew we would be stealing from you."

"There is no need to worry about that. Now tell me why you wanted them? Is your goal to takeover Soul Society?"

"Yes. We have returned after all this time, to end with the Shinigami failed to finish all those years ago…" Cooler interrupted him

"The Soul King? Is he a target?"

"He…" once again the Frost Demon spoke over him

"Do not answer. If your words displease me I will have to kill you right now." Cooler paused, as a small smirk came over his face

"I will not allow you to take any Arrancar. And I won't stop your plans, for now. You may leave."

The Quincy got up, gave him one final bow, and proceeded to exit the throne room. As they walked, Bazz-B seemed unable to stop muttering to himself obviously angered by the situation.

"Anything you wish to share with us, Bazz-B? Perhaps you disagree with my course of action." Yhwach asked, not even bothering to turn back, and face his subordinate

"Of course, your Majesty. But without the Arrancar…"

"It will be fine, it may imply some extra work for you, but in the long run it won't make a difference." he paused before speaking again

"Ryod, Lyod did you get a good look at him?"

"We did." they replied

"If I'm not mistaken, you should have enough information to properly mimic him."

"If you don't mind me asking, Majesty. But did you expect the God of Destruction to interfere?" Ryod asked, from his place at Yhwach's right he could see a smile form in his face

"It was a possibility."

Zeke had healed Harribel, and was now on her way to do the same to her companions, the former Espada rested in what remained of her throne as Cooler calmly watched her.

"How did they come here!?"

"We don't know. They simply appeared out of nowhere, just by the front gate. With no preparation, we were an easy target." Harribel replied

"So, you're telling me that no one saw anything?"

"Yes. If anyone knew anything it could be the first ones to have seen them. But from what I've heard those were killed shortly after making contact with their forces."

"Las Noches is once more in ruins, you have lost more Arrancar, and have been beaten in battle. If it wasn't for me, you would have been killed or captured. What am I to do with you?" Cooler asked

"We can still fight! Give us the order and we will go after them, I won't let anyone else walk over us!" Harribel roared back, in a strange display of passion

"I don't need you to go and get yourself killed. Specially not when we don't know where they are…You will do nothing, stay here and rebuild what you can, when the time comes and if I need you I will return." having nothing left say Cooler turned his back and began to walk away, just to feel the Arrancar's left hand falling on his right shoulder

"A dangerous move, Harribel."

"Please, Lord Cooler. We are not weak, do not threat us as such." she said, removing her hand

"Do not think that I see you as weak, you're insulting me and yourself with those words." Cooler said, turning to face her

"You are the Queen of Hueco Mundo, as long as you remain in that position Hueco Mundo will follow you. That mean you have an army just waiting for orders, and army that Soul Society may need in the future. Keep that in mind, while you wait for my return." Harribel was stunned by the words and the serious tone that came out of what in her mind was, just another tyrant

"Lord Cooler, I have healed the other 3." Zeke announced, entering the throne room with Harribel's Fracción

"Good. I have also finished my business here, take us back." hitting the ground with her scepter, and they were gone

Zeke took Cooler directly to his throne room, his Horsemen were already there waiting for them when they arrived, giving them a nod of acknowledgement Cooler walked straight towards his throne and took a seat letting out a small sigh.

"My Lord, it has come to our attention that Hueco Mundo has been invaded." Ulquiorra announced, taking the lead since he was the leader of the Horsemen

"Yes, it seems that Soul Society's failures have returned to haunt them." Cooler said

"What else is new." Grimmjow shrugged

"More importantly, is what we will do about this." Nelliel growled, towards Grimmjow

"If it is Soul Society, we should help." Nozomi suggested

The God of Destruction and his attendant were silent letting the three Horsemen talk, his bored gaze went to the Arrancar that sat near his throne they also looked uninterested.

"Be silent, and show some respect to our Lord." Ulquiorra finally growled

"Thank you Ulquiorra." Cooler laughed

"But it is a valid question, Lord Cooler. Do you wish to take action against them?" Zeke asked

"Not for the moment. For the moment, we will watch and see how much of an actual threat they are. Depending on that we will act."


	16. Fake God

Blue pillars of light erupted all around the Seireitei, it was more than evident that the Quincy invasion had started and the Gotei 13 were everything but prepared for what came next. However, what struck horror into the eyes of those that looked at the sky, was not the man known as Yhwach but the being that accompanied him. His arms were crossed, his tail twitched slightly, as Cooler looked over the destruction the Quincy had brought upon Soul Society.

"I take it that you will do as you please now?" Yhwach spoke

"Of course." the Frost Demon replied, disappearing

He wandered around the battlefield looking for an interesting foe, but where ever he went there was already a fight going on, and he really didn't want to interrupt them. Stopping on top of building he finally found some good prey, standing over the body of two Sternritters was Kenpachi.

"I see that you didn't have much trouble with those." Cooler said, jumping down so he was now behind Kenpachi

"Why are you here? Could it be you are on their side?" Kenpachi asked, a grin forming in his face

"You are correct. I have sided with the Quincy. But what will you do about that?"

Kenpachi let out a maniacal laugh, ripping off his eyepatch, an immediate surge of reiatsu filled the area sending the bodies and debris flying in all direction. Cooler didn't even try to dodge them, he simply stood there and formed a barrier that destroyed anything that came in contact with that.

"What kind of cowardly trick is that!?" Kenpachi growled

"I was simply indulging your little display, Shinigami." Kenpachi grinned as he charged wildly at his new opponent

Ichigo and Orihime stood at the entrance to the Shinigami's house, an awkward silence had fallen over them as they were the only to present.

"So, it seems it's just the two of us today, Inoue." Ichigo remarked

"Yeah." Orihime chuckled with a small blush

"Strange that Ishida's been so distance, recently." Ichigo said

"I'm sure that he has his reasons."

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice echoed through the hair

The duo turned to the source as Nel emerged from the sky, wearing a strange black cloak, she tackled Ichigo and embraced the young man in a tight bearhug. Ichigo did his best to pry her away from him as he air was forced out of his lungs, while Inoue simply took a step back in slight shock.

"Nel…please…your crushing me…" Ichigo managed to say

"I'm so sorry Ichigo!" Nel laughed nervously, letting go of the Shinigami

"Hello…Nel…" was all Inoue managed to say

"I've missed you so much too!" with another burst of energy she wrapped her arms around Inoue

Ichigo managed to recompose himself and looking at the scene before him he noticed the word Famine written on the back of her cloak in a faded yellow.

"Hey, Nel…" Ichigo began, causing the enthusiastic Arrancar to turn around

"Yes?"

"What is that on your back?" he asked, her expression quickly faded

"Famine?" Orihime asked, making sure she had read it right

"I really wanted to tell you some other way, especially after what happened." she sighed

"Tell us what?" Ichigo asked

"I am one of the elites that serves the God of Destruction. I am the Horsewoman of Famine." she replied, the air seemed to run cold as her words took form

Ichigo was stunned by such a revelation, only now did it hit him that she was also fully grown again and her wound was gone, but that was nothing compared to knowing that the sweet and innocent Arrancar he knew, now worked for the God of Destruction.

"Like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Inoue enquired

"Correct."

"Did you know…" Ichigo mumbled, tightening his fists in rage and holding back tears

"…Did you know what he was going to do to Chad!?" he roared at the Arrancar, who simply replied by placing both hands on his shoulders

"I did not. I was only informed after Ulquiorra returned. But even if I did, I would be unable to do anything about it."

Ichigo was silent for a moment letting his anger boil inside him, Nelliel removed her hands from his shoulders and took a few steps forward do she was looking at both when she spoke.

"But I am not here for that. I have my orders, and I am to take you to Soul Society so you can help fight the Quincy." the name automatically got their attention

"It seems I don't have to fill you in on the situation." another voice said from behind Ichigo and Inoue, looking back it was Urahara and Yoruichi

"Splendid, I was also tasked with informing you two. This just made my work much easier." Nelliel cheered, using her right hand to open a Garganta

"Give me a minute." Ichigo announced, running back inside his home, just for just a minute later returning in his Shinigami form

"Is everyone ready?" she asked, receiving only nods

With that they were gone on their way to the Seireitei, the trip didn't take long and the finally arrived at their destination. As they took their first steps outside of the Garganta, the devastation became obvious to them, where they stood it seemed like a massive attack had destroyed the surroundings. Only the remains of some buildings still stood, taking a look around they determined that they had arrived at a good distance from the main battle, however this was Nel's plan so they would have some time to adapt.

Ichigo was the first to walk out, already in his Bankai, looking around he found no signs of life the others joined him shortly after, as a presence made itself known just above them, their eyes darted up and widened in horror as the God of Destruction floated just above them.

"Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki, truly I am blessed." he laughed, landing just a few feet from them

"Kisuke, this might be bad." Yoruichi whispered

"Possibly." Urahara chuckled

"Did you turn your back on, Soul Society!?" Ichigo shouted, ready to fight

"You should know your place, boy. Remember that you aren't speaking with some low-life Shinigami." Cooler growled back

"I'll take that as…" Ichigo was interrupted as Nelliel placed her right arm in front of him

"Please, do not waste your words Ichigo. This is not Lord Cooler." she said softly, slowly unsheathing her blade

"How did you figure Arrancar?" the Frost Demon asked

"Someone so weak, could never hope to be Lord Cooler. Even if he does look like him." Nelliel replied, using her left hand to throw away her cloak

"Big words. But how will you prove them?"

"Stand aside." she said, motioning Ichigo and the others to back away

She let her arms hang freely from her sides as the wind began to pick up, a mass of wing fell on her lifting strands of dust that swirled around the Horsewoman, what seemed to be pink fire escaped her body. Those presents were amazed by what was going on, much like he had done with Ulquiorra Ichigo was ready to believe this was her about to transform, but he had already seen her do so and it was nothing like that. One final burst of energy forced them to stagger back, Cooler however was unfazed as it would be expected, Nelliel took her stance and charged.

"Do you seriously think, that your power is enough to…" his words were cut short as his instincts told him to dodge to the right

He landed a few feet from his original location, where now Nelliel stood, a stinging sensation came over his right cheek, using his left hand he went up to it and found himself to be bleeding, it wasn't a deep cut but still damage.

"How did you!?" he growled, his aura growing with his anger

"Like I said, someone so weak, can never hope to be Lord Cooler." the Frost Demon, sighed and gave the Arrancar a slow clap

"I didn't expect someone to notice so soon, but you are correct. I am Sternritter Y, The Yourself. Loyd Lloyd. You also are correct when you said I wasn't as strong as him, but I do have more than enough power to take you down and do know his powers and techniques." the Quincy informed

"Don't forget about us!" Ichigo roared charging at the Quincy

The young Shinigami wildly swung at his opponent, who easily dodged every blow, till he finally grabbed on to the blade and kicked Ichigo in the chest sending him flying backwards. Loyd went to further injure the young Shinigami when a crimson blast came between him and his target, looking at its source there stood Urahara, the Sternritter then sensed someone appearing behind him. It was Yoruichi, however before she could do anything he raised his hand towards her and fire a blast, just for Santen Kesshun to get in his way and give Yoruichi enough time to dodge.

"How troublesome." he remarked looking around

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The massive blast came rushing towards him, just for the Sternritter to calmly kick it into the sky, Nelliel went on the offensive again attacking him head on with an upwards slash. Loyd managed to evade the attack and replied by trying to hit her with his tail, however the Horsewoman managed to jump over the attack and slash him across his chest.

"Wench!" he cried out, grabbing on to her face

His palm began to glow as it was obvious he was going to blast her head off, Ichigo attacked him from behind but just to have his blade blocked once more.

"You're wide open! Sōkotsu!" Yoruichi declared, appearing before the Sternritter hitting him in the chest with the devastating blow

Loyd threw himself backwards, stumbling a little as his feet landed on the floor, he took a deep breath readying himself to attack her, when a blood red net fell on him he tried to move but it only began to constrict his movements. Looking back he saw Urahara stabbing Benihime into the ground, followed by orbs forming along the length of the net, exploding till they reached him concluding in a massive explosion.

"You think that got him?" Yoruichi asked

"Doubt it." Urahara replied, causing her to roll her eyes at him

"Stay alert." Nel shouted

A powerful burst of energy was enough to clear the cloud of smoke created by the explosion, the Sternritter took the sky shortly after, he was covered in some wounds and burn marks breathing heavily and not happy.

"This is impossible…I should not be this weak…" he growled

"I think you should have already expected this. I would even bet you weren't using your full power from the start, because you can't control what you managed to copy from him." Urahara suggested

"Correct…But if that is the case I will just crush you with my strongest technique and take Soul Society out with it!"

Loyd lifted his right index finger into the air, slowly an orange ball began to form on the tip of his finger, this small ball grew several times larger is just a few seconds taking the shape of a sun-like sphere. The Quincy let out a primal roar as he threw the deadly attack at his opponents, Nelliel acted quickly using her sword to cut the palm of her hand she fired a Gran Rey Cero at the incoming attack, the attacks met halfway but it was obvious she couldn't hold it back for long.

"Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku." Urahara cried out

A yellow energy rope wrapped around the Quincy, who in his current state was almost unaffected by the spell.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The blast came from bellow him, so using his free hand he fired an attack of his own at the young Shinigami. His eye caught someone appearing behind him, it was Yoruichi this time with Lightning covering her back and arms, the Quincy went to get rid of her but before he could she managed to get a hit in on the back of his neck.

"Impossible." he gasped, losing all strength in his body

That was enough, with one small push Nelliel managed to throw the Supernova back at the Sternritter who in his current state was unable to block it in any way. His pain filled cries echoed through the area as his own attack began to eat away at his flesh and soon swallowed him in a fiery display, when it was over there was nothing left.

"What about now?" Yoruichi asked

"That should have done the trick." Urahara replied, turning to Nelliel

"Indeed. I can sense your Captain Commander is in the middle of a battle, we should go and help."

"Let's get going then." Ichigo said

They began walking when a blast landed right in front of them, stopping the group in their tracks, directing their attention to the source they saw standing on top of a building Loyd. The Sternritter was covered in cuts, bruises, burns, his right eye was closed and part of his tail was missing, his face only showed rage.

"I will not be defeated by such low level being…" he said, getting his breathing under control

"His majesty would never allow such a thing to happen…"

"Ichigo, go on ahead. In his current state, we can handle him." Nel suggested

"Don't ignore me!" the Quincy roared, firing another blast at the ground

"If you want to kill us so badly, why not aim at us?" Yoruichi asked, sarcastically

"I see that you are eager to die. Did any of you know that the God of Destruction can transform?" his words were meet with confusion and disbelief

"Then allow me to show you. First you will see, then you will die!"

Loyd let out a battle cry as he unleashed his power, the building he was standing on began to crack, those cracks spread down into the ground and in all directions, debris floated all around them. Then the first change came as his upper body got wider which was naturally followed by his body growing to match his new proportions, the most striking alteration were the four spikes that grew out of his skull, his eyes also were surrounded by this growth and were now all red.

"He's huge!" gasped Orihime,

"Yes. It's time to die!" his mouth was covered by what seemed to be a vizier as he charged forwards

Loyd disappeared mid charge, emerging just a few feet from Nelliel before hitting the Arrancar in the gut with his right knee. Yoruichi tried to attack him from the right, but seeing it was impossible used Shunpo and tried to go for his left, the result was the same as she got a backhanded punch to the face. It was at that moment that a shockwave went through Soul Society, it wasn't an attack, or the arrival of some powerful being, it was the death of the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Ichigo, Urahara and Inoue were frozen in place by what they had just felt, unbelieving that the elder could actually be killed.

"That's right. Despair, for us Shinigami. The fate of your leader will be the same as your own." Loyd laughed triumphantly

"Is that so?" a voice very much like his own said from above him

The Quincy's terrified eyes darted up as the real God of Destruction slowly descended upon them, landing in between him and his targets Loyd could barely hold himself together.

"Leave, go help your comrades, retreat. I don't care, this Quincy belongs to me." Cooler growled

"Ichigo go. I will stay behind with Orihime and heal the others." Urahara announced, Ichigo nodded and quickly left

"Don't think you will get away!" Loyd growled out, taking aim at the young Shinigami

"You dare ignore your god?" Cooler hissed, wrapping his right hand around his doppelgangers arm

Loyd face down the Frost Demon, the pain in his arm becoming unbearable, till Cooler simply decided to rip it off. The Sternritter let out a painfilled yell, placing his remaining hand in the stump, Cooler lifted his left palm at his injured prey and fired a simple blast which was enough to reduce the Quincy to ash.

"Good job, Lord Cooler." Zeke said, emerging from the buildings that still stood around them

"Nelliel." He roared, looking at the Arrancar who was just now being healed by Orihime

"My Lord! I apologize for my failure at defeating the enemy." the Horsewoman said, kneeling before the Frost Demon her head hung low as if waiting for a finishing blow

"Considering his power, I will let this one slide. After all you did hold your own admirably as I expect from my warriors."

"What will we do now that the Captain Commander is dead, Lord Cooler?" Zeke asked

"Not our problem, I'm sure they will find a replacement. Now, Kisuke Urahara did Nelliel tell you why you were brought here?"

"She only mentioned that we were going to protect Soul Society."

"To be more specific, I want you to help a way to counteract the Quincy method of stealing a Bankai."

"I see." was all that Urahara said

"Lord Cooler, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you helping Soul Society?" Orihime shyly asked

"It is part of my duty to protect the Soul King, so I have no reason to help any of you. But if it wasn't for this little conflicts I would get rather bored, wouldn't you agree?" he argued back, his lips turning into a grin

"So, we are pieces in your chessboard?" Yoruichi asked

"Correct."


	17. The Aftermath

How annoying, now that he had decided to stay and watch the aftermath of the initial invasion it suddenly decided to start raining. Cooler didn't hate the rain, but he also didn't like it, its constant contact made it feel as if someone was desperately trying to get his attention, and he despised such a feeling. Currently he was making his way to where the "remains" of the Captain-Commander were being held, on his way there he heard some shouting but those were quickly silenced.

"Rather gloomy in here." he said entering the temple, the quiet faces turned to meet him

"Lord Cooler. Surprise to see you here, we thought you would have already left." Shunsui remarked, doing his best to sound as welcoming as possible given the circumstances

"I heard the Royal Guard where going to be here. So, I will be taking my leave soon, however I still have some business here and as the God of Destruction I couldn't help but admire the Quincys handy work." the Frost Demon informed, his words earning him some unfavorable looks from some of the Captains

"Business…Is there any way we can help?" Ukkitake asked, trying to lighten the mood

"No need to worry, I've already sent one of my people to take care of it."

Orihime did her best to help and heal those injured, she had tried to go heal Ichigo and the others, but her pleas were politely declined as there were others who were in worse condition and could use her help. She was just finishing up with another room full of injured soldiers, when the Watcher walked in, sensing the familiar presence she quickly turned around to meet the new arrival.

"Hello…Madam…" she seemed flustered

"Zeke. And there is no need to be so tense." the Watcher reassured, in a motherly tone

"Sorry. How can I help you?" Orihime asked, composing herself

"Will you come with us, Orihime Inoue?"

This question took the young girl by surprise, go with them where could they possibly be thinking of taking her at a time like this, now that everyone needed her the most.

"Take me where?" was all that she managed to say

"To Lord Cooler's palace. As he has said in the past, your abilities are rare and precious, to think that they could be lost the moment we leave…Is truly a bothersome thought."

The use of the word "bothersome" only caused chills to go down Orihime's spine, the Watchers tone implied true carrying and concern, but such word made it seem as if it was burden on them.

"But…they need me! All around, there are injured, some near death and I can help! I can't just leave." Orihime argued back, tears almost falling from her face

"Say we leave, without you. And the Quincy return, you get killed in the attack, what good will those powers of yours be then, even if you do manage to heal everyone here? You have to understand that in their current state, the Shinigami can't do much against them."

"I…I…Let me say goodbye to Ichigo! Please?" Zeke sighed at the melodrama, the girl was just making things more complicated

"No. There is no need to do such a thing, after all you will be with him soon enough." Zeke said, turning around and motioning Inoue to follow, which she did

Standing outside the medical facility was Cooler, his arms crossed as he stood in the rain, he simply gave them an acknowledging nod as Zeke hit the ground with her scepter and they were gone.

* * *

They arrive at the center of Cooler's throne room, by the stairs his two aides waited kneeling as soon as they arrived. Orihime took a moment to look around, in her mind she would have imagine something a bit grander but this was still imposing and a reminder that image isn't everything.

"Congratulations, Orihime Inoue. You are the first human to come to my palace, you should feel honored. Ying, Yang you may rise." Cooler rambled as he walked back to his throne, followed by the two Arrancar

"Zeke warn the Horsemen that we will be leaving shortly. Tell them to prepare themselves and come here when they are ready." he sat and leaned back, looking to his left at Ying who stopped as soon as he did so

"Ying, show my guest around the palace. Make sure she gets anything she desires."

"As you wish, my Lord!" the blue haired Arrancar said, taking a bow before going up to Orihime

"Please follow me." the two left the chamber after that

"What do you wish me to do, my Lord?" Yang asked, feeling a bit left out

"Bring me something to drink. I feel like I won't be back here for some time…" Cooler sighed, rubbing his forehead

Ying and Orihime silently walked through the hallways, from time to time they would come across a servant but aside from that it was rather boring.

"What's it like to serve the God of Destruction?" Orihime finally managed to ask, breaking the silence

"It is an honor." was the response she got

"But I saw that you were going to sit by his side! That must mean something, I don't see anyone being so close to him, except Zeke! Also, do you just sit on the ground all day!?" her sudden barrage caught the Arrancar off-guard, even getting a blush when she mentioned them being close

"Me and my sister are Lord Cooler's aides! It is our duty to be by his side and we would never bother him over such things as us sitting on the floor!" Ying growled back, still her mind wandered to the time the Frost Demon showed what one could call kindness towards her, something he never did to her sister

"Why are you blushing?" Orihime asked, in a quieter tone

"I'm not…" Ying was ready to shout back, someone spoke over her

"What seems to be all the racket!? Can't a guy get some rest, without someone bothering him!?" the familiar voice roared, coming ever so closer from a hallway to their left

"Is that…" Orihime tried to ask, but Ying used her hand to silence her

"See what you did!? You've gotten some unwanted attention." she whispered

The source of the voice finally emerged, standing before Orihime now wearing a fiery red cloak was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ying was quick to straighten her posture and stare down her fellow Arrancar.

"So, this is the big disturbance? Ulquiorra's pet." Grimmjow said, with a small yawn

"Hold your tongue, Grimmjow. She is a guest and you will treat her as such."

Grimmjow simply sneered, he took careful yet deliberate steps towards the two women, focusing his attention on Orihime he stopped just a couple of feet from her and placed his right hand on her chin, sending a jolt through her body.

"Anything I can do to help your stay here?"

"Have some decency." Ying hissed, pushing his hand away

"What's it to you!? You think just because you get to sit by his side all day you can speak to me in that manner!? Do I need to remind you where you stand in the food chain?" the former Espada growled back, his eyes now focused on Ying as he took slow steps towards her

The female Arrancar could do nothing but take terrified steps back as the Horseman made his way towards her, charging a Bala in his right hand as this was going on Orihime noticed the word War written on his back, meaning he was the Horseman of War.

"Enough clowning around, Grimmjow! I don't think it would be wise to hurt one of Lord Cooler's favorite servants."

Orihime turned to the source of the voice, making her way towards them was a Shinigami with dark green hair, purplish-red eyes, wearing a pale-green cloak with an ash colored C on the left side.

"Fine." Grimmjow grunted, placing his hand back under his cloak

"I'm Nozomi Kujō. Horsewoman of Death." the Shinigami announced, in a friendly manner

"Pleasure. I'm Orihime Inoue."

"So, weren't we going!?" Grimmjow snarled

They made their way back to the throne room, the twin door opened leading them inside where Zeke and the two other Horsemen already waited. They were kneeling with their backs turned to the door, but even so Orihime immediately recognized Ulquiorra who had the word Pestilence in his back with the same color as his hair. Ying walked around them and took her seat next to Cooler, the two other Horsemen joined the others in kneeling before Cooler and Orihime took a spot next to Zeke.

"Now that everyone is here. I will tell you what our next step will be. We will go to the Soul Palace and till this war is over that will be our base of operations. The role we will take in it, I have yet to decide, but do not fear those who are eager for battle will have it. After all it is all for the good of the Soul King." Cooler paused before speaking again

"Any questions?"

Taking this moment, he lowered himself to his right in the direction of Ying, his right hand slowly slithering to her right as he seemingly went to get a hold of her neck. His unexpected and unusual actions made the Arrancar jump slightly to the side, literally into his hand as he closed it around the back of her neck.

"My…Lord…" she gasped

"I take it that nothing happened, when you two were gone. You seemed startled when you came in." the God of Destruction mused, his gaze focused on her

"Nothing of importance happened, Lord Cooler."

"Lord Cooler. It seems no one has anything to add." Zeke chuckled

"It seems that is the case. Then we should get going, Zeke you'll take me and Orihime to the Palace. Horsemen you will go via Garganta, I'm sure you will be able to find it." the Frost Demons got up and made his way towards his attendant and Orihime

"Of course, Lord Cooler!" they said, in unison

"Till we get back. Ying, Yang my palace will be in your hands." he gazed up at them

"We will not fail you, Lord Cooler."

"Since you are taking such an important role. Have thesee." Zeke said, waving her scepter materializing an earring, with a blue orb and small chain, in their hands

"Wear them while we're away, it will give you a way to communicate with us when you think the situation calls for it." The Watcher explained

"Zeke, when you wish." hitting the ground with her scepter, they were gone

* * *

"For those Quincy's that were involve in this incident, are far more malevolent and depraved than he ever was." Shutara told a silent Ichigo

"I see we didn't miss much." Cooler said, as he and his group appeared before the Shinigami

"Good to see you, Lord Cooler." Ichibē greeted

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out ready to run to him, but something held her in place

"Inoue!" the young Shinigami said, he was interrupted Kirinji

"Don't move a muscle!" Kirinji shouted at him, holding a giant malate in his hand

"Let the boy be, I'm sure a couple of minutes won't make that much of a difference." Cooler remarked, causing the Royal Guard member to immediately fall silent

Then something else caught their attention, to Cooler's right a Garganta started to form, the Shinigami instinctually went on the defensive not knowing what was going on, Ichigo was even more nervous has he had no way to defend himself. When it finally opened, what he saw made his heart skip a beat as painful memories came flooding back, Ulquiorra was the first to walk out, then Nelliel, followed by Grimmjow and finally Nozomi.

"Glad you could join us. Royal Squad meet the Horsemen, my elite warriors." Cooler announced

Grimmjow's gaze was fixed on his rival, his thirst for battle got the better of him as he walked pass his comrades and unsheathed his sword, the simple motion causing a crack along the floor, as he was ready for battle.

"Long time no see, Kurosaki." he snarled

"So, that's where you were. Since Aizen was defeated, you upgraded to the God of Destruction." Ichigo remarked, in a cold manner

"What did you say!? I'll cut your tongue out just for that Kurosaki!"

"Grimmjow, stand down. You are wasting our time with this childish bickering." Ulquiorra said, in his usual calm tone

"You…" Grimmjow spat back turning towards his superior, mid motion his eyes went to Cooler who was visibly irritated by the situation

"I'm sorry, Lord Cooler. Please forgive my immature behavior." Grimmjow said, sheathing his blade, and going back to his original location

"I take it you have plans for him?" Cooler asked, looking at the Monk

"We do, for him and the others."

"So be it. Me and my men will be staying here for the duration of his conflict. I'm sure that if we stay in the same building as the Soul King, there won't be any problem?" Cooler asked

"Of course, not. There are some rooms that you may use, if you wish, on the lower floors" Ichibē informed

"You may continue then. Zeke take us there if you will."

"Lord Cooler, what about me? What am I supposed to do?" Orihime asked

"You will stay with us for the time being." she glanced at Ichigo, from his point of view he could see the defeat in her face, it only served to further anger him

"As you wish…my Lord." she mumbled

"Zeke." at the sound of his words, she hit the ground with her scepter and their group was gone

The group materialized in one of the many empty floors of the palace, it was circular with four doors decorating the walls, upon closer inspection they found one of the doors to lead to stairs and the others to be rooms, with two beds each.

"Zeke, you should give them their earrings now." Cooler suggested

"As you wish, Lord Cooler." with one motion, all those present except Cooler had an earring in their hand

"I'm supposed to wear this!?" Grimmjow hissed

"Only when you are told to do so." Zeke pointed out

"Fine." he mumbled

"I'll be taking one of the rooms. Which means Horsemen in one room, Horsewoman in the other." Cooler announced, he heard some displeased whispers from Grimmjow but ignored them

"Lord Cooler. What about me?" Orihime shyly asked

"You will be staying in my room. I have no need for it." Cooler replied

"Now go and make yourselves at home. I feel we will be waiting for a while now." their Lord announced


	18. Invasion Restart

The floor had gone silent a while now, Cooler and Zeke had supposedly gone to see the Soul King and the Horsemen had also gone to find something to occupy their times with, still for some reason Inoue felt that she was not alone. Lying in bed, she did her best to fall asleep in her mind it was a much better option over looking at the walls, her suspicions were conformed when someone knocked at her door.

"May I come in? I have brought you a meal." the familiar voice, froze her in place as memories of Las Noches came flooding back

"Yes…Come in…" she said in an almost mechanical manner

The door slowly opened, the light from outside flooded in causing Orihime to shield her eyes from its presence, Ulquiorra walked in carrying in right hand a tray with her meal. He walked up to her bed, she was now sitting, and placed the tray on it then took some steps back so she would have some room to eat.

"I'm afraid no servants will be available to serve you. Lord Cooler doesn't seem to trust any of them." Ulquiorra informed

"I see." she said, blankly looking down at the plate

"Is something amiss?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes centered on her

"I was wondering…Why did you kill Chad?" the woman's voice took a venomous tone as her gaze darted towards him, Ulquiorra was unaffected

"I was given orders. It is my role to fulfill them." the Arracancar replied

"He was innocent! There was no reason to kill him!" she roared back

"It is not my place to question such things, you should know that much, woman. He is dead because Lord Cooler ordered it, it is as simple as that. Now eat your meal, it will eventually get cold." Ulquiorra said, ignoring her outburst

"Still…he…had no reason to die…Even if the others did something wrong…not him…he would never hurt Ichigo." Orihime sobbed, her head hung low letting her tears freely drop on to the sheets

What happened next left her dumbfounded, the former Espada walked up next to her and removing his left hand from his pocket, proceeded to wipe away her tears in cold manner and then use it to make her look up at him.

"I see that nothing has changed from the last time we crossed paths. You still let yourself be controlled by your "heart", truly a pointless waste of energy." his cold touch retracted as he began to walk back to the door

"Where's Ichigo!?" she asked, causing Ulquiorra to stop and turn his head to the side

"Training. However, it would be preferred that you would worry about yourself and not some Shinigami."

"You mean the Shinigami who beat you!?" Orihime hissed, right away her hands went up to her mouth noticing what she had just said, Ulquiorra was now facing her once more

"You will find that much has changed since then." he replied, leaving shortly after

* * *

Ichibē felt someone near his dojo, pondering he was certain this couldn't be the any of the new comers as they should still be at the other Palaces. Still he went to see who it was looking down the stairs, it would seem he was wrong the visitor was indeed a Shinigami, it was Nozomi.

"Nozomi Kujō, welcome to my palace. I am rather surprise to see you here, or that you can so easily withstand the atmosphere here." he chuckled, making his way down the stairs towards her

"My apologies for the disturbance, but since we will be waiting for an undetermined period of time, I wish to do some training while I was here." the Horsewoman explained

"I see. How can I be of use then?"

"From what I've seen, you seem to be the one who could help me in terms of Kidō. I have received extensive training when it comes to my physical and combat abilities, but I lack someone who can help me when it comes to Kidō." the man gave her a thoughtful look

"Indeed, that is troubling. Follow me then, first you will show me what you can do, after that I will see what can be improved." he suggested, starting to head up the stairs

"Thank you." Nozomi replied, quickly following him

* * *

Time passed slowly, but it did pass, the Shinigami went from palace to palace one by one getting stronger along the way, all the while Cooler did his best to occupy his monotonous time. Good news finally came when Zeke announced that part of the Seireitei had been seemingly replaced by an unknown city, having now something that he could sink his teeth the Horsemen were immediately summoned.

"Nelliel, how are the Shinigami proceeding in terms of developing a way to counter the Quincy Bankai stealing technique?" Cooler asked

"They to be close to completing a method to counter it." she replied

"Now Zeke what can you tell me about their forces?"

"The main force is comprised of Sternritter's. But they seem to be using foot soldiers to deal with the lower level Shinigami." Zeke informed, projecting an image of what was now occupied the place of the Seireitei

"We will not focus on ants. Now Nelliel go back to the Seireitei, the others wait you will be able to act soon enough." Cooler announced

"As you wish, my Lord." Nel replied, leaving via a Garganta

"The rest will wait here. For the moment let's see how the Shinigami deal with them."

Cooler had found a nice well-crafted wooden chair to sit on, while the others were reduced to standing around or seating on the floor. Time like always passed slowly and painfully, eventually the Shinigami engaged the Sternritter and the initial results weren't that different from the initial invasion.

* * *

Yoruichi jumped from building to building on her way to Suì-Fēng's location, after spending all that time in some lab she was itching for a fight, knowing that Suì-Fēng seemed to be now losing her fight this was the perfect opportunity. However, the Quincy had other plans, a bolt hit the ground in front of her causing the woman to jump back and scan the area around her, looking at a nearby building she found her attacker. Surrounded by several soldiers, was Quilge Opie, the Quincy used his left hand to fix his hair as he examined the Shinigami.

"Not one of the Special War Powers. But not a weakling…" he mumbled, thoughtfully

"You looking for a fight!? Lucky for you I wouldn't mind obliging." Yoruichi growled out

"I see. Men, deal with her." Opie ordered, gesturing with his hand for them to move forward

The 10 Soldat propelled themselves towards Yoruichi, she simply sighed and rolled her eyes as they made their way towards her. What followed Opie had some difficulty understanding, but their target moved in a blur and when she reappeared, now standing behind him, his men were on the floor dead.

"Now that I've taken care of your men. Will you finally act?" she laughed, as the Quincy turned to face her

"Indeed, Yoruichi Shihōin. I will act and finish this as quick as possible." he replied, unsheathing his saber and disappearing

Opie reemerged behind the female Shinigami attacking with a horizontal slash, of course she easily jumped over it and came down with a spinning kick. The Sternritter threw himself backwards dodging the blow, firing several arrows at his opponent, dodging some of them Yoruichi grabbed on to two of the bolts and threw them back. Opie used Hirenkyaku to avoid the arrows and close the distance between himself and Yoruichi, attacking her with an upwards swing from his blade.

"Not bad." Yoruichi mocked, jumping away from the attack

"It seems that you are as skilled as our data indicates." the Sternritter remarked

"Since you already know my name. Why don't you tell me yours." she suggested, Opie fixed his glasses before speaking

"How rude of me. I am Sternritter J, Quilge Opie."

"What does the J stand for?" Opie placed his left index finger over in front of his mouth

"Silence is golden." he replied, firing another barrage of arrows at her

* * *

Cooler and his group, watched has BG9 defeated Suì-Fēng, his eyes went to Grimmjow who was already getting on his nerves with his constant walking back and forth.

"Grimmjow." he spoke, getting the former Espadas attention

"My Lord." the Arrancar replied, bowing before him

"You will go to aide Captain Suì-Fēng. Which in her current situation will mean take over the fight from her. Also don't forget to put on your earring." Cooler said, a small grin came over Grimmjow's face, as he placed the earring on

"As you wish, Lord Cooler." the Horseman opened a Garganta and left

"Excuse me, Lord Cooler. But doesn't Captain Hitsugaya also need assistance!?" Nozomi cried out, approaching him

"Do not speak out of line, Nozomi." Ulquiorra warned

"It's fine. If you want to go and save him you are free to do so. Ulquiorra, take her there and then come back."

"Thank you, my Lord." Nozomi said with a bow before putting on her earing, leaving shortly after

"Is this what you were waiting for, Lord Cooler. The opportunity to see your Horsemen in action?" Zeke asked

"Of course. What would be the point of having them if I can't use them?" Cooler chuckled

* * *

BG9 slowly walked towards his target, Suì-Fēng had been extensible damaged by him but still she defiantly tried to drag herself back to her feet. The Quincy quickly restrained her by ramming one of his tendrils through her left ankle in order to keep her from moving, it pained him to damage such a specimen but it seemed unavoidable in this situation.

"Hey! You still have to deal with me!" Ōmaeda roared, forcing himself back into a vertical positon

"Do you still wish to resist? Even after you superior's defeat?" the Quincy asked, turning to face the man

"O…" he was ready to reply, but someone spoke over him

"He's right. You're just a waist of space now, take the Captain and leave." a voice growled

They all looked at the source, on the edge of the roof was Grimmjow wearing his cloak and bored expression on his face as he starred down BG9.

"Who…are…you?" Suì-Fēng managed to say

"The name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Horseman of War." the Arrancar eagerly announced, his words apparently getting the attention of BG9 as he reattracted his tendril from the Captain

"I do not have any data on that title." he informed

"You just need to know that I'm one of the four elites that serves the God of Destruction." Grimmjow hissed, trying to intimidate the Sternritter

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I do have some data on an individual with that name, you seem to match his description. However, for an "elite" your power does not seem to have improved from what I have on record." BG9 said, Grimmjow's face twitched slightly with anger

"Fatass! Take her and your worthless ass out of my battlefield, what I'm going to do next may end up killing her." the Horseman roared

"Hey!..." Ōmaeda protested, but his Captain interrupted him

"Just do as he says!"

Surprisingly the Quincy didn't try to stop them as he picked Suì-Fēng and retreated with her. Now only BG9 and Grimmjow stood in the rooftop, the Arrancar was also curious when he saw them escape, so he decided to ask.

"Why did you let them leave?"

"I already have data on Shinigami. But I lack any data on anyone that has had contact with the God of Destruction. You will provide me with such data." BG9 stated, Grimmjow gave him a smirk before throwing his cloak away

"Before we start, I have a few questions. First, you talked about how strong I was, so can you tell how strong I am now?" he asked, raising his lower arms and clenching his fists

"Correct. My scanners are able to detect the output of an individual's energy and then I am able to estimate how powerful they are."

"Interesting. You are not a living being, correct?" the Arrancar was now letting out a light blue aura

"Correct."

"Now answer me this. Did someone like you ever experience fear?" his aura spiked

"I do not understand the relevance of such enquiry."

Grimmjow's aura double in size, the wind began to pick up as the Horseman began to scream, a sound so loud as to match the raw power he was now emitting in all directions. BG9 took a few steps back as his body reacted to the sudden impact, looking around he could see pieces of rock hoover around. Focusing on the Arrancar, his scanners were going haywire causing him to calculate a level of power to match a Sternritter, which was way above what he would have considered an Arrancar to have. Grimmjow's energy soon went after control as he slowed down his breath and let his arms freely fall to his sides.

"Shall we begin?" Grimmjow asked, before vanishing

BG9 didn't have time to react as Grimmjow appeared to his left and kicked him in the side of the head sending him flying.

* * *

"I am Sternritter I, The Iron. Cang Du. Things that live together should die together, that is my motto…" Cang Du said, looking down at his fallen opponent before he felt a gust of wind go pass him

"Is that so?" Nozomi asked, standing before the Quincy with her cloak and his medallion in her left hand

"Give that back." Cang Du growled

"Calm down, Quincy. I'm sure that you won't need a Bankai to defeat me." she chuckled

"Is that so? For someone who was chosen by the God of Destruction, you seem to have little confidence in yourself." the Sternritter remarked

"I see that you know who I am." she pointed out, before looking back at the fallen Captain

"You can come out now!" she roared, causing some lower level Shinigami to emerge from a nearby building

"Take him and this. It has his Bankai in it." Nozomi commanded, throwing the object at one of them

"Yes, ma'am." one of them said nervously, before they retreated

"You're not going to follow them?"

"His Majesty wouldn't forgive me if I were to let one of the God of Destruction's servants escape my grasp." Cang Du replied, jumping away from the Horsewoman in order to get some distance between them

"Smart, then let me introduce myself. Nozomi Kujō, Horsewoman of Death."

"How fitting." the Quincy remarked, as his claws emerged from under his cloak

"Sew, Schnitter." before Cang Du's eyes her Zanpakutō turned into a black mass and wrapped around her hands, in what was a minimal alteration

"Is that the extent of your Shikai, Death?" he asked, his keen eyes examining her

"Tell me what you see?" Nozomi enquired, he continued his examination noticing some motion in her fingers, followed by something reflecting light

However, it was too late to react, as soon as he noticed the disturbance he felt something wrap around his arms and neck, his hands went to whatever had a hold on his neck trying to force it out but when he grabbed on to it his fingers were slightly cut.

"Razor sharp wires. It isn't wise to touch them." she remarked, her opponent's eyes widening at the realization

"Don't worry it will be quick death." with this she motioned them to slice of his arms and head, much to her surprise nothing happened

"It seems they are not sharp enough. If you hadn't revealed your ability you might have won, this. However, I am the Iron which means such attacks cannot get through me." Cang Du explained, as he felt the wires releasing their hold on him


	19. Sternritter vs The Horsemen I

Grimmjow laughed manically as he kicked and threw BG9 around, the Quincy nothing more than a ragdoll in his hands. The Arrancar slowly walked up to the fallen Sternritter, for now he had held himself back as to not remove any limbs or killing him too quickly, as he approached he could listen BG9 saying something.

"Calculating…Extrapolating…Initiating…" his words were cut short as Grimmjow grabbed him by the neck and forced him up

"What are you babbling out about!?"

"…Countermeasures…" BG9 spoke, before delivering a devastating blow to Grimmjow's gut forcing the Horseman to let him go and stagger backwards

"How did you do that!?" he hissed back

"I am Sternritter K, The Knowledge. Your strength is indeed marvelous, however I have now added it to my database. Having information on it, I was able to adapt to it." the Quincy explained, Grimmjow let out a growl and charged

He threw a spinning kick at BG9 who lifted his left arm to block the kick and once more hit the Arrancar in the chest with his free palm, sending him rolling into the ground. The Horseman of War jumped back to his feet ready to attack, but several tendrils rushed towards him forcing him to jump away. BG9 retracted his tendrils and lunged at Grimmjow, using his newly acquired speed to easily catch up to the Arrancar and punch him in the face.

"Your strength, your speed and fighting pattern have already been analyzed." BG9 said, his armor plates opening revealing several missiles

Grimmjow didn't even wait for the Sternritter to fire, using Sonido he appeared behind his opponent preparing to ram his hand through its gut. BG9 managed to detect his presence before any damage could be made replying by firing his missiles in all directions. The blue haired Horseman threw himself back dodging the projectiles, even swatting some of them away.

"Do you think something like that could even put a scratch in my Hierro!?" Grimmjow growled out, triumphantly

"I did not." BG9 said, from behind him

The Sternritter unleashed his tendrils upon the Arrancar, who replied by jumping clean over his opponent and midair firing a pointblank Bala into BG9's face. Grimmjow landed a few feet from the Quincy, who was now covered in a cloud of smoke, a smug grin came over the Arrancar's face.

"Da…Da…Da…Damage…critical…" BG9 said, his voice fragmented and distorted

The Sternritter staggered forwards, his footsteps slow and heavy, as the cloud dissipated Grimmjow could finally see the damage he had done to his prey. His left arm had fallen off since most of his left shoulder was gone, the left side of his head was also gone along with the thing that functioned as his eye.

"Sturdy thing, aren't you?" Grimmjow asked, mockingly

"I…thing…Data…corrupted…" BG9 replied, falling to his knees

"Don't worry. I will put you out of your misery." Grimmjow sighed, approaching the damaged Quincy

"Yes…misery…Redirecting…core…Self-destruct…"

The Horseman's face went pale as his foe exploded in a fiery display, swallowing him and some of the nearby buildings. The devastating wave did not go unnoticed by the others scattered around the Seireitei, but no one saw fit to interfere as they were in the middle of their own battles and were more than certain that whoever was caught in it was dead.

"Boring!" Grimmjow roared, emerging from a pile of debris

"Not even by sacrificing your life you can damage me." he pointed out, looking at his slightly scorched arms and clothing

"One of yours?" Yoruichi chuckled

"Most likely BG9..." Quilge Opie replied, regaining his breath

His fight with Yoruichi wasn't going any better, in his current form he was completely outmatched in almost every aspect. His hand went to fix his spectacles, but when he did so he remembered that they had been damaged from a previous kick, so no matter how much he moved them the result would be the same.

"Ruined." he sighed, throwing them away

"It seems that I will have to crush you with my full power." Opie announced, removing one of his gloves to reveal another below it, black in color with the Wandenreich symbol upon it

"Full power? I thought you were never going to say those words." Yoruichi laughed

"Laugh while you can Shinigami. As I now present to you the power of the Quincy Vollständig!" a pillar of light swallowed him

It didn't take long for it to disappear and Yoruichi to see her foe's new form, he didn't seem to have changed that much but if he was so confident that it could beat her, she would have to be cautious.

"Shall we continue?" he enquired

"After you." Yoruichi replied

In an instant her foe was behind her, bringing his blade down on her, still she managed to throw herself forwards and charge back at him with a spinning kick to the neck. Strangely the Quincy didn't try to avoid it, choosing to take the blow instead and using this opportunity for an upwards slash that his foe avoided once more.

"You have gotten faster." Yoruichi pointed out

"That is but one of the advantages of Vollständig." the Sternritter remarked, firing several arrows at his opponent

Using shunpo the Shinigami easily dodged them and closed the distance between them, appearing right in front of a surprised Quincy she muttered "Ikkotsu" before delivering a powerful blow to his midsection sending Opie flying backwards.

"Fast, but not fast enough." she remarked

"Oh my, I left myself open for that one…" her foe pointed out, gasping for air as he emerged from a nearby building

"It seems that it had some effect." Yoruichi said, noticing that he had a whole in the right side of his midsection

"I was unable to use my blut in time given your great speed. If it wasn't for my Ransōtengai, this fight would be over."

Yoruichi sighed and went back on the offensive ready to deliver the same blow, but this time her target was the Quincy's face. Opie eyed her down knowing that he would be unable to stop what came next, he resorted to extreme measures and used Sklaverei. Right away the top half of the building he had landed in was absorbed, the strange and sudden attack causing Yoruichi to stop her attack and throw herself back.

"This is Sklaverei, it makes Reishi completely subservient to me. Do not fear Yoruichi Shihōin for you will be the first to die, or should I say live."

As increasingly more pieces of the surrounding buildings were broken down into simple particles and absorbed by her foe, Yoruichi began to feel herself being put through a similar process. This power was troubling, however if she was to cover her body with something she would have enough time to deliver the finishing blow.

"Shunkō!" lightening erupted from her back, much to the Quincy's surprise

"You think that an increase of power is enough to counter my Sklaverei!? Don't be foolish! This technique is above such things!" Opie shouted, triumphantly

Yoruichi charged at her foe, the lighting that erupted from her back now flowing around her to create a barrier, not wanting to risk the Quincy somehow countering this she used Shunpo to get behind him and deliver the final blow.

"Ikkotsu!" her enhanced fist went clean through the Sternritter's skull in a bloody display

Shortly after the absorption process stopped and the body collapsed, as her Shunkō dissipated she felt relieved.

"Not bad. Had he known how to better utilize his power, could have gone a little differently."

Nozomi easily dodged the wild jabs Cang Du threw at her, she couldn't go in dodging forever soon enough she would be up against a wall and with no way to escape. Taking initiative, she ducked under his right arm and went for a straight punch to his face, much like she expected her cheek hardened on impact.

"Is that the best a warrior of the God of Destruction can do?" the Sternritter asked, turning to face her

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Nozomi replied, with a sarcastic smirk

The Quincy simply gave her an unamused expression, using Hirenkyaku he closed the distance between them and brought his right claw down on her, much to his surprise the Horsewoman managed to dodge at the last possible second only getting her cloak torn.

"Your reflexes are greater than that of a Captain." he pointed out

"Most Captains." she quickly corrected

The Shinigami lunged at her foe moving her hands with wild yet deliberate motions, trying to use her wires to land some kind of blow on the Quincy. Like she had expected his knowledge of her abilities, made it so that he hardened his body as soon as she went on the offensive.

"So, that is your weakness." she said, stopping her attack

"Weakness?" Cang Du asked, his uniform now mostly torn to shreds

"Your ability the Iron, is but a defensive technique. I just need to attack when you're are on the offensive." Nozomi rationalized

Cang Du remained composed, the girl was dangerously perceptive, he would need to finish her with his next blow. Jumping away from the Horsewoman he placed his arms in front of himself, his fists over one another, with the wrists facing away from each other.

"Shé Jìn Zhǎo!" he roared, charging at Nozomi as his attack took the form of a serpents' head

"Bakudō #81. Dankū." Nozomi replied, forming aa defensive wall in front of her

Not believing this would be enough to stop him Cang Du went straight into it just to have his advances momentarily stopped. Nozomi took a deep breath, her eyes seeing that the barrier wasn't going to hold up for much longer, looking back at the Quincy he wasn't going slow enough for her plan to work.

"Bakudō #39. Enkōsen." placing her free hand in front of her she summoned a yellow disc of Reiatsu

"Don't think this is enough to stop me!" her foe roared in frustration, breaking through the first barrier, and hitting the second

Nozomi allowed herself to be pushed several feet back as he tried to break through her second barrier. When she felt, the time was right she allowed him to break through it and using her superior speed she jumped out of the way, causing him to go against some buildings. Cang Du emerged from the debris shortly after, breathing heavily as the failed attack had taken more out of him then he had expected.

"Feel anything strange?" she asked, raising her left hand towards him

"I…" he prepared to reply, but indeed felt something strange in his mouth

"How many can you count? Five? Ten? More?" Nozomi's expression, shifted to a more sadistic grin, Cang Du simply focused on recomposing himself

"It seems my gamble payed off, given your expression. I could have killed you while you were trying to get to me, but I feared that you might be able to react before I could do so. That is why I threw my wires directly into your mouth and your internal organs." having proudly explained her strategy she closed her fist

The Quincy's eyes went blank, they slowly rolled back into his skull, blood began to drip from his nostrils and corner of his mouth. With one swift pull, she removed the wires from his mouth, they drifted out of his body with a trail of blood following after them and finally the body collapsed.

"Brutal." a familiar voice laughed, from behind her

"I take it, that that explosion was your doing, Grimmjow?" she asked, not bothering to face him

"Bastard was a coward. Couldn't take the loss and blew himself up." he growled back, this time she turned to meet his gaze

Grimmjow was showing the signs of having been through the explosion, he had no physical damage only some burnt marks, his clothing was pretty much untouched just his side were damaged signs of him having placed his arms in front of his face to block the blast. The most damaged thing was his cloak, most of the right side was gone so now it only served to cover his left arm and part of his shoulder.

"Looks kinda stylish now, doesn't it?" he chuckled

"Indeed. Our job is finished here, we should head back." the Shinigami suggested

"Fine." the Arrancar grunted, opening a Garganta

Cooler still rested on his chair, Zeke was to his right and Ulquiorra was resting against a wall to his left, the battles had been amusing at best. Soon enough the two Horsemen arrived via Garganta, Grimmjow and Nozomi walked into the room exchanging quick looks with those around them before kneeling before Cooler.

"We have accomplished our objectives." they announced, their words causing Orihime to emerge from her room in curiosity

"Yes. The Captains seem to have been taken to safety and it seems you have somewhat quenched your taste for battle." Cooler said, his voice uninterested as his gaze feel on Grimmjow

"You need to be healed? Your battle seems to have actually taken some toll on you." Cooler mused, with a slight smile

"There is no need, my Lord. These are just some scratches, nothing else." Grimmjow assured him

"Do not argue, Grimmjow. I want my Horsemen in the best shape possible. Orihime could you heal him?" the Frost Demon turned his head towards the girl

Orihime simply nodded and proceeded whatever minimal damage Grimmjow had taken, which included fixing his cloak much to his silent protests.

"Nozomi what about you?" Cooler asked, his attention now on the Shinigami

"My foe didn't manage to lay a hand on me." she replied, causing Cooler to chuckle

"Now Zeke, what else is going on?"

"It seems Ichigo Kurosaki is about to depart from the Soul Palace." she replied, Orihime's eyes darted towards her

"You think he's ready for what awaits him?" Cooler asked

"I'm sure he wouldn't be leaving if the Royal Guard thought otherwise." Zeke pointed out

"Still…Ulquiorra, go see if he is indeed stronger, the decision to let him leave is in your hands." Cooler growled

"As you wish, my Lord." Ulquiorra said, taking a bow before opening a Garganta

"Lord Cooler…" Orihime cried out, she stopped once she noticed that his eyes were already on her even before she spoke

"Please, let me go see him." she pleaded

"Fine. Try not to get in Ulquiorra's way."

"Thank you!" Orihime said, with a bow before running after Ulquiorra just before the Garganta closed

Ichigo looked down at the stairs that lead down to Soul Society, he was taking in the time it would take to arrive at Soul Society when he felt a Garganta opening behind him and the Royal Squad. Ulquiorra was the first one to come through the portal, before Orihime rushed out and ran towards Ichigo, of course the Arrancar didn't let her go far and used Sonido to appear in front of her.

"Remember what your instructions were." Ulquiorra remarked

"But…" she tried to argue back, but Ichigo spoke before she could

"Inoue! Is something wrong?" his gaze focused on Ulquiorra

"Lord Cooler, wishes me to determine if you are indeed ready to go down to Soul Society." Ulquiorra replied

The tension rose immediately, the Royal Guard and Orihime looked on as the adversaries stared each other down, Ichigo was somewhat tensed waiting for what may come next, while Ulquiorra was perfectly relaxed. Luckily Ichibē arrived shortly after, he looked at the Arrancar and then gave Ichigo a confused look.

"You're still here? I thought you had already left. Since the Quincy have already began their assault 3 hours ago." he informed

Ichigo didn't speak, completely ignoring Ulquiorra he turned and threw himself down towards Soul Society, the Horseman of Pestilence sighed before disappearing. For a moment, nothing happened, that was till Ichigo came rocking back upwards and crashed in front of them, Orihime was quick to run to his side.

"I thought I made myself clear. You only leave, after I say so." Ulquiorra said, reappearing in front of the Royal Guard

"Do not worry yourself. The boy is ready for battle." Ichibē reassured, Ulquiorra simply stared back at him

"He has grown much since he came here. He has matured and by doing so grown stronger. The God of Destruction has no reason to be worried, the boy is ready to fight the Quincy." the monk continued

Ulquiorra then focused on Ichigo, the Shinigami had already gotten back to his feet and even if he hadn't his newly acquired blades at hand he was ready for a fight, he indeed had gotten stronger. His presence had changed it was more imposing, the sensation reminded him of how much he had changed before their battle, from experience he could tell that Ichigo was indeed ready to fight.

"You may pass." the Arrancar finally said

He walked pass Ichigo, motioning a reluctant Orihime to follow him, once the girl was by his side they returned to Cooler. Emerging back at the chamber, they were meet by Cooler's gaze his cold stare fixed on Ulquiorra.

"You see him fit to fight the Quincy." Cooler stated

"Yes, my Lord. It is like the Monk said, he has finally matured."

"We shall see."


	20. Sternritter vs The Horsemen II

The God of Destruction, his attendant, his warriors and Orihime watched on as the Gotei 13 fought back against the Quincy. They watched the Komamura fight, Cooler was somewhat interested in the fact the Captain gave up his life to be able to gain such power. Even so, in his mind nothing justified giving up one's life for victory, when one wouldn't be able to enjoy it afterwards.

Rukia and Renji arrived at the Seireitei shortly after, these two Cooler had no wish to help they had been at the Soul King's Palace so they should be able to win their fights. Much like he expected Renji got into a fight soon after arriving and didn't have much trouble dealing with his Sternritter opponent.

It took longer than what Cooler wished for Rukia to get into a fight, at least it ended up being against the same Quincy that had once possessed her brother's Bankai. The Frost Demon sighed when it seemed she was about to be overwhelmed, so much for her training he thought, then Byakuya arrived. From there she seemed to regain the advantage and end the battle with her Bankai, which from what he saw was a risky technique.

The next battle was the Kenpachi's, and Cooler was eager to see what the Captain could do after being away for so long. However, his opponent Gremmy Thoumeaux was also an interesting individual and his power full of possibilities. Finally came the moment Cooler saw something that he just couldn't help but speak.

"Did he just summon a meteorite!?"

"It would seem so, my Lord." Zeke calmly replied

"It will destroy the Seireitei. And everything in it, Quincy and Shinigami alike." Nozomi said

"Will we act?" Zeke asked, looking at her Lord

"Let's see how Kenpachi deals with this. I have the feeling he's still holding back." Cooler remarked, shifting in his chair

"It is impossible for him to have the power to destroy it." Grimmjow growled

Cooler didn't reply and watched on, for the first time in a while he was tense, not fearing for his life but fearing for what would happen to the Soul King if the meteorite actually hit Soul Society. Lucky for him there was no reason for them to act, Kenpachi released his newly acquired Shikai and destroyed the destructive behemoth. The chamber fell silent for a moment, Cooler let out an internal sigh of relief and watched as the rest of the battle unfolded.

The Shinigami won but was in rough shape, after all his opponent was no push over even if he looked like a kid, they were ready to see if any other fight was going on when a lightning bolt hit the Kenpachi. The God of Destruction leaned forwards in his chair, slight anger boiling inside of him at the cowardly attack he had just witnessed and at the 4 female Sternritters that appeared afterwards.

"My Lord, in his current state Captain Zaraki…" Zeke started, but Cooler interrupted knowing what she would say

"Contact Nelliel! Tell her to go immediately to his location!" Cooler roared, Zeke did as he ordered immediately

"Grimmjow, Nozomi! Got back and deal with any other Sternritter's that may try to attack him!" the two Horsemen bowed and left through a Garganta

"Nelliel is on her way." Zeke informed

"Good. Kenpachi is too valuable to lose…" Cooler mumbled

"Lord Cooler, shouldn't I go and help him?" Orihime enquired

"No. He isn't that far gone and if I'm correct that place is about to become an all-out battlefield." Cooler replied, intertwining his fingers

* * *

The female Sternritter's looked over the defeated Kenpachi, even with most of his body covered in burns the Captain lived on, but they were more worried with who would deal the final blow. Their conversation was interrupted when a blast fell in the middle of them forcing the Quincy to jump away and turn their attentions to the source.

"Who dares attack us!?" Candice roared

The figure didn't reply, slowly approaching them was a greenish-blue colored hair female Arrancar wearing a black cloak with a faded yellow colored C on her left.

"Who's that?" Giselle asked, completely dumbfounded

"Your memory's must really be shot, if you don't know who she is." Liltotto remarked, pausing before continuing

"That is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, she was with the group that fought Loyd Lloyd. And she works for the God of Destruction." she informed, her comrades faces went pale

"The God of Destruction!?" Meninas gasped

"The head of the Special War Powers!?" Giselle asked, her eyes wide

"Indeed. I am one of the four Horsemen that serve the Destroyer. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Horsewoman of Famine." Nelliel said, now just standing a few feet from the Quincy

"Will you all just shut up! She isn't the God of Destruction, so we have nothing to worry about." Candice hissed, Liltotto simply rolled her eyes

"Don't you remember our instructions? The God of Destruction is the Head of the Special War Powers, for his unknown motivation and powers, his Majesty ordered us to deal with any of his subordinates in the same manner." she remarked

"A wise decision." Nelliel complimented

Candice had heard enough, charging energy in her right hand she lunged at the Arrancar, to her surprise her target didn't move. Nelliel looked at the attack, from her point of view it didn't look that strong however she shouldn't take unnecessary damage. What happened next stunned Candice, the Horsewoman didn't step to her left, she seemed to shift to her left without moving her legs. This worked as a good enough distraction as when Candice was close enough Nelliel delivered a devastating right hand sending the Quincy flying into a nearby building.

Composing herself the Arrancar felt someone charging at her from behind, spinning counter clock wise she hit Meninas in the side of the head sending her into the ground. Next a giant mouth tried to attack her, it was intimidating looking but terribly slow, so she only needed to dodge it and kick Liltotto in the gut to send her flying. Finally, Giselle tried and attack her, but being one of the physically weakest of those present she was also easily dispatched.

"You must try harder than that, if you wish to fulfill your mission." Nelliel said

Suddenly an explosion filled the sky, while the female Quincy looked up to see what caused it Nelliel didn't move, it was not her role to worry about what caused it unless it was a foe. Her senses told her it wasn't, she did her best not to lose her composed look as she felt that Ichigo had arrived.

"Thank you, Nelliel." the young Shinigami said, appearing before her

"Please Ichigo, just call me Nel." she chuckled, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of his voice

"This is not looking good." Liltotto sighed

"Ichigo Kurosaki and one of the God of Destruction's warriors in the same place, we are not equipped to deal with this." she continued

"I don't care! They that bitch ruined my hair, I'm going to kill her!" Candice roared

"We can deal with Ichigo." Meninas suggested

"Fine. Candice will deal with the Arrancar and we will deal with Ichigo." Liltotto sighed

Candice rushed straight at Nel, while the other three Quincy went for Ichigo, the blonde Sternritter charged to orbs of lighting in her hands as she went to attack Nelliel. Just to further feed her anger, the Horsewoman easily dodged her wild swings before replying with hitting her in the gut with her right palm sending Candice into the ground. Nelliel looked at her fallen foe, the wounded Kenpachi was still behind her so if she was going to fight this Quincy she would need to distance her from him.

Nelliel went up to Candice and delivered a devastating kick to her ribs sending her rolling several feet away from the fallen Shinigami. The female Sternritter jumped back to her feet and summoned her Heilig Bogen, "Galvano Blast" Candice shrieked firing the 5 gigajoule blast at the elite.

"Turn to ashes, you Arrancar bitch!" she hissed at the resulting cloud of smoke

"Ashes? I see you have never tried using this attack on those that are your equal." Nelliel mused, the cloud started to fade away showing that she had blocked it with her right hand that had only some burn marks on it

"Don't you mock me!" Candice roared, firing another blast

This time Nel reacted, jumping over the projectile she propelled herself towards her foe, using Sonido she disappeared momentarily from view emerging several feet behind Candice, her blade at hand.

"You bitch!" the Quincy cried out, holding on to the stump where her right arm use to be

"Please do not take that action as being cruel. I simply don't have the orders to kill any of you, and I cannot risk doing so if Lord Cooler still has use for you." the Horsewoman calmly explained

"Screw you, and screw your Lord Cooler! GG!" Candice rambled on, her emotions getting the better of her

Nelliel looked at her right and saw the black haired female Sternritter rushing to the scene with a strange smile on her face.

"At your service." she announced

"Fix this!" Candice demanded, signaling to her arm

"Rea…" Giselle's words were cut when a Bala hit her in her left shoulder sending her crashing into the ground

"I cannot allow that." Nelliel remarked

* * *

Bazz-B stealth fully approached the battlefield, he had yet to determine how he would act but for the moment taking out those fighting Ichigo and take the glory for himself sounded pretty good. Climbing some of the debris to get a better view of the fight he came across NaNaNa Najahkoop, to be more specific what remained of him, before him was his comrades body sliced into several pieces.

"Actually, surprised you got this far." he laughed

"Lady Death is capable of some gruesome shit, wouldn't you agree?" a voice said from behind him

"True enough. Care to give me a name?" Bazz-B remarked, slowly turning to the stranger

"The name's Grimmjow. Horseman of War." the Quincy eyed his cloak before he spoke

"Bazz-B. Sternritter H, The Heat."

"Pleasure." the Horseman said, throwing away his cloak

Grimmjow charged at Bazz-B, who masterfully side stepped him and fired his Burner Finger 1 at the Arrancar, who used his speed to avoid the blast and replied by delivering a spinning kick to his foe's ribs. Bazz-B's eyes almost bulged out of his head, however this wasn't enough to take him out, grabbing on to Grimmjow's leg he fired another Burner Finger 1 into the limb. Much to his surprise, and almost horror, his attack did nothing to the Arrancar who using his free leg pushed himself away from Bazz-B.

"Not bad. But not good enough." Grimmjow laughed, looking at the hole left by the blast

"Just you wait." Bazz-B retorted, activating his Vollständig

"That's it? I have to say that's a little underwhelming."

"Burner Finger 2." Bazz-B announced going once more on the offensive

Grimmjow barely dodged the attack, resulting in the Quincy hitting a piece of debris with his attack causing it to explose and almost disintegrate on impact. The Arrancar whistled in surprise just before hitting Bazz-B once more in the ribs, this time with a punch, the Sternritter jumped away from his opponent seeing himself suddenly in trouble.

"Oi, oi, oi! You won't run, now will you?" Grimmjow grinned

"Don't get so full of yourself. Burner Finger 3."

The ground in front of the Quincy turned to liquid, erupting from the ground in the Horseman's direction. His eyes widened for a moment, stunned by the strange attack, Grimmjow raised his right hand to fire a Cero in reply when he noticed Bazz-B was gone. It didn't take him long to understand that this was but a distraction, the Sternritter appeared behind him before attacking him with Burner Finger 1, this time going clean through his target.

"Still feel like mocking me?" Bazz growled, a triumphant grin in his face

"You got confident because you managed to make a scratch on me?" Grimmjow questioned, his head going to a gash in his right side

Bazz-B's did his best for his eyes not to go wide, he was sure he had hit the Arrancar with that blast just before he used Sonido to escape, but it seemed he was getting somewhat sloppy. He was deep in thought before Grimmjow brought him back.

"Question, how did I escape? Sonido?" he questioned

"Had to be Sonido…" Grimmjow interrupted him

"Wrong! That is my normal speed, if I had used Sonido it would have seemed like I had teleported. But there is no need to feel bad about yourself, you passed." Grimmjow hissed, with a smirk his hand going to the hilt of his sword

"Passed?" Bazz-B asked, raising an eyebrow

Grimmjow charged at him, his blade ready to slice through his body, the Sternritter managed to avoid a deadly cut only getting a slash across his chest. Landing on top of a nearly crumbled building, he looked down at the Horseman of War before unleashing his Burner Finger 3 again, reducing what remained of the side of the building to lava. The Arrancar jumped straight at Bazz-B, clean over the deadly blast, his free hand clenched into a fist delivering a devastating blow into the Quincy's face before sending his blade down on him.

"That didn't last long." Grimmjow sighed, looking as Bazz-B fell into the floor blow what remained of the building

By now the female Sternritter seemed to have somewhat given up on their fights, distancing themselves from Ichigo and Nelliel, Bazz-B forced himself back up as PePe Waccabrada and Robert Accutrone appeared behind him. Grimmjow jumped down to meet them, when Nozomi came to join him appearing on his right.

"Why did you let them pass!?" Grimmjow hissed

"I believed you said this was your area. So, they were your responsibility." she replied

* * *

A beam of light shot up into the sky from a faraway building, all were caught by surprise but Ichigo was the one that seemed transfixed by it, then he seemed to be having a conversation with someone before he rushed at it. Bazz-B tried to stop him but was instead stopped by Grimmjow, Robert also tried to go after the boy but Nozomi appeared before him. Candice and Giselle weren't moving since Nelliel had her eyes on them, only Meninas took action but her progress was halted by Renji.

"Go, Ichigo! We'll deal with these goons." Renji reassured, the rest of the Shinigami behind him

* * *

Cooler, Zeke, Ulquiorra and Orihime watched on, the God of Destruction pondered his next course of action, should he stop Yhwach from coming to the Palace or should he let him and see how the Royal Guard would act.

"My Lord, it seems the Quincy will be able to reach the palace." Zeke pointed out

"This is the perfect moment to isolate the Sternritter from their leader. Once he arrives here, I'm sure he will no longer worry about them." Cooler said, his words somewhat stunning Orihime

"But aren't they allies?" she asked, her ignorance showing through

"Yes. But I've seen many rulers like Yhwach, he uses his men for a certain purpose once that is accomplished, he will leave them behind." the Frost Demon, replied in a stern manner

"Ulquiorra. Go down to Soul Society, take her with you, her mission will be to heal the injured, you will look over her nothing else." Cooler growled

"As you wish, Lord Cooler." Ulquiorra said with a bow, leaving shortly after

* * *

"Licht Regen." Ishida whispered, unleashing a barrage of arrows on Ichigo

The young Shinigami was frozen the nature of the situation restraining him, as the arrows got closer to him he was saved by Santen Kesshun. Ishida's eyes darted towards the girls' heartbroken face, and the Arrancar behind her, the time for words had passed as per his King's wishes they left Soul Society.

"Ishida!" Ichigo cried out

"Ish…" he continued, just before Ulquiorra hit him in the back of the head with his right hand knocking him out

"Be silent." Ulquiorra remarked, grabbing on to the boy so he wouldn't crash into the ground below them

"Kurosaki!" Orihime cried out, wrapping her arms around him soon after Ulquiorra dropped him down

"There was no reason to do that! He was just confused, like I was. This situation with Ishida…" the Horseman interrupted her

"I care not for excuses. He would let his emotions take the better of him and make some rash decision. You would try to help or protect him, placing yourself in danger. Which would affect my current orders."

"I see." she mumbled, the coldness and correctness of his words hurting her further

"Looks like I've arrived at tad tardy, eh?" a newly arrived Urahara announced

"Urahara!" Inoue said, surprised

"Looking good, Orihime." Yoruichi pointed out, emerging from behind Urahara

"I see the God of Destruction, is sending in his best men to take care of the situation." the male Shinigami pointed out, approaching Ulquiorra

"You don't need to worry yourself with my Lords actions, Kisuke Urahara. The Gotei 13 is in greater need of your attention."

"He's as cheerful as ever. Why are you here? We already have 3 of the Horsemen fighting for us." Yoruichi hissed, Ulquiorra's gaze fell on her

"You are mistaken. They fight for the God of Destruction. Even Nozomi Kujō, a Shinigami, fights for Him, not for "us" as you put it. To answer your first question, I am here looking over Orihime Inoue, as she heals those who are in need of it."

"So, you are not going to fight?" Urahara asked

"I wasn't ordered to do so." was the honest reply


	21. Unexpected Turn of Events

Bazz-B was sent flying into a nearby pile of debris, this action snapping Rukia and Renji from the trance caused by Ishida's betrayal, their attention went to whoever threw him they wavered in surprise when they saw Grimmjow approaching them.

"Don't look so surprised." he growled at them

"Grimmjow…" Rukai mumble, remembering their previous interactions

"Bastard!" Bazz-B roared out, emerging from the debris

"Good to see you're still with us, Bazz." Grimmjow laughed, further angering the Sternritter

"Burner Finger 4!"

Forming a flame sword in his right hand Bazz-B charged the Horseman, who replied with a simple sword swing, to the shock of those present Grimmjow's blade was enough to stop the Quincy's attack when they made contact. Bazz-B was visibly struggling to push Grimmjow, who all the while had a mocking grin on his face, for a moment they were trapped in this show of strength till Zabimaru got in between them.

"Hey! What's the big idea? This is my fight." Grimmjow hissed, his eyes on Renji

"Soul Society is our home, we can't stand back while others fight for us!" Renji growled back

"Touching. Go find some other opponent, you and the girl. You're getting in my way." the Arrancar spat back, turning his attention back to the Quincy

"Don't ignore me!" Bazz-B roared in frustration, ramming his flame sword into the ground

What followed was a massive explosion, Renji managed to save Rukia and himself from getting caught in the full brunt of the explosion. Renji took some more damage as he had to use himself as a shield for Rukia.

"Renji, are you alright!?" Rukia asked, her voice filled with worry as the red-haired Shinigami stood over her

"I'm fine." he gasped, falling on his knees showing burns on his back

"That took care of him. Now let's finish this." the haunting voice of the Quincy echoed through the area, as he slowly approached them

Rukia took her stance and charged at the Sternritter, who easily avoided all of her swings given his superior speed while in Vollständig. Bazz-B dodged a straight stab, going to his opponents right before firing a Burner Finger 1, instead of dodging it Rukia placed her free hand in the way before saying "Bakudō #8. Seki". The spell was enough to nullify most of the energy of the attack and send it back to her foe, burning through his glove. Bazz-B recoiled back from the burning sensation but he never took his eyes from Rukia who was now aiming at him with her free palm.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui." she said, unleashing a wave of blue energy on the Stenritter

Placing his arms in front of his face the Quincy was reduced to letting himself be bathed in the blast, luckily for him it wasn't at the level to seriously injure him even if it burned the sides of his arms. Rukia panted slightly, she wasn't still at a 100% after her fight with Äs Nödt, her feet staggered slightly but ignoring the sudden exhaustion she took her stance and waited for Bazz-B to act.

"Full Fin…" her foe roared, stopping when his right arm was cut off before he could unleash his strongest attack

His eyes turned wide and uneasy, he went to Rukia and then to the Arrancar that was now near her, the Horseman was still alive he had some burns, the top half of his outfit was gone, but was still operational. The fact that even with Burner Finger 4 he couldn't do any significant damage to Grimmjow, made him grit his teeth in anger and clench his remaining hand in anger.

"I appreciate that you kept him warm, but I'll be taking over." Grimmjow announced, stepping in between Rukia and Bazz-B

"He's already done some damage to you, Grimmjow. You're sure you don't want any help?" Rukia suggested, her eyes fixed on the Sternritter

Grimmjow was ready to reply when he noticed some changes happening to the Quincy, his wings that were rod shaped burst into large fiery wings. These wings were connected by a large mass of flames that ended in a fiery demon like tail, his Heiligenschein also caught on fire with the flames taken the vague shape of horns.

"Behold my true form, Fire of God." the Stenritter announced, his wings spreading to his sides

He lunged at Grimmjow and Rukia, the Horseman replied by doing the same and running at the Quincy. Bazz-B apparently went for a punch which Grimmjow easily dodged but left himself open to being attacked by the newly formed tail. His eyes grew wide as he spat out blood, from the tail going through his gut, his opponent took this distraction to grab on to his right arm in order to prevent him from using his weapon.

"You're the second person to have forced me into this form." Bazz-B announced, his voice taking on a strangely honest tone

The Sternritter threw Grimmjow into the ground, he wasn't surprised when he saw the Arrancar struggling back to his feet, walking up to him he gave his opponent one final look before stomping down on his head.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" broke through the air, as a mass of cold air rushed towards Bazz-B

"Don't bother." he sighed, placing one of his wings in the way to stop the cold blast

"Burner Finger 1." the blast went clean through Grimmjow's chest

The Horseman of War squirmed as the pain surged through his body, his left hand went up to his wound holding tightly to it. The air filled with his curses and anger filled cries, Bazz-B watched on as his opponent squirmed in agony, when the body slowed down he turned his attention to Rukia and an already injured Renji.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō!" Rukia summoned another spell, momentarily stopping the Quincy in his tracks

Like she expected the Kidō didn't last for long, a simple motion from his wings were enough to break through it, Bazz-B placed three of his remaining fingers on the ground unleashing Burner Finger 3. The ground erupted towards Rukia in the form of lava, like before Renji threw himself into the way of danger to save her, avoiding getting even more injured in the process.

"What do you think you're doing, Quincy!? Your opponent is me." Grimmjow roared out

"After getting blasted through the chest, I'm surprised that you can even still breath." Bazz-B laughed, looking back at the Arrancar who currently had his Zanpakutō positioned for a low sweep stroke and his left and on top of the blade, energy already flowing through it

"Grind, Pantera!" he growled, his hand running down the length of the blade

Several strong gusts of wind filled the area, lifting up pieces of buildings and some of the bodies that were covering the battlefield, the intensity was to the degree it seemed to be affecting Bazz-B's flames. The cloud of smoke that was lifted up in result was soon dissipated when a sound breaking roared went through the Seireitei.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched over the battlefield, in his mind he wondered why Grimmjow had used his Resurrección there was no reason for such an act against opponents of this level, that is if he didn't go and get himself injured because of some miss calculation.

"Amazing power." Urahara pointed out, behind him Youruichi and Orihime looked over the knocked out Ichigo

"What is the condition in terms of casualties?" Ulquiorra asked, in his usual cold tone

"We're doing surprisingly well. The Horsemen's presence must have thrown the Quincy off their game, in terms of Captains and Lieutenants we were able to recover all the injured from the field. I also managed to keep Captain Kurotsuchi in the lab, helping with the injured, of course I had to promise to bring back all samples I could muster." Urahara replied

Their conversation came to an abrupt end over the sound of an explosion from nearby and two Shinigami being propelled into the ground in front of them, upon closer inspecting Urahara found them to be Ikkaku and Yumachika. Ulquiorra turned his attention to the source of the explosion, several feet from them was a female Sternritter and another was flying in their direction.

"Orihime Inoue, take cover." he commanded, not forgetting that his mission was to look over her

"Wait. Her bullets cause whatever they touch to explode." Yumachika informed, forcing himself back to his feet

The Horseman didn't reply he just disappeared, several of Bambietta's blasts made their way towards the group. Ulquiorra emerged soon after in the way of the blasts letting himself get hit by them getting swallowed in a massive explosion as a result. Urahara couldn't believe that the Horseman had seemingly sacrificed himself, his worries came to an end when he saw Ulquiorra standing on the ground behind Bambietta. When the smoke from the explosion cleared only pieces of his cloak remained, the female Stenritter then colsaped from the sky splitting in two as she did so. The Arrancar now stood face to face with Giselle, his hands still in his pockets and with no visible damage on him, he slowly approached her causing the girl to stagger backwards away from him.

"Please let's reconsider this. You couldn't bring yourself to kill an unarmed girl. I'm sure the God of Destruction educated you to be better than that." the Sternritter argued

"Her blood has infectious properties." Urahara shouted at them, Giselle's face turned to a frown

"I see. I would conclude you normally try to get your opponents to cut you and come in contact with your blood." Ulquiorra suggested, his gaze fixed on the girl

"Well that is true. But I'm not lying when I say it would be best if you didn't kill me. You do seem to be very strong, so much so this one-on-one seems kinda unfair." Gisselle remarked, looking around as if searching for someone

"Then allow me to calm your worries, I don't need to spill blood in order to eliminate you." Ulquiorra said, disappearing in a blur

The Horseman repareared behind Giselle, hitting the girl with a swift blow to the back of the head followed by the distinct sound of a neck breaking and the Sternritter collapsing. Ulquiorra looked down at his fallen opponent, his keen senses detecting movement all around him, his eyes moved to inspect as several low level Shinigami began to approach him.

"They seem to be under her control." Urahara suggested, appearing to his side

"I have no need of assistance." the Arrancar pointed out

"I'm not saying you do, but I can see the fight much better from here than back there." Urahara chuckled, placing his fan in front of his face

* * *

Cooler and Zeke watched as the Yhwach dealt with the Royal Guard, having revelaed his eliet soldiers they did seem to be on a different level than the others. So there was some surprise when Nimaiya easily cut through them, which was followed by Yhwach using a new ability.

Bazz-B was on the floor, his body was covered in wounds like someone had been punching holes into him, Grimmjow stood over his foe with no major damage done to him. The Sternritter forced himself back to all fours, while violently spitting blood and his flame wings reducing in intensity.

"In insight, you should stop trying to block my elbows with your body." Grimmjow said, with a bored yawn

"I appreciate the advice." Bazz-B gasped, staggering back to his knees before a beam of light fell on him, Grimmjow jumped back in response

"Just…" Bazz-B mumbled, feeling his strength being pulled away from him

"Just…what…" he continued, his wings breaking away

"Just what are we to you!?" the Quincy roared into the skies, his powers, flesh and life being stripped away from him

Grimmjow looked at the husk that now laid before him, examining his surroundings it seemed like Bazz-B wasn't the only case, all the Sternritter in the Seireitei had just died.

* * *

"It seems you were correct, Lord Cooler. For Yhwach his followers are tools to be used to achieve his goals, tools that can be repurposed if necessary." Zeke said, in a stern manner

"At least it means less ants to waste our time with."

"Lord Cooler." a female voice came from the Angel's scepter

"It seems Ying is trying to contact us." Zeke said, projecting an image of the throne room

"What is it, Ying?" he asked

"You have a visitor, my Lord." she replied, surprise visible in her words

The Arrancar stepped aside revealing a short man, that from what Cooler concluded was the same race as Zeke.

"It's the Grand Priest!" Zeke gasped

"Zeke take us there now." Cooler commanded, getting up from his chair

* * *

"They are on their way." Ying reassured, turning to face the guest

"I did show up without warning, so I should have expected this to happen. But if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" the Arrancar twins exchanged worried looks before replying

"We are Lord Cooler's aides." Ying answered

"Interesting." he mumbled

"Would you like something to drink, or eat?" Yang offered, he politely waved her off

Cooler and Zeke arrived afterwards, what the Frost Demon did shocked both Arrancar to the point they were frozen in place.

"My greatest apologies, Grand Priest!" he announced, kneeling before the being

"No need to make such a fuss over it. I should have warned, to make sure you were here. But like I said there is no need to worry, your aides kept me company while I waited."

"I hope they did not displease you in any way?" Cooler asked, his head still low and his eyes on the floor

"Not at all. Now let's talk about what really brought me here." he replied, his gaze going to Zeke

"We have reviewed your request to enter the Multiverse tournament. I am here to say that you have been accepted to enter."

"Thank you." Zeke said, with a small bow

"For the moment, nothing is set, since I believe Lord Zen-Oh has forgotten it. There is no need to worry I'm sure he will remember soon enough, or someone will do it for him." the Grand Priest continued, when he stopped Cooler saw fit to interrupt him

"I don't mean to be rude, but our fighters are weak compared to what we saw from the tournament between Universe 6 and 7."

"No need to worry, even if plans haven't been made, when the time does come I'm sure it will be teams of 10, so I have prepared this." lifting his right hand he materialized a small rectangular box, the box opened revealing 10 glowing orbs

"These are power boosts. Since your universe wasn't originally going to be part of the tournament I had to convince Lord Zen-Oh to take you in. When I managed to convince him, he was extremely excited to see what you could do, so he let me vent some rules to make sure the fights would be entertaining."

"We are grateful that you have chosen us to take part in such tournament." Cooler thanked, Zeke rolled her eyes at these uncharacteristic reactions

"Are these boosts all equal for all fighters?" she asked

"Each one of these orbs possesses the same quantity of power, however it depends on who uses it. One may take it and not feel any significant change, some may even reach heights above what the boost offers. It all depends on the individual." he replied, handing the box over to Zeke

"I'll be going then. I should return once more when plans are actually made for the tournament." with this he was gone

"You may rise, Lord Cooler." Zeke remarked, with a small chuckle

"I know that." he hissed, getting up to meet her gaze

"Now it seems that losing any of the Shinigami, or Horsemen, really is not an option."

"Ten fighters…We'll need a trump card, from what we saw both Universe 6 and 7 have one in the form of Son Goku and Hit." Cooler pointed out

"There may still be other fighters from those universes that we haven't seen…" Cooler interrupted

"I don't believe they would leave their strongest warriors out of that fight. Neither will the other Universes."

"Who do you suggest we take as our trump card?" the Angel aske, a grin came over the God of Destruction's face

"It should be obvious. We want someone who could debatably defeat the rest of the team, lucky for us we have one man who has done something similar in the past."

"Sir, he is unstable and un trust worthy. If we give him the boost…" she was interrupted again

"I will deal with him. I'll transform if the need arises."

"As you wish."

"Yang, bring me something to drink." Cooler commanded with a wave from his right hand

"Zeke, contact Ulquiorra tell him to instruct Nelliel to look over the girl. Then call him back here to look after the palace."

"Ying, you and your sister will help Ulquiorra in any way he sees fit. You will also inform us if anything happens while we are gone." Cooler ordered, taking the glass Yang brought him

"Excuse me, my Lord. But what do you mean? Are we going to be attacked?" Ying asked

"Not necessarily. However, if Yhwach's objective is the Soul King he won't reach it with me in his way. What he will do next is still up to speculation. Now Zeke take us to the Soul King's chamber." the attendant hit the ground with her scepter and they were gone

"You really think someone will attack us?" Yang asked

"Our Lord is rarely wrong, if he is taking precautions it may happen."

"Also, who do you think this trump card is?" the blue haired Arrancar gave her sister a dumbfounded expression

"From what we know there is only one person that fits that description. And also one person I can imagine Lord Cooler having enough interest in to even put him at that level, Aizen."


	22. Beginning of the end

Yhwach stood over the remains of Ichibē, he was soon joined by Haschwalth, Ishida and the Schutzstaffel who had just defeated the rest of the Royal Squad.

"Majesty, we are ready to move whenever you see fit." Haschwalth informed

"Gerard, you may leave, go and fulfill the assignment I gave you." Yhwach commanded, the Sternritter simply nodded before being swallowed by the shadows

"Pernida and Askin, stay here make sure no one tries to pass beyond this point. The rest follow me, remember to keep some distance. The God of Destruction must only see me when I enter the Soul King's chamber."

* * *

"Lord Cooler, do you really believe they would attack your palace?" Zeke asked, looking at the Frost Demon who had his arms crossed

"They had someone who could copy my likeness and even knew that I could transform. If he knew that much I think it is a possibility, he may have known more." Cooler replied

"It is possible they may go after something that is in the palace. The library certainly has information that can only be found there…" Cooler politely interrupted her

"Do not worry yourself with such things, whoever they send won't get pass Ulquiorra. Now focus on who we are here to protect." he pointed out, turning around to face the Soul King

It didn't take long for Yhwach to enter the chamber, his arrival was signaled by the sounds of guards being killed a sound Cooler was very familiar with, since in the past he had been in the Quincy's place. The Frost Demon noted that he was alone, even if he could sense 3 other presences not too far away from them, he also noticed a strange change to Yhwach's eyes, but didn't think much of it.

"Zeke, if you will." at the sound of his command, the Angle hit the ground with her scepter and both God and Majesty were gone from the chamber

They were sent to one of the floating cities that belonged to each of the Royal Guards, and now would make the perfect place for a battlefield. Cooler and Yhwach arrived at the center of a small, seemingly deserted, village.

"I couldn't help but notice you left shortly after I arrived here." Yhwach informed

"I had other business to attend to. But now that I am here, I will be devoting my attention to you." Cooler said, with a small smirk

"Then you did not see what my power is? I was hoping there wouldn't be a need for me to explain it. If you wish I can explain it right now, or perhaps you would prefer a demonstration."

"Explain it to me then. So, I will at least understand what it is supposed to do, when you fail to use it on me." Cooler hissed back, not bothering to uncross his arms

"As you wish. My letter is the A, for The Almighty, the nature of this ability is rather simple it enables me to see everything from this very instant into the near future, all that I can see becomes my ally, meaning that it can't hurt me. However, during the small period of time, I spent on the Soul King's chamber I was able to discern a blind stop in this power. You see I was unable to see the future of both the Soul King and the Watcher, which means I cannot see the future of divine beings." Yhwach made a small pause, to see Cooler's reaction to his words

"You Cooler, however are not of divine descent, you are but a mortal chosen to take on this role, so I am not blind to your future."

The Frost Demons finally let his arms hang free from his sides, he had already expected that they would have gotten information on him through that Sternritter so that wouldn't affect him, now he was going to test the so called Almighty. Lifting his right arm he fired a beam at the Quincy, who easily dodged the blast, he fired 4 other blasts getting the same result each time.

"Do not try to rush this, Destroyer. The Almighty is not an ability you can use power against." Yhwach pointed out

"I was just making sure you were saying the truth, so far I am not convinced." Cooler growled back

"I am certain you will believe as we do battle." Yhwach said pulling a sword, similar to the one Royd Lloyd had used, with a medallion placed on the blade

"Bankai, Zanka no Tachi."

* * *

Haschwalth, Ishida and Lille Barro entered the Soul King's chamber, in their way stood but one obstacle the Watcher, the female figure held her scepter in her right hand and had a bored expression on her face.

"Stand aside." the blonde Quincy requested, in a surprisingly polite tone

"I would have expected something else from one of Yhwach's thugs, but you were always a good boy weren't you Jugram Haschwalth?" Zeke asked, her head hung low so her hair covered her eyes and her voice went into a serious tone

"I have no wish to kill a being that has been around for longer than his Majesty. If you agree to leave you won't be armed." he replied

"Then allow me to make you an offer. You will have one chance to leave, Uryū Ishida will get two given his past deeds. Leave and you won't be armed, if you decide to stay and suffer the consequences."

The room went silent no one dared move, the tension was palpable and the Quincy could sense that one wrong move and she would react, so they would need to stay calm and wait for her to speak again. Surprisingly enough the sniper was the first to move, even if just an inch was enough to set off Zeke, the echo of her scepter hitting the ground filled the air and Barro was gone.

"Do not worry, I sent him to another location, a few lightyears away from us I can assure that death is quick and painless, the body just doesn't have time to react." she reassured them in a motherly tone, her head staying low

"Since you have yet to answer my question I will take it that you don't wish to backway, Haschwalth."

"Wait. There is no need to go that far. We should retreat." Ishida suggested, looking back at the blonde Quincy

"Do not forget your place, or your mission, you are not here to make such suggestions." his comrade pointed out

"We will be of no use to his Majesty if we are dead." Ishida argued

"You've got it backwards…" his words were cut short as a blast went through his gut, flooring him

"And he showed so much potential." Zeke sighed, firing another blast to finish off the Sternritter

"What will you do now, traitor?" she asked, her attention turning to Ishida

"Can Lord Cooler defeat Yhwach?" was all the boy asked

"I find your lack of fate disturbing." she replied, using her free hand to get her hair out of her face, now giving the Quincy a friendlier expression

"I'll take you back down, your friends will be waiting. I'm sure you will have much to discuss." hitting the ground with her scepter they were gone

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the throne room, his eyes closed as he focused his senses on detecting any possible intruder, Ying and Yang sat in the stairs waiting for anything to happen as the boredom was already getting to them.

"Ulquiorra don't you ever get bored of just standing around?" Yang asked, in a childish manner

"Be quiet." Ying hissed in a low tone, while Ulquiorra didn't reply

Ulquiorra's eyes darted open as an anomaly disturbed his senses, it was strong possibly one of the strongest Qincy he had meet so far, he turned towards the twins before he spoke.

"We have an intruder. Inform our Lord that I've gone to deal with him." Having informed them, he disappeared using Sonido

* * *

Stopping on one of the lower levels of the palace, Ulquiorra saw some panicked servants run pass him desperately running from the intruder. Soon enough the Quincy came into view, the first thing that came into his mind was how he got there and if there were others around, even if he didn't detect any they could be hiding themselves.

"Identify yourself intruder." he spoke

"Sternritter M, The Miracle. Gerard Valkyrie."

"Did you come alone." the intruder simply grinned

"I'm more than enough to deal with some Arrancar!" he announced, before charging at Ulquiorra

Bringing his sword down on the Arrancar his confidence was doubled when he received no response from him, this boost was quickly taken away when the Horseman stopped his blade with his bare left hand.

"To think trash of this level, would dare to defile Lord Cooler's palace." Ulquiorra muttered

Grabbing on to the blade Ulquiorra pulled Gerard close, just before he stabbed him through the sternum with his free right hand, blood flew from the Quincy's mouth as the hand was removed from his body and he was pushed into the ground.

"To think…there was…someone so strong here…" Gerard said, while coughing blood

Ulquiorra didn't reply, he raised his right hand taking aim to his opponent's head while charging a Bala.

"I seems…I would need…a miracle…" his words were cut short when the Bala reduced his head to nothing and eat through much of his upper body

Ulquiorra examined carefully the body of his fallen foe, he felt that victory had been too easy he wondered if this was part of the plan. Right away he redirected his senses to scanning the palace for any other intruders, he found nothing which only made him more suspicious. His thoughts were brought to an end when some force pushed him with such strength it sent him through the wall and into the outside.

The Horseman was quick to get back up and see what had happened, there was small hole in the side of the massive mountain that made-up Cooler's palace, from it emerged Gerard who had grown massive in size. Even if he detected a significant rise in power, Ulquiorra wasn't all that surprise after all he had concluded that something was amiss.

"This is my power! To turn all the damage I've taken into what you see now before you, my "God Size"." the behemoth shouted, fully emerging from the hole and was now making his way down the mountain towards Ulquiorra

"But I have to say, it is the first time that using my "conversion" that I've become this gigantic."

Gerard rammed one of his hands into the side of the mountain and removed a large piece of rock from it, before proceeding to throw it at the Horseman. Seeing the large object coming at him Ulquiorra was calm, unsheathing his blade he simply cut through it before charging at the giant. The Sternritter replied with a large grin eager to see how the Arrancar would fair against his power, when Ulquiorra was close enough he brought his sword down on him, just for his opponent to vanish.

Ulquiorra emerged in front of the giant's face delivering an upwards swing with his sword cutting through the Quincy's forehead. Gerard let out a cry of annoyance staggering slightly backwards, before using his free hand to grab on to the Horseman and slowly began to crush the life out of him.

"Buckle under my godly strength." Gerard said triumphantly, still his opponent's expression did not change

"Godly? Your strength has nothing of godly." was all that Ulquiorra replied

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, he was certain that his raw power was greater than the Horseman's so there was no reason for him to be so confident. Ulquiorra carefully moved his left arm, enough not to warn his opponent of his intentions, slowly he moved into position till he finally was able to fire a Cero through the giant's palm. The Sternritter quickly let go of him, giving Ulquiorra the freedom he needed to redirect his attack back to Gerard's head.

"Do not try to trick me, Arrancar." Gerard growled, throwing a wild upwards swing at Ulquiorra forcing him from getting any closer

"Your reflexes and speed are incredible, given your size." Ulquiorra pointed out, while determining his next plan of attack

"I take your praise, however words won't save you now." Gerard roared back, letting our maniacal laughs

"Then allow me to use my full power."

The wind began to pick up, strong burst went through the nearby forest as Ulquiorra's aura began to grow in intensity, it rapidly went from the shape of a flame to a pillar shooting up into the sky. Gerard couldn't help but look up when he noticed the sky in their area had begun to darken, the wind itself wasn't a problem given his size but he had to admit it was an impressive display. Finally, the wind returned to normal, Ulquiorra's aura dissipated and the sky returned to normal, the Quincy was surprised when he saw that the Arrancar hadn't changed in form.

"Is this what you call your, full power?" he asked, the disappointment visible in his words

"Allow me to show you."

Ulquiorra charged full force at Gerard, who was less than intimidated by his words or previous display, the giant brought his blade down on the Arrancar who masterfully avoided the blow and sliced through the Quincy's lower right arm. The Sternritter let out a painfilled roared, using his remaining hand to land a punch on Ulquiorra sending him back several feet.

"Witness as my right arm, returns stronger than before!" Gerard announced, his damage arm regenerating with some physical changes

This event did not deter the Horseman, as he went back on the offensive this time the opponent's blades clashing and Ulquiorra cutting into Gerard's sword. What followed was the first thing to surprise him as he felt a deep cut going through his abdomen before Gerard swatted him into the ground.

"You see my sword, Hoffnung, is sheathed in the hope of the masses, if it were to break it would fall into despair." Gerard rambled on, for the first time Ulquiorra did not understand what he was saying

One thing was obvious, he damaged the blade and received some damage in return, it could be possible to assume that there was some kind of reflection effect caused upon those who damaged it, which meant a sword fight was out of the question. Even at a 100% his opponent still seemed to have a slight edge, even if it was because Ulquiorra lacked knowledge about his abilities, so the best way to finish this was to overwhelm him.

"Do you finally understand where your power stands in comparison to mine!?" Gerard shouted into the heavens, Ulquiorra simply pointed at him with the tip of his blade

"Enclose, Murciélago."

Another burst of energy followed, as a pillar of black and green energy went into the sky and fell around them in the form of green rain, like before the sky darkened this time permanently.

"You've finally decided to show me your Resurrección, Arrancar! However, such changes are minimal at best in the face of The Miracle."

Ulquiorra summoned a Luz de la Luna and flew back at Gerard, who seeing no sign of danger also went on the offensive, augmenting slightly his speed the Horseman went beyond what the giant could perceive, easily closing the distance between them. The Arrancar emerged once more in front of Gerard's face as he threw the lace at his opponent, what followed didn't really surprised him as he had admitted the giant was fast given his speed. Gerard staggered back and placed his shield in front of the attack, resulting in a massive explosion and the loss of his arm.

"Cero Oscuras." was the last thing he heard before a blast swallowed his head whole

The giant's body was pushed forward, once again part of his head and torso was gone, it still took some steps forward before finally collapsing. Ulquiorra knew he had to act quickly, especially against an opponent he had no idea if he was actually dead, he didn't imagine himself having to do this against an opponent any time soon. Releasing a dense mass of energy Ulquiorra went into his Segunda Etapa, after transforming he summoned a Lanza del Relámpago and threw it at the body.

A massive explosion followed that eat away the nearby forest and side of the mountain, in the middle of the destruction Ulquiorra managed to escape by flying upwards till he felt safe. When the dust settled, he went down to check on Gerard, much like he expected even with his size the body was reduced to nothing, for several minutes he waited to see if anything would happen. Seeing that the battle was finally finished, Ulquiorra reduced himself back to his original form before returning to the throne room.

"How did the fight go?" Ying asked nervously

"The intruder has been dealt with. Inform Lord Cooler."

"We're sorry we couldn't be of assistance." Ying said, taking a massive weight of her chest

"Your assistance was not required. Even if you had intervened none of you were at the level needed to fight him. Now inform Lord Cooler."


	23. The Destroyer vs The Almighty

Cooler had so far easily avoided Yhwach's attacks, the Father of the Quincy had so far limited his attacks to Yamamoto's Bankai, which the Frost Demon had no trouble avoiding. This resulted in most of the landscape taking the damage in his place, however Cooler was also unable to attack since his foe knew exactly what he would do.

"This is getting rather bothersome." Cooler remarked

"Then allow me to add another step to our little dance. Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui." Yhwach said, flames engulfing his body

The sudden wave heat caught the God of Destruction by surprise, such a high temperature could easily be compared to that of a star, something that would certainly be troublesome before taking on this role. Cooler knew he couldn't attack head on, given the properties of The Almighty his opponent would be able to dodge, so he would need a multidirectional attack which could put at risk everything around him.

"Lord Cooler, I have disposed of the remaining Quincy." Zeke announced, landing on top of what remained of a house

"Just in time, Zeke. Are you able to create a barrier around this platform?" Cooler asked, crossing his arms once more

"I am." she replied

"Then do it." at his command the orb in her scepter began to glow creating a spherical light green barrier around the platform

"You think that trapping me will make this any easier on you, God of Destruction?" Yhwach hissed

"Correct." Cooler raised his left clenched fist, which he proceeded to open unleashing a massive wave of energy with it

"Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin." Yhwach cried out, calling forth those killed by the former Captain-Commander's flames in one last attempt to save himself

The Frost Demon didn't waste this opportunity, he emerged behind Yhwach and rammed his left hand through the Quincy's stomach. Yhwach spat out blood as his head dropped down to look at devastating injury, Cooler's palm began to glow before he fired a blast that eradicated the top half of the Quincy. He didn't stop there as to make sure Yamamoto's Bankai was released in order to go be with its master, Cooler removed the medallion from the sword and destroyed it.

"Seems like it is over, my Lord." Zeke said

"Indeed." was all Cooler said, flying to her location

"What now…" her words were cut short when a small cut appeared on Cooler's right side

Their eyes darted to where the remains of the Quincy were, much to their shock they were gone, in front of them now stood Yhwach with a Reishi sword in his right hand.

"Perhaps I should clarify what happened. The Almighty is not simply the power to see the future, indeed that is a powerful ability but any mortal can change the future based on their choices. My power does just that, however at a much grander form, it allows me to rewrite any future even those in which I have died." with this another cut emerged across Cooler's chest

"Lord Cooler!" Zeke cried out with a worried tone, it wasn't like it was a serious injury but having spent so much time with him she now cared for him

"Like I said before, all powers are powerless before The Almighty." Yhwach said, as Cooler slowly approached him

Lifting his right hand, he fired several blasts at his opponent, who disappeared from sight emerging behind the Frost Demon. Yhwach brought his sword down on Cooler, who calmly stepped to the left and landed a devastating palm strike on his opponent's chest sending him flying several feet. Now knowing the true nature of the Quincy's power, it didn't surprise Cooler when Yhwach effortlessly got back up.

"I was sure I pulverized your ribcage with that one." Cooler pointed out, another small cut appeared on his left cheek

The Frost Demon rushed at the Quincy, using his superior speed he was able to close the distance between them with ease not giving his opponent time to react. Being now in arms reach of Yhwach, he used his Psychokinesis to immobilize his opponent and give him the opening he needed to finish him. Yhwach simply smiled as he bonds that held him simply broke apart and he brought his blade upwards on the God of Destruction, who easily stopped his attack with his hand, still such things meant nothing before The Almighty.

Another cut emerged on Cooler's body, this time his right shoulder and deeper than the other's as some blood managed to spray out of the wound causing Cooler to throw himself back in response.

"My Lord! Let me heal you." Zeke cried out rushing to his side, Cooler was shocked by such show of concern from her so much so he was unable to react for a few moments

"I'm fine. It's just been a while since someone managed to land such a blow on me." Cooler growled out, quickly composing himself

"Compose yourself Watcher. I have no need for someone who has no faith in my abilities." he hissed, Zeke simply bowed and distanced herself from the fight

"Do not let frustration get to you, Frost Demon. It is unbecoming of someone of your caliber." Yhwach said, in a mocking tone

"Let's finish this." Cooler announced, charging his fists with his energy

Both opponents charged at each other, Cooler let out a primal war cry as he prepared to land a powerful blow on Yhwach, his fist rushed towards his target when it suddenly stopped just a few inches from him. His feet staggered back on to the ground, the energy from his fist dissipated as his hands fell on the Quincy's shoulders, finally his eyes dropped down to Yhwach's sword going through his gut.

"I…" Cooler gasped, vomiting blood into the ground

"Cooler…" Zeke mumbled, for the first time in her life she was frozen in place

"You were correct…your power is…stronger…" the Frost Demon said, his words pain filled and blood dropping from the corners of his mouth

"…than my powers…" his head slowly looked up till his eyes meet Yhwach's, his grip on his shoulders tightened

"…as a mortal…but as a God…you are nothing. Destruction."

Yhwach's shoulders began to glow and wither away, the God of Destruction took a step back from his foe removing the sword from his gut in the process. The Father of the Quincy was calm, he tried to use his power to change the future once more but found himself unable to do so, much like when he tried to see the Soul Kings or Zeke's future he was unable to do so. In his mind, it made perfect sense this was a truly godly technique, something that only a God of Destruction could do, and the only thing that could disrupt his The Almighty was something divine.

"You are taking your defeat rather well." Cooler remarked, using his left hand to clean the blood from the sides of his mouth

"It was always a possibility…." Yhwach said, the rest of his body finally withering into nothing

Cooler placed his left hand on his back, a muffled laugh escaped his lips feeling that his opponent's blade had actually passed through his body. He was surprised that he had let him guard down to such a degree, it almost sickened him that now he was willing to sacrifice his own body to beat someone.

"How you've changed, my Lord. I bet that at this point not even you would be able to recognize yourself. After such a selfless and noble act." Zeke said, her voice was once again in her motherly tone

"So, the rest of the Quincy had been dealt with?" he asked, turning to face her

"Every one of them, except for Uryū Ishida I took some lenience on him." Cooler simply nodded and walked to the edge of the platform they were standing on his gaze went to the place where Yhwach had first made landfall

"The Royal Guard?"

"I was able to recover Ichibē Hyōsube. The rest are dead, that is beyond what I can bring back."

"Shouldn't Orihime Inoue be able to do it?"

"Technically she should."

"Bring her here then, the Royal Guard is still needed. Especially now that we will have to prepare for the tournament. After she's done bring her back to the Seireitei, I will be choosing our 10 fighters after that."

"As you wish, my Lord. Would you like me to heal you?" Zeke asked, keeping a calm demeanor even if seeing the God of Destruction wounded was bothering her

"That comes later, I'm going back to the palace and get Ulquiorra." before his attendant could offer to get him for Cooler, Cooler used Instant Transmission to leave

* * *

Cooler appeared in the middle of the throne room, Ulquiorra was standing by the entrance and his Arrancar aides were sitting at the stairs, his arrival caught the attention of all those present whose gazes darted towards him. Ulquiorra automatically kneeled before his superior, while the twins slowly approached him looking over the several cuts that covered him body, specially the when that went through his gut.

"Did the palace get attacked?" he asked, looking down at Ulquiorra

"Yes, my Lord. One Quincy, he has been dealt with however severe damage has been done to the side of the mountain." the Horseman replied, Cooler motioned him to rise

"We will deal with that later. Something the matter?" the Frost Demon asked, turning to the twins

"You are covered in cuts!" Ying gasped

"That one looks bad." Yang said, looking at the wound that went through his body

"Why hasn't Zeke healed you!?" Ying asked in outrage

"Your worries are noted, but unnecessary." Cooler said, with a small smirk

"Ulquiorra we are leaving." he announced, placing his right hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and using Instant Transmission to leave

"The enemy must have been really strong." Yang said

"I don't believe he was." her sister argued back, going back to sitting at the stairs

* * *

The God of Destruction and his Horseman arrived near what remained of Mayuri's laboratory, a small crowd seemed to be awaiting him, made off the Captains, Lieutenants and the other fighters. All eyes fell on him and his warrior, they calmly made their way towards the group where Shunsui Kyōraku emerged from to greet them.

"We are honored to have you in our presence once more, Lord Cooler." the Captain-Commander said, with a small bow

"I see that everyone is here." Cooler pointed out, looking over the crowd

"Indeed. Thanks to your soldiers and Orihime Inoue, we were able to make it out of this without any other loses." Cooler simply nodded

"You don't seem to be in very good shape." Shunsui said, with a small chuckle

"Necessary sacrifices, we all have to make them." the God of Destruction growled back

"Any way we can help?" Ukitake asked, approaching them followed by Isane Kotetsu and Hanatarō Yamada

Cooler looked at the unwanted assistance, first it was Zeke, then his aides and now the Shinigami, he was certain that he had done nothing to earn such respect or care from others. Something that he didn't really remember having before, outside of his Armored Squadron, all normally lived in fear of him every word that came out of their mouths was measured perfectly to please him.

"Thank you. But I can manage till Zeke arrives." he replied, they bowed and took their leave

Zeke and Orihime arrive shortly after wards, by now the rest of the Horsemen stood by Ulquiorra's side, Orihime went to join the rest of her friends and Zeke finally was able to heal Cooler's injuries.

"All eyes on me!" Cooler roared to get everyone's attention

"Good. I know you just went through a war, you are tiered and in need of a rest, but I am in need of your fighting prowess once more. There will be a tournament, between our universe and 12 others, I will need 10 fighters to make up the team that will defend our universe's honor. When this will take place, we do not know, what the rules will be we do not know, that is why we will start preparing now." Cooler announced, pausing so the information would set in

"From my Horsemen, I choose Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. From the Gotei 13 I request the help of Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Do you agree with this Captain-Commander or Captains?"

"If it is to defend our universe, you will hear no arguments from me."

"As long as the fights are good, count me in." Kenpachi growled

"The possibilities for new discoveries are limitless." Mayuri eagerly said

"Now I ask for the assistance of the last Quincy, Uryū Ishida. Do you accept?" Cooler's eyes fell on Ishida, who did not argue and nodded in response

"And of course, who else is more fitting to represent this universe than Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I'll go." Ichigo spat back, not happy about the idea of having to work with the Frost Demon

"Now before I chose the last warrior, I need Orihime Inoue and Kisuke Urahara for their healing and strategist abilities respectably…" Yoruichi spoke over him

"If Kisuke is going, can I be one of your fighters?" she asked

"Certainly. Zeke take the ones chosen to the same planet I used to spar with the Horsemen. I will be occupied getting our last fighter." Cooler said, disappearing

"All right people, say your goodbyes. I don't know when you will be able to see each other again." Zeke informed

* * *

The God of Destruction arrived at a dark empty room, only a single light seemed to shine down on him, revealing 19 intriguing holes on the floor. However, his attention was focused on what the darkness hid in front of him, a smile crept over his face before he began to speak.

"I am here to free you." he announced

"I don't remember having asked to be set free." someone replied from the darkness

"And I don't remember you having asked to be trapped in this place, Aizen. Either way, I believed your body was sealed and you were unable to freely speak." Cooler growled back

"It seems the will Hōgyoku lives on even after its destruction. My Zanpakutō having fused with my hand, and by extent my body, was not only a physical change." Aizen calmly explained

"So, your defeat wasn't a complete waste, and it seems you have gotten stronger too. Impressive." Cooler pointed out, with a smirk

"But what brings the God of Destruction, to my humble abode?"

"A tournament, a multiverse tournament to be more precise. I need 10 fighters and I only have one spot left on the team…" Aizen interrupted

"Are you sure the others wouldn't mind my presence? They don't seem as forgiving as you are."

"That doesn't matter, they will work as a team no matter what." Cooler hissed back, his voice filled with menace

"If that is a guaranteed you certainly have my interest. However, as you can see I am a bit tied up."

Cooler lifted his left hands in the direction where he could sense Aizen, using his Psychokinesis he got a hold of the seals holding the Shinigami in place and by contracting his left hand he ripped them away. Soon enough a shape emerged from the shadows, Aizen appeared before the God of Destruction most of his body still covered in straps which now made up his clothing. Cooler didn't waste any time, he placed his hand on Aizen's shoulder and the two disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in the same planet Cooler had instructed Zeke to take the others, as soon as they arrived Aizen started to get very obvious and unapproving stares.

"You all will stop this right now!" Cooler growled walking up to Zeke, who had Urahara and Orihime by her side

"Aizen is the last member of the team. I don't ask you to like him, I just ask you to work with him as another member of this team. After all we need the strongest and the best, he falls in both categories." the Frost Demons roared, so no one would dare to question him

"Good thing you arrive now, I had just explained to them what they could expect from the tournament taking the one between Universe 6 and 7 as an example. I also took the liberty of sending Nelliel and Nozomi back to the palace, to guard it." Zeke informed

"Fine. I will let the most of the training part to you then, since you have more experience with it than I do."

"As you wish."

"However, I need you to transport me and Orihime Inoue to the other side of the planet. And when you he has gotten a good control over his power boost, send Ichigo there too." Cooler said, motioning Orihime to walk up to him which she did

"I will send him as soon as possible." Cooler nodded in acknowledgment, before the Angle hit the ground with her scepter and both he and the girl disappeared

"Now everyone make a line. I will be handing these power boosts, you have to swallow them so that they can work." Zeke announced, materializing the box in her hand


	24. Training with a God

Cooler and Orihime arrived at another desert, since most of the planet was covered with them it wasn't surprising, however there was a small oasis near them which would come in handy in the future.

"I take it you were able to recover the Royal Guard?" Cooler asked, as he continued to examine their surroundings

"Yes." the girl replied

"Good. Then it is as a suspected, your power has no limits, except the one's you impose upon them yourself." his accusing gaze feel on the girl, who seemed shocked by his words

"I do not understand." she mumbled back

"From what I know you are trying to defend against or heal damage done by someone "stronger" than you, your powers fall short of what they can do. I'm sure you know what I mean, there must have been times that the gap between your power and that of another has been too great for you?"

"Indeed. At times I am unable to help…" the Frost Demon quickly interrupted

"That is why we are here, away from the others, so there won't be any distractions. I believe that if you augment your mind, your power will grow with it, after all your power doesn't seem to come from your physical strength. So, we will train both your shield and your healing ability, and I will take the part of your teacher." he could see in her a certain sense of dread

"It will be simple, you simply need to raise your barrier and I will attack. The amount of power I use will raise to match your growth. Remember this is to strengthen your mind, you must focus all your will into blocking my blow. Even if my power is beyond what this universe as ever seen it has a limit, however one's mind has limitless potential. A potential that you can direct into your abilities, Orihime Inoue." a small gust of wind blew between them, Cooler kept starring her down

"I will do my best!" she said, in a determined tone

"Sit and raise your barrier."

Orihime did as he told her, Cooler looked at the barrier for a moment before acting, he closed his right hand into a fist and threw a punch at the air. The resulting shockwave was enough to shatter Santen Kesshun into several pieces.

"Again!" he roared

This sequence was repeated during the entire day, Cooler would change his type of attack from time to time but the result was all the same. During the day, they also felt sudden spikes of energy from the other side of the planet, what Cooler concluded to be the boosts taking effect. The first spike was enough to distract Inoue so the Frost Demon placed a little more power into his attack just enough to send her flying but not injure her.

"Keep your focus." he commanded

"I…Yes, sorry." she said apologetically, going back to her original position and sitting

They continued till nightfall, by then Orihime was already showing signs of exhaustion it was taking her more time to raise her barrier and she couldn't keep it for as much time.

"We've only been going for half a day." Cooler pointed out, sitting in front of her

"I know…" she replied, using her right hand to block a yawn

"…I'm just a little tiered." the girl added

"We are going to have to fix that." Cooler said, lifting his right hand towards her

His palm began to glow and a chill went down Orihime's back, she knew what he could do and the fact that he was taking aim at her spelled only fear for her. Light purple particles began to flow from his hand into her, slowly she began to feel less and less tired that was when her eyes widened with surprise, at the realization that he helping her.

"We don't know how much time we have. So, you won't have much time to rest, this is the best option for now. I will be using my own energy to replenish what you lose." a small blush came over Orihime's face, at the sound of such words from the Destroyer

"Thank you!" she said, with a bow

"Let's continue."

"Lord Cooler…I have a question." she mumbled, uneasy to delay them any further

"Speak."

"How will I train my Sōten Kisshun?" Orihime didn't say anything else, but the rest of the question was obvious, who would she be healing

"You will use it on me, who better than a god to be your test subject." the God of Destruction replied, with a laugh

"But if I'm not able…" her words were cut short

Cooler wrapped his right hand around his left arm and proceeded to rip it off, throwing it into the ground in front of Orihime, with blood dripping on to her face, naturally she let out a horror filled scream.

"Now heal me." he ordered

Inoue summoned her Sōten Kisshun and began to try and heal his injury, it felt like an eternity but her efforts didn't pay off, no change happened to the arm as it continued to bleed.

"Focus all your mind and determination into my arm. Zeke is a great healer, but if we can have more than one healer with us we would be at an advantage. It would make her job much easier, she does have other responsibilities as my attendant so having you heal most of the injured would be a great help. And not only for us, if you wish I will let you heal people from other universes, I will give you that option. As long as you heal our fighters, the rest I will leave it to you. In the end your healing abilities may be the difference between our win or loss."

His words seemed to have some effect, his arm slowly began to grow back just a few inches but it was progress. Both of them sat, Cooler patiently waiting for Orihime to heal him, and the girl placing all her attention on his wound, then Zeke appeared to their left.

"Lord Cooler…" she began, stopping when she saw the scene happening before him

"What happened!?" the Watcher spat, more surprised than anything

"Good thing you decided to join us now, Zeke. I injured myself to see if she could heal me, as you can see progress is slow. If you wouldn't mind heal me, we are wasting time now."

The attendant raised her free hand, covering the God of Destruction in a green aura she quickly healed the Frost Demon. Cooler flexed his regrown limb seeing if it was fully operational, seemingly satisfied with it his attention went back to Orihime.

"My Lord, don't you think that was a rushed decision?" Zeke asked, referring to his severed arm

"Perhaps. We are dealing with an unknown time frame, so we have to do as much progress as fast as we can. But I did overdo it, thinking she could heal my arm if she can't just heal a scratch." Cooler replied

"You should get back to them, Zeke." he suggested

"I will take my leave then, my Lord. Orihime Inoue." she said, taking a small bow before vanishing

"Raise your barrier, break time is over."

* * *

They continued the training for a week, at the end Orihime had improved much being able to hold back some of his attacks and being able to heal some minor injuries. Cooler wondered if this would happen with other people, since he had Godly Ki now it could make her task harder to perform. He would need someone who didn't have such Ki to test his theory, lucky for him at the end of that week Zeke returned with Ichigo.

"Ichigo can now properly control his power. And I have brought him to you as you had requested, Lord Cooler."

"Good job, you may return now. I will take it from here." Cooler said, Zeke bowed and quickly left

"You seem to have gotten significantly stronger, Ichigo. Maybe we should distance ourselves from Inoue, if we are to test your strength." the Frost Demon suggested

"Fine by me."

With that they disappeared, emerging several feet from Orihime so much so they looked like dots on the horizon from her point of view.

"Now Ichigo, attack me with everything you've got." Cooler roared out, lifting his arms slightly

"If you insist." Ichigo hissed out, taking his stance

The young Shinigami lunged at the Frost Demon bringing his larger blade down on him with his initial attack, Cooler easily managed to catch it but found himself being slightly pushed back.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo cried out, bringing his smaller blade down on Cooler

The blast swallowed his opponent whole but not for long, Cooler threw himself back while firing weak finger blasts at Ichigo. The Shinigami managed to block or dodge most of them before going back on the offensive, using Shunpo he got behind his opponent trying to attack him from behind. Lifting up both his hands Cooler stopped the blades and using his tail he hit his opponent in the gut, sending him staggering backwards.

"Not bad, I may have to try if you can better coordinate your attacks." Cooler laughed, charging to purple orbs in his hands

He threw both blasts at the same time, the orbs intertwined forming a larger and stronger attack, not wanting to be caught by the projectile Ichigo threw himself up with the hope of attacking Cooler from above. However, his opponent simply laughed, and by motioning his left hand up his blast also moved up, seeing no other way out Ichigo replied by firing a Getsuga Jūjishō at it resulting in a massive explosion.

Cooler crossed his arms and calmly waited for Ichigo to emerge, once more the young Shinigami tried to attack him from behind, this time Cooler spun forward bringing his tail up in the process hitting Ichigo in the jaw. Turning back to face his opponent the Frost Demon charged at him his hand stretched outwards to get ahold of Ichigo, who he easily managed to grab by the neck.

"You put up a good fight. But it is still far below what we can expect from the other universes." Cooler pointed out, still in the face of defeat Ichigo simply chuckled

"You think you've beaten me? I just got you were I needed you to be." Cooler gave him a puzzled look, before noticing his opponent bringing his blades towards him

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The God of Destruction was swallowed by the combined blast of two Getsuga Tenshōs, which was enough for Ichigo to free himself from his grasp and get some needed distance.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu." he roared, placing both blades side by side

The massive surge of energy was enough to push away the cloud of smoke created by the two combined attacks and reveal his opponent. Cooler had some scrapes on him, nothing serious or that showed any kind of blood, but it was some clear damage that Ichigo had managed to dealt.

"Come now. There is no reason to hold back." Cooler said, taking his stance

The Shinigami charged at him and the Frost Demon replied by doing the same, Ichigo brought his sword up at his opponent who managed to dodge the blow. Cooler then replied by throwing a left hand at his foe, what happened next surprised him Ichigo managed to catch his fist with his free hand.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" roaring in triumph he brought his blade down on Cooler sending him crashing into the ground bellow

Ichigo looked down at the resulting crater, his breath was already a bit uneasy but he knew that he had to hold until Cooler gave the order to stop, that is why he didn't approach the crater in fear of what may come next. The sound of lighting going through the sky did distract him, because it was a clear day and there was no natural source for it to occur, he understood what was happening when a single bolt fell on the crater.

"Not bad. I actually felt that." a very familiar voice said from behind him, causing Ichigo to throw himself forwards away from the Frost Demon

"You should be proud, being able to put a scratch on me in a true one-on-one fight is no small feat." Cooler continued, waving his hand around the large scratch that decorated his right shoulder and went down his back

"I'll take the complement."

"Good work, you managed to have me use 5% of my power with that blow. Now let's see how you do against 10%"

Cooler charge at Ichigo who barely had any time to use his blade to block the incoming right hand, but as soon as he was able to do so his opponent was already behind him driving a knee into his back. All air left Ichigo's lungs in that moment, as his back rolled back and Cooler dropped both of his clenched fists down on his ribcage sending him crashing into the ground.

The God of Destruction landed near Ichigo, who was on all fours struggling to get his breathing under control, looking over the boy it was obvious in his eyes that taking this any further was of no use.

"My Lord! Please stop, he can't take much more!" Orihime cried out, running to Ichigo's side

"I agree. We are done for now Ichigo. Heal him." Cooler commanded

"Wait…I still…have…" Ichigo's gasps were interrupted by the Frost Demon

"If you still have something to show me save it for next time. Now let her heal you. You should be proud, you made it to 5% and from what I've seen I'm certain that you will get further soon enough. For now rest and heal, I need you in top condition not only for the training and tournament but because I also wish to get stronger." a sudden silence fell on them after he said those words

"You are already the God of Destruction, what else is there?" Ichigo asked, while Orihime healed him

"My brother obtained a new form during my absence. A form I lack." Cooler growled back, showing that he didn't wish to discuss it further

"Do you want me to heal you to, Lord Cooler?" Inoue asked, having finished healing the Shinigami

"No need. Now Ichigo tell me what was the thing that you have yet to show me?"

"After my Quincy powers and my Shinigami powers have finally found balance, and I re-forged them as Zangetsu. Now the power of a Hollow as become my own, so I can't bring it out as easily as before, but if balance between them is broken I will be able to access that power once more."

"Indeed, your Hollow powers did give you an edge. Then we will also need to work on that, along with your overall strength."

* * *

As the weeks passed, Ichigo's strength continued to mature, with it his control over the balance between his powers. At first when Cooler recommended mediation, he didn't believe it, but after a few sections he could notice some changes. Orihime's powers also grew, as she was now able to better heal Cooler and block his attacks, so when he called upon Zeke both were able to withstand around 60% of his full power.

"You seem tired, Lord Cooler." Zeke pointed out, as soon as she arrived

"Orihime's healing can do wonders, but it seems to still be unable to fully replenish my energy." he growled back, the Angel took this as a request for her to heal him which she eagerly did

"Now, take Ichigo back to train with the others. Bring me Aizen."

Zeke bowed and vanished, along with Ichigo, just a few moments later she returned with Aizen, who still had his body covered in straps with some having already several cuts in them.

"You should be quite pleased with him. I have been serving as his sparring partner." Zeke informed

"Which I am grateful for." Aizen added

"Let's test that, shall we? Zeke, you and Orihime distance yourself from us, Aizen go about 20 feet back." the God of Destruction, waited for him orders to be pleased

"Now, Aizen I will let you deal one blow on me, just one for this test, I will only block."

Cooler crossed his arms waiting, Aizen closed his right as if holding a hilt and placed his opened left hand over his right, slowly he moved his left away from the right materializing Kyōka Suigetsu as he did so.

"Another side effect of your fusion with the Hōgyoku?" the Shinigami nodded

Aizen took his stance and charged, his speed surprised Cooler in no time he was in front of him and bringing his blade down on the God of Destruction. When the two made contact a large cloud of dust erupted into the air, along with several pieces of the ground shifting and breaking apart, in Orihime's eyes this blow was already greater than anything Ichigo had done in his fights with Cooler.

"Are you pleased, God of Destruction?" Aizen asked, distancing himself from Cooler

"Very."

Cooler's tail swatted away the dust to reveal the damage caused by the attack, a cut went through his right shoulder with some blood dripping from it, in his right forearm was an unbelievably deep gash, that had blood freely dripping into the ground.

"That was your full power?"

"Approximately." Aizen replied, with a small smirk

"I had to raise my power to 70% for that one. It seems Zeke as done excellent work on you. Heal me." Zeke approached them and closed his wounds

"Zeke, I will need you to transport me and Aizen to another planet, one far enough so that we won't endanger both this planet or Earth." Zeke gave him a somewhat reluctant look, but quickly used her scepter to search for a suitable planet

"I've found the perfect one, Lord Cooler."

"Take me and him there. Orihime can stay behind, I don't wish to put her life at risk."

"As you wish. And try not to go to overboard with your use of your powers." Zeke said, in a motherly manner, hitting the ground with her scepter both fighters vanished


	25. A Visit from Universe 7

Cooler and Aizen arrived at another deserted planet, this one however was completely barren the ground was made from a dark grey, almost black, rock. The landscape was covered in large pillars of the mineral and the sky was covered in a dark purple could which limited the light that illuminated them. It wasn't completely dark but it felt like a constant state of nightfall, Cooler wondered if this choice of planet was Zeke's version of showing her disapproval with is plans.

"Shall we begin?" Aizen asked, jumping over 20 feet away from him

"I guess we should. Here you have no need to hold back on what you use, feel free to use your hypnosis if you so desire." Cooler replied

"Before we start let me explain the changes that my Kanzen Saimin suffered after my fusion with my Zanpakutō. I can still control people's perceptions of the world, however I am now able to do so with smaller input. For example, tell me what you see now, God of Destruction?" Cooler felt a hand fall on his right shoulder

"Yes. Do tell him what you see, brother." a very familiar voice hissed

A small flare of anger emerged on the Frost Demon's eyes as he turned his head slightly to the right so he could eye his younger brother, Frieza in his final form. Cooler's body tensed, as the anger originating from his disdain for his sibling came back. Especially after the fact that his brother managed to grow so much stronger on his own, while Cooler was given a boost to become the God of Destruction.

"It seems you are facing something rather infuriating." Aizen spoke, breaking Cooler's trance

"Indeed. My younger brother, Frieza, was always rather infuriating." Cooler growled back bringing his clenched fist up towards his "brother's" face

Frieza was able to catch his fist rather easily, Cooler let out a small satisfied smile he felt so lifelike which would only give him even more pleasure to beat the life out of him. Frieza having stopped his brother's attack replied with a left hand of his own, which Cooler easily stopped and followed by kicking him in the stomach sending his brother flying into some nearby rocks.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Cooler growled

He charged a blast in his right hand and took aim, while he did this Aizen took this distraction to attack Cooler from behind by bringing his blade down on him. Sensing the incoming attack the God of Destruction threw himself forwards and then flew up, continuing to charge his attack while he did so. Stopping his ascend, Cooler looked down examining the landscape for some reason he couldn't feel Aizen's presence, maybe it was the hypnosis or he was just that skilled. Either way he fired his blast downwards, it wasn't a large projectile but it did hold power enough to greatly damage the planet, Aizen's presence reemerged in the attack's path.

"Bakudō #81. Dankū."

The barrier was enough to completely block the blast, not wanting to waste any time Cooler used Instant Transmission to appear to Aizen's left. He lunged at the Shinigami throwing a right hand at his opponent, who replied by using his free hand to grab on to the Frost Demon's fist and bring his blade down in the process. With his left hand Cooler managed to grab on to the blade and kick Aizen in the stomach, hard enough for him to release his right hand.

The God of Destruction now having his hand freed, began to charge another blast however his opponent managed to react faster and taking aim with his left palm saying "Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" followed by swallowing Cooler in a large electrical blast. Cooler placed his arms in front of his face, using them to take most of the damage as he flew through the blast and straight at Aizen tackling him midair.

Jumping away from the Shinigami, Cooler wrapped his tail around his opponent's right arm proceeding by sending him crashing into the ground. Looking down as his opponent fell, Cooler took aim and fired a barrage of finger blasts, hitting Aizen with several of them. The Frost Demon quickly spun around as he felt something emerging from behind him, Aizen stood just a few feet from him with some cuts and bruises on his body but no signs of having taken any of the blasts.

"I heard you had become immortal." Cooler said

"That is what the Gotei 13 concluded." Aizen added

"Then you don't refute it. Don't worry, I didn't plan to kill you to begin with, after all you are a fundamental part of the team. That however doesn't mean I won't be taking an arm or two." the Frost Demon remarked, now for the first time since they began to fight his aura took shape and began to flare

He took one step forward, covering over ten feet with that, his right fist made contact with Aizen's sternum sending a shockwave through the sky. The Shinigami bent forward from the impact, a left elbow then went straight up into his jaw causing his body to be sent flying several feet back. Cooler flew after his target, ramming his left knee into his opponent body he followed it with a devastating tail whip to the face that went clean through him like he was nothing.

"Where…" Cooler hissed, his answer came when he felt Aizen's right hand on his chest, they were now starring each other down at dangerously close range

Cooler used his right hand to grab on to Aizen's arm, concentrating some of his energy in his left index and middle finger he brought it up unleashing a blade shaped attack, that sliced through the terrain and his opponent's shoulder. The Shinigami immediately fell using Shunpo, appearing 100 feet from the Frost Demon, Cooler looked down at his right hand and saw Aizen's arm hanging from it.

"That's one." Cooler laughed in triumph

"How troubling." Aizen remarked, pointing upwards with his remaining arm

His foe prepared to attack, but he had already prepared for this in an instant from Cooler's perspective he wasn't facing one Aizen but hundreds if not thousands. Cooler knew exactly what the Shinigami was doing, he was going to distract him in order to escape, it wasn't like he minded but he had no wish to do a multidirectional attack. A memory came to mind when the Aizens were covered by a purple and black aura, the sky darkened as did the air taking a similar color to his foes aura.

"Seeping crest of turbidity." they began, like a deadly choir

Finally, he came to the realization of what he Shinigami was going, he was preparing to unleash Kurohitsugi something Nozomi had tried the first time they met. Lifting both hands he began to fire wildly into the crowd that surrounded him.

"Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron!" they continued

Having already blasted apart large parts of the crowds Cooler concluded two things, whatever he did those destroyed would be replaced and his senses were interpreting this as him really being surrounded by such numbers, which would make it near impossible to find the real Aizen.

"Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hadō #90, Kurohitsugi!"

Instinctually looking down, Cooler saw the coffin take shape soon enough the walls of the massive structure went over him and cut off all light, trapping him in darkness.

"Kurohitsugi with full incantation. With the power that I have acquired it has enough power to warp both space and time." Aizen said, in an almost thoughtful tone

When it finally shattered, the Shinigami was gone as this was indeed a distraction to give him time to recover, the effect of the Kidō was great. It had left a hole in the clouds, and wiped out most of the surrounding landscape. Cooler was still airborne, the state he was in was unbelievable he was covered in cuts some of them bad enough for blood to be spilled, his left eye was half closed from a slash to his face. Still a small smile decorated his face, a slightly painful one since he had a cut on the right side of his lips, never would he imagine that he would have taken so much damage from one attack.

He could already imagine Zeke scolding him for dropping his guard so much, it was true he had only place half of his power into blocking the effects of Kurohitsugi. The God of Destruction landed, staggering to remain on his feet he marched forwards scanning the area as best as he could, his right leg gave way as he fell on to his knee and his hands hit the ground.

"Dammit…He got me good…" he hissed, letting his aura flare

Using his Shunpo Aizen was able to cover half the planet, he knew that his opponent would find him soon enough but this would give him time to heal. Surprisingly he felt the Frost Demon approaching a half an hour later, something he considered strange since he wasn't particularly hiding his presence. Possibly he had dealt some kind of serious damage with his attack or his opponent had just chosen to take some time to recompose himself.

"Show yourself, Aizen!" Cooler roared

Aizen let out a sigh, floating out of the crevice where he was taking refuge, he found himself face to face with the God of Destruction. Cooler stood on top of one of the many rock pillar that decorated the scenery, seeing one near him Aizen stepped on it so they would be starring each other down from similar positions.

"It seems you have taken some damage from my Kurohitsugi." the Shinigami pointed out, initiating the conversation

"Do not think to highly of yourself Aizen." Cooler retorted, his eyes going to the regrown arm

"I take it that you have a reason to stop our sparring session."

"I'm going to add one condition, after all we will be staying here for a while. A 30 minute break every once in a while." Cooler suggested, with a small smile

"Very merciful of you, God of Destruction." the Shinigami retorted, before adding

"Why don't we start now? Both of us could benefit from a break, your injuries do seem to be rather bothersome." he added

"You think I will be calling Zeke and have her heal any of us? No such thing will happen for a very long time, Aizen." Cooler growled back

"I did not expect anything else, from someone of your caliber, Destroyer."

Half an hour passed, during that time neither fighter moved Cooler distracted himself with some meditation while Aizen simply stood there also deep in thought.

"Prepare yourself!" Cooler growled out, taking his stance

Aizen did not reply, however Cooler's attention was not on him but on the two individuals that stood to his sides. To Aizen's right was a man, in an orange outfit, blue boots and blonde spiky hair, Cooler remembered his name to be Son Goku. The other individual was wearing a black outfit, white gloves and boots, an armor covering his torso, also blonde spiky hair, he was Vegeta.

Cooler gritted his teeth, he knew they weren't real it was impossible for that to be the case, even so this was playing to more of his anger. With Frieza it was his hate towards his brother, the annoying little brat that considered himself to be above him, now it was the Saiyans the monkeys that dared to oppose him and his family.

"Do calm yourself, brother." the familiar voice of Frieza said from behind him

Turning around he saw his brother floating not too far from him, this time he was in that Golden Form Zeke had showed him, the one thing that Cooler would accept as his brother surpassing him. In the middle of all his thoughts, he no longer had Aizen his mind, a large grin came over him as he imagined the pure satisfaction he could achieve by beating the life out of them, even if they were copies.

"Aizen, don't you dare get in my way until I say so." he growled

The Shinigami looked on, from his point of view it was just himself and the God of Destruction, he had no idea what Cooler was seeing but he could read his body language. A mix of rage and excitement, such an amusing sight knowing that Cooler was thinking of taking some satisfaction out of whatever he was hallucinating.

"I wouldn't dare to do so, my Lord." he replied

* * *

It had been a week since Cooler and Aizen had left, Zeke watched on from a hill as the other team members sparred. Mayuri had actually left shortly after Ichigo went to train with Cooler, since he was a scientist Zeke was confident he had some plan so she let him go and prepare himself in his own way, she only regretted not telling Cooler. Of course, she had kept an eye on the planet they were sent to, receiving constant readings of the energy levels. The attendant was astonished by the power Cooler was using even if she knew Aizen was strong, he shouldn't be that strong. A large power burst during the middle of the week also caught her attention, but she never got around to checking what had caused it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a beam of light crashed down into the planet not too far from her, the noise was enough to distract her fighters she simply motioned them to remain quiet while she inspected what had caused such disturbance.

"I hope you don't mind a visit." a voice said from the resulting cloud of smoke

"I'm sorry if it is sudden, but Lord Beerus insisted." the familiar voice of Whis said

From the cloud of smoke 3 figures emerged, the one in the middle was Beerus, to his right was Whis, the third figure was the one that surprise Zeke the most it was that mortal, Son Goku. While he seemed interested in examining his surroundings, she did think it was strange for Beerus and Whis to bring him on a trip to another universe, without no real reason.

"Lord Beerus." she greeted with a bow

"Zeke how…" Whis began, but an overly excited Goku spoke over him

"So many fighters!" the Saiyan was standing on the edge of the hill, looking over Universe 15's fighters

"Why did we bring him?" Beerus sighed, scratching the back of his head

"Goku was so excited about when the Tournament is going to be announced, I thought that maybe brining him with us would clear his mind. And he also brought me such delectable sweets." Whis replied

"Who's that clown?" Grimmjow growled, looking at Goku

"Please be silent Grimmjow." Zeke said, her eyes piercing through the Arrancar

"But if you don't mind me asking. Why did you come here, Lord Beerus?" the Watcher asked, turning her attention back to the God of Destruction

"We heard your Universe was added to the list of those that would participate in the Tournament. As you know the original list was made right after the Tournament between Universe 6 and 7. Lord Beerus thought that since, Lord Cooler was originally from his universe, he should take the liberty of seeing how he was doing." Whis replied

Zeke wasn't surprised, of course this would be the reason, actually she was shocked no one else had showed up to determine how a Universe like theirs was placed on the list.

"You honor us with our presence, I hope you enjoy your stay. And I'm certain Lord Cooler will be happy, to know Lord Beerus took time from his duties to come and visit him." she said in a very polite and soothing tone, finishing with a bow

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Beerus growled

"Lord Cooler has taken upon himself to train one of our fighters. So, he requested to be moved to another planet, where he would be free to do so." Zeke replied

"I will take you there now. But first let me just give a word to my students." she announced, turning back to the fighters

"I'm going to leave you alone now, keep doing the exercises as I instructed you. Any unruly behavior will be punished." hitting the ground with her scepter, she and the newly arrived guests were gone

* * *

They arrived shortly after at Cooler's current location, as soon as he arrived on the planet Goku felt a familiar sensation, it was exactly like Namek when he was fighting with Frieza, this was a dying planet. Someone came to meet them, crashing out of the sky it had an unnerving aura around him much like fire and power that surprised both Goku and Beerus.

"I see you brought some guests, Zeke." Cooler pointed out, emerging from the crater

He was different, the parts of his body that were purple were now golden, the ones that were white now took a lighter shade of yellow. Still all of his body had a metallic shine to it, his eyes darted towards Goku and the Saiyan did the same, in his mind he could only see one thing before him.

"Frieza!" he gasped

"Correction, Goku. This is Cooler, Frieza's older brother." Whis quickly corrected

Zeke did not listen to any of this, her heart was full of pride to see her best student achieve a new level of power, all by himself without any need for her guidance or help. Truly she couldn't feel any happier, then her eyes went to the cuts, bruises and blood that covered him, her they widened when she noticed part of his tail was missing.

"You're in bad shape, Cooler." Beerus said, with a small laugh

"You don't look too bad yourself, Beerus." Cooler retorted, a vein flared in Beerus's forehead

"You don't address me properly…" the Frost Demon eagerly spoke over him

"Indeed, after all we now both stand at the same level. But more importantly, what is your business here?" Beerus didn't reply right away still irritated by his words, so Cooler directed his attention to Zeke who seemed transfixed on him

"Is there anything wrong, Zeke?" she finally snapped back into her senses

"Of course, not! I've taken care of everything while you were away, you will not be disappointed…" she rambled on blushing while she did so, taking a deep breath she managed to speak properly

"I was surprised to see you in that form, my Lord." she added, with a motherly voice

"I came to see how you were doing as the God of Destruction of this Universe…" Beerus finally spoke, once more Cooler interrupted him

"And see my fighters, correct?"

"Yes. Many of the Gods are not pleased that they received power boost, but since it was the Grand Priest's decision no one will oppose. Even so, Lord Beerus decided to see for himself since you are originally from his Universe." Whis replied

"I wanted to see what how strong someone could really be, when they are using strength that isn't theirs." Beerus added

"As you can see, they are rather strong. So, is that why you brought, the Saiyan with you?" Cooler grunted, his deadly stare going to Goku

"You know who I am!?" Goku gasped

"Of course. Many of the Gods saw the tournament between Universe 6 and 7." Zeke explained

"And I would never forget the monkey that stained my families name." Cooler hissed, the tension began to rise

"Lord Cooler, since Lord Beerus did want to see what our fighter could do, why not go back and see them training?" Zeke suggested

"I have a better idea, after all he was generous enough to bring one of his fighters. Aizen, it's break time!" Cooler roared into the air

Shortly after the Shinigami appeared behind the Frost Demon, Zeke eyed him he was also covered in cuts and bruises, the straps that made up most of his clothing no longer covered his upper half, considering that he had spent so much time fighting Cooler he was in good shape.

"Don't be shy, introduce yourself." Cooler laughed, stepping aside so the Shinigami could approach the group

"My name is Aizen, Sōsuke Aizen. I am honored to meet you." he announced, sheathing his blade in one of the many straps that made up his clothing, before taking a bow

"Pleasure. I'm Whis, this is Lord Beerus the God of Destruction of Universe 7. And he is…" the attendant informed, then motioning to Goku

"I'm Son Goku." the Saiyan said, taking an awkward bow

"Now, we still have some time before this planet dies. I suggest that our fighters participate in a little game. It will be composed of 3 rounds, each round equals 1 point. The objective of the game is to see who can touch the other competitor first, who is able to do so will win the round. What do you say?" Cooler asked, his lips turning to a large and almost sadistic grin

"I have no problems with this." Whis replied

"I guess." Beerus sighed, rolling his eyes

"Fine by me!" Goku cheered, Aizen simply nodded

"Splendid. We can do it right here." Cooler announced, motioning to the large open space near them

"But first, let me speak with my fighter and have him be healed. After all it wouldn't be fair if only the Saiyan got to start at a 100%" he added

"Fine. I'll give you 5 minutes to prepare." Beerus remarked

Cooler nodded, he walked up to Aizen and motioned Zeke to follow him, doing as she was ordered she went to join the duo.

"Heal us."

"As you wish, my Lord." lifting her free hand she began to heal them

"Now Aizen I will only ask two things of you. Like we discussed you will present yourself as any other Shinigami while in front of the others and don't reveal the true nature of your ability, until the time is right."

"Understood." Aizen said, using Sonido to join Goku in the open area

Both fighters stood less than 20 feet from each other, Goku had taken his stance while Aizen was relatively relaxed, something that made Goku all the more excited.

"I forgot to mention, no Super Saiyan transformations." Cooler spoke out

"Then your fighter, can't use his sword." Beerus growled back

"Sounds fare. Aizen give me your Zanpakutō." without question Aizen threw his sword at Cooler who easily grabbed it

"Now…Begin!" both Gods roared

"I see. What an energetic heartbeat." Aizen said, his right-hand touching Goku's chest

Goku was still frozen, so were Beerus and Whis, the two couldn't believe their eyes in an instant Goku had already suffered a loss. Beerus himself understood little of what had happened, something he blamed on maybe being distracted. Whis however had seen everything, this Aizen had closed the distance between them with a single step and extraordinary speed. This was being done as a game, so it was possible Goku wasn't taking it as seriously as a fight, still Whis knew that Goku was ready but seemingly not ready enough for this individual.

"That's 1 point for us." Cooler laughed

"You're fast!" Goku said, his voice full of wonder and excitement, his eyes still fixed on his chest

"Stop slacking around, and get him Goku!" Beerus roared

Goku took his stance once more and Aizen, who had already returned to his starting position, maintained his calm relaxed posture, as the second round began. This time Goku was the first to act, lunging at Aizen his hand stretched out towards the Shinigami, but as soon as he got close to him his target vanished appearing behind him. The Saiyan's feet hit the ground, but quickly worked towards lunging him towards Aizen, for a brief moment Goku vanished from sight just to appear behind the Shinigami. Much to his surprise even at such close range his opponent's speed was remarkable as he evaded him, just to appear perfectly collected a few feet from him.

"What are you doing, Goku!?" Beerus shouted, not happy with how things were going

"I know I limited him to that form, but if he can't keep up with Aizen's normal speed. What do you think will happen if Aizen were to actually try?" Cooler mocked, Beerus simply gritted his teeth in anger

Whis was silent, this individual could certainly be troublesome, taking into account the fact that Cooler had decided to train him was enough to indicate that he was one of the strongest, if not the strongest fighter in this universe. It almost pained him to think this, but even if Goku was not limited to this form, in terms of speed he would have to give it his all to easily catch Aizen. However, this meant that if they fought in the tournament, Goku could have a chance and after all they had yet to see anything else outside his speed. Taking into account the shape Cooler was in when they first saw him, it would only make sense to consider Aizen not only has speed but also strength.

"Second round is over point goes to Son Goku." Zeke informed in a mechanical manner, noticing that Cooler had yet to react

"Finally…caught…you…" Goku mumbled, recovering his breath

"You must feel proud, to see your efforts come to fruition." Aizen said, calmly walking back to his starting position

"You…are…incredible! I'm already this tired, but you still seem as good as new."

"It should be more interesting now. Wouldn't you agree, Son Goku? One final round, winner takes all."

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Goku growled, a large smile on his face as round 3 started

Goku and Aizen charge at each other, the Saiyan was ready to end it but the figure before him began to turn blurry like Aizen was going in several directions at the same time. Then he felt it, a hand fall on his back, his head slowly turned back to meet Aizen's eyes, he had lost.

"Aizen wins the third and final round!" Zeke announced

"That meant nothing! In a real fight…" Beerus protested, Whis interrupted him

"I'm sure there will be time for that later. For now, I think we should head back."

"And now that things were starting to be fun." Goku sighed, walking back to Whis and Beerus

"Thank you for your visit." Zeke said

"I hope your curiosity was satisfied, Beerus." Cooler said sarcastically

"We'll see each other later…" Beerus growled, before he and his group vanished

Zeke sighed in relief, everything had gone smoothly taking into account the forces present, Cooler remained calm after all he had spent a week with Aizen so he knew perfectly what the Shinigami could do.

"Fascinating." the Shinigami's voice echoed through the air

The duo's eyes fell on Aizen, who was before them but his lips didn't move and the voice had come from behind them, turning around they were met with the Shinigami sitting on a nearby boulder.

"He thought he was actually trying to catch me."

"When the tournament comes, try to actually participate in your own matches." Cooler growled

"Of course." Aizen said

"Zeke, we're leaving. After all this planet is no longer of use."

"As you wish." hitting the ground with her scepter, the 3 individuals vanished


	26. The Tournament of Power

Having returned to the planet where his team was being trained, Cooler suddenly informed that he was going back to his palace, even when Zeke tried to ask why he dismissed her questions and simply told her to continue working on training them, using Instant Transmission he transported himself back to his throne room.

"My Lord!" Ying said, getting up and kneeling to his side

"Lord Cooler." Yang said, doing the same as her sister

"I have returned…" Cooler informed, before falling to his knees his hands going to his head

"Lord Cooler!" they gasped, rushing to his side

"Damn headaches…Not even Zeke's healing got read of them…" the Frost Demon hissed

"Perhaps you need to rest." Ying suggested, placing her right hand on his back, worry on her face

"Nonsense…it was just Aizen's Kanzen Saimin. The prolonged exposure must have taken more out of me than I expected. I just need a place to rest…"

"Then you are tired, like sister said. You should get some sleep or mediate." Yang said

"I'm…" Cooler prepared to roar back, just to be affected by a head shattering headache

At that moment, the door to the chamber opened, Nelliel and Nozomi walked in ready to greet their Lord, but what they found was unexpected at best, Cooler was on all fours, his aides by his sides.

"I'll inform Lady Zeke!" Nelliel said, her left hand going up to her earring

"Lord Cooler said that her healing didn't work." the blue haired Arrancar retorted

"Does she know…" Nozomi began

"She doesn't need to know! Right now, she has others things to worry about." Cooler roared, his voice echoing through the palace

"As much as it hates to admit it I may be mentally exhausted. Zeke can't heal things like that, diseases and injuries it's fine, but things like this she can't do much about it. How pathetic for a God like me to fall victim to something an insignificant like this…" Cooler growled under his breath

His aura flared as he forced himself back to his feet, Ying and Yant took the initiative and help him get back to a vertical position. Cooler could not believe that his mental strength had been beaten so easily, but maybe it did make sense to be honest he really did not remember the last time he had actually slept, he had limited himself to mediation for the most part. Since the Quincies showed up he had devoted most of his attention to them, then training with Ichigo with only short pauses and doing the same with Aizen, but at a more extreme level, did seem to have gotten the best of him.

"Don't get too comfortable." he hissed, towards Ying and Yang who were trying to help him walk

"We're sorry. But we fear you will collapse without any support." Ying argued, still fearful of what he would say

"Nelliel open a Garganta to my room." he ordered

With a simple motion the female Horseman opened the portal, letting Cooler and his aides walk through, she accompanied them along the way till they finally arrived at front of a massive double door. Nelliel rushed in front of them, pushing the doors open leading into a massive cavern, there was just a small path leading inside there was no floor just a seemingly bottomless pit. There were some platforms floating around, some with couches others with beds, there was also a massive hourglass floating around the chamber, their objective was the platform that rested in the center with a large luxurious bed, the size only fit for a God. They float to the platform, landing on it just a few extra steps were needed to place Cooler on the bed.

"Do you wish anything else from us?" Nelliel asked

"Do not touch the hourglass. Wake me up when it is necessary." Cooler replied, his stern gaze piercing through her

"As you wish." she said, with a bow

Even if unwilling Cooler better positioned himself on the bed and slowly let sleep take its hold on his body, the Horsewoman and the Arrancar twins turned towards the abyss that separated them from the entrance.

"I think me and my sister should stay." Ying suggested, stunning both her sister and the warrior

Nelliel eyed the woman, from what she knew such an outburst would be expected from the other sister, so why act like this now.

"You are his aides, I'm certain he wouldn't mind." with this Nelliel was gone

"Why did you want to stay, it's so boring here…" Yang sighed, crossing her arms

"Be quiet, after all it is our duty as Lord Cooler's aides to by his side at all times."

Ying carefully began to approach the bed till she was close enough to lean down and look at the Frost Demon's peaceful expression, her sister was extremely confused by this display.

"I've missed you." she whispered

Her right hand slowly began to move up from her side and make its way towards his face, she knew that this was wrong for a simple, miserable mortal like her to be so close to someone like him. Luckily Yang stopped her sister, grabbing on to her wrist and pulling her away from the bed.

"What are you thinking!?" she hissed, keeping her voice down as to not further disturb their superior

"I…" Ying tried to argue back

"What if he woke up? What do you think he would do, if he caught you in the middle of that!?"

Ying gave her sister an almost heartbroken expression, the truth in her words stung her heart, lowering her head in shame.

"I'm going back to the throne room. Someone has to stay there in case Zeke returns." Yang informed

"I'll stay here then." Ying said, her head still lowered

"Try to keep yourself under control." the red haired Arrancar said, before leaving

Ying let out a heavy sigh and looked around, taking in the fact that she was alone with Cooler in his bedroom. Ignoring the sudden heat that began to rise to her cheeks, she had to find a place to rest while looking after her Lord. She remembered that there were sofas and beds on the other platforms, jumping to the nearest one she found herself on top of very comfortable and flexible bed.

Two days passed since then, Cooler's eyes darted open as he felt something strange in the air like a storm approaching, he let out an uncontrollable yawn truly unfitting of someone of his status. His sluggish body forced itself to sit up and move his legs to the outside of the bed, his silence was disrupted when Ying emerged from somewhere above him kneeling before him.

"My Lord." she announced, being careful to not speak too loudly

"Ying." he said in acknowledgement

His words prompted her to look up at him, the figure that stood before her was more akin to a lifeless statue than her Lord. His expression was blank, in his mind he was still recovering himself, a sudden hint of fear crept over her as his gaze was certainly positioned on her.

"Is…Is something the matter, my Lord?" she asked, not really wanting to know his response

"You…" Cooler said, stopping as if he was still half asleep

"Maybe you would like to return to bed, and get some more rest."

Ying immediately regretted her words, the life and color that was missing from the God of Destruction's expression suddenly remerged, the fire in his eyes relit as they began to burn through her with more intensity than before. He gestured her to rise, which she hesitantly did ready for what in her mind would come next.

"You missed me?" he asked, his head tilting slightly to the side

It was like her heart skipped several beats in that moment, her chest tightened as the realization the Cooler was still aware when she said those words and got closer to him.

""I've missed you". You said those words correct?" his emotionless question, dragged her out of her thoughts

"I…My Lord…Yes…Yes I did." once more her head dropped in shame, also she did her best to hide an unwelcomed blush

"I see." was all Cooler said

"Sister, are you there?" Yang's voice came from the blue haired Arrancar's earring

"Yes."

"The Grand Priest has arrived. He is requesting the presence of Lord Cooler and Lady Zeke."

"We'll there…" Cooler spoke over her

"Did you contact Zeke, already?"

"Yes, my Lord. She's on her way."

"Fine. We're on our way." the call ended there

Cooler placed his hand on Ying's shoulder, the sudden action surprising the female Arrancar, he followed this by transporting them to his throne room, where the Grand Priest was waiting. Arriving at the throne room, Cooler saw to his right Nelliel and Nozomi already kneeling, behind him was Yang doing the same, Ying was quick to join her sister, Cooler also joined them in this show of respect.

"My greatest apologies, Grand Priest!" the God of Destruction announced

"There, there, we've already had this discussion last time. There is need for apologies." he reassured

"I'm sorry for my lateness." Zeke said, making her arrival

"Just in time. I am here to inform you on the details for the Tournament of Power." the Grand Priest informed, opening the parchment he held in his hands

Cooler didn't move his eyes from the ground, but it was as if he had done so, his attention was focused on the Grand Priest and what he would say next.

"I shall now read Zen-Oh's message. On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's calendar on the 157th hour, 10 warriors from each universe shall participate in the Tournament of Power."

"If I may ask. Where will the Tournament be taking place?" Cooler asked

"In the World of Void." the Grand Priest replied

"It is a world not affected by time or space, filled with nothing." Zeke added

"Since it is empty, there will be no need to hold back on the utilized power." the Supreme Angle explained

"And the best warrior, will be able to make a wish using the Super Dragon Balls…" the Frost Demon couldn't help but interrupt him there

"What can one wish for!?" his head sprung up to meet the Grand Priest's gaze

"Anything they want."

Cooler in that moment realized the mistake that he made, by having Aizen as his trump card it would only make sense that he expected him to win, from what he understood the wish would then go to the Shinigami, which could end badly for all involved.

"What happens to the losers?" Zeke asked, Cooler mentally nodded in approval to such question

"Classified. But that brings me to the next topic, the Zen Exhibition Match. Since Future Zen-Oh did not get to witness the Tournament between Universe 6 and 7, the need arose for a preliminary tournament. So far there will be 3 matches between Universe 7 and 9, but taking into account Lord Zen-Oh was rather excited to see your participation, your Universe will also have one match." he paused

"Against which Universe?" Zeke asked

"Universe 4. Find one fighter within one hour and then come to Zen-Oh's palace…" once more Cooler interrupted him

"Are we allowed to take any one else, outside of our fighter?"

"If I remember correctly the one that has the part of Creator cannot be moved, so it would only be 2 if it wasn't for the warrior. We'll allow one other person to join you then. Now, Goodbye." just like that he left

"Who do you plan to take, Lord Cooler?" Zeke asked, as the God of Destruction and the others rose to their feet

"For the fighter, I have yet to choose. For the extra…Do you mind healing our fighter?" he asked, turning to face his attendant

"I do not."

"Then we will take Kisuke Urahara, it will allow him to get an early reading on our opposition."

"Then we should head back to our fighters and choose which one to take with us." Zeke suggested, before hitting the ground with her scepter and both vanishing

Immediately after they left, Yang's attention went to her sister something felt different about her, she was surrounded by a strange silence and feeling of guilt.

"Is something wrong?" Yang asked, placing her right hand on her sister's shoulder

"He heard me." she whispered

"Heard you what?" her sister asked, in a similar tone

"Saying I missed him."

"What!?" Yang gasped staggering back, her outburst catching the attention of the two Horsewomen that were still in the chamber

"Care to share what you exactly told him?" Nozomi asked, her hearing was rather sharp

"You see, my sister thought it was smart to tell Lord Cooler that she had missed him, when he was supposedly sleeping." Yang replied

"Cocky, isn't she?" Nozomi chuckled

"I'm not." Ying growled back

"Enough! We should go back to our duties. Ying, do not forget where you stand, your closeness to the God of Destruction comes from your position nothing else." Nelliel said, her tone stern and assertive

Hisada and the Elder arrived at her throne room, much to her surprise Bardock was waiting inside resting in his seat something he usually did. One look at her, gave him the feeling that she was less than pleased with how the meeting with the Grand Priest had gone.

"Look who's finally decided to emerge from under his rock!" she roared, taking her seat, and folding her arms

"Please calm down, Lord Hisada." the Elder pleaded, with a fatherly smile

"Anger doesn't fit you." Bardock added, placing his hand over hers, he wasn't ready to have to deal with her bad mood

"Fine. Now, Elder explain why you didn't let me ask what would happen to the losers in this Tournament?" Hisada asked, her tone much more pleasant now

"He would have not answered you. I know how these things work, and the answer is not pleasant." the Elder replied

"And what would that be?" Bardock asked

"The winner gets nothing, yes the best warrior gets a wish, but the universe itself doesn't receive a prize, not even honor. If that is the case, the losers will receive less than nothing, which is destruction." he answered, his tone turning dire at the end

"Then losing definably isn't an option." Hisada concluded

"It never was." Bardock corrected, showing his Saiyan pride

"Speaking of which, there will exhibition matches before the real tournament. Three will be between Universe 7 and 9, then a forth between Universe 15 and 4." Hisada informed

"I take it that, I will be doing the fighting?" her "King" asked, with a small smile

"After all the time, you sent training, I'm eager to see what you can do." Hisada purred, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pushed herself from her throne to his lap

"If I'm no longer needed I will be going. I have many things to meditate over, if the case is indeed to destroy the losers I just cannot let it happen." the Elder said, walking back to the entrance door

"If that is the case, we will be counting on you. No, all of the 13 universes will be counting on you." the Goddess of Destruction said

"I will warn you when it's time to leave. Lord Hisada. Bardock." taking a final bow, he left

"That should give us around an hour…" Hisada pointed out, in a suggestive manner leaning in for a kiss, which Bardock blocked raising his right hand in-between them

"You seem worried."

"Mood killing, idiot." she spat, sitting back on her throne

"Still, do not avoid my question. I can tell that this is bothering you."

"It is…I'm not used to facing my own mortality, with such uncertainty of the outcome." she mumbled back looking away from him, not wanting to show such weakness in front of his companion

"That will not happen. You saved me once, and I have yet to repay you. This tournament will be how I repay my debt to you. Even if I need to…" she spoke over him

"There is no need to overreact. After all we only have speculations."

"Either way. I will hand you the victory myself." he growled, tightening his hold on her hand, causing her face to heat up

Cooler and Zeke arrived at the planet, their presence made their warriors stop training and direct their attentions to them, Cooler looked at every one of his fighters before he spoke.

"We have been given concrete information on the tournament." he began

"First there will be no prize for the winning Universe. However, the best warrior will receive one wish." saying this, his eyes went to Aizen

"The issue is what happens when we lose, that we do not know. Which means we will be fighting to prevent the worst case possible, that will be the destruction of our existence. Everyone understand what's at stake here?" he received nods in reply, and a few concerned expressions

"Now in less than one hour there will be 4 exhibition matches. Three between Universe 7 and 9, and another between us and universe 4. From experience, I can assume that losing won't have any major repercussions, as long as the match entertains the one who's seeing it. Either way we will be fighting for a victory, just because we have to prove ourselves in the face of the other Universes."

"Kisuke Urahara will also be accompanying us, your job is to analyze the competition as best as you can with what we are given."

"Understood." the Shinigami replied

"The one that will be fighting will be, Ulquiorra Cifer. As the leader of my elite warriors, you are the best choice for this." Cooler announced

"I'll do as you command." Ulquiorra replied, with a bow

"Remember this is an exhibition, outside of winning you also have to entertain those watching, take that into account during the fight."

"Now, Zeke take the Shinigami, except Kisuke Urahara, Orihime Inoue and Uryū Ishida back to Soul Society. I'll take the others back to the palace."

The warriors separated into the two groups, Zeke took hers to Soul Society and using Instant Transmission Cooler took Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Aizen and Urahara to his palace. Arriving at his throne room, the female Horsemen and his aides were still waiting there, the presence of Aizen was a big shock.

"Gimmjow, Nelliel and Nozomi, accompany Aizen and have the servants get him some proper clothing. Aizen, make sure you behave." Cooler commanded, making his way up the stairs and into his seat, the twins Arrancar were already waiting at their positions

"Ulquiorra and Kisuke Urahara, you will wait here for Zeke to return."

Cooler leaned back in his throne, his tail emerged from his right side, his left hand reach to the side motioning Yang to give him a drink. Now having the glass of wine in his hand, he let it dance around his fingers before taking a small drink from it.

"What should we expect, Lord Cooler?" Urahara asked, breaking the silence

"I'm not sure. I've only seen fighters from Universe 6 and 7, but those were rather similar, most of their fighters used energy and hand-to-hand based attacks. However, Universe 6 had many interesting abilities, for example one of their fighters could stop time." Cooler replied, his eyes still focused on his glass

"Anything in particular that I should look out for, Lord Cooler?" Urahara asked

"I doubt that there will be many other fighters there. So, we will only be working with 3 fighters from Universe 7 and 9, see how they fight, since you know how our warriors fight, it should be easier to determine how we fighting against them would go. It may not seem like much, but if we end up fighting against them in the actual Tournament it will make it easier for us to win. You are one, if not the best, strategist in Soul Society, certainly the best I've heard of, I am certain that when the time comes you will think more things worthy of note."

"I will do my best." the Shinigami laughed back, covering his mouth with his fan

"What about you, Ulquiorra. Are you nervous? After all you will be fighting a possibly stronger opponent, before 13 God's of Destruction and the one that rules all Universes."

"I am not nervous, my Lord. My instructions are clear and I will see them through." Ulquiorra coldly replied

Cooler had always guessed that the Arrancar wasn't have to show that much emotion to begin with, but his loyalty and determination knew no bounds something that helped to put the God of Destruction at ease.

"My Lord." Zeke said, announcing her arrival, just after materializing in the throne room

The Frost Demon cracked the glass he held in his hand, its contents and remains fell from his hand as he knew the time had come. He was unsure why he felt so uncertain about what would happen at these matches, after all everything that he had said to make sure the others would remain calm were nothing but assumptions.

"Then we should get going." he sighed, marching down the stairs towards Zeke

"Agreed." his attendant added

"Ying, Yang, you will keep an eye on the Horsemen and Aizen. If anything happens use the earrings to call us, we will return immediately." Cooler roared, making sure they understood how serious the situation was

"Lord Cooler…" Zeke spoke, ready to inform that he couldn't just leave in the middle of the matches, however he interrupted her

"I know. But winning this Tournament won't do us any good, if we don't have a Universe to return to."

Zeke was almost taken aback by his concern, it amazed her how much Cooler had changed something that she noticed more and more frequently. Some small part of her was beginning to question if this could actually affect his duty as the Destroyer, but now was not the time for that.

"Now Zeke, take us to our next destination." at the sound of his command, she hit the ground with her scepter and the group was gone


	27. The Zen Exhibition Match

Cooler stood on top of his platform, Zeke to his left, Urahara and Ulquiorra to his right, to the right of his platform was the one belonging to Universe 11. He had hated waiting for the Grand Priest to decide when to summon them to watch the matches, the wait was rather dull and awkward. He had managed to see who Ulquiorra was going to fight, he was definably a Saiyan if not for the style of armor and tail, he looked like Son Goku. It was possible that this could be a version of the Saiyan from Universe 4, or Cooler was not the only one to now inhabit another Universe.

"Yo! Lord Champa, Lord Cooler long time no see!" Goku cried out, disrupting the ceremonious silence that filled the arena

Cooler looked down at the platform in his way of acknowledging the Saiyan, luckily a human that accompanied him was quick to silence Goku, and if that wasn't enough the Grand Priest did the same. The Grand Priest proceeded to make the welcoming speech, explaining the need for these exhibition matches, the Frost Demon simply wondered why would a future version of Zen-Oh be here, surely, he would have things to do back in his own timeline. When the two Supreme beings finally made their appearance, Cooler was rather surprised he was expecting something more imposing looking but these were children, but maybe that was the source for fear, their innocence.

"Hey, Zen!" Goku once more loudly mouthed

"Pardon." Zeke mumbled

"He sure doesn't hold back, does he?" Urahara mused

If this wasn't bad enough, the Saiyan proceeded to fly up to the thrones an act that not even the Gods were allowed to, Goku's actions came to an end when Beerus threw him back into their Universe's stands, all the while apologizing.

"I had heard Lord Zen-Oh had made a friend, but I would have never imagined something like this." Zeke said, greatly surprised by what was happening

Cooler wasn't surprised when the other Universes began to comment Goku's actions, they were quickly silenced by the Grand Priest explaining that this tournament was happening because of Goku. This was followed by the Saiyan explaining his, simplistic, reasons for wanting to hold this tournament, Cooler held back the urge to facepalm himself at the sound of his words.

The Grand Priest proceeded to explain the rules of the following matches, they were nothing Cooler wouldn't be expecting, then Supreme Kai from Universe 9 spoke of getting something from winning. Thanks to his greedy question, Cooler got the confirmation he needed, these matches were to entertain their rulers even if deletion could come from failing to do so.

"Seems like you were correct, Lord Cooler." Zeke pointed out

"Ulquiorra, we will be counting on you." Cooler said, his eyes still fixed on the arena

"I will not disappoint, my Lord." the Arrancar replied

As they finished speaking, the first match was announced to be starting, as the fighter from Universe 9 went into the arena Cooler heard the name Basil, after came the warrior from Universe 7, Buu. Taking initial look at them they didn't seem like much, specially when compared to Ulquiorra, who stood before him now and both Aizen and Ichigo, who had training with him.

At first it seemed obvious that Basil had the upper hand, seemingly masterful in using kicks, he was easily throwing around Buu. What managed to keep Cooler's attention was that he was having a hard time sensing Basil's energy, that was also the case with the other 2 fighters.

"What do you think, Urahara?" he asked, seeing the Shinigami looking down at the fight

"It's hard to say, since I can't sense anything coming from Basil. However like they said before, he likes to toy with his opponents. If that is the case in this situation where he doesn't know anything about his opponent, this should be an easy win for Buu since his behavior creates such a massive opening. Not to mention his seemingly leg focused style, also gives him a major target for his opponents to focus upon. But this Buu, also doesn't seem to be taking this seriously, which may lead to his downfall. Unfortunately, I lack the necessary information to say me." the Shinigami replied

"I see."

At that moment, several blasts came flying in all directions, being deflected by Basil, some were coming straight for the Universe 15's stand. No order was needed, Ulquiorra appeared in front of Cooler swatting all the blasts into directions where they wouldn't disturb anyone else.

"Good work, Ulquiorra."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Cooler zoned out after this, his attention returning to the fight when the being in a cloak from Universe 11 stopped a powerful energy blast, looking at the fight now it seemed like Buu was finally taking things seriously. Basil was being thrown around like a ragdoll, finally being sent out of the arena, which Universe 7 to think they had won just for the Grand Priest to inform that the match wasn't over, since Zen-Oh wasn't satisfied yet. The Supreme Kai giving Basil some kind of substance to make him stronger, did surprise him but seeing how Zen-Oh reacted Cooler understood that it was allowed, almost anything was as long as it entertained him.

The rest of the fight honestly did not interest the Frost Demon, not even when Basil seemingly ended up burning himself out and losing, the fact that Buu could heal the injured human did peak his interest, this creature certainly had some interesting abilities.

"Poor guy reached his limit." Urahara said, waving his fan, looking at a defeated Basil

* * *

Next was Lavender vs Son Gohan, this match Cooler was more interested to see, since this Gohan was the son of Universe 7s strongest fighter, Goku. At first it seemed like regular hand-to-hand fight, that was till Lavender grabbed on to Gohan's arm and released a purple cloud on the boy's face.

"Poison." Cooler mumbled

"Probably, he seems to either produce or store it in his body. Even if considered sadistic or unfair, he was smart enough to take away his eye sight. For an untrained individual, the fight would be over, unless they had some kind of ability to counter this. However, if one is skilled enough, losing their eyesight will not mean certain victory for Lavender. I say this taking into account what I am able to see, and how Gohan seems to be reacting to the poison." Urahara said, before adding

"If we were talking about match ups that would favor our team, if he were to face Captain Kurotsuchi we would certainly have the advantage." he added

The fact Goku and Gohan went against their Supreme Kai's idea of taking care of the poison, didn't surprise him all that much, he was surprised the boy was as dumb as his father. Taking into account they were all seasoned and proud fighters, this action was understandable, Cooler himself couldn't say he wouldn't have done something similar in certain situations.

The boy seemed to do as Urahara mentioned, using his other senses he was able to put up some decent offensive against his foe, for a moment even startling Lavender. All changed when the Universe 9 fighter took to the air, and started bombarding him with blasts.

"I wonder if these attacks are also affected with poison. If that's the case he should try to avoid them." the Shinigami remarked, covering his mouth with his fan

Cooler's fists clenched when Gohan went Super Saiyan, even now he still held a particular disdain for that form and the one's that used it, seeing it in person only made it worse.

"Lord Cooler, please calm yourself." Zeke suggested

"My apologies." he said, his anger didn't seem to be as silent as he thought

"Smart." Urahara whistled

"He's using his greater outburst of energy as radar to find his opponent, bouncing it off of him to give him his position. Not bad." shortly after Universe 7 came to the same conclusion

After what seemed to be a victory giving beat down Gohan fell out of Super Saiyan, Cooler reasoned that a form that gave him such power, would certain alter his how his body works, such alteration certainly would influence how the poison would spread through his body. When the fight ended in a draw Cooler was honestly surprised, he was ready to give the victory to Lavender considering the long run effects of his poison.

* * *

The Grand Priest once more called for the attention of those present, at first Cooler wasn't that interested to hear, that was till the word "levels" came into play. Listening how all Universes had been placed on a scale according to their levels of power, got him thinking of where his Universe would be, taking into account that his fighters received power boosts. The mood got darker when his worst fears were confirmed, the Universes that lost would be erased, this fact alone made him take a few steps back in fear.

Learning that some universes given their level were sparred and the weaker ones were already meant to be destroyed, was also a heavy blow for Cooler. The Frost Demon slowly composed himself, took a step forward, now it wasn't the time to doubt himself he had come too far to fail now, no matter who it was his Universe would be victorious. Then the older Kai from Universe 7 asked if the divine beings would also be erased, the answer was yes, everything except the Angles.

"My Lord, I…" Zeke tried to say, just for Cooler to speak over her

"Spare your words, Watcher. Whatever you are thinking doesn't need to be said, after all it won't have the opportunity to become true. Our objectives have not changed, win at all costs." Cooler growled, his voice stern and determined

"I never had any doubts." Zeke said, in a slightly somber tone

"After all, you're not going to get rid of me so easily." Cooler added, with a confident smirk

In the Universe 4 stand, Hisada was biting as a relief for her anger, outside of wishing Bardock had never had any children, she only thought of how out of all times to be right the Elder had to pick this one. It wasn't like she didn't have faith in her Universe, especially her companion, but Hisada didn't like to work, or think, under pressure and this was too much for her to handle with her usual calm demeanor.

"Are you going to say something, Bardock!? Or are you contempt by standing back there!?" she growled, not bothering to look back at the Saiyan

"Don't take your anger out on me. It isn't like I had the opportunity to raise him better." he replied, in a calm manner, only helping to further infuriate her

"I have a suggestion." the Elder announced, his voice echoing through the area, stopping the exchange between Hisada and Bardock

Had it been anyone else to say this, they would be erased on the stop, to speak over a decision made by Zen-Oh or the Grand Priest would be pure insanity, however this was the Elder. A being that once held the title of Grand Priest, and is said to have been old when the Universes were young.

"Do tell us." the Grand Priest said

"I suggest we forget the idea of erasing the weaker universes all together."

"You make such suggestion on what basis?" the Grand Priest asked

"I have seen many Universes grow in my time, Universes like 9 and 7, that managed to grow beyond their current level. They are but children, they need to crawl before they can walk."

"What will you give in exchange? If the universes aren't erased." the Grand Priest argued back, if one wanted to take away that decision, they needed to give something back, it only made sense

"Then allow me to make another suggestion for the next match. It would be Son Goku vs the remaining fighter from Universe 9…" the Elder began to speak, his attention turning to Bergamo

"What is your name child?"

"Bergamo, sir!" the warrior replied, taking a small bow

"Now then Bergamo, would you be willing to drop your match with Son Goku?" the Elder asked, his kind expression curling into a serious, intimidating visage

"What are you suggesting?" the Grand Priest intercepted

"I suggest the next match, to have the stipulation that if Son Goku loses, all Universes will be spared." the ancient Angle replied, his expression returning to normal

"However, it isn't like I doubt Universe 9's fighters, but I think our fighter should handle this." he added

The Grand Priest eyed Bardock, the fact that they were identical, maybe this could be an interesting matchup.

"My Lord, what do you think?" he asked, turning to face both Zen-Ohs

"It was already decided." the present Zen-Oh said

"Yeah. It's decided." his future self added

"But, your proposal is accepted." they spoke

"Thank you, my Lord." the Elder replied with a bow

"Then it is decided! Next match will be Universe 4's fighter against Son Goku, if Universe 4 wins the rule to erase all Universes will be dropped. And in order to keep the four matches, it will be followed by Universe 9's final fighter vs the fighter from Universe 15." the Grand Priest announced

While the Grand Priest warned Goku not to hold back, even if he didn't want the Universes to be destroyed, and fixed the ring after Gohan's fight, the Elder returned to his platform.

* * *

"Good work." Hisada said, now feeling much more relaxed

"You could have warned me this was the plan." Bardock hissed

"It wasn't. But if something to had to be given back, what better than father and son battle? I'm sure you will be able to win, after all I wouldn't have picked you if I thought otherwise." the Elder explained

"Fine." the Saiyan grunted, walking up to the edge of the platform, and tightening his headband

"Remember what you promised." Hisada cried out

Bardock didn't reply and jumped down to the arena, the reaction from those watching was the one expected, complete shock at the similarities between both fighters.

"You look just like me!" Goku gasped, pointing at the Saiyan

"I never thought this day would come, son." Bardock said, his voice completely emotionless

"Son!?" all of the people from Universe 7 gasped

"How is that possible?" Beerus hissed, turning to Whis for any answers

"It is rather obvious." a female voice said

Looking at the source, Beerus saw the platform from Universe 4 drift down to their left side, as to have a better view of the fight.

"He is a Saiyan, from your Universe." Hisada announced

"You're not allowed to do that!" Beerus hissed back

"Of course, I am. The Saiyan's were a doomed race, I saved him just as their planet was destroyed, he was supposed to die. By bringing him to my Universe, nothing changed, as far as you were concerned the Saiyan's were dead. One living with me is the same as him having died with you, either way he no longer affects your territory." she argued back, silencing Beerus

"Let the third match begin!" the Grand Priest announced, speaking over them, an indicator this wasn't the time for arguing

"Now show me, Kakarot, how much you strong you have become." Bardock said, taking his stance

"I never thought I would get a chance to fight you! I won't hold anything back." Goku roared back, readying himself, all the while having a smile on his face

Goku was the first to attack charging at his father, he threw a right hand trying to test Bardock, who masterfully ducked under the fist used his left hand to grab on to Goku's wrist. Using his free hand he delivered a punch to his son's gut, following it by pulling Goku towards and brining his fist up to make contact with his jaw. Acting quickly, Goku used his free hand to stop the incoming fist, opening his other hand he fired a blast at Bardock forcing him to jump away.

"That was close." Goku breathed

"Was it?" his foe's voice said, from behind him

Turning around Goku managed to grab on to the incoming left hand, however he didn't stop the other Saiyan's motion letting Bardock come closer straight into an upper cut to the jaw, sending him flying backwards. The older Saiyan landed a few feet away from his son and went back on the offensive, throwing several punches at his son who easily dodge each one. Giving Goku a small smile, Bardock hit him in the gut with a kick, causing Goku to bend forward which was followed by dropping both his fists on his son's head flooring him.

Bardock flew upwards, charged a blast in his right hand and fired it at his stunned opponent, at the last second Goku used Instant Transmission to dodge the attack and appear behind his opponent. Wrapping his arms around his father's waist, Goku propelled himself into a nearby pillar, Bardock simply replied with a burst of energy forcing Goku to backway.

"I told you to show me your true power. Do not disappoint me, Kakarot." Bardock said, calmly dusting himself off

"Like wise." Goku laughed, going Super Saiyan

"So, that's how it's going to be." Bardock mumbled, doing the same

"You still have your tail!?" Goku pointed out, noticing Bardock's "belt" turning yellow

"Yes."

"Kick his ass, darling!" Hisada cheered on

"Darling?" Beerus remarked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Did I forget to mention? Bardock, is not only my top fighter, but also my lover." she replied, with a suggestive smile

"What!?" Universe 7 gasped


	28. Goku vs BardockBergamo vs Ulquiorra

Bardock and Goku connected with a punch to the gut, both fighters staggered back, the younger Saiyan went for another blow. His father ducked under the fist and replied by bringing his left foot up into Goku's jaw, momentarily stunning his son, followed by another punch to the gut. Goku flew backwards while firing several energy blasts, in an attempt to distance himself from Bardock, who placed his arms in front of his face to avoid any serious damage.

When the younger Saiyan stopped his attack, his father emerged behind him hitting Goku in the side of the head with a kick, sending his son flying. Charging a blast in his right hand Bardock threw it at his son, who answered with a blast of his own causing a sizable explosion. Rushing through the cloud of smoke he prepared to continue the fight, just to be tackled from above by his Goku and propelled into the arena.

Goku flew back up, looking down at the resulting crater for signs of his father, he knew that wasn't enough to take him out so it would only be a matter of time before he emerged. Bardock slowly emerged from the debris, some scratches were already covering his armor and body, he looked up at his son who was in the process of preparing his next attack.

"Ka…" Goku began, his voice echoing through the area

"So, that's how you wish to test your strength!?" Bardock roared out, beginning to charge a blast in his right hand

"…me…ha…me…" in a blink of an eye his son was gone

"What!?" Bardock growled in surprise

"Ha!" Goku roared, appearing behind Bardock, and unleashing the blast into his back

The blinding flash swallowed the elder saiyan, who was caught completely by surprise having no time to mount a defense as the full force of the attack swept over him. When the blast finally subsided, only a large trail carved into the arena remained with no sign of Bardock, Goku let out a tiered sigh.

"Come on out." he breathed

Bardock emerged from bellow the arena in the state of a Super Saiyan 2, showing his desperate attempt to counter the force of the attack with a transformation. The back of his armor was gone and his own back was burned, landing on the arena he seemed less than eager to share his son's smile.

"Damn, you're tough!" Goku laughed

"That was an interesting trick. Was that enough for you to take this seriously?" his father asked

"I wouldn't say that…Can you go beyond that form?" Goku replied, changing the subject

Bardock did his best not to punch his son in the face at that moment, how could he possibly be so at ease given the current situation and what was at stake. Not counting that, it was obvious to him that his son had grown rather cocky during their time apart, something that as his father he should correct.

"I can."

What followed was a blinding transformation, Goku placed his arm in front of his face but didn't lose his excitement knowing what would come next. The God's however were a bit more shocked, to them it was a power that seemed to rival them, something no mere mortal should be able to do.

"So, he can do it too?" Cooler remarked, remembering what he had seen from the Tournament

"It would seem so. It is a lot more powerful in person." Zeke replied

"As much as it pains me to admit, this is an opponent Ulquiorra couldn't defeat." he said, looking back at his warrior

"Do you think this will be a problem? Ulquiorra is one of our strongest fighters." Zeke asked, showing some signs of concern

"I won't place Ichigo over Ulquiorra in terms of power, even with his ability to evolve I couldn't say he would reach this level so soon." the Frost Demon replied

"What about Aizen?" a small grin came over his face

"There is no need to worry."

By now not only had Bardock turned into a Super Saiyan Blue, but Goku had joined in, with both fighters starring each other down from opposite sides of the arena. They charged at each other both throwing a right hand, their fists made contact in the center of the ring releasing a sizable shockwave. Goku followed this with bringing his left leg up to hit Bardock in the side of the head, who raised his arm blocking the attack and hit his son in the chest with his open palm.

Goku threw himself backwards, however his father didn't let him get far, hitting his son with a punch to the jaw before wrapping his left arm around his head. Now with Goku somewhat immobilized, he brought his right knee up into his sternum, acting quickly Goku placed his hands in between himself and his father firing a blast at him. Bardock flew up avoiding the attack, unleashing a volley of blasts as he did so, using Instant Transmission Goku managed to avoid the attack and get behind his father.

"You are rather fast. What is that technique called?" Bardock asked, turning to face his son

"Instant Transmission. I simply lock on to your energy a transport myself to it."

The older Saiyan went back on the offensive firing a projectile that his son easily swatted away, they proceeded to start another trade of blows, soon they were just blurs their location being determined by the shockwaves created by their blows.

"Son Goku has improved much." Whis said, Beerus and the others didn't seem to hear as they were focused on the fight

"Dammit…Why is he still holding back? Just put aside your pride and win this thing!" he overheard Hisada hissing

Goku came crashing down into the ring, followed by Bardock who landed not too far from him with arms crossed, apparently waiting for his son to move.

"You could give up. Lose this one fight and you will save all the Universes, it won't affect if you win the tournament or not." he suggested

"Sorry…I can't do that. I really don't like losing." Goku spat back, staggering back to his feet

"Then I'll finish this with everything I've got." Bardock announced, removing the damaged upper half of his armor

Lifting his right hand Bardock summoned a white ball of energy, looking at it Goku felt as if he had seen it before so did Gohan, when he threw the ball high above them the realization finally came.

"He's going to transform into a Great Ape!" Gohan shouted

"Burst and mix!" Bardock commanded, causing the ball to grow in size

"That idiot." Hisada sighed

Goku did nothing, at the moment he was too interested to see what his father would be able to do after being transformed. Bardock began to grow in size, his eyes turning blood red, a sight that reminded Goku of his fight with Vegeta, the only difference was that the hair instead of being brown was blue to match his current state. The Great Ape let out an ear piercing roar, that echoed through the audience, and much like the Super Saiyan Blue transformation worried the Gods witnessing the power these mortal possessed.

"Let's finish this!" Bardock growled, bringing his fist down on Goku

The young Saiyan managed to avoid the initial blow by flying up, but this sent him straight into his opponent's other hand capturing him in his deadly grasp. Bardock wasted no time and began to tighten the grip on his son, it wasn't like he wanted to kill him but if winning this fight meant the Universes would be safe, he would do what was necessary.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku cried out, his body being covered by a red aura

The sudden burst of power was enough for him to force the giant hand open, but still it wasn't enough for him to easily free himself. Seeing his son almost being able to escape his grasp Bardock clamped down on him, closing his hand around Goku's body once more.

"Kaio-Ken x10!"

With what seemed to be a simple push, from everyone's perspective Goku forced his father's hand open and lunged into him. Being momentarily stunned Bardock was unable to protect himself as Goku landed punch after punch on his torso, each blow sending the Great Ape closer and closer to the edge of the arena. When the titan was truly at the edge, Goku flew up and around him landing one final blow to the back of the behemoth's head sending him crashing into the floor.

"You've lost. There is no reason to take this any further." Goku said, noticing that Bardock was having trouble moving

"I will not admit defeat…Not while I can still…fight…" he hissed back, forcing himself on his back so he would be facing his son

"Then I will settle this with one final attack." Goku informed, flying away from the ring and his opponent

Bardock staggered back to his feet, his breath was irregular and his strength already seemed to be failing him, it hurt his pride having to compromise, after all he would have never imagined having been push so far in just an exhibition match. Looking up he fired a blast at the Power Ball he had created, destroying it, and leading to him returning to his normal form, seeing this Goku went back to the ring. Throwing away what at a time like this was a much needed bust in strength perplexed Goku enough to make him want to see what his father was planning.

"Even as a Super Saiyan Blue, you can't outmatch me when I'm in this form." Goku informed

"You idiot! Just do it already and win this thing!" Hisada shouted into the ring

"What are you talking about!? Look at him, he can barely stand!" Beerus roared back

"That's because he is a pride driven idiot. Who could have easily won this, if he wasn't so stubborn." Hisada pointed out

"As a Saiyan and a fighter, I am not proud of what I am about to do. This technique is not one I enjoy to use in battle, as in my eyes it doesn't match the spirit of a warrior. But if it means avoiding the destruction of the Universes I will use it." Bardock said

Goku watched as his father aura went from blue to translucent, what once move like flames now was the simple silhouette around his body, as Bardock took his stance Goku felt something strange, almost frightening, it was the same feeling he got when he created the spirit bomb.

"Now attack me." Bardock commanded, and Goku obliged

Throwing a right hand, the younger Saiyan was surprised with the speed his father now showed, even if he was still in his SSJ Blue form he was severely weakened, yet his speed seemed to have increased. When his fist made contact with Bardock's fist, his red and blue aura disappeared, something that made Goku jump back with both concern and interest.

"The absorption and manipulation of one's life energy is the power behind Lord Hisada. It is also the power she granted me. Before you stands not only one Saiyan but also the strength, of several other life forms." Bardock informed

Goku went for another attack, the result was the same and this time he could start feeling his body growing weaker each time he came in contact with Bardock, so distancing himself from the older Saiyan he tried to formulate a plan.

"It's pointless. My power is but a fraction of what she can do, yet my experience using it and your lack of experience fighting it, makes this an impossible victory for you." Bardock stated, rushing at him

His father's right hand wrapped around his forehead, with his other hand he hit Goku in the chest just above the heart, with that blow Goku felt all life being sucked out of him. While continuously absorbing his energy through his forehead, Bardock continued to hit him with blows in the upper abdomen, above the heart and lower abdomen. After several of these Goku fell back into his base form and into the ground, still breathing but completely immobile.

"Universe 4 wins!" the Grand Priest announced, followed by some muffled cheers

"Awesome!" future Zen-Oh said

"He is strong!" present Zen-oh added, looking at Bardock

Gohan immediately rushed to the scene and the aide of his father, kneeling down before him he moved Goku's head to look at him and gave him a Senzu Bean.

"Poor thing." Hisada chuckled, skipping to Bardock's side who had gone back to his base form

She jumped towards her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck, the sudden weight almost causing Bardock to fall forwards but luckily, he placed his arms under Hisada to hold her and himself up.

"Good move, old man. Having dropped me wouldn't have been wise." she purred

"Dad, are you ok!?" Gohan cried out, as Goku slowly sat back up

"I'm fine. I wasn't expecting him to be able to steal my energy." Goku remarked jumping back to his feet

Taking the bag of Senzu Beans from Gohan's hand, he took one out of it and threw it at Bardock, as a sign of respect, however this gesture was cut short because Hisada caught it.

"What is this?" she asked, looking down at the bean

"It's a Senzu Bean, they are used to restore your body and energy." Goku replied

"Indeed, it is full of energy." she noted

"Give me that!" Bardock growled, biting the bean out of her hand

Swallowing the bean, Bardock felt overwhelming energy flowing through his body, looking back he saw the burn disappear from his back and all the other bruises that came from the fight also fade away.

"Impressive." Hisada noted

"Universe 4 and 7, move along we still have another match to get to." the Grand Priest informed

"Our apologies." Hisada said, followed by motioning Bardock to carry her out of the arena and back to their platform, which he did

Gohan and Goku also left the arena after them, with one snap of his fingers the Grand Priest rebuilt the arena. The stands that belong to Universe 7 and 4 moved away from the ring, leaving an open path for Universe 15 platform to descent to the side of the arena.

* * *

"I ask the fighters from Universe 9 and 15 to enter the arena." the Grand Priest said

"Universe 15, prepare to face the might of Bergamo, The Crusher!" roared Roh, the Supreme Kai from Universe 9

"Loud, isn't he?" Urahara sighed

"Like that will do his fighter any good." Cooler growled out, looking back at Ulquiorra

The Arrancar calmly walked pass the Shinigami and the Frost Demon, his hands still on his pockets with the same expression that he always showed. Jumping down into the arena he came face to face with his opponent, the fact that he couldn't sense his energy didn't bother him, taking what he had seen from the other two this shouldn't be much of a fight. However, he was reminded that this was an exhibition match, so he would have to entertain which to him meant a needlessly long fight.

"Are we allowed to use weapons?" Bergamo grunted, his eyes falling on the hilt of Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō

"In these matches, yes. However, Universe 15's fighters are allowed to use their swords as it is much more than a simple tool." the Grand Priest replied, Bergamo looked back at Ulquiorra and raised an eyebrow at him

"As an Arrancar, the nuclei of my power is sealed within this blade." Ulquiorra explained, still not bothering to remove his hands from his pockets

"Let the fourth and final match, begin!" the Grand Priest announced

"Before we start, you heard my name. However, I have yet to know yours." Bergamo said, taking his fighting stance

"My name? Trash, like yourself have no need to know it." Ulquiorra replied, coldly

Bergamo charged at the Arrancar, blinded by his opponent's words he didn't try to rationalize why Ulquiorra didn't move or try to mount some kind of defense. Reaching out with his right hand he prepared to slice through the Arrancar's face, Ulquiorra simply lifted his left hand using it to block the attack.

"What…" Bergamo mumbled, his Universe was also shocked

The Universe 9 fighter brought his left leg up, just like before Ulquiorra used his left hand to stop it. Letting out a frustrated roar, Bergamo threw several punches and kicks at the Arrancar, who easily dodged each of them with his superior speed. Ulquiorra almost felt bored by the situation, the fact that lord Cooler had instructed him to make the fight as entertaining as possible was starting to hinder him, after all he wasn't one to toy with his prey.

"That's enough!" Bergamo proclaimed, jumping away from Ulquiorra

"Are you giving up?" the Arrancar asked

"Hit me! I'll show you why they call me Bergamo, The Crusher." his opponent said, spreading his arms wide, leaving himself completely open

Ulquiorra didn't act right away, he was confused why would a fighter request something like this, certainly there was no benefits from taking a possibly deadly blow. His mind quickly rationalized a possibility, Gerard Valkyrie someone who could use damage to his own gain, this Bergamo may have a similar power. In his mind, he decided he wasn't going to risk giving him more power, once more his Lord's words came into his thoughts, maybe making his opponent stronger would make things more "entertaining".

"We aren't allowed to kill correct?" he asked, looking up at the Grand Priest

"It is not recommended."

If that was the case he couldn't risk killing his opponent with his attack, he would have to keep things simple. Using Sonido he closed the distance between himself and his opponent, with his free hand he delivered a thunderous blow to Bergamo's gut sending him flying, with blood coming from his mouth. Bergamo landed on the edge of the arena, he managed to get back to his feet rather quickly, using his right hand he wiped away the blood from his mouth, his other hand went to the dent he had in his gut. That injury began to glow, which was followed by Bergamo himself beginning to glow and grow slightly larger in size.

Ulquiorra analyzed his foe's alterations, his growth was minimal at best, he was still unable to sense his energy, and this didn't seem to be like the Quincy's power which really meant nothing in the end. Bergamo charged at the Arrancar, his fist now glowing, he threw a right hand which Ulquiorra blocked with his left, just like before. This time the punch had more strength behind it, for Ulquiorra to jump back in order to fully avoid it, his opponent continued on the offensive this time going for a left. The Horseman was quick to act, bringing his left hand down he hit Bergamo on the top of his head sending him into the ground, jumping away Ulquiorra gave him space to grow even larger.

"You managed to move me back, I am a little surprised." the Arrancar pointed out

"Behold, Universe 15…" Roh eagerly began to shout, just to have his words cut short by Ulquiorra

"I have experience fighting opponents with a power much like your own. It isn't anything of significant note."

"Is that so? What happened to him?" Bergamo laughed back, confident in his chances of winning

"His power only seemed to go so far, after I erased his body out of existence he was unable to come back."

Bergamo felt a chill go down his back, the way his foe was talking it felt like whoever he had fought before could recover from serious injuries, something he couldn't.

"If you are so confident, then bring it!" he roared, lunging at Ulquiorra

"Do not try to deceit yourself. This is not a fight you can win." Ulquiorra stated, appearing before his foe causing him to jump back

"Ulquiorra has shaken his spirit." Urahara pointed out, Cooler sighed in reply

"This one is too weak, the other one was too strong. We didn't get any chance to show our power, perhaps it's for the best." Cooler said, his gaze focusing on the Universe 9 stand

"Finish him, Ulquiorra Cifer!" Cooler roared

"As you wish, my Lord." the Horseman replied, lifting his left index finger

Bergamo only had time to look into Ulquiorra's cold eyes, before getting swallowed by a Cero, the blast met not resistance as it ate through part of the arena taking his foe with it. When smoke finally cleared the Cero's trajectory had been carved into the ring with Bergamo, badly beaten and back to his normal size, fallen within it.

"Victory goes to Universe 15." the Grand Priest announced


	29. The Countdown Begins

After Future Zen-Oh showed his liking of the four matches, the time came for what Cooler was interested in knowing the most, the rules for the tournament. The Grand Priest began with projecting an image of the arena, seeing the odd shape of it didn't move him after all it didn't seem to restrict the fighters in any way.

"To win one must knock their opponent off. Quite simple, isn't it?" the Grand Priest announced

"What if your opponent collapses in the fighting stage?" Goku asked

"Drop them out of the fighting arena."

"Rather simple, don't you think?" Cooler pointed out, not really directing his question to anyone

"Indeed, Lord Cooler." Zeke replied

"I wonder when he will drop the twist." Urahara said

"The twist?"" Cooler asked, raising an eyebrow at the Shinigami

"Yes. I think he is saving some big reveal."

"First, weapons other than techniques may not be used." the Grand Priest announced, cutting their conversation short

"What about the beings from my universe? Their "weapons" are part of their abilities." Cooler growled out

"There is no need for concern. The fighters from Universe 15 will be able to use their Zanpakutōs freely. Second, opponents may not be killed." the Supreme Angel continued his announcement

"Do not worry, I have warned all of them that killing most likely wouldn't be involved in the tournament." Zeke informed Cooler

"Good. Gets that concept into their heads sooner, reducing the risks of someone going overboard." Cooler said, his thoughts going to Kenpachi

"Third, flying skills such as Flight are nullified in the World of Void."

"Does that mean, they can use them inside the arena!?" Urahara spoke up, the mortal's sudden outburst surprising many of those present

"Who is he?" some Gods spoke

"He dares to speak over the Grand Priest?" others gasped

"Everyone calm down. You are correct…" the Grand Priest stopped, letting the Shinigami introduce himself

"Urahara. Kisuke Urahara."

"Indeed you are correct, Kisuke Urahara, while inside the arena one is able to use those skills. Finally, the time limit will be 100 taks."

"The same as 48 Earth minutes." Zeke explained

"For an entire tournament…" Cooler mumbled, sensing that something was strange about this last stipulation

"Isn't it a little long? Who knows how long it will take to complete every match?" Whis asked

"That's not true. Every warrior will be trying to knock each other off. So, it will only be one match." the Grand Priest retorted, to the collective shock of those present

"There it is." Urahara chuckled, covering his mouth with his fan

"Everyone one in the same ring, at the same time!?" Cooler hissed, still wrapping his mind around the idea

"It would seem so." Zeke, a smile took form in her Lord's face

"They are making it rather easy for us aren't they." he mused

"After everyone fights to the time limit, the team with most members left wins. Of course, if only one warrior remains with time left, that warrior's team wins."

"Then they should really do their best to work as a team." Zeke pointed out, with a laugh

"In terms of team work, we really are at a disadvantage." Urahara added

"Luckily the rule about erasing all Universes has been dropped." Cooler sighed

"Does that mean defeat is an option, my Lord?" his attendant enquired, leaning towards him with an innocent expression on her face

"Of course, not! It just means it's one less thing to worry about. When it comes to team work, we will have to work with what we've got." he growled back

"And now, I shall begin the construction of the Tournament of Power fighting stage." hearing the Grand Priest's announcement their attention went back to the Supreme Angle, he raised his hand and projected the image of the World of Void

"It will take a while to complete, so I will require some time until the actual Tournament of Power."

As he spoke small pieces, of what would in the future make up the arena, started appearing and connecting with other pieces, seeing the process Cooler understood how it seemed to be something that would take some time to complete.

"Thus, concludes all of today's event. Next will be the actual Tournament of Power. On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's calendar on the 157th hour, we shall begin."

"Grand Priest!" Goku spoke out

"What is it?" he asked back, looking down at the mortal

"How long till the fighting stage is done?"

"In 5 tiks."

"Zeke translate." Cooler commanded

"Around 40 hours." she replied

"At least we already have all of our fighters."

Just as they finished their exchange, the Grand Priest explained it to the Saiyan, however the shocking revelation did not only fall on him but also all the other universes. This reaction lead to Cooler concluding that outside of his Universe, no one else seemed to have prepared their team, which if that was the case should give him a slight advantage.

"And now, let us reconvene in 40 hours. Adjourned!"

"Take us back." Cooler breathed, hitting the ground with her scepter they were gone

* * *

Cooler, Zeke, Ulquiorra and Urahara appeared in the middle of the throne room, looking around the God of Destruction saw his aides resting by his thrones. Near the door his 3 other Horsemen were already waiting, kneeling before him and behind them was the one who didn't even bother to bow, Aizen. The Shinigami now wore more presentable clothing, even if it was very similar to the ones he wore when he was defeated without the pink sash. His materialized Zanpakutō rested in a black hilt to his left and his hair was fully swept back with a single strand hanging down his face.

"It seems to have resisted the urge to sit on my throne. That's some progress, Aizen." Cooler laughed, directing his attention to Zeke

"Find the others and bring them here. They will need to learn about the situation before we proceed." he informed her, with a bow she disappeared

"It seems the trip was rather fruitful." Aizen said

"Indeed." Cooler retorted, in an empty tone taking a seat on his throne

"Do you wish for something to drink, my Lord?" Yang asked

"No. Horsemen rise, there is no reason to remain kneeling till the rest arrive." the Frost Demon pointed out, with his words his warriors rose

"Nozomi, I take it that nothing happened during my absence?" he continued

"Correct, Lord Cooler." she replied

Around 10 minutes passed till Zeke arrived, with her she brought the rest of his team and Orihime Inoue, standing before the God of Destruction they kneeled and waited for his words.

"Orihime Inoue, you may join Kisuke Urahara." Cooler paused and motioned her to the Shinigami who was standing near the stairs to her right

"Ulquiorra, come forth and show them what we have learned."

"As you wish." the Arrancar replied

Emerging from within the group of fighters, Ulquiorra walked up to the base of the stairs and turned around so his back was now to Cooler, his left hand went upwards and calmly removed his left eye. Stretching his arm towards his comrades he crushed the eye in his hand, turning it into a dust that drifted and spread around the chamber.

"What you are seeing now, is everything that happened during our absence." Cooler informed, leaning back on his seat

Given the nature of Solita Vista, reliving what Ulquiorra saw and felt didn't even take half of the time, and the fact that it was a better way to inform them on what happened rather than speaking, made it easier for Cooler to inform them on the situation.

"Fascinating." Mayuri said, his voice full of excitement as he as Buu's abilities

"How boring." was Kenpachi's opinion on all Universe 9 fighters

Byakuya and Tōshirō didn't speak during the process, but they were worried with the level of power shown during the Goku and Bardock fight, from what they could see it was something that was easily above what they were able to do. Yoruichi was also worried, being someone mostly known for her speed the fact that, the Arrancar had trouble following them during the fight, made her wonder what she would be able to do in that situation. When the fight ended the overall tension that filled the room, dissipated because with Bardock winning there was no more immediate threat of their Universe being destroyed.

"Any questions?" Cooler asked, when Ulquiorra's fight ended

"What are we fighting for?" Ishida spat back

"Care to explain, what you mean?" Cooler hissed, his eyes falling on the Quincy

"If Universal destruction is no longer a threat, what is the point of all of this!?"

"For glory. For the one wish that will be granted to the best fighter of the Universe that is victorious. Because that is the will of Zen-Oh. Take your pick, Quincy." Cooler replied, in a bored tone

"We should come up with a strategy, takin the rules into account team work will be critical to win this." Tōshirō pointed out

"I agree. If it will be all of us in the ring at the same time, we will have to work together." Ichigo added

"What's the fun in that!?" Grimmjow growled

"Yeah. Holding hands, singing Kumbaya sickens me." Kenpachi said

"I would tend to agree. After all, it would restrict my experiments." Mayuri added, already enraged that he was restricted to what his Zanpakutō could do

"Then you will only suffice as a meat shield." Byakuya remarked, directing his words to Kenpachi and Mayuri

"Is that so, Kuchiki!?" Kenpachi roared, turning towards his fellow Captain

"Now, now boys there is no need for violence." Yoruichi said, with a weak laugh

"Silence!" the God of Destruction roared, hitting his right arm rest with his fist

His words were enough to silence and direct everyone's attention to himself, taking a breath in order to calm himself, Cooler began to speak.

"I know that most of you do not like to work as a team. To be honest if I knew that this was going to be the situation I would have already addressed this issue and make it so, this wouldn't be an issue. As you know we have 40 hours left, 20 of those will be for training and the 20 others will be for resting and developing a strategy. I will impose only one thing whatever happens you will always remain within a certain group." he paused, seeing if anyone would say anything

"First group will be Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yoruichi Shihōin. Second will be Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Finally, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Sōsuke Aizen. No matter the situation you will stay with them and work together to protect each other."

"Why do I have to work, with that bastard!?" Grimmjow roared, pointing back at Aizen

"Be silent, Grimmjow." Zeke replied, effectively stopping his complaint

"If that's taken care off, it is time to get back to training. Zeke take them to that planet and resume their training, also don't forget to take Orihime and Urahara." Cooler instructed

"Before you go I still need something. First, Nelliel, Nozomi, Ying, Yang do you still have the earring that were given to you?"

"Yes!" they replied

"Then I will need 3 more of those, Zeke." he said, extending his right hand

"As you wish my Lord." waving her scepter, she materialized the earring in his hand

"You may leave now." with a bow, his attendant and the others were gone, leaving only the 4 he had mentioned behind

"Nelliel, you will go to Las Noches and see Tier Harribel, explain that I will be gone for some time and tell her to use this in case anything happens. You may leave" Cooler said, throwing an earring at her

"As you wish, Lord Cooler." catching the earring, she left via a Garganta

Seeing her leave, Cooler got up and began to walk towards Nozomi, the Shinigami did her best to keep her composure, since it had been a while since she had been in his presence, it felt like the first time she was this close to him.

"Keep your composure. I'm sure that being around Grimmjow after his power boost was similar." Cooler remarked, when he stood just a few feet from her

"He could never compare to your power, my Lord." she nervously replied

"I see." Cooler said, placing his left hand on her shoulder, ignoring her blush he turned his attention to the Arrancar twins

"I don't know when I or my Horsemen will return, till then I will leave this place in your hands. Don't forget if anything happens, to contact me immediately."

"Yes!" hearing their determined words, Cooler and Nozomi vanished using Instant Transmission


	30. Disturbance at Hueco Mundo

Nelliel arrived at Harribel's throne room via Garganta, even before she arrived she could hear some kind of argument, arriving at the chamber the sudden shift in tone was evident. Looking at the Queen of Hueco Mundo and her 3 followers, the Horsewoman could easily tell that something was wrong.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, looking straight at Harribel

"Not at all. I was beginning to wonder when He would notice." Tier replied

"Notice what?"

"That conflict that we are currently fighting."

The Horsewoman shifted slightly, not wanting to give away her surprise at learning this information, she had no idea that Hueco Mundo was going through some kind of crisis.

"Lord Cooler, has been preoccupied with many things. But I don't believe he knows of this. Give me a moment and I will ask him." making her intentions known, Nelliel placed her hand on her earring

"Wait!" Harriebel cried out, her desperate tone was a strange change from her usual self, Nelliel simply starred back at her

"I do not wish to preoccupy him with such things."

This wasn't an outright lie, indeed she didn't want him to know or much less come to Hueco Mundo, after her defeat at the hands of the Quincy and the fact that Cooler hadn't called for her assistance to defeat them, made her worry. If Cooler saw no use for her then, now that she was having trouble ending this conflict, wouldn't help her in anyway, and if he decided to end her it was possible he would destroy Las Noches as well.

"I understand your worries, but don't you think that not telling him about this won't help you? If you lose this fight, what will happen then?" Nelliel argued back, her voice showing clear signs of concern

Nelliel placed her hand to her earring and began the call, since she knew Cooler wasn't in possession of an earring himself, she would have to call Nozomi who was currently with him.

"Nelliel, do you need something?" Nozomi asked, from the other side of the call

"I wish to speak with, Lord Cooler. Make it so he can ear me."

"Alright." a moment of silence followed, before someone spoke

"What is the reason to call me, Nelliel?" the Frost Demon's voice echoed through the chamber, sending a chill through those present

"According to Harribel, Hueco Mundo is currently going through a conflict."

"Details."

"I have yet to ask for them. Perhaps it would be best, if she was to inform you personally."

"I have already concluded my business in Soul Society. I'll be there shortly."

Those last words made Harribel want to run, even if they didn't sound threatening she could feel malice behind them, and the fact she didn't have any time to prepare for his arrival only made things worse.

Cooler and Nozomi appeared in the center of the throne room, Harribel got up from her throne and knelled before the God of Destruction and so did the other 3 Arrancar, Nozomi walked to take Nelliel's side.

"Tier Harribel, what is the meaning of this conflict? Why was I not informed sooner?"

The Queen of Hueco Mundo carefully looked up to meet her superior's gaze, how should she answer, telling the truth made perfect sense, however how should she phrase it.

"It started shortly after the defeat of the Quincy. Some of their survivors, low level soldiers, came to seek refuge in Hueco Mundo, since they were harmless I granted it to them. However, after they arrived we lost contact with them, when I sent out a group to investigate they also went missing…" Cooler interrupted her

"I hope this is going somewhere."

"We found out, that both Quincy and Arrancar were affected by some kind of parasite. It made them stronger and unified them under one will, a will that turned them on me. For several weeks now we have been at war with all of those who have been infected…" Cooler spoke over her again

"Have Hollows also been infected? What do you now about these parasites?"

"Yes, they have. So far, we only know the parasites grant the host a boost in strength and agility. From what we've seen it is possible they are being created by a Hollow."

"After weeks of combat, you must have made some progress?" he still looked serious, his gaze not moving from her

"Yes! Yesterday we managed to destroy one of their bases…However we were meet with resistance, in the form that even I wasn't able to deal with." pausing, Harribel could sense the air around her getting colder

"Explain."

"A Quincy commander named Ainz, he is the one commanding the infected forces, his power matches mine even in Resurrección. And according to him there are 2 others' stronger than him, also tasked with coordinating their forces."

"How did your fight end?"

"He was only keeping me busy so the rest of his men could retreat, he managed to escape after that."

Cooler starred her down, taking in her words he almost feel sick, during all this time he was creating a team to fight for his Universe, carefully planning what he should do in order to make the best out of the situation. He even went as far as brining Aizen into the team and giving him enough power to possibly become a problem if he so desired, and she was being beaten by a simple Quincy.

"Then he didn't saw you as a threat." his cold yet merciless words fell full force on Harribel, she looked up at him her eyes cloudy and hopeless

"You three, do you have any idea where this Quincy is now?" he growled, not bothering to look back at them

"We do, we were preparing to go there now. He is in a camp, that was the original camp created when the Quincy came here." Cyan Sung-Sun quickly replied

"Then it should be simple. I will put an end to the situation myself." his declaration finally brought Harribel back to her senses

"Please reconsider! This is our fight, there is no need for you to intervene!" she spat back, forcing herself back to her feet

"This is not a negotiation, Queen of Hueco Mundo. You will accompany me and my Horsemen into their camp."

"As you wish." she said, with a bow

"Now open a Garganta to take us there."

* * *

The camp was just a collection of several tents, in the center was the one occupied by the Quincy commander, Ainz a man in his 60s yet in good physical shape, reinforced by his parasite. He sat behind a wooden desk, facing the entrance to his tent, inside there were also the two other commanders, a male Shinigami named Ashido Kanō and a female Shinigami named Menis. The Ashido wore the standard Shinigami outfit, with a light brown cloak over it, Menis wore the standard Arrancar outfit, she had grey hair with red eyes and mask covered the lower half of her face in the shape of a skull.

"We are running low on troops." Menis sighed walking back and forth, in front of Ainz

"What am I supposed to do about it? No matter how strong a Hollow becomes, it will never match an Arrancar." the Quincy growled back

"What about your Quincy, and the Arrancar we got?" Ashido asked, he stood behind Ainz

"My men have been reduced to 20, of the original 100 that came to Hueco Mundo. And the Arrancar have been all but wiped out."

"Then, you failed as a commander?" Ashido continued

"Hold your tongue, Shinigami! I am simply working with what I was given, if you two decided to act we would already have this won!" Ainz roared, looking back at the Shinigami

"We did not act because, that is the Old One's will. But you already know that Ainz, so don't you think it is time to stop with the excuses and end this?" Menis argued, stopping in front of his desk

"If my power is equal to Tier Harribel's, how am I supposed to defeat her, if she is always surrounded by the Tres Bestias!?"

The sound of an explosion bathed the camp, the three commanders directed their attention to the entrance of the cave, from where a large gust of wind was coming through. The trio ran out of the tent going straight for the source of the explosion, first thing they saw was that half of the camp was gone, along with most of their remaining forces. As the smoke cleared they finally saw what had caused it, they went pale when they saw the God of Destruction walking towards him, the Queen of Hueco Mundo to his left and two others to his right.

"Who are those two!?" the Shinigami gasped

"I see you didn't take time to read out reports. They are Nozomi Kujō and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, two of his elites." the Quincy replied, straightening his posture as best he could

"If he is here, that is part of our job done." Menis reassured

"So, the old man was the one that defeated you?" Cooler asked, after his group stopped just a few feet from the trio

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then let's begin. From your reactions, I take it that you know who I am, still allow me to introduce myself. I am Cooler, the God of Destruction."

"Ainz."

"Menis."

"Ashido Kanō."

"Then, what is your objective?" Cooler asked

"We were tasked by the Old One, to clear Hueco Mundo of the weak, in an act to show our devotion to you, Lord Cooler." Menis replied, with a bow

"Then why are you attacking us? We also serve the God of Destruction." Harribel hissed back

"We did not have any information on you directly serving, the God of Destruction." Ainz pointed out

"And we were tasked with killing the weak." the Shinigami added

"The Queen of Hueco Mundo, falls into that category. However, if she is a servant of the God of Destruction, in the name of the Old One we apologize." Menis said

"So, this was all a miss understanding? If you knew that you wouldn't have gone around killing the Arrancar that you saw as weak?" Cooler chuckled, however his tone only caused horror in the commanders

"We…" Menis voice was overshadowed by the Frost Demon

"They are rare as it is, hard to replace and above all that mine! Now I can understand that Harribel seems to have neglected to make it well known that Hueco Mundo belongs to me."

"Then allow us to apologize in the name of the old one…"

"I wish to hear this apology in person. Take me to him." Cooler commanded, the commanders traded uncomfortable glances before replying

"As you wish." Menis replied, opening a Garganta

"Good. Harribel come with me. Nelliel and Nozomi will stay here with the other two, make sure they are dealt with when I return." his words caused silence to fall upon them

Ainz and Ashido looked at each other and then at the Horsewomen, Menis looked back at Cooler who had the calmest expression one could imagine, even if she wanted to protest what could she do.

"Don't tell me you thought I was going to let this go so easily?" Menis simply nodded

She walked into the Garganta, followed by Cooler and Harribel, leaving the two other commanders with their executioners.

"Do not struggle, you will just make things harder for all of us." Nozomi suggested

"Like hell I'll just drop dead!" Ashido laughed, unsheathing his blade

"Guess, I don't have a choice." Ainz sighed, drawing his military saber

* * *

Menis brought the God of Destruction to the entrance of a cave, Cooler looked into the dark depths he could sense that something rested beyond it, his gaze then went to the Arrancar what should he do to her.

"Allow me to lead the way." she said, beginning to walk inside

It didn't take long till they arrived the main chamber, along the way they were meet by some Hollows but nothing noteworthy. The chamber's walls were decorated with glowing crystals, that gave the room it's only source of light, there was a large rock throne, decorated with several skins and Hollow masks. Sitting on the throne was the Old One, a female being covered in white segmented armor, that only left her face exposed, her eyes were black and her hair an exotic tone of blue. Before noticing their arrival, she was playing with a small mass of tentacles that rested in her hand, what Cooler assumed to be a parasite.

"Old One, I have brought the God of Destruction and the Queen of Hueco Mundo, to meet you." Menis announced, kneeling at the entrance

"Please come in, Lord Cooler. Queen of Hueco Mundo, stay behind, I have no wish to waste my words on you." the being spoke, with a soothing voice

"Do as she says, Harribel." Cooler commanded walking forward

"As you wish."

"Do you have a name, Old One?" Cooler asked stopping just a few feet from the throne

"I guess you can call me Shinjitsu." she replied, with a seductive smile

"Then let's talk." Cooler pointed backwards to Menis, in a blink of an eye she blew up into a million pieces

"That is the fate of your other two commanders. Take the fact that you are still alive as mercy." he growled, looking back at her, panicking Shinjitsu threw herself into the ground, kneeling before the Frost Demon

"My Lord, my greatest apologies if my actions have offended you. I only wished to purge this world clean of weakness, as a sign of my devotion, to the one who deserves to be called ruler of Hueco Mundo."

"Is that so? Then explain to me why killing Arrancar, who are rather rare to find, would be of any help to me?"

"They were against us. But I instructed my men to kill them if there was no other option, I also understand that they are rare and would make perfect soldiers for my forces."

"Let me ask you this, then. What use do you have to me?"

"I will serve with you with both my body and soul. Unlike the Queen I will make sure that everyone who knows of Hueco Mundo, knows that it belongs to the God of Destruction." she looked up and pointed an accusatory finger at Harribel

At that moment, a Garganta opened inside the chamber, from where both Nelliel and Nozomi emerged, they showed no signs of having been in a fight, something that Cooler had already expected.

"I see that you have done your part. Then, I'll also put an end to this charade."

The God of Destruction raised his right hand up, pointing at the ceiling with his index finger, small sparks began to form on the tip as he charged energy into it.

"Nelliel, take Nozomi and Harribel back to Las Noches. I will be with you shortly." Cooler announced

"Lord Cooler, please reconsider!" Shinjitsu pleaded, raising to her feet

"I have made my decision and I found no possible way you could be of use."

* * *

The three female Arrancar arrived at Las Noches, even from such a great distanct they felt the shockwave created by the Frost Demons' power. Harribel took this moment to rest on her throne, after the way things had gone she was expecting to share a similar fate to Shinjitsu. Cooler arrived shortly after, he was still dusting himself off after having reduced the cave to a massive crater, his permanent mark on Hueco Mundo.

"That was a waste of precious time." he sighed, his gaze going to Nelliel

"You will stay here as planned, but now I have another task for you. You are to train the Queen of Hueco Mundo, and make sure she is ready when something like this happens again."

"Understood." Nelliel replied, with a bow

"Before you do that, take Nozomi back to Soul Society. I have already wasted enough time with this." using Instant Transmission he vanished

Harribel couldn't believe what she had just heard, to receive such mercy from the God of Destruction must certainly be something close to a miracle. Still she couldn't let this opportunity to get stronger slip away, miracles only happened from time to time, next time she could be the one getting killed.


	31. Sparring: Cooler vs Ulquiorra

Cooler finally arrived at the planet, appearing to Zeke's right he observed his fighters training, now the Frost Demon was only thinking of who should he spar with. Having done so with Ichigo and Aizen had helped both men better adapt to their powers, but only having sparred with 2 of his 10 fighters made him think that he should at least train someone else. His gaze went to the former Cuatro Espada, in his mind it only made sense for him to spar with the Arrancar.

"Ulquiorra! From now on you will be training with me." Cooler announced

The Arrancar finished delivering a kick to Grimmjow before he used Sonido to present himself before Cooler.

"Zeke, take us to the other side of the planet."

"As you wish, Lord Cooler." hitting the ground with her scepter, they vanished

* * *

Cooler and Ulquiorra were taken to the same place that Cooler had used to train with Ichigo, with a single motion of his hand he instructed Ulquiorra to widen the distance between them. The God of Destruction pondered how they should go about this, time was limited so he couldn't take things as slow as he would like, but he also didn't want to rush things too much.

"Let's being this with you in your base form. If you wish, I'll allow you to begin with just your bare hands. But don't was too much time with that, we will have to go through all your forms before the time to rest comes." Cooler growled, stretching his arms out preparing himself for combat

"Whenever you are ready." he added, Ulquiorra vanished from sight

The Arrancar appeared above the Frost Demon pointing down with his right index finger, Ulquiorra fired a Cero engulfing Cooler in the blast. Of course, this was nothing before the God of Destruction, emerging behind Ulquiorra he delivered a devastating kick to his side sending the Arrancar flying. The Horseman managed to place one foot on the ground and propelled himself back at his opponent, Cooler gave him an approving smile and charged at the Arrancar.

The Frost Demon went for a left hand, Ulquiorra managed to grab the fist with his right hand, just to find himself being pushed by the raw power behind Cooler's charge. Cooler prepared to go for a right hand when he saw Ulquiorra's left hand move down to the hilt of his blade, the Frost Demon threw himself backwards just as the Horseman unsheathed his sword in one deadly motion.

"Not bad." Cooler laughed

Ulquiorra did not reply and went back on the offensive, he threw several slashes at the Frost Demon who masterfully dodged each and every one of them, side stepping an incoming attack Cooler rammed his left knee into Ulquiorra's gut. The former Espada bent forwards from the impact, a few strands of blood exited him mouth, followed by a left elbow to the back of the head sending him into the ground.

Cooler pointed at the resulting cloud of dust and charged a pink ball in the tip of his finger, he fired several beams at his target, each one cutting through the cloud. The target of the attack, surprisingly was able to dodge the weak blasts, to the point he managed to slice through one of them before disappearing. Ulquiorra appeared behind Cooler, attacking with a clockwise horizontal slash, grazing the Frost Demon before he threw himself forwards to escape the blade. Turning to face Ulquiorra, Cooler brought his right hand forward unleashing his Psychokinesis upon the Arrancar, ensnaring him in a yellow orb, he proceeded to clench his left hand and deliver a blow to the orb sending it flying into the sky.

The God of Destruction emerged above the orb sending it down with a kick, when the orb was about to hit the ground he appeared under it sending it back up with a punch. However, before he could hit it, he saw Ulquiorra move and take aim at him with his right index finger, firing a Cero. The former Espada managed to break through the orb and this time hit his opponent with the full brunt of the blast. The Frost Demon jumped backwards from the resulting explosion, now covered in small scorches and his aura flaring slightly.

"I think that was a good warm up." Cooler said, charging at his opponent

Ulquiorra had no time to react when he felt a fist land in his sternum, this time an abundant quantity of blood left the mouth of the former Espada, Cooler looked him in the eyes before firing a blast from his free hand sending his opponent crashing into the ground. Cooler landed several feet from the Arrancar, the top half of his clothing was gone with a large scorch mark covering the body.

"Come on, let's get serious."

It took a few seconds, but the Horseman staggered back up to his feet, calmly he dusted himself off, then lifted his blade up to his Lord.

"Enclose, Murciélago."

A large pillar of black and green energy erupted into the air, the God of Destruction looked up as the sunny sky began to darken as storm clouds blocked off the sunlight, from those clouds green rain fell around him. Cooler's attention went back down to the transformed Ulquiorra, in his hand a Luz de la Luna already rested ready to continue their session, the Arrancar vanished emerging just a few feet from Cooler, his lance aiming for his throat. The Frost Demon placed his right hand up to the lance blocking it with his palm, seeing his initial attack stopped the Horseman quickly summoned another lance and rammed it into Cooler's chest.

Even if the lance failed to pierce the God of Destruction, it distracted him long enough for the Arrancar to push his initial lance forward into the neck, in what seemed like a desperate act Cooler unleashed a multidirectional wave of energy forcing Ulquiorra backwards a great distance. Lifting his left hand, Cooler fired a large blast in the Horseman's direction, who avoided it by flying upwards seeing his warrior escaping Cooler followed up by firing several beams in his direction. Ulquiorra summoned a Luz de la Luna in his right hand, using it to swat away the incoming attacks, who were nothing more than a distraction to allow Cooler to sneak up behind him.

Having appeared a few feet from his target and not taking the precaution to hide his presence, this gave the Arrancar time to spin counter clockwise throwing his lance at Cooler. The Frost Demon dodged it to the left, turning his head towards Ulquiorra once more he was met with his opponent's left index finger with a black and green orb in front of it. The Cero Oscuras completely swept over Cooler and the surrounding landscape, turning the nearby area into a shallow crater.

Ulquiorra landed near the edge of the crater waiting for his Lord to show himself, his keen eye caught a blur in the center of the crater, this was followed by the ground breaking apart as Cooler charged in his direction. The God of Destruction's right palm made contact with his face, his fingers clamped around his hand, just before Cooler rammed him head first into the ground continuing to fly forward while he did so. Stopping abruptly, Cooler sent him flying into a nearby rocky formation, Ulquiorra did not see his Lord's expression but it was that of a maniac. A large grin decorated his face, not from enjoyment of the fight, but for how good a fighter the former Espada was and how good a decision he had made when he chose Ulquiorra to join the Horseman.

"It's time to go all out Ulquiorra!" he ordered

From what remained of the rock formation black and green flames emerged, the wind began to pick up as Ulquiorra unleashed his true power, a shiver went down Cooler's back. For the first time during this fight he took something similar to a fighting stance, it was evident he was expecting great things from this second transformation nothing that could compare to Aizen, but something powerful non-the less. Once more a pillar of energy erupted into the sky, but instead of creating rain it propagated in every direction, passing over the entire area.

"Now…" Cooler began to speak, being cut short when Ulquiorra's palm hit the left side of his head

Being caught by surprise, actually shocked Cooler of course this was short lived, ramming both feet into the ground he threw himself at Ulquiorra. The Arrancar flew to the left, avoiding such a simple attack, flying upwards the God of Destruction fired a barrage of small blasts, that much like he expected failed to hit their target. The Horseman easily closed the distance between them, this time attacking with his tail which the Frost Demon dodged, going for a right hand, failing to notice that the tail moved back. The tail moved back like a hook, effectively wrapping around his neck, having limited his opponents range of movement Ulquiorra began to attack with a combination of punches and kicks.

Most of the blows made contact with the God of Destruction, it almost surprised Ulquiorra that he wasn't meeting that much resistance, in his mind it was impossible for such a thing to happen. After a barrage of blows, Cooler finally reacted, charging energy into his hands he placed them in front of the incoming fists, so when the Arrancar's hand made contact with them they disintegrated. The sudden loss of his hands was enough to cause Ulquiorra to let go of Cooler and fly backwards, the Frost Demon gave him a grin grabbing on to the tail before his opponent could escape.

Pulling Ulquiorra towards him, Cooler charged a blast in his right hand, however the Arrancar used his clawed feet to slice through his tail, freeing himself to get some much-needed distance between them. Cooler cancelled the blast, crossed his arms and waited for his opponent to make the next move, while he waited he thought of what had happened so far. Ulquiorra was strong, like he had expected which made it natural that he was using around 85% of his power, which was lower than Aizen and above Ichigo. Then he remembered something else, he had achieved his Golden form when sparring with Aizen, so he had also been fighting the Shinigami with it for some time, it made him curious to see how Ulquiorra would fair against it.

"I see you have healed Ulquiorra. I will now show you the form so far only witnessed by Zeke and Aizen."

Cooler landed in front of Ulquiorra, he placed his left foot in front of his right, slightly lifted his arms to his side and unleashed his dark purple aura, his hands clenched into fists and with a large gust of wind his aura took the shape similar to flames. A primal war cry echoed through the area, coming from the God of Destruction, with the increase of his power the light he emanated was blinding. Ulquiorra could only place his arms in front of his face and stagger back, soon not even that was enough, he took to the air once the ground under his feet began to disintegrate and wither into dust. The already cloudy sky turned darker, lighting travelled from cloud to cloud, causing them to reach further and further till half of the planet was covered by them.

When the transformation ended, what stood before Ulquiorra wasn't that different from the original look of his Lord, he had gone through a color change and was slightly bulkier, however the rise in power was evident, it made his newly acquired power mute in face of the God of Destruction.

"Come now, Ulquiorra." Cooler waved him over

Ulquiorra clasped his hands together, opening them up to call forth a Lanza del Relámpago, gripping it with his right hand the Horseman charged at Golden Cooler. The Frost Demon carefully eyed the lance, it had great destructive power easily enough to wipe away this planet, truly an attack worthy of the leader of his elite forces. The God of Destruction lifted his left arm, his index and middle finger pointing up, Ulquiorra charged fiercely in his direction truly a desperate act, with a simple motion he brought his arm down, slicing through the side of the planet.

The Lanza del Relámpago dispersed, a side effect of the right half of Ulquiorra being erased from his body except his head, the former Espada immediately collapsed on the floor. Cooler landed near the critically injured Arrancar, letting out a sigh he reverted to his base form, his weakened opponent also began to regress back to his original form the changes made by his transformations dissipating in bright green flames.

* * *

"I see that I am needed here." announced the familiar voice of Zeke, the attendant appearing behind Cooler

"Heal him." Cooler growled, walking away from the fallen Ulquiorra

"I think you went overboard this time, Lord Cooler." the Angle remarked, beginning the healing process

"I got curious to see if he could handle my Golden form. He could not." Cooler replied

"Is that so? Do I need to remind you not to kill our fighters before the Tournament?" she asked, with a sarcastic smirk

"You do not." Cooler growled back, his gaze going to the already healed Ulquiorra, who was still sitting on the ground

"Not bad, Ulquiorra." the Arrancar got back up and bowed, before speaking

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Now take a 5 minute break, we will continue after that. Zeke, go back we have to make the best out of this remaining time."


	32. Brothers Reunited

Cooler was deep in mediation, in the darkness and isolation of his mediation chamber he pondered the current situation. If he hadn't completely lost track of time little over an hour remained till the Tournament began. The time he had dedicated to training had been put to good use, he had managed to get some sparring time with all the members of his team, after all he wanted to know what they could do, and he was not disappointed. The remaining time had been spent with them relaxing in his planet, sparring was allowed only if it was very light, he didn't want them to tire themselves out before the fight.

It was a relief that the rule of erasing the loser universes had been lifted, for that he thanked Universe 4, of course he would never voice those feelings. Still he was well aware that even if the rule was no longer there, it did not mean that all universes would survive, it was more than possible if one were to displease Zen-Oh that they would be erased.

The training sessions had been greatly beneficial, not only for his fighters but also for him, he had managed to fully master the Golden power and turn it into something truly his own. The fact he was using a power first discovered by his brother, sickened and enraged Cooler, so he used the free time he had to shape it into his own power, and during the sparring sessions with his team he had reached it.

The Frost Demon was disturbed when the doors to the chamber began to open, immediately he felt the air grow lighter and the accumulated steam began to seep out, lazily opening his eyes Cooler saw that it was Zeke the one to disturb him.

"Is it time?" the God of Destruction asked, lifting himself back to his feet

"No. Like you asked me, I have been keeping an eye on all universes, and so for there don't seem to have been any universes trying to directly sabotage the others. But I did find something interesting in Universe 7." Zeke informed

"Something interesting. Do tell."

"It seems that in a search for a 10th member for their team, they reached the point of desperation, and are reaching out to the dead…" Cooler let out a chuckle, as he walked pass Zeke

"Much like we have."

"However, they have reached out to your brother."

Cooler stopped mid-step, his tail began to twitch and his aura slowly and shyly took form around his body, his lips curled into a large grin. He couldn't believe it, the idiots from Universe 7 had gotten that desperate, desperate enough to bring Frieza back and in the process, gave him the change to properly humiliate his brother.

"Lord Cooler, could you please refrain from damaging your palace any further?"

Zeke's words woke him from his thoughts, looking around Cooler saw the crater caused by his sudden outburst and the several cracks that now decorated the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"You can fix it later. Would it be possible for us to go to Universe 7 now?" the Frost Demon asked

"As long as we don't directly try to sabotage their team, it is possible."

"Good enough. Call the team to the throne room, immediately."

Cooler sat in his throne waiting for his fighters to arrive, Ying and Yang were in their respective seats, soon enough they arrived bowing before their Lord.

"They are here, Lord Cooler." Zeke announced

"Me and Zeke will be making a small trip to Universe 7. The rest of you will stay in this room and prepare for the Tournament."

"Yes, Lord Cooler!" the fighters replied, as Cooler walked towards Zeke

"Let's go."

Zeke hit the ground with her scepter and they were gone.

* * *

The duo arrived at a large platform, it had two paths that lead to a building each, the area was surrounded by water. Looking around Cooler quickly understood that they were not alone, the Saiyan that had humiliated his brother, was also in the same platform as them.

"Lord Cooler!" Goku waved, approaching the Frost Demon

"Saiyan." Cooler hissed back at him

"If I may ask, what brings you here?"

"I heard you were bringing my brother back, to fight in this Tournament. It would be wrong of me, his brother, to not come and properly welcome him." Cooler replied, doing his best to hide his poison filled words

"I'm sure he should be here shortly…But while he isn't, is it possible for us to have a little sparring match?" Goku asked, like a mischievous child

"Zeke, is that allowed?" Cooler asked, looking at his attendant

"If, Lord Cooler does not hurt him or destroy too much of the surroundings."

"Then, I'll allow it Saiyan. However, for the sake of maintaining this planet, let's restrict how much power we use." Cooler said, Goku's eyes lit up with pure excitement

"Does that mean that you also possess the Golden form?" Goku asked, jumping back and taking his stance

Cooler felt his rage begin to boil, he was absolutely livid, how dare this Saiyan remind him of the power first achieved by his miserable brother.

"Indeed, I do. However, that power is only a fraction of what I possess. Luckily for you, you won't be witnessing it today. Now, whenever you are ready."

Goku took a deep breath, an attempt to control his overwhelming excitement, much like Frieza had done in their first fight Cooler didn't take any particular stance, at this he gave a small smirk. Frieza was strong, amazingly so, however to think his brother was a God of Destruction made him only more eager to fight him. The Saiyan rushed at the Frost Demon, since this was only a sparring match he did so without going into one of his other forms, forming a fist with his right hand Goku went straight for the face.

"Is that all you've got?"

It took a moment for him to understand what had happened, looking at his fist he saw that Cooler had easily grabbed on to it with a single hand.

"Let me warn you. I am not a pushover like Beerus."

Cooler proceeded to pull Goku towards him and hit the Saiyan with an headbutt followed by hitting him with his tail, sending Goku flying into the other side of the platform.

"Lord Beerus…a pushover?" Goku mumbled under his breath

"What would you call someone who spends most of his time sleeping, or being lazy?" Cooler retorted

Goku made his way back to his feet and lunged at Cooler once more, like before he seemed to go for a punch but at the last possible moment he used Instant Transmission to appear behind Cooler, attacking him with kick. The Frost Demon used his tail, to block the incoming kick following it by spinning in a clock wise direction to hit Goku with his closed fist, the Saiyan however used Instant Transmission once more avoiding the blow.

"Very nice. I didn't think there was time to dodge. That was quite the clever trick." Cooler pointed out, still facing away from Goku, who had appeared a few feet behind him

"You liked that one? It is called Instant Transmission." Goku pointed out, sounding very proud of himself

"I know. It is one of my favorite techniques."

"Your…" Goku tried to say in surprise, but as soon as he said a word Cooler vanished

The Frost Demon emerged above him, attacking the Saiyan with a kick, who much to Cooler's surprise managed to grab on to his leg and begin to spin him around. After spinning Cooler a few times, Goku threw him into the air, just for the Frost Demon to vanish mid throw, the next thing the Saiyan felt was a hard punch to his lower back. Arching his back, Goku had no time to block the spinning kick that sent him into the floor, placing his right foot on top of the Saiyan's chest Cooler took aim with his finger.

"What do you say?" Cooler asked, with a less then friendly tone

"I lose?" Goku asked

"Smart monkey." lifting his foot, Cooler made his way back to Zeke's side

"Thank you, Lord Cooler." Goku said, with a bow

Goku was dusting himself off when he felt a presence coming from the nearby building, looking at Cooler he could tell that the Destroyer had also sensed it, the presence was familiar even if it was faint, it was Frieza. Goku made his way inside the building, while Cooler remained outside.

"You didn't kill him, Lord Cooler. You did very good." Zeke pointed out, in a playful manner

"Do you take me for a savage, Zeke?"

"Not at all, my Lord."

Cooler watched on as Frieza materialized inside the building, he also watched as Goku and Frieza "greeted" each other, only after that did Frieza seem to notice his older brother. The younger Frost Demon walked pass the Saiyan, letting out a mocking laugh as he made his way back. Cooler's eyes meet Frieza, in that moment it became obvious that there was everything between them except any positive feelings.

"Brother, I was wondering where you were. I was told that you had vanished, to be honest I took that as you got yourself killed, which wouldn't be surprising…" Frieza began, but Cooler eagerly spoke over him

"You seem to have me confused with yourself, Frieza."

"What a witty retort, how long did you spend on it? But I'm speaking the truth when I say, that I am dying to know under what rock you've been hiding."

"Lord Cooler, may I?" Zeke asked

"Go ahead."

"Before you stands, the God of Destruction of Universe 15, Lord Cooler."

The reveal was followed by laughter, Frieza was laughing at him, he was laughing at his title, at the definite sign that he, Cooler had forever surpassed him in both power and authority.

"What kind of half-baked joke is this? Don't tell me I am supposed to believe the words that come out of some harlot?"

Surprisingly for everyone, except Cooler, Zeke's expression turned warmed, almost motherly, with a soft smile, Cooler had seen this before and he still remembered the pain he felt back then.

"Zeke, control yourself." he ordered

"My apologies, Lord Cooler." she said, with a bow

"Then, why are you here?" Frieza asked, walking to the edge of the platform

"I came here to see you. Or do you think I would miss the opportunity to see you, in such a pitiful state?"

"Pitiful? I see that you yet to learn how to properly treat your betters." Frieza remarked, looking back at him

"I don't know if to laugh or feel sorry for you. But the fact that you do not understand where I stand, is starting to grow old." Cooler said

"And you insist on prolonging your delusions. Then, why don't we put it to the test? I have enough time for a little warm up." Frieza suggested, turning to face his brother

"I didn't come here to waste my time beating you, Frieza. As it is I have more important things to take care of. If you want to fight, the members of my Universe will be happy to oblige." Cooler replied, his answer surprising Zeke

"A good choice." a new voice spoke

All eyes turned to the source of the voice, looking up they found it to be Whis, who was accompanying Beerus, the duo slowly landed near the others.

"Why are you here, Cooler?" Beerus asked

"I was curious, when I heard you were bringing Frieza back to life just for this tournament."

"Are you sure? Weren't you perhaps trying to sabotage one of my fighters?" Beerus suggested, raising an eyebrow at Cooler

"Please Beerus, what kind of being do you think I am. I have no reason to step to such level, my team is more than enough to deal with your Universe."

"…" Beerus was about to reply, but Zeke spoke in his place

"Lord Cooler, shouldn't we get going? I'm sure our fighters are hoping to have some final words of advice before we depart for the Tournament of Power."

"True enough. I'll see you at the Tournament of Power, Universe 7." Cooler said, waving them goodbye, before he vanished


	33. Tournament Begin

Cooler rested in his throne, his glass danced in his right hand as he looked over his fighters, some were talking about nothing of importance, others seemed to actually be developing a strategy and there were those who were doing some light sparring. In his mind, they were ready for the Tournament, he was grateful that the Grand Priest had given them their power boosts if it wasn't for him, he wondered what would have happened to his Universe. However, as they were, his fighters were more than capable of fighting against the other universes, his eyes dragged towards Zeke, who was standing near the stairs with her eyes closed, her head moving slightly as if counting the seconds till they left.

"Do you wish for any more whine, Lord Cooler?" Yang asked, still holding the bottle in her hands

"No."

His gaze went to Aizen, who was standing alone in the middle of the crowd of warriors, he was his trump card, at least that was what the Frost Demon thought it would be troublesome, if the man he spent so much time on training would fail to play his role properly. His fear didn't come from Aizen not doing as he was ordered to, he knew that the Shinigami feared him enough to obey, what Cooler feared was the power of the other universes which could be troublesome for them. The God of Destruction let his mind be filled by such thoughts for some time, they came to an end when Zeke spoke up.

"Lord Cooler, the time has come." she announced

"Understood. Everyone gather around Zeke. Orihime Inoue and Kisuke Urahara, are allowed to come with us correct?" Cooler asked, walking down the stairs

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is everyone ready!?" Cooler roared, now standing next to his attendant

"Yes!" most of his team roared back

"Good."

"Grand Priest, the warriors from Universe 15 have gathered." Zeke announced

The group was enveloped in a bright light, being surrounded by the white aura they floated into the air and banished in a blinding flash.

* * *

Arriving at the arena, the first thing Cooler noticed was that some of his fighters seemed very surprised by the arena, since he couldn't read their minds he wasn't sure why they were that surprised. Personally, he also was shocked, by how simple the arena was, he was expecting something more over the top, more imposing than what he saw.

His eyes then went to the 3 Gods of Destruction that seemed to be building the arena, which he thought was strange since he was certain the arena should already be completed. Not thinking much into it, he then looked around and noted that some other universes had already arrived, one of them being Universe 7.

"This place looks even worse than Hueco Mundo." Urahara pointed out, hiding his face behind his fan

"Interesting." Mayuri muttered to himself, looking over the edge

"What will happen to us if we fall off the edge?" Ishida asked, not directing his question to anyone in particular

"We could experiment and see the results. Would you like to volunteer?" Mayuri asked back

"Please avoid falling off the edge before the Tournament begins. I don't know if any measures have been taken to prevent your deaths if you do so." Zeke pointed out

"Who are those guys?" Kenpachi asked, looking at the 3 Gods of Destruction building the arena

"They are the Gods of Destruction from universe 1, 5 and 6." Zeke replied

"That fur ball, is a God of Destruction?" the Shinigami remarked

"I'm going to greet the other fighters." Aizen informed, already walking away from them

"Go ahead. Make sure you make an impression on everyone from each Universe." Cooler said

"Anyone has any questions?" Zeke asked, receiving only negative replies

"You've told us everything we needed to know several times, it would be difficult for us to forget." Ichigo pointed out, with an awkward laugh

"Stop kissing up, Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled

"I…" Ichigo was ready to reply, but Cooler stopped him

"Leave the bickering, for after we win the Tournament."

"Lord Cooler, shouldn't we be heading for the spectator seats?" Zeke suggested

"Everyone, remember this our Universe is in your hands. Even if the rule about the losers being erased is no more, it doesn't mean it won't happen. As I have said before, we are here to win but above that we are here to entertain, fail to do so and we could be easily disposed of. Keep that in mind during the tournament." Cooler said

The Frost Demon and his attendant flew up into the stands, using her powers Zeke also carried Urahara and Orihime with them. His team looked around for a while, before some of them decided to walk in several directions heading towards their soon to be opponents, while Aizen was already speaking with them, as per his and Cooler's plan.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were amongst those that went for a walk, Grimmjow was only following Ulquiorra not wanting to stay with the rest of his team, he decided to follow his somewhat more acceptable comrade. As they walked pass Universe 9, three of their fighters approached them, they were the Trio De Dangers, placing themselves in front of the duo Bergamo was the first to speak.

"You've got some nerve coming here, Ulquiorra. When the tournament begins don't think things will go like last time." he growled

"We'll make you pay for what you did to bro." Basil said, while Lavender let out a disturbing chuckle

"Are you finished, trash?" was all that Ulquiorra said

"Act thought while you can. Once this tournament is over, you will find yourself to be nothing more than a steppingstone for Universe 9." Bergamo hissed back

"You sure have a big mouth, for a small fry." Grimmjow laughed, gaining him the attention of the Trio

"And you are?" Basil asked

"Horseman of War. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"You should learn to keep your nose out of another person's business's, it could fare poorly for you." Lavender said

"And who's going to make me? A group of mutts?" the blue haired Arrancar remarked with a less than impressed look

"Watch what yourself, Grimmjow. You don't want to make an enemy out of the Trio De Dangers." Bergame growled back, barely holding back his anger

"Is that so?"

"Or you'll find that this "group of mutts", will be the one sending you off the stage." the older brother hissed back

"Sounds fun. I'll be waiting for you then." Grimmjow laughed, beginning to walk away, with Ulquiorra following him soon after

* * *

Goku was talking to the female Saiyans, when they felt a group approaching them, turning to see who they were, the ones coming their way were Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yoruichi Shihōin.

"They're from Universe 15?" Vegeta mumble

"Cool. Let's go greet them." Goku said enthusiastically, walking towards the approaching trio

"Hey! Are you from Universe 15?" he asked

"We are. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, he's Uryū Ishida and she's Yoruichi Shihōin."

"I'm Son Goku."

"We heard about your fight against Universe 4, from Ulquiorra. So, we can to meet the competition." Yoruichi explained

"We also know that you've met Aizen." Ishida added

"Yeah, he was really strong. What about the rest of your team, how strong are they?" Goku asked

"Don't you worry about that. We don't fall to far behind." Yoruichi said, with a confident smirk

"That's great! I can't wait for us to fight." the Saiyan said

"He's a little too happy about this." Ishida whispered

"You're telling me." Ichigo replied

"Master Rochi are you ok?" Krillin asked, looking at the old man who seemed transfixed on the new arrivals

"I thought you said you were over your weakness…" Tien said, just for Rochi to interrupt him

"O-Of course I am! I've completely overcome my desires." Rochi retorted

* * *

Frieza and Frost were in the middle of their conversation, it seemed to be going very well that was till someone decided to join them, turning to look at the stranger they were somewhat shocked by the strange man that stood before them.

"Who might you be?" Frieza asked

"Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13, Mayuri Kurotsuchi." the man replied

"Can't you see we are in the middle of a conversation?" Frost asked, visibly annoyed

"Indeed, I can. But I believe there are more important things than said conversation."

"How so?" Frieza asked, with a polite and seemingly interested chuckle

"As a scientist, I am fascinated by how in two universes the same race seems to have evolved in a similar fashion. It presents me with a unique situation, I will be one of the first, if not the first, to study the same species but of different universes. Would you to be interested in, aiding me with my research? I am in need of usable subjects." Mayuri said

"I don't know what to say in the face of such impertinence. Should I complement you on your boldness, or properly teach you how to speak to your betters?" Frieza hissed, keeping his composed look

"You must be really stupid to think we would accept." Frost added

Mayuri gave them a blank expression, his head lowered to the side as he thought something over, Frieza and Frost watched on as the man seemed frozen in place waiting for his reply.

"Troublesome…As per the rules of this tournament I cannot kill, which doesn't allow me to collect a body…Although there is nothing against taking samples…Would you be open to giving me samples of your tissue?" Mayuri asked, unfazed by their words

"Persistent, isn't he?" Frost laughed

"Quite. I will tell you this "scientist", how about you try and get those samples during the tournament?" Cooler's brother suggested

The Shinigami's lips curled into a wide grin, like that of a child, his fingers twitched slightly as he became more and more interested in the situation.

"The Tournament of Power truly is a treasure trove. If that is what you wish for, I don't mind obliging, I promise I will make it as painful as possible." the Shinigami replied, causing Frieza to laugh weakly

"Do as you wish. However, I cannot make such promise."

Mayuri began to let out weak laughs, they grew louder and louder as he walked away back to his team, leaving Frost and a very interested Frieza behind.

* * *

Something akin to a mental shockwave went through the arena, all eyes turned to the source which revealed itself to be the arrival of Universe 11, from his spot on the spectators seat Cooler felt it the presence of a very powerful being, one which placed doubt in his mind.

"Are you worried, Lord Cooler?" Zeke asked

"Should I be?" Cooler spat back, looking at her

"I believe that signature belongs to Jiren, The Gray. The strongest warrior in Universe 11. That being said, I am unable to say if he is cause for worry."

"I could tell that much. If he is the strongest, let's what happens. It seems Aizen is making his way towards them." the Frost Demon growled, leaning back on his seat

Goku reached them before Aizen did, moved by curiosity of the new arrivals however he was stopped by the leader of the Pride Troopers, Toppo.

"We want nothing to do with the man who placed so many universes in danger." Toppo growled, trying to get rid of the Saiyan using his words

"If words are what you are going to use, I fear you will fail." Aizen said, approaching the group

"Yo, Aizen!" Goku greeted him, eager to see what he could do in a real fight

"Son Goku. Are you all in some sort of squadron, an organized group? You all seem to have the same outfit." Aizen pointed out, looking at the Pride Troopers

"That is correct. We are the defenders of Justice in Universe 11, the Pride Troopers. I am the leader, Toppo."

"Pleasure. I am Sōsuke Aizen, I was also a member of a similar force. As you can see some of them have come with us." the former Captain said, motioning at the Captains that were part of the team

"Why aren't you part of them now?" Toppo asked

"…We held different views of how things should be, conflict was the natural outcome."

Aizen looked at the Pride Troopers and he could see the expression in their faces change, some only changed slightly others it was more evident, either way the disgust they suddenly felt for him was visible. His eyes then fell on a gray skinned being that stood behind all others, Aizen blinked his eyes taking in his look and power, just like that he was gone.

"Leave." Jiren ordered, appearing behind Aizen

All of those present dropped their jaws and widened their eyes at the scene, Goku couldn't understand what had happened he had in no way perceived the gray being moving, even if he had been looking at him all this time. The others were surprised by something else altogether, Aizen who was facing the Pride Troopers was now on his side, his eyes looking straight into Jiren's eyes, as if he had followed the Pride Trooper's motions.

"Your name?" Aizen asked, with a charm filled smile

"…Jiren." the being replied, after a pause

"Pleasure." using Shunpo Aizen vanished

* * *

Cooler watched as his fighters joined back in one group, when the Gods of Destruction who were in charge of building the arena decided to send the remaining pieces flying towards the remaining gaps. One of the larger pieces moved towards his group, he raised an eyebrow at this, his eyes went to those building the arena and then back at the woman to his left Orihime.

"Stop that thing." he ordered, in a calm manner

"B-But…" Orihime tried to argue back, but Cooler lifted his hand to silence her

"I have already told you. Your power is only as limited as your mind, you have already used it to defend against some of my attacks. You are more than able to do this."

"Lord Cooler, is that appropriate? To interrupt the other Gods of Destruction's work?" Zeke asked

"Don't worry. Inoue do it, stop it in its tracks."

The large piece of the stage made its way towards Universe 15, most of the members had already jumped out of the way when suddenly Shiten Kōshun appeared between them and the projectile. Hitting the shield full force, the projectile managed to crack the shield but not break through and after a few moments it collapsed on the floor, followed by a gasp going through the arena. Right away all those present began to talk amongst themselves, arguing who had stopped it, why they did so, hearing all the gossip Orihime lowered her head trying to hide from them.

"You did good." Cooler remarked, causing her to slowly look up at him

"T-Thank you, Lord Cooler."

The moment came to an abrupt end, when the Grand Priest himself descended upon them, his eyes focused on Cooler.

"In the future, refrain from interrupting the work of others."

"My greatest apologies. I was afraid of losing one of my fighters before the fight even began." Cooler said, taking a deep bow

"An understandable fear, however it shows a distinct lack of trust in them. Non-the less…" the Supreme Angle paused and looked at Orihime causing her to freeze in place

"…a beautiful show of power, especially from someone who seems to be so weak. Now, if you will please place the final piece in its respective place." having given his orders to Cooler, the Grand Priest left

"Praise from the Grand Priest, I'm jealous Inoue." Urahara remarked, while Cooler used his Psychokinesis to finish the stage

The Grand Priest proceeded to announced all of the Universes present, the most surprising out of all of them was Universe 4 with only 8 fighters, one of them being Bardock (replaces Nink from the anime). He also explained the rules, including how flying was only possible inside the arena with the max height corresponding to the height of the central pillar, which meant that it would become reduce as time went on.

"Let the Tournament of Power begin!"


	34. First Universe to Fall

As soon as the order came, the arena was bathed in chaos, keeping Cooler's orders in mind the team divided into the previously specified groups. Ichigo, Ishida and Yoruichi went to the left, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Aizen went to the right, and the Captains moved straight ahead.

The Captains stopped their advance when they saw Universe 3's Narirama spinning towards them at great speed.

"I'll take care of him." Kenpachi eagerly announced, however Tōshirō stopped him

"What!?" the eye patched Captain growled

"It's too dangerous to attack him head on. We can risk any heavy injuries so soon."

"Don't be so sure about that." Someone laughed from behind them

The Captain of the 10th and 11th Division turned around coming face to face with Botamo and Magetta, Tōshirō looked back at Narirama and saw that they were being cornered by their opponents, even if he was sure Narirama would simply go through all of them.

"Can I fight now?" Kenpachi growled, sarcastically

"Take one, and I'll take the other."

"Fine." Kenpachi said, lunging at Botamo

Byakuya starred down the incoming Universe 3 fighter, he drew symbols in the air with his hands before saying "Bakudō #9. Geki", a red energy engulfed Narirama who was frozen in place with his arms still raised to his side. The spell itself was weak, and Byakuya knew it wouldn't last, but he already had that detail in mind as Hit landed on Narirama's left hand and Basil landed on the right. The impact alone was enough to dissipate the red energy and throw the modified fighter off of balance, taking advantage of the opening Byakuya followed it up with "Hadō #33. Sōkatsui". The barrage of blue flames swept over Narirama but failed to hit the other two fighters to quickly made their escapes.

Botamo threw several punches at Kenpachi who easily avoided each blow, following it by hitting the bear in the face with his free hand and pushed him into the ground. Botamo simply rolled back to his feet and went back on the attack, going head first into a Captain's downwards slash, it hit him in the shoulder and was simply bounced back.

"Give it up. Your attacks won't affect me." Botamo remarked, with a confident tone

Much to his surprise his opponent was unfazed, on the contrary his grin became wider and he attacked him once again. Trying to damage Kenpachi Botamo fired a blast directly into his face, the Captain however took the blast and kept on the attack, raining several sword strikes on the Universe 6 fighter. Going for a left hand Botamo saw his efforts fail once again, as Kenpachi grabbed on to his hand and pulled him towards him, moving his blade towards Botamo at the same time, trying to stab the bear. Using his free hand Botamo punched Kenpachi in the gut, finally getting some separation between himself and the madman, once more he opened fire bathing the Shinigami in several blasts.

Meanwhile Tōshirō was fighting Magetta, and had found that most of his attacks were unable to faze his opponent albeit he had yet to use any of his ice related abilities on him.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru."

Unleashing his Shikai Tōshirō sent a dragon shaped flow of ice in the direction of the Metalman, who replied by firing a stream of lava at it effectively neutralizing the ice base attack. The Shinigami went around Magetta while he distracted and did a downwards slashing motion releasing a wave of ice that hit his opponent, however given Magetta's natural body temperature the ice quickly began to melt. The Captain raised his opened hands towards the Metalman and called forth his next attack "Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku", a rope of yellow energy wrapped around Magetta immobilizing the Metalman's upper body.

"Leave the rest to me." Byakuya said, approaching the young Captain

Botamo had just dodged one of Kenpachi's blows when he saw the vulnerable Magetta, knowing that they had made a mistake by involving themselves in such a drawn out battle so early on he decided to retreat.

"Retreat!" he shouted, getting Magetta's attention

Upon hearing his teammate's command, Magetta began to release high amounts of steam in an obvious attempt to cover their escape, much to the surprise of the Captains the steam cloud grew inside rather quickly.

"No need to go after them." Tōshirō pointed out, with Byakuya nodding in agreement

Botamo was ready to jump into the cloud, which meant that for a moment his eyes were off Kenpachi, had it been any other time it would have been fine, but then he felt it. The sensation was almost alien to him, something that he was sure he had never felt, pain, and not the pain that came from being sent into the ground. Looking at his left shoulder, his eyes widened, a small cut decorated it, the damage was shallow but it was there, for the first time in his life Botamo saw his own blood.

"What!? I thought you said nothing could damage Botamo!" Champa protested, looking at Vados

"I thought so to. I guess everything has its limit." the Angel replied, with a somewhat surprised look on her face

"Your arrogance will be your down fall, Champa." Cooler remarked

"What did you say!?" Champa growled back

"Your fighters underestimated my forces. So, allow me to educate you, that madman is Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. And there isn't a fighter in this Tournament he can't cut." Cooler roared, making sure all of the Gods heard him

"You seem to have grown rather fond of his abilities, Lord Cooler." Zeke remarked, in a low tone

"Silence." Cooler growled back

The maniacal laughter of the Captain brought him back to his senses, and once more bathing Kenpachi in blasts Botamo jumped into the safety of the steam cloud, making his needed escape.

"No, you don't!" Kenpachi growled, running into the cloud not wanting to let Botamo escape

"Should we go after him?" Mayuri asked

"Let the steam dissipate. Or we may end up splitting up." the young Captain replied

" **Lilibeu of Universe 10 has dropped out**." the Grand Priest announced

Surprisingly Kenpachi managed to chase both Universe 6 fighters out of the cloud and to another area of the arena. Magetta, who had freed himself from his binds, turned to face the Shinigami, while Botamo fell on his ass at the sight of Kenpachi, his face distorted in an expression of pure fear.

"Y-You monster! H-How did you manage to h-hurt me!?" Botamo cried out, his hand on the small cut

"Just had to adjust my strength and movement to your power." Kenpachi replied in a bored tone

"But is that all you can do?" he growled, raising an eyebrow at Botamo

Kenpachi looked down at his fallen foe, his expression transmitted a total loss of his will to fight, how boring to think he had gotten excited over the prospect of fighting this bear, when in the end his ability was reduced to one annoying ability.

"What a pain…" Kenpachi sighed, being interrupted by a kick to the face which sent him stumbling into the ground

All eyes went to the new comer, it was Majora from Universe 4, luckily for Botamo and Magetta his attention seemed to be focused on the Shinigami, so the duo took the opportunity and left them to their fight.

* * *

Aizen and his group had also come across enemies, he was dealing with Jimizu from Universe 2, while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were facing, Chappil and Hop respectably. Grimmjow, who had yet to draw his Zanpakutō, was in a heated exchange of blows with Hop, who he had to admit wasn't all that bad at keeping up with him.

"Not bad pretty boy. But, let's see how you handle this!" Hop growled, bringing her claws down on the Arrancar

Grimmjow quickly drew his blade, using it to block her attack, following it up with a spinning kick sending her crashing into the ground.

"Not too bad yourself, pussycat."

Ulquiorra hit Chappil in the gut with his opened hand, with no result, the Arrancar followed it up with a quick to the side of the head that had the same result, jumping away from the Universe 9 fighter, Ulquiorra watched on as he laughed.

"Were you even trying? I didn't feel any of that." Chappil laughed

Chappil lunged at the Arrancar, throwing a right hand at Ulquiorra, who vanished using Sonido just to reappear above his opponent firing a Cero down on him, before landing behind the resulting cloud of smoke. A hand sprung from the smoke, making its way towards the Arrancar's throat, having Ulquiorra's left hand to block the incoming attack the Universe 9 fighter spun around trying to hit the Arrancar with his tail. In reply Ulquiorra let go of his hand, and grabbed on to his tail followed by pulling Chappil towards him, when the dragon like fighter got close enough he took aim for his face and fired a point-blank Cero.

Jimizu used his Instant Transmission to move around Aizen, using the fact he was too fast for his opponent to react to try and get a hit in on him, however so far, his efforts had failed, but he attributed this to his relatively low power level. Still he continued, since he knew that even the strongest of opponents would eventually make a mistake and be open to one of his attacks.

"I must commend you. Even if you aren't able to detect where I am, you have been doing a marvelous job keeping up with my attacks." he remarked

Suddenly it was an if a mountain had fallen on him, the air grew thicker and heavier, so much so he was forced to his knees, unable to use his technique. Slowly his head forced itself up to look at the new approaching Aizen, the Shinigami stopped just a few feet from him with a kind and understanding expression.

"Instant Transmission, I am rather familiar with that technique at this point. But at your level, you simply don't have enough power to use in your attacks, in order to make your strategy effective, against opponents like me. Hadō #31. Shakkahō" the resulting red orb hits the Yardrat full force, sending him flying out of the arena

" **Jimizu of Universe 2 has dropped out**." the Grand Priest announced

Hop was sent flying into her teammate, who much to her shock had a few burnt marks on him, she redirected her eyes back to Grimmjow, the Arrancar had a toothy grin as he walked slowly towards her.

"We need to get out of here." she whispered, understanding the seriousness of their situation

"Do you need any assistance?" Aizen asked the Arrancar

"Shut your mouth, Aizen. This is my fight." Grimmjow growled back

"I wouldn't dare getting in your way. That is why I asked, Grimmjow." his creator said calmly

"Jump!" Chappil ordered

Both Universe 9 fighters jumped, with Chappil unleashing a wave of fire on the trio, believing that his attack was enough to distract his opponents, both Chappil and Hop landed and began to run away. They didn't get far as Ulquiorra appeared before them, the Arrancar went for Hop hitting her in the gut with his opened hand, sending her flying into the edge of the arena. Chappil fired another wave of fire which his opponent masterfully avoided, replying with a kick that sent Chappil towards the edge of the arena.

"D-Dammit…" he hissed, grabbing on to his gut as he staggered back to his feet

"To think I would go out like this." Hop added

"Cero." was the last thing Ulquiorra said, before blasting them from the arena

"That was my prey." Grimmjow protested

" **Chappil and Hop of Universe 9 have dropped out**." the Grand Priest announced

"Impossible! He eliminated 2 fighters in a row…" Roh gasped

* * *

His eyes went to Goku's fight with the Trio De Dangers, just to see the other members of his Universe that were making sure no one would help Goku be taken out of the arena with a single powerful blast.

"I can be! Who dares…" Sidra protested, looking for the culprit, when Hisada started laughing

"Good work, darling!"

The Trio De Dangers stopped their attack to look at the one that had attacked their universe, Bardock slowly made his way towards them, with a serious expression and his arms to his side.

"Don't stop because of me. The only reason I took all those guys out, was because they thought I was going to interfere." Bardock said

"Hey, Bardock!" Goku greeted

"Do you happen to know where Frieza is?" his father asked

"No."

"I see."

Just like that Bardock was gone, after this it didn't take long for the rest of Universe 9 to be eliminated, with the last member eliminating himself so as to escape Frieza's torture. Per the rules, they were all automatically transported back to their Universe.


	35. Kenpachi vs Kale I

Ichigo, Yoruichi and Ishida were busy dealing with Kahseral, Cocotte and Kettol respectably. Ichigo was busy using his Zanpakutō to fend of the Pride Trooper's Justice Sabers, Yoruichi and Cocotte were entangled in a trade of hand-to-hand blows, and Ishida was blocking Kettol's blasts with his barrage of arrows.

Ichigo's and Kahseral's blades clashed, causing sparks upon impact, neither warrior wanted to give up ground to the other, so they stood firm trying to push the other away.

"Not bad kid. But you still have a long way to go, before you can stand up to me." the Pride Trooper growled

"Likewise, old man." Ichigo spat back

"That's rich." Kahseral laughed

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo said, moving his blades just enough to unleash the attack

The powerful blast engulfed the Universe 11 fighter, forcing him to throw himself back in order to avoid taking any major damage, as he did so Kahseral extended his energy blades towards his opponent. Much to his surprise the boy was able to block them with his own blades, resulting in only pushing Ichigo from his current position.

Turning his Sabers into the shape of two orbs, the Pride Trooper charged at Ichigo sending the orb in his right hand at his opponent, who replied by using his smaller sword to slice it in half with a downwards slash.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The massive attack hit Kahseral head on, causing a massive explosion that completely engulfed the Pride Trooper.

" **Jium of Universe 10 has dropped out**." the Grand Priest announced

Cocotte let out a frustrated hiss, she had been instructed not to go all out with her Zone powers, at least for the moment, but she was finding it hard to defeat her foe without doing it. Given the woman's great speed and agility she found it impossible to surprise Yoruichi and trap her inside her Zone. Her thoughts were abruptly terminated when Yoruichi appeared before her once again going for a punch, acting on instinct the Pride Trooper fired a ki blast, which much to her horror went clean through the woman's stomach. Cocotte's eyes soon widened when the body vanished leaving only her clothing.

"Behind you." Yoruichi chuckled

Before Cocotte could react she was hit by a kick to the side of the head sending her flying into the ground, managing to roll back to her feet the Pride Trooper once more starred down her opponent, who was now only wearing a revealing black uniform.

"H-How tasteless." Helles remarked, from the stands

"Shall we finish this?" Yoruichi asked, a few sparks appearing around her

"Don't get cocky!" Cocotte hissed, a light purple aura forming around her

Cocotte lunged at Yoruichi, from whose back erupted something akin to two wings made out of electricity, before the Shinigami charged back at her. Yoruichi placed one foot on the ground and vanished, the Pride Trooper felt her heart skip a beat as the Shinigami reappeared just a few feet from her. A empowered right hand made contact with her gut, causing Cocotte to bent forwards from the impact.

"Raiōken!"

The Shinigami followed her initial attack by delivering a barrage of punches, with such great speed her arms became blurs, unable to take the impact from the blows Cocotte was sent flying right into Kettol, who was having a better time with his foe.

"Cocotte!" he gasped looking down at her

"We'll retreat for the time being." Kahseral announced, appearing on their side he threw a blast at the ground creating a smoke cloud to hide their escape

Krillin and 18 had just eliminated Sosha, when another similar individual came flying at them, to be more specific seemed to have been thrown at them, and out of the arena eliminating him.

" **Sosha and Majora of Universe 9 have dropped out**." the Grand Priest announced

* * *

Aizen, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were making their way through the arena, when several blasts landed in between Aizen and the Arrancar duo, followed by Toppo landing in front of Aizen.

"Finally, I have found you, villain!" Toppo announced, pointing at Aizen

"Villain? I simple word, for a simple mind." Aizen remarked

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow continue without me." he added

"Fine." Grimmjow growled, turning the other way, walking away with Ulquiorra

"I see that even someone like you, understands the honor in one-on-one combat." Toppo pointed out

"Hardly. After all this was all part of our plan, I don't mean to sound arrogant but it was predictable that I could be singled out."

"Are you that confident in your power?" Toppo asked, feeling unnerved by the man's calmness and perfect composure

"Indeed, I am."

Toppo had had enough of Aizen's arrogance, clenching his fists he charged at his new opponent just for something to crash in front of him forcing him to stop and look at who had attacked it. What crashed in front of him was a long blade, his eyes went to the source where he saw a man in a white uniform, eyes closed into slits and grey hair.

"Your sense of justice, is twisted." a new voice said

Toppo's eyes darted to the new arrival, a man with dark skin, bradded hair, and a visor.

"What is this? Where did they come from!?" the God of Destruction of Universe 11 gasped

"I thought teams could only have 10 fighters." the respective Supreme Kai remarked

"Wrong." Cooler said, catching their attention

"What do you mean?"

"This is all within Aizen's power. So, it is allowed." Cooler explained

"Captain Aizen." the grey-haired man greeted

"Aizen." the blind man greeted

"Kaname, Gin." Aizen greeted back

"As you can see, I am not alone." he added

* * *

Krillin and 18 turned to face the individual who had thrown Majora, both felt a unnerving feeling as their eyes fell upon the Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, Kenpachi Zaraki, his Zanpakutō resting on his right shoulder and a less than amused expression on his face.

"What a pain, why do I have to be the one to deal with the weaklings… Did you two happen to see anyone from my team?" Kenpachi asked, looking at the couple

"N-No." Krilling replied

"Are you two strong?" the Captain asked, his lips slowly forming into a smile

The duo looked at each other and nodded vigorously, showing their determination, their heads turned to face Kenpachi and took their stances.

"We'll show you just how strong we are!" 18 growled

"That's the spirit." the Shinigami cackled

"18 take these." Krillin said, handing her Roshi's sunglasses

She placed the glasses on, and Krillin placed himself between her and their new foe, where he unleashed Solar Flare x100, hitting Kenpachi head on with the attack.

"Now!" Krillin roared, going on the offensive along with 18

Landing a blow on the stunned Shinigami, much to Krillin's surprise his opponent was unfazed, however his wife's blows were having a more visible effect on Kenpachi, sending him staggering backwards. After taking several blows, Kenpachi began to swing wildly at his opponents in an amateurish effort to distance them from himself, all the while trying to regain his overwhelmed senses.

"Damn… This guy's though." Krillin said

"Perhaps you should put more power between your punches and kicks." 18 suggested

"Harsh. What if we try knocking him off with energy blasts? He's still blind, so we just need to go around him and fire."

18 nodded and the duo went around Kenpachi, placing themselves behind the still blinded Shinigami, Krilling began to charge at Kamehameha while 18 charged energy in both her hands. Hearing the sounds Kenpachi turned around to meet them, just as he did so he was hit by the Kamehameha blast in his chest followed by several blasts to his entire body. Taking blast after blast the Shinigami began to be pushed back, to the point he rammed his blade into the ground to stop himself from going any further, that was till a blast hit his eyepatch removing it.

It was as if they had opened the doors to Hell, the sudden release of energy was felt by everyone close by, yellow energy began to disperse in every direction, the non-existent wind picked up, and the attacks became useless against Kenpachi. With a maniacal grin in his face the Shinigami lifted his blade and brought it down, acting on instinct 18 lifted a Barrier, but even that wasn't enough to stop the energy released by the slash. It was Krillin who saved her and himself by pushing 18 out of the way as soon as the Barrier broke down, he looked back at Kenpachi who had a less than amused expression on his face.

"You morons, without my eyepatch I can't hold back." he growled

"N-No way…" Krillin gasped

"What a pain…" Kenpachi growled, lunging at the duo

Even if the idea of fighting them now didn't excite him, Kenpachi knew he was there to eliminate other fighters, so it couldn't be helped. Closing the distance between himself and the duo, he brought his blade down on Krillin who jumped to the right avoiding it, but using his free hand Kenpachi wrapped it around Krillin's skull before sending him flying out of the arena.

" **Krillin of Universe 7 has dropped out**." the Grand Priest announced

"You won't get me so easily!" 18 roared, hitting Kenpachi in the face with a surprise kick

Her eyes grew wide when her kick had no visible effect, her opponent immediately replied by trying to slice through her, 18 threw herself into the air and threw a Destructo Disc at the Shinigami. The Disc and the Zanpakutō made contact, after a brief moment of resistance, Kenpachi sliced through it.

* * *

The fight went on for a while longer, during their confrontation other fighters were eliminated, they were Murisam, Nigrisshi, Narirama and Napapa. Their fight, like many others, came to an abrupt end when Kale began her transformation, which even if not pleased with it 18 used as an excuse to escape Kenpachi, who on the other hand was transfixed by the great power.

Feeling the potential for a spectacular fight in the new source of energy, Kenpachi began to make his way towards it, however finding himself delayed by other fighters, he only managed to get close enough when the Saiyan was firing blasts in all directions, which eliminated Methiop. Finally getting close, he found her bound by one of the Pride Troopers Vuon, which she easily eliminated, before placing her attention on him.

"You look strong." Kenpachi remarked

Kale replied with a simple, yet dominant, roar charging at Kenpachi who eagerly excepted the challenge. Both beasts closed the distance between each other, Kenpachi brought his blade down on Kale, with it being bounced off her body by a localized burst of energy, followed by a punch which sent Kenpachi flying. Quickly getting back to his feet, Kenpachi went back on the attack, once more he tried to cut Kale just for his attack to be blocked by a localized burst of power. The Saiyan let out a loud roar firing a blast directly into Kenpachi's chest, sending him staggering back, Kale tried to follow with a punch, which to the surprise of many Kenpachi managed to grab on to, and kicked her at few feet back.

"Get out of my way!" Kale roared

Unleashing a multidirectional energy wave, she cleared the debris in the area around her including sending Kenpachi flying along with the debris. Looking around she found no sign of the Shinigami, which lead to her mind going back to her prey, Son Goku.

"Not bad. I guess those muscles aren't just for show." Kenpachi said, from some unknown location

Kale began to look around, angered by the ant that dared to step in her way, she heard some debris move around turning her attention to it she saw the Shinigami emerged from under a few boulders, he covered in scrapes and the top half of his outfit was mostly gone.

"To think I'm not even able to land a blow on you… Just makes me want to attack you even more!" Kenpachi laughed

"Die!" Kale shouted, firing an energy blast at Kenpachi

"Drink. Nozarashi."

Brining his Shikai down on the incoming blast, Kenpachi easily sliced through it, Kale gritted her teeth and charged another blast in her right hand, before lunging at Kenpachi. Closing the distance between herself and him, she brought her right hand straight to his face, Kenpachi used his left hand to grab on to her wrist and brought his blade down on her. Much to the shock of most of the Universe 15 fighters, the female Saiyan grabbed on to the blade with her free hand, before forcing her right hand into Kenpachi's face causing the gathered energy to explode on contact.

Kenpachi was sent flying, crashing violently into the ground, Kale watched on and clenched her fists, ready to beat her opponent into oblivion. Roaring at her fallen foe, she ordered him to get up, which he soon did with a less than worried expression on his face, Kenpachi was smilling and that angered her even more. They charged at each other, however this time things went differently, the Captain brought his Shikai down on the Saiyan slicing through her upper body, leaving a shallow cut. Seeing that his opponent could indeed be injured, Kenpachi continued his assault, however he could only land shallow blows, nothing that could easily weaken her.

"My power is maximum!" Kale shouted, finally having enough of the Shinigami

The Saiyan unleashed another blast of energy, forcing some distance between herself and Kenpachi, opening her right hand she began to gather energy once more, enough to surely kill her opponent. Of course this went against the rules, but in her current state Kale no longer understood such things, when the concentrated orb of energy formed she threw it at Kenpachi, who like before tried to cut through it. This time he was unable to do it and the orb exploded as soon as it made contact with Nozarashi, the blast resulted in a large crater, luckily all other fighters were able to escape the area, all except Kenpachi.

Seeing the body of the fallen Shinigami, Kale began to approach it, the fact the he had not been pulverized by the blast unnerved her, she was going to erase him out of existence. As she approached the body, she heard him mumbled a few words, which should be impossible certainly the blast would have killed him.

"Yachiru…Were were you go?...I can't…She's too strong…W-What's this power…What did you do…"

Kale stopped on top of him, she took aim and began to gather energy once more, this time she would crush this annoying ant once and for all, however he said one final word.

"…Bankai."


End file.
